Born To Run
by IJustWantToWriteAGoodStory
Summary: To cope with the problems of the world, Izuku Midoriya runs. He keeps on running till one day he is chosen in order to run to save others. Watch as a boy who lost all hope of being a hero slowly becomes the symbol of hope to those who have lost it. He may not have been the fastest as a child, but with his new gifted powers he will surely save those from harm in a Flash
1. Prologue

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash, nor do I own My Hero Academia**

 **Prologue:**

For as long as he could remember, Izuku Midoriya had been forced to run in order to survive.

Ever since he had been diagnosed as Quirkless, he had been picked on by the other kids mercilessly. In the beginning it was just a few harmless teases that the grown-ups saw as kids interacting playfully with each other. Something that was simply part of growing up in normal children.

This escalated quickly over the years as more and more of his classmates began using their birth-given gifts to make his life increasingly difficult. Trip him here, shock his there, make him see things when there was nothing. It was something that could have made any other child angry and resentful, but not him. Under no circumstances would he allow himself to become a bitter or resentful person.

His main bully was his former friend, Katsuki Bakugou, who had turned on him shortly after seeing that he would never get a quirk of his own. It was a just another thing that made Izuku's life even worse. Something else to slowly attempt to break him.

The teachers saw Katsuki's quirk as something that should be praised and this quickly led to the boy's inflated ego. With this new attitude, and the rest of the class turning on him completely. With this occurring Izuku had no other alternative but to run. Away from his former friends, from his new prosecutors, from the pain, and away from his problems.

He normally attempted to run away from his oppressors to little effect. His physicality didn't help him much as he was one of the slower kids in his grade and tired a little too easily. Over the years he had gotten a bit of practice in the running department and could now manage to completely outrun his more vicious bullies given that he received the sufficient amount of a head-start. This sadly wasn't the only problem that he ran away from, just the most concurrent. The other problem was closer to home, one concerning his dad...

Izuku's father had been a head-scientist at the world renown Star Labs and had been involved heavily in many of the new & exciting discoveries that came from there. The list of his contributions were countless, it was agreed that he was one of the more gifted inventors of his age. Hisashi Midoriya was a key figure in the labs, one who brought his best to everything no matter how small. He would have accomplished so much more with his life and family, given he could have had more time...

A few years previously, the scientist had been working on something cutting edge when a power surge occurred. This momentarily caused all security cameras & power to go off for just a brief minute. When they were brought back online, his workspace was in shambles. Work tables had been tossed on their sides, monitors had been smashed, and worse yet, blood sprinkled the walls.

Still, no body had been found and the police were forced to give the family the only trace that they could find from him, his torn, bloodied lab-coat. It was the one piece of clothing that his father loved to wear more than anything in the world. Izuku could not remember a time when it ever came off his shoulders.

His mother had been distraught, falling into a bit of a depression and trying to get by. She tried to be strong for her son who had not fully comprehended the situation at the moment. This didn't go as well as it could've, her slowly gaining more and more weight till she lost the slim physique that she once had.

Not all things were bad for the young, green-haired, quirkless boy though. After the death of his father, Izuku had decided that his childhood fantasy of being a hero wasn't as important as he had led himself to believe.

The little evidence had led to there being no killer despite all the actions that could have been taken in order to at least get an idea. The police hadn't even been able to procure the body to give to the family, so that they would be able to hold a proper funeral. This put Izuku on the path of becoming a forensic scientist , in the hopes that someday he would be able to find his father's killer and bring them to justice...

* * *

Years Later:

It was a day like any other in Izuku's Junior High School, nothing special in particular. The class was showing off their wide variety of quirks like they usually did, probably to something that the teacher had said. Midoriya sat in the back of the class lost in his own thoughts. He usually did this to make the day go by faster or to analyze a crime he had pulled from the net in order to solve it himself, a sort of game that he made for himself. Using practically no clues to solve impossible crimes would be one of the main skills that he would need in the future as he pursued his goal.

"Midoriya, stop muttering and pay attention," his teacher called out from the front of the class after giving him a slight slap using his quirk that allowed him to extend his wrist in a similar fashion to a slingy. It wasn't a new occurrence being called out by the teacher on the subject of his muttering, but when it did happen, he still felt the same embarrassment as his classmates sneered.

The teacher smiled as he regained the attention of his beet red student and continued on with what he was saying. "As I was saying… now is the time that you should all be thinking about your futures. I printed up some handouts about what you wish your desired life courses to be buuut…. I know all of you want to go into the hero course so there is no need!" The teacher then threw the papers into the air and watched as the class went crazy and began using their quirks once more with large smiles on their faces.

Bakugou boasted loudly about how he would apply to UA and none others would be able to compete with him. For the most part, it was probably for the best that Izuku or "Deku"as he was often called by his former friend, to have left his dream of being a hero far behind him. It had been an unrealistic dream and now he had to focus on what was real. He had to keep his feet on the ground now that he had a purpose.

* * *

After class late in the afternoon, Izuku pulled out an umbrella as he began to walk home. The rain had come out practically nowhere and it seemed that they were in for a storm by the nature of the clouds. Looking around, he saw many reporters rushing over to one direction to where he assumed a villain had been.

He had finally decided to go home after figuring out the culprit of one of the cases that he had been looking at earlier in the day. Using the lab in the school was one of the only ways that he was capable of doing this without the help of an added quirk.

After walking for about ten minutes, Izuku came to a halt and turned around on his way back to school. In his glee, he had forgotten to close the windows on the room that he had been occupying. The floor of the lab would be a mess in the morning if he didn't go and close them at that moment.

He sighed as he looked towards the skies and saw them blacken. A storm surely was coming and he would be forced to remain inside the school till it ceased in the case of lightning. It looked like this was going to be a big one so dinner was off his agenda now.

"Well this is just my luck…" He continued muttering to himself as he made his way up the stairs and into the chemistry laboratory in which he had sat in for the last few hours. The young boy went over to the windows and shut them before any more water could spill onto the already messy floor. Izuku groaned knowing that he was now responsible for cleaning up this mess which he had made. Seeing no mop in the room he was in, he decided to go into the next hoping that there would be one present.

The room he was no in was something of what people would assume a chemistry lab to look like given it was lined wall to wall with different chemicals. Closer to the end of the room the mob which he looked for sat leaning against the wall. Walking over to it, he noticed the bright flash of lightning followed by a loud crack only a few moments later. He flinched slightly at the noise and went back to clean his mess. The streak of light in the sky was simply too far away to do him any harm at that moment in time.

After a few minutes, the floor was clean and the storm for the most part had calmed down sufficiently for Izuku to return home. He put the mop back in the corner where it had been found and was about to exit the room when something caught his eye. In the sky, the color had altered to be somewhat of a purple tone. A few flashes occurred from within the cloud and that's when it came down. The bolt that would change everything for him, that would turn his life in a way that he could previously never imagine.

At that moment, Izuku Midoriya had been chosen for something greater than himself, something that would be unclear for a large amount of time.

Even though to other people, and to himself, it appeared that he had only been struck by lightning, he was changed in ways that couldn't quite be understood. He felt massive energy going into him, feeling every inch of his body with something that he couldn't describe, but didn't quite leave. He had only a fraction of a second to realize that he had been struck by lightning itself before he lost consciousness from the overload of energy from within.

After being struck by the bolt, he was tossed into the side wall where several chemicals came to fall upon him. The combination of these events would have an effect that would change the boy's view on life as well as its course. After this moment, he would have power like no others had before him.

The previously quirkless boy would be found a few hours later by an officer who had received a call from his mother. Deciding to look at the junior high school first paid off as he saw the state that the boy was in. From here, the officer would call for the help of paramedics who would work tirelessly to attempt to bring his heartbeat to a normal range. Then he was brought to the local hospital where he was to remain for several months while under a coma.

This wasn't the end of Izuku Midoriya, this was merely the start of his new life. His new life as a hero….

* * *

 **AN: Welcome all to this story which I thought was a good idea after seeing a Green Lantern Deku fic out there. This is my first time writing for BNHA so the writing might be off in some places. For the most part this chapter is a bit shorter than I usually like to go for so expect longer chapters if you stick around. As for Izuku's personality in this...he will still be the same Izuku everyone knows and loves just now he has a more personal reason for trying to become a hero. Please review so I know what aspects to work harder on and which to polish up a bit more. Thanks for reading and till next time... Toodles!**


	2. Life Goes On

**Born to Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or BNHA**

 **Warning: Harsh language from You-Know-Who**

 **Edit: 12/27/17**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Power, energy, infinite amounts of it emanating from everywhere, making its way into every part of him. It gave him the energy to keep on running for as long as he needed to, as long as he wanted to, and he never wanted to stop. In his current situation he saw no need to stop the running. Although he was uncertain of how long he had been running, he was certain that this was what it meant to be truly happy. To truly be free, to run infinitely, that's what gave him happiness here._

 _He felt infinite as he ran, there was no end or beginning to this, it felt as if he had been doing this from the moment that he had been born, the moment that he had become aware. The power was simply something that gave him some sort of meaning, something besides the quickless nature that he'd been born into. The nature that had given him nothing but grief from the very start._

 _As he looked around himself, he took in the space occupied around him. His surroundings were the most beautiful thing that he had laid his eyes on. It was as if all the energy in the world turned to color, every single color in existence. These colors spread to take up every cubic centimeter around him, and it was spectacular. This was a state that felt pure and it was what he was certain death felt like….but he wasn't dead. Was he? Of course he wasn't! He was simply...he didn't even know..._

 _He remembered going to school to clean up the mess caused by the sudden storm. The mopping of the water had been a very annoying chore, but he remembered doing it. Afterwards...he went into a separate room in order to put away the mop, it was filled with all the chemical that the students used for chemistry labs. He remembered a bright light followed by a cackling noise that could only be lightning. When he turned his head slightly he felt an immense feeling of power coursing through him. Besides that, there really wasn't anything else to remember. That was the last memory that he'd been able to recognize before all of this happened. He had been in this state of perpetual motion and he would keep going until it was all over. He would keep on running till he had something to draw him back..._

* * *

Izuku's eyes shot open as a doctor drew blood from him causing the doctor to yelp in surprise and drop the needle. His eyes turned from side to side as he sat up and attempted to take off the several monitors that he had all over his bodies. The monitors began to increase in numbers as the young coma victim slowly came to be aware of things around him.

The startled doctor, recovering quickly, pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and attempted to examine him to ensure that he was sound in the neurological department. Izuku was unable to use his voice at the moment as it hadn't been used in quite a while. He also believed that the light that was being shined in his eyes seemed to be quite annoying.

"Well...son, how does it feel to be part of the 90 percent of people who have survived a lightning bolt to their person?" Izuku gave a look of confusion to the doctor who only gave him a smile as he checked his chart. "It appears that all your vitals are within normal range...we should be able to check you out within a week after we make sure that you are in tip top shape."

The green-haired boy was finally able to clear his throat to get the attention of the doctor who slowed down just enough to give him more attention. His vocal chords hadn't been used in close to a year so he spoke quite slowly as he asked his question.

"Would you mind telling me exactly what happened? I'm not sure if I remember everything correctly…" The doctor gave him a short nod as he put his flashlight back into his pocket and kneeled down to pick up the needle that had been dropped earlier. He scratched his head and racked his brain as he tried to recall the events of the past.

"Ok, about eight months ago there was a sudden lightning storm which caught everyone in the area by total surprise. There were a few people that reported lightning strikes near their areas but you were the only case of someone actually being hit by said lightning. All you need to know kid is that you were struck by lightning, doused with enough chemicals to start your own pharmacy and then thrown against a wall at such a force that you caused a human shaped dent. In summary, you've been in a coma for about 8 months and have been unable to move, eat, or even react to the most basic of interactions. Overall, you are lucky to be alive, but on the bright side the lightning gave you abs which we are still trying to figure out how that works, just think of it as silver lining."

Izuku gulped at the thought of that, "lucky to be alive" was something that shouldn't be taken lightly. He looked down the inside of his gown and was surprised by what he saw, it really was something that he never thought would happen to him, ABS. His hand shook slightly for no apparent reason but the doctor paid no attention to it, instead he was busy updating his simply relaxed against his hospital pillows, trying to process everything that he could, wondering exactly how much he had missed over the the time that he was out.

Without warning, the door to the room burst open and in came his mother all worked up. She had tears in her eyes as she saw her son's eyes open once more, the green orbs starting into the other green orbs. She ran over to him and gave him a tight hug with strength that rivaled that of All Might's, her heart full with an impossible amount of warmth to have her son all right once more.

"Oh Izuku, I knew that you would wake up I just knew it. I never stopped believing that you would wake up." The boy hugged his mother back with tears in his eyes as well. This was a reason to stop running, a reason that he needed to stay. There were still people who cared for him and who needed him in their lives. He was glad to finally be back in his mother's life, so very glad...

* * *

After a week of tests, exercising muscles and catching up with the general news of the world, Izuku Midoriya was released from the hospital and allowed to go back to school to live his regular life. This however was a problem much bigger than he had thought to be in the beginning.

Apart from being in a coma for 8 months….no that really was it. Having missed that amount of school had been harmful to his goals. Today, Izuku accompanied by his mother would have to go talk to the principal to see what the possibilities were for him. Whatever they were, things would not be easy for him to get through…

Inside the principal's office, Izuku and his mother sat across from the principal with his hands in his lap. They shook slightly, a shaking that had been there since he had woken up, but he couldn't get rid of it. His mom's hands also shook, but for a comepletely different reason, probably from anxiety. He was trying his best to pay attention to what the man in front of him said, yet it seemed slowed down, distorted to a point that it was difficult to do so.

"Well you see Ms. Midoriya, Izuku has simply missed too much of school to be able to finish alongside the rest of his grade. Eight months of material of any subject missed would be enough to cause a retake, Izuku missed every subject. The only course of action is for him to redo the grade entirely and graduate in the year following to this." The principal had been pretty blunt about his answer to the duo, not wanting them to leave thinking that he could do it. He also had a small biases against the quirkless boy simply because of his nature, something that Izuku had no control over.

Izuku looked at the principal with his hands clenched into fists at his sides, but he didn't look the man to see them in the possibility that he would taker his opinion as less. He was angered by the fact that he would have to waste another year here, another year that his father's killer was still out there. He had to speak out here and now or things wouldn't be able to be fixed.

"Pardon me Principal sir," Izuku spoke up before his mother could with his head bowed in the direction of the school official. "I can't simply let another year go by to be wasted. I know that I am far behind the rest of the class and that the chances of me passing are slim. All I ask for is a chance to take the final exams alongside the rest of my peers. If I pass then I believe that that is sufficient proof that I am ready to deal with what comes next..."

The younger Midoriya remained with his head bowed, staring into the ground hoping that he had done enough. The two adults were silent at the sudden outburst from the so often quiet boy. Inko Midoriya had read that some victims from lighting strikes suffered from personality shifts, this looked just like what she had read about. The silence remained for a few more seconds before it was broken by the throat clearing of the principal who looked baffled by the sudden outburst. He straightened his tie before turning to the still bowing student.

"Umm….Mr. Midoriya….would you mind going outside and wait in the courtyard while I have a private conversation with your mother? We'll only take a few minutes and be right out."The green-haired boy straightened himself from the bow and walked efficiently out of the room with hints of tears in his eyes.

 _God sometimes I get carried away with my emotions. Why couldn't I keep it contained like I usually do? Does this have anything to do with that bolt of lightning? Why does it all go back to that one bolt? Why does it always have to happen to me? Couldn't it have hit some other person at some other school?_

As he mumbled his thoughts rapidly, the green-haired, lightning bolt survivor was unaware of his one former friend walking towards him with a scowl on his face. The openness of the courtyard was seriously a place that wasn't one to be alone with him, memories of previous bullying experience came to his head. He heard him much before he saw him, the sounds of his signature explosions causing an a ruckus that echoed around the open yard, someone besides him must've heard it as well. The blonde flew towards him, propelled forwards by his quirk with a maniacal smile on his face, this was just like all those previous times, no one here to help him either.

This was just like so many other times before, except that it wasn't. The closer that he got to him, the slower and slower that Kachan seemed to get. Seeing the slowly moving "King of Explosions" coming towards him, Midoriya simply chose to walk out of the way as Bakugou pulled his right hand from behind and aimed it to where he had just stood. All of his actions seemed to be exaggerated, it was like watching a video while it being at quarter speed or even slower.

This all happened as if he had slowed down the world around him, except for the fact that he couldn't have given his quirkless nature. Perhaps this was all just a bad dream that he would wake up from and realize that he was still at the hospital. This theory would be quickly dissolved in the coming moments.

"Fucking Deku!" The blonde screamed loudly as a huge cloud of smoke rose into the air blocking him from vision. "No one told me that you were awake and running again. Do you know how boring class was without having someone like you there?" The destructive teen looked down and realized that 'Deku' wasn't on the floor in front of him crying like he usually was. "What the fuck Deku! How did you manage to avoid that explosion? You were like ten feet away from me and there is no way that 8 months of lying in a bed made you capable of avoiding my attacks!"

"Kachan please stop!" The panicked teen yelled out wondering what in the blazes was happening right now. None of this made any sense to him and yet it still occurred. He had just come to get his school situation cleared up and had instead found himself knee deep in trouble.

The blonde heard the green-head yell out and aimed a powerful explosion to where he had heard it. The blast hit the shorter boy in the chest and knocked the air out of him. Additionally, the blast proppeled him away from the explosion creator. This sent poor Izuku flying into the air and against a pillar where he landed at an off angle effectively spraining his left wrist, at least he hoped it was only a sprained wrist. It wasn't the worse injury that Kachan had ever given him, but that didn't stop it from hurting any less.

He clutched his left wrist with his right hand and his breaths became shallow and quick. He for sure hadn't expected to suffer from this type of pain on his first day back. Trying his best he attempted to hold in the tears but ultimately failed to do so. No matter how much time had passed, there would be no escaping his one friend turned bully.

"Well look at Deku, can't do anything right and now ends up with a broken wrist." He used a baby voice to make him feel worse about himself and to inflate his ego even more. "Deku are you just going to lie there and cry or are you going to pick yourself up and go to the nurse's office like you always do? Maybe I could give yo a hand if you want, just like old times! " His sneer was simply adding insult to injury and pushing things over their limit.

Izuku grit his teeth, from the pain, from the anger he felt towards Kachan, the anger he felt towards himself for putting up with this for too had allowed himself to be run over by this boy for far too long, all becasue of some feeling of respect that he once held for him. Their friendship had been so long ago, he didn't know why he even allowed himself to see the other boy as what he used to be. This was going to stop now.

Neither of them were sure exactly what happened next, but before Katsuki Bakugou could blink he was lying on his back unconsciously grabbing his face in pain. It was something that had probably never occurred in his lifetime but right now was the first time. Someone had stood up to the ruthless Bakugou and had pulled the rug from under his feet to show him that he was an equal, nothing more than another student. This someone was none other than Izuku "Deku" Midoriya who was still clutching his left wrist after using it to punch his former friend in the mug.

Midoriya looked down to his left hand in awe, still shocked that he had been able to do what he had just done. Bakugou looked similarly in shock at the fist that had finally knocked him down. For several seconds both boys looked at it till the one of the floor came to his senses and bellowed at Izuku as loud as his lungs could yell.

"Fuck You Deku! Fuck You and your quirkless ass!" The boy still held his hand to his face as he approached his newly created rival. "You just think that because you survived a lightning bolt to the the face that you can come back and challenge me? You are dead wrong! You hear me Deku?"

Using his left hand, Bakugou began creating an explosion that brought shivers down the other boy's spine. He took a single step before something occurred that made him regret taking that step. A flash of light occurred and Izuku stood over Bakugo 's fallen body once more with a look of anger, possibly also some satisfaction.

"No more, no more bullying, no more Katsuki Bakugou! Your days of being an asshole and bullying me are over. No more!" Izuku took several deep breaths and looked up to see the principal talking to his mom, who had smile on her face. That probably indicated that everything had gone well.1

"Young Bakugou what is the meaning of this?" The principal demanded for the explosion quirk user to answer his question. Unable to come up with a solid answer he was forced to mutter "bathroom" while staring angrily at the younger of the Midoriya's. "Well then continue on your way, then off to class." The principal said it as more of a suggestion than an order which made Izuku's mother visibly upset. It also made it increasing difficult for the boy who had been bullied to keep his emotions in check.

After the spiked blonde left back to his classroom, the principal turned towards Izuku and gave him a grim look. It was the look that he gave him when he told Izuku to not attempt to pursue the heroics course do to his quirklessness.

"Young Midoriya...I have spoken to your mother and we came to an agreement."A small smile broke out on the young boy's face as he realized what exactly that meant. "You will be given the chance to take the final test with the rest of the grade in order to prove that you are capable of going on to High School. However, since this is a test of what you know, you will not be allowed to receive any outside help and must thus do it all on your own. Additionally, you will have to complete all course work that you missed by the time that the test are to be taken"

Midoriya nodded towards the principal, he was filled with joy at being given the opportunity to stay on track, so much so that he disregarded most of the Principals conditions. He bowed to the principal once more as a gesture of thankfulness and felt as the principal smiled slightly.

"Thank you for this opportunity sir, I promise you that you won't be disappointed by this decision!"

The grown man nodded and walked back into his office before closing the door behind himself. Izuku now had large amounts of hope of being able to do what he had wanted to do since the beginning.

Upon arriving at home, Izuku immediately went over to the curriculum that he had picked up from his teachers on everything that he was expected to know for the upcoming test. The list was extensive and he knew that to accomplish such a feat he would have to do so on a full stomach, and also probably an annoying amount of sleepless nights.

This led him into the kitchen where he helped his mother chop the vegetables at a faster speed than even she could pull off. He took zero notice of the fact that his wrist had seemingly healed itself. It was as if he never had the injury in the first place, but that would bes illy & impossible. His mom took notice of this but remained quiet as she continued stirring the dish that she was working on. Her son looked happy, that what mattered the most to her.

When the two sat to eat their dinner, Inko Midoriya was utterly shocked by how much her son was capable of eating. She often made a little extra since she knew her son was fond of having a midnight snack but this was unreal. He ate with his usual table manners but just the immense quantity was astounding. Since her appetite wasn't as big, she gave him her portion as well, but it still didn't seem to be enough.

"Izuku….Sweety are you feeling well?" The hungry teengaer looked at his mother with a mouthful of food and a cocked head. He swallowed his food before responding to his mother.

"Yeah mom, I just felt a bit hungry that's all." The older woman nodded nervously at this unsure of what to say. After that bolt hit him, her little Izuku had changed quite a bit. Some changes were more obvious than others, but he was still the same Izuku that she had raised...the one that had wanted to be a hero...

* * *

That night, Izuku Midoriya found himself unable to sleep for whatever reason. He attempted several times to slumber but was practically incapable of doing so. After being allowed out of the hospital he found himself to be filled with energy that came from nowhere and also went nowhere. Wanting to try something new, Izuku got up and dressed in a forest green hoodie before going outside to see if he could rid himself of this extreme energy, exercise had always been an activity low on his attention list.

Quietly, the boy made his way out of the house through his window, trying to not fall towards his death. After a few minutes f shimmying his way down a wall, a task he didn't know was actually possible. As he touched the ground, the energy he had seemed to increase ten-fold, almost as if the ground was giving him the energy needed.

Putting headphones into his ears, and then his hoodie over them, he began to slowly jog in no particular direction. Allowing the music to flow through him, he continued to jog, increasing his pace every few seconds, seemingly he couldn't get tired. Izuku wanted to test how much energy he had and how much exercise was needed to rid himself of it. His pace began to increase, slowly at first then faster.

The world once again became distorted like it had earlier in the day when he had been confronted by Bakugou. Noise, motion, everything slowed down to as far as he could see. A cat falling out of a window, moving only centimeters from its original falling point. A man with a briefcase tripping and in the process of dropping a coffee on himself, except it was occurring too slowly to be considered normal. Grabbing his hair and turning around to look at everything, Izuku wondered how any of this could happen.

A moment later everything returned to normal and time traveled normally once more for the green haired boy. Unsure what to do, he ran and ran. The wind howled as he ran at a speed that should have been impossible.

 _This is crazy right? This shouldn't be happening to me, it just shouldn't? My wrist….it was sprained a few hours ago, why isn't it now? Now I'm positive that this all leads back there, to the night in the…._

Lost in his thoughts the newly established speedster rammed face first into the glass showcase of a jewelry store triggering the alarm and giving him a splitting headache. He tried using one of the stands to get up before it fell atop of him. This dropped a pair of reflective dark green glasses onto his face. Combined with the hoodie this did a good job at hiding his identity from the cameras and from anyone's who might have been watching.

He tried once again to get up and managed to do so after a few failed attempts, along the way he stepped on a few pairs of glasses and crushed them. Looking around he saw the mess that he had made and mentally cursed himself for not being more careful. There truly was nothing that he could do in this situation. The alarm had been triggered by his entrance and the police would be here within a matter of minutes, he needed to leave immediately.

As he made his way to the exit, while crushing a few more pairs of glasses, a shadow descended rom above and fell in front of the way he had come through, blocking his way out. As if a light had gone out, ther boy began to panic within his head. _Oh no, this is not happening not today, not ever. Why do we I've in a world where anything that can go wrong will go wrong? WHy does everything happen right after I wake up from a coma, does the universe hate me?_

He could tell that it was a hero, probably one of the more street level ones given how he didn't recognize him. On his neck appeared to be an intricate scarf and on his face were a pair of odd golden goggles. An unshaven face looked at him and a large mess of black hair was atop his head.

"Hello villain, you can come peacefully or you can make my night a little more difficult which I wouldn't appreciate." The man said with a bored and almost uncaring tone. "So what's it going to be?"

* * *

 **AN: Hi all again. Thanks so much to everyone who read, favorited, followed or reviewed it really helped make this easier to write. Normally I like to write and put up the first 2 chapters back to back to let people know how the story is going to play out so here is chapter 2. In this area I will explain choices that I made and how it will differ from the canon which it has already.**

 **To address the concern of Izuku's power level...he will be closer to the CW's incantation of the Flash that I believe to be more 'realistic' and grounded in reality. This means that as the story progresses he will be able to use his speed in new and creative ways but right now he is just a really fast kid like Barry Allen was in the first episode.**

 **The first two stories were more slow then I wanted them to be but I promise that they will** ** _speed up and fall into the canon within 2-3 chapters_**

 **I begin school on Tuesday so I'll have to work out how often I'll be able to update this story which should be pretty frequent since I see that there is an audience who'll read it. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader for this so if you are interested please PM me. If there are any artists out there I would also love to get your help with the banner of the story to give it a more personal touch. Anyway, thanks to anyone who stayed all this way and till next time...toodles!**


	3. Confrontation With Eraserhead

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the properties of either Flash nor BNHA**

 **Edit 12/31/17, fixed small mistakes and flow problems**

 **Chapter 2: Confrontation with Eraserhead**

It had been a pretty quiet night for the hero known as Eraserhead. So far he had stopped two separate muggings and a duo of men from breaking into a home. Both had been quite annoying, but ultimately very simple to deal with something that he liked about street level crime. This had been early on in the night and now, towards the middle of his shift, he looked around for any sign of crime, not finding any which was amusing.

As he crouched atop of a bakery, he thought about how things were and of the incoming school year that he so often slept through. _Well it looks like this year we are going to be having the Symbol of Peace himself come and teach at our school, that'll be a day for the media, not so sure about the staff though._ He scratched at his beard slightly watching a traffic light turn to red, still nothing occuring. Deciding that this area had no criminal activity at the moment, Aizawa Shouta stood up and began to move across the rooftops, the crime would just have to be elsewhere, it was always somewhere else.

After a few blocks, the Erasure hero turned around to look down the long street, something was coming. A flash of green caught his eye, or at least he thought it was green. Since there was no crime in the immediate area, he crouched once again and watched this green blur for a while. _Another wanna-be hero it would seem, or maybe a villain perhaps?_

The older hero continued watching the blur's activity, wondering what exactly it was doing. The more he watched it, them more that he realized that it wasn't paying attention to what was in front of it. That was the conclusion he reached as the green blur ran straight into a jewelry shop head on, shattering the front window display. _Well there goes my peaceful evening, time to get to work, make it three for three._

He jumped gracefully down from the rooftop, using his scarf to slow his descent, he promptly landed in front of the hole caused by the would be thief and stared at him closely. A green hoodie and glasses to cover his identity but this obviously was a kid that he was dealing with. The structure of the boy wasn't that big, a bit scrawny if he was being honest, and a plain look on the portion of the face that he could see.

"Hello villain, you can come peacefully or you can make my night a little more difficult which I wouldn't appreciate."He tried telling him in this in his most bored and uninterested voice so that he could cause him to be on edge. Most villains that he came across tended to be frightened by his mere appearance, this kid wouldn't be an exception. He shook very much, almost as if he was on a sugar high, except this one was probably from fear "So what's it going to be?"

At that very moment, everything that Izuku had thought to be true went out the window. At school they covered the basic things such as math, history, science. The hypothetical question of "What to do when confronted by a hero in the middle of the night after running face first into a jewelry store?" had never been covered, at least not when he was there. It was probably a topic that he had missed while in a coma.

He racked his brain trying to look for which hero this could be. In his younger years he had catalogued several heroes and their quirks. He use to pride himself in knowing exactly how their quirks worked and of being able to regurgitate that information on the spot if that was ever necessary. Ever since he gave up on his dream he had simply stopped it with the practicing and had similarly stopped trying to remember that information altogether. His brain was literally going at a thousand miles trying to figure out what ways he could get out of this situation.

 _Okay, okay what do I need to do in order to not get sent to prison? There is no way that I can fight a hero head on without suffering from a disastrous defeat. Let's see...he has goggles with thin gaps instead of just being completely solid, this must mean that his quirk must revolve around the usage of his eyes. His scarf must have more purpose than simply for fashion. I need to be careful about that and wait to see what he does. I can't make the first move here, I need to get him to leave that entrance open for me. Okay I think I have this, lets hope that this works out in my favor._

Although the thoughts going on in Izuku's head seemed to have gone by over the course of several seconds, in reality only a moment had passed since the hero had last spoken. Izuku looked at his surrounding to see if there was anything here that would help in his fight against what he assumed to be an experienced hero. The two looked at each other with caution before Eraserhead made the first move.

He activated his quirk and stepped inside the store, not yet utilizing his scarf in hopes of this being a quick and easy capture. His eyes started to become irritated from the constant usage of his quirk but he managed to keep his eyes open. At this point in time, the kid is simply another kid at the wrong place with the wrong hero around. With his quirk erased for the moment there wasn't any reason for this to be harder than it needed to

"Kid…. I'm going to have to ask you to wait here with me till the officers arrive in one or two minutes. After that you'll be taken to the station and processed." Izuku gulped quite loudly knowing that he wouldn't be able to go ahead with the hero's intended plan as it would likely result in massive fines that he rather wouldn't have his mother pay, not that they could pay. On top of that he would be charged with breaking and entering or some theft charges which he rather not have on his record if he had any chances of going anywhere.

"I-I-I didn't mean to fall into this store...it was a mistake I-I-I'm sorry…"He was trying to be reasonable, trying to be as reasonable ass he could with a hero not exactly known well for that.

The green speedster took a step back, trying to put more distance between both of them, not wanting to be taken by this hero just yet. After the first step backwards, he tries for another, but, without realizing it, steps on what can only be assumed to be a pearl necklace. The round nature of the pearls cause him to fall backwards annd cause the initiation of Izuku's first fight against a hero, or Eraserhead as he was known.

As the green-haired boy fell backwards, Eraserhead attempted to catch the boy with his scarf, doubling as capture gear. Although that was what the real intention was, Izuku took it as something else entirely. The assumption was that this was probably an attempt to capture and detain him. like any other reasonable person in the world facing the hero, he panicked and acted purely on instinct

Izuku wasn't quite sure how he did it, but he tried willing himself to fall faster, believing that it would somehow work. The plan was to run and get out of there as soon as humanly possible. His body responded to him and so he did end up falling at a much faster rate than gravity should have allowed. _Well this is new, I will have to look into this later on after I find a way to get out of here._

Still defying the laws of physics, Izuku rolled forward and began his way carefully to the exit, avoiding the dangerously round objects on the floor. He watched the hero react slowly in confusion as he himself started to wonder when his quirk would be put into use. Normally a hero would have used it already so it was quite confusing when this one stood still and merely blocked the exit partially.

The Erasure hero on the other side of the spectrum had a mere second to realize that his erasure quirk wasn't working on this would be villain for whatever the reason. Seeing that his usual tactics wouldn't work, he threw tacks from his belt pouches onto the floor without a second thought. If he couldn't nregate his quirk the lest that he could do would be to keep him here till the police arrived with more quirk negating technology that would surely be of use in this situation.

As he ran towards the exit, the speedster put almost no attention to the tacks that were tossed onot the floor. Due to the lack of attention, the boy stepped on one of the metal tacks and yelled out as it went through both shoe and skin. With this large amount of pain sprouting so suddenly and his movements hindered for just a moment, the Erasure hero grabbed the boy's arms. Using Midoriya's own momentum the hero tossed him onto his back, using the most simple maneuver that he could. The blow knocked all air out of Midoriya's lungs and prevented him from thinking straight for just a moment. He bounced once off the ground and with this the scarfed adult made his move to capture him once more, this time he wouldn't be surprised by the capabilities of the young person.

He made sure to tighten the area around the boys legs and tied his arms behind his back for good measure. In the distance Aizawa could hear as the sirens got closer signifying a job well done. As he looked at the boy, he brought him closer to himself in order to examine him, trying to see what made him different. Somehow he had been able to negate the effects of his quirk which shouldn't have happened. There was something about this kid that just didn't seem right, something that could turn into a real issue. Whatever it was, he needed to figure it out to make sure it didn't happen again.

All the while, the now incapacitated boy was thinking of all the possible escape plans that would get him out of his curent debacle. _Hey Mom! I'm sorry that I can't go to school today because I've been arrested after I fought with a hero, right after running face first into a jewelry shop, right after I discovered that I did in fact have a quirk which I can almost bet my All Might backpack that it came from that bolt of lightning which I've already blamed too many times. Wait what's he doing? Why is he bringing me closer? Is he trying to figure out who I am? Can't let him see me clearly, this can't go down like this. Use your head Izuku, come up with something….wait!_

Without warning or grace, the entrapped boy reeled his head back as far as he could and shot it forward. His forehead hit the hero's nose and, in a moment of shock, the the scarf around him came loose. Not hesitating for a second, the younger of two came into a crounch and swept his opponent's feet from under him. At that moment, Izuku didn't look to see if he had hit the floor but simply ran towards the exit not wanting to stay any longer.

The wind rushed past his ears and caused his hoodie to blow off. He quickly sidestepped to avoid running into an oncoming emergency vehicles which turned out to be a police cars that was most likely heading to where he had just left. He laughed at this, regretting it immidiately as he felt something enter his throat that was quite small. After this he remained with his mouth closed till he reached his home in the most unpractical form possible. He tried skidding to a stop but the speed that he was coming at was simply to much for the soles of his shoes which began to heat up and….

"Ah! No! No! This is not happening! Not with the day I've just had! Just NO!" He yelled out in frustration as his shoes began to catch fire which he was quickly able to put out.

He ran his hands through his messy hair unsure of what to do with tonight's recent developements. Leaning against a wall, he slid down till he was in a seating down position. The speedster rubbed his forehead, feeling the pain that was originating from the center of his forehead which he had used to strike the hero. At this point he simply wanted to sleep in order to get a better understanding of this in the morning. He picked himself up and headed back inside into his bed in hopes of a quiet. If he had looked at the clock on his desk, he would have seen that only maximum of ten minutes had passed since he had left to go on his run, a very interesting ten minutes.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Izuku felt an intense hunger coming from his stomach that was attacking the rest of his body. Thinking with his belly, he rolled of his bed and walked over to the refrigerator. In the course of ten minutes the boy would make his way through two boxes of cereal without even batting an eye. Following this, he proceeded to make himself a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in attempt to satisfy his hunger, a hunger that he had yet to acknowledge its origin.

When Inko Midoriya walked into the kitchen she had to do a double take just to make sure that she was seeing correctly. Her son had currently made his way through two entire boxes of cereal and an entire loaf of bread without seeming to be anywhere near an end. He seemed to have developed a black hole for a stomach recently and this would be a problematic thing.

"Umm Izuku Dear?" The boy looked at his mother with a mouthful of bread currently being chewed. "Are you alright? Recently you've changed and I'm not sure exactly what to make out of it." The young Midoriya swallowed the sanwich before speaking back to his mother.

 _Oh...crap does she think I'm doing drugs orr something because of my behavior. Does she have something to say to me because I've been acting so weird_

"Mom, you know how I was struck by lightning 8 months ago?" His mother nodded in response to the question. "Well... that bolt of lighting changed me and I think you'd like this particular change.."

His mom gave a look of confusion towards her son. Izuku carefully grabbed the plate that he had been using to eat cereal and threw it as hard as he could in the direction of the furthest wall. He ran towards that same wall and snatched the plate gently out of the air in a split second. This was followed by his immidiate crash into the wall as he hadn't thought of a poper way to slow down yet.

This caused his mother to shriek in fear at what her son had just done, thinking that he had destroyed a plate for no reason. After showing her the plate in his hands her brain began to form the bigger picture of what she had just been shown. Walking over slowly and quietly, she put her arms around her child and began to cry from the happiness that she was experiencing

"Oh Izuku….I should have never stopped supporting your dream to be a hero without a quirk...I should've kept supporting your dreams. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry" Izuku stood on the receiving end of the hug as he waited till his mother calmed down. "You can be a hero if you want Izuku...you are capable of being a hero...just like you wanted..."

He thought of what she had said and of all the possibilities that were now open to him because of this new quirk that he had been given. He'd been given a gift, a quirk via bolt of lightning. He'd been given a second chance, a chance to be better than he had been in the past. This wasn't something that he could let slide by, he needed to figure out what he could do and he knew of just the place to do it...

* * *

 **AN: Hello there! First I want to say thank you to everyone out there who read, reviewed, Favorited, or followed because there were a ton of you who did and I just want to let you know that it means a lot to me. Regarding the Canon, it will converge in the chapter after next at the earliest which brings me to my next topic. For updates I think that I might be able to update once or twice a week with the word count being at around 3k per chapter which I don't believe to be too short. This one is probably going to be the shortest for a while but I promise longer chapters from now on.**

 **Story-wise: Next chapter will be Deku training his abilities and slowly discovering what he can do with another character being introduced to the story. ;) Till next time...Toodles!**


	4. Birth of a Hero

**Born to Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 3: Birth of a Hero**

 _Okay Izuku….just calm down slightly. You've discovered another aspect of your quirk, now think about all of this critically... what in the world did you do to trigger all of this? Just take a few deep breaths and relax for a few seconds before trying to go any further with all of this..._

 _...You started doing your missed school work a few minutes ago in hopes of being able to knock some out before going to the principal and trying to talk to him about this new ability of yours that came up so suddenly. It was to talk to him about what would change now that you have a quirk. Also to see if there was any leeway around his high workload._

 _Oddly enough, you were somehow able to finish a solid eight months of work from a single class in just over two minutes. Not saying that I'm overpowered or anything, but its just a bit excessive how much work there is for any one class. There were stacks of homework, class work and projects that needed to be done here, none of this should have been done this quickly. I should have been dying to complete even a fraction of the work, certainly not going through it as if it were easy..._

 _Now, with this in mind….what can be better than this? I can actually finish this year early instead of being stuck for another entire year! Now that I think about it...I can finish the entirety of everything that I need to learn before the end of the year. Maybe I can even go talk to the principal on Monday and ask him to take the test right there and there…_

The boy laughed to himself at the thought of figuring out this new ability, and what he could do with it. This would probably be the most useful thing for him, seeing that he was a person who thought very much, sometimes a little too much. _This is going to be very fun, isn't it..._

It had been just after lunch when Izuku discovered that he had also been given a quick mind which made his life a whole lot easier. While completing his missed work for history, the boy quickly found something to be severely wrong with his surroundings. As he looked down to his pile of homework… _Wait where'd it go?_

He looked at the clock in his room and saw that only 2 minutes had gone by since the last time that he had stared at it. He put down his pencil and walked over to his bed before sitting down on the edge. He was shocked to say the least, and that was putting it very mildly.

Now that he had this new ability on top of his already incredible speed the possibilities were truly endless. This was something that he could use to make his life much better, much faster. Well right now he just had to finish his eight months of work….with his super speed and faster than computer mind. _Oh Principal, just you wait for Monday to come around, eight months of work, i think I'm going to need to bring a wagon with me, crap!_

* * *

It was obvious how he had been mentally and physically affected by the bolt of lightning, his completed work was a sure sign of it. That had been the mental part of his new abilities, now he was attempting on seeing just what he could do on the physical side of things. Shorty after managing to finally stand up to his childhood bully he felt that he might as well see just what had made him finally go for it.

After purchasing himself a tracksuit and some goggles (both green of course), the green speedster made his way down to a rather isolated track in order to test out his abilities. By "make his down" the speedster was actually just running from corner to corner trying to avoid any person dressed in black in case he were to run into the hero from the incident. Reluctantly he grabbed his same shoes from the previous day not wanting to tell his mother about the condition of his shoes as it would likely lead to last night's "activities".

Apparently there was yet to be a brand of shoes that was resistant to high amounts of friction which was exactly what he needed but couldn't quite get. The only places that one could acquire materials of that caliber were the hero schools that often tried equipping their students with the best that they could. Not that he didn't want to be a hero, just that it was something that didn't quite line up with his goals of being a forensic scientist. If it had then he'd probably at least make an attempt at it, if he could be given the chance...

After arriving to the track, Midoriya began setting up several things in order to see how fast he truly was and what other aspects of himself had been altered by the speed. Some hurdles here, a timer over there, a speed reader that he had bought which said that it was fast enough to see the speeds at which All Might himself traveled.

He did some quick stretches in order to prevent any unnecessary injuries to himself that he was sure he could heal but he really didn't want to try it right now. He remembered once in his childhood that he'd pulled a leg muscle and that had been quite painful for him, he did not want to repeat that experience, or the sprained wrist from the day before.

After turning on the speed reader and wedging it in between a few bricks to prevent in from flying off, Izuku lined himself up at the starting line. Both hands on the ground and his head down, waiting to hear the beep from the speed reader.

 **Beep!**

His head shot up and he ran as fast as he could around the track which appeared to be in quite a bad shape. Pieces of garbage and bits of broken glass scattered across the track. Once, twice, three times. Round and round he went, increasing his speed little by little. He was careful not to step on anything that could potentially injure him.

In this state of being he was able to make out a bee in the distance slowly flapping its wings. The dust that he had kicked up upon his start was still making its way into the air and would appear to be a brown snow. There was no noise as he ran, all was quiet not a single sound wave could enter his ears as he was in this state of complete and utter focus. The only thing that he was aware of was his beating heart and his shallow breaths. This was certainly a new experience for him and he wasn't going to allow it to be thrown away...

Each step was calculated, every foot had its place on the ground, every single arm stroke had a purpose. This was a good feeling for him, a feeling of control even when control should have been surrendered. In this state he was truly the master of his own fate his own thoughts. This version of Midoriya was one that he enjoyed, a version that could slow down the world around himself by being faster. This way he could see everything that was….

He felt an enormous wave of shock being exerted from behind him and wasn't able to help but look backwards to see what had occurred. This drew attention from where his foot went for a mere second, he stumbled slightly but his momentum didn't let him regain his footing. As he lost control he heard what appeared to be a very loud crack. The area where he had been just a moment ago kicked an ocean of dust and he continued to trip.

At the speed that he was going there really wasn't a way to slow down properly and he just had to hope for no permanent injuries. When he tripped it had been at the beginning of a curve but now that he saw where he was….well he was on the turn after that one. That was a tad bit painful, or more like extremely painful.

 _Note to self: Try, Try not to break the sound barrier ever again. It hurts so much and I'm not even sure if this is going to get better by the time dinner comes around. Also maybe look forward at all times so this doesn't happen again_

At the moment it appeared that he had simply dislocated his shoulder which was pretty painful for him but there was a bright side to this. If his sprained wrist had healed in a matter of two hours there was a strong chance that this slightly more severe injury would also heal in some time similar to that.

After a few more moments of laying on the ground, Izuku picked himself up and headed over to the speed reader to see how he did, it was more like a crawl but he was able to get there. He could feel the muscles in his shoulder slowly knitting themselves back together, slowly but he could still feel it. He pulled his phone from behind the reader in order to record his results via audio file which he would pull up later.

"Ok so here I am on day 1 of training my quirk. Today I'm going to be putting it into practical use and the average speed that I am able to sustain is **770 miles per hour**! Well that is actually amazing, it's unbelievable, just Wow! Ok...so that's going to be the baseline that I'm going to have to work towards improving. Also for future reference, attempt to maintain control after breaking the sound barrier to reduce the amount of pain that you will be put under from injuries. I will make another entry later on for the rest of the results from today. End Entry." `

Putting down his phone, Izuku sat down under the shade of a nearby tree and drank some water. He allowed his shoulder more time to heal by leaving it to its own devices. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into a nice and pleasant nap. It was something that was just needed, a momentary break before he got back to…

"Excuse me sir, Sorry for the interruption but are you alright?"Izuku opened one eye and saw a general shadow of a person due to his eyes still adjusting.`In one of his less brilliant moments, Izuku responded with something that was less than smart.

"What!" Izuku opened his other eye and slowly he was able to make out the general features of the boy, or he tried to at least.

"I was around the area when I heard a loud sound which I presumed to be a sign of danger and I wanted to make sure that there were no injured civilians in this area." The boy used his hands to emphasize his points, bringing his right hand to his glasses after he was finished talking. _Well this guy is interesting, lets see what he has to say._

The newcomer took a look at the green-haired boy before his eyes stopped on his left arm which looked severely injured and in need of medical attention due to its odd angle. He knelt down next to the boy and took a look at his arm which surprised Izuku by quite a bit.

"Your arm appears to be hurt, and you seem to require medical attention!" Once again his hands moved in straight and precise motions bringing a sense of urgency to everything that he said.

"Yeah I was testing a few aspects from my quirk and I wanted to push myself beyond my established limits...but I tripped and injured myself. It's alright, I should be healed in a matter of hours due to my quirk." The boy gave Midoriya an odd look then nodded at the mention of a quirk.

"I see, I too am training my quirk to be better so that I may pass the UA entrance exam." Izuku noticed that he said so with a sense of pride and duty. He was glad to see that other people wanted to go there besides his childhood friend. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this quirk that led to your injury and will lead to your speedy recovery?"

He coughed at the forward question still not really sure about the full aspects of his quirk. He could probably get away with calling it a speed quirk and leaving it at that since having a speed quirk wasn't too rare to see.

"Well my quirk makes all of by bodily functions go faster. This ranges from my metabolism, to my running to thinking and also extends to my naturally healing process." The blue haired boy nodded as he smiled, having found something in common between the two of them, though it wasn't much.

"I too have a speed quirk of sorts! Although mine makes my legs be more like engines and is a mutation type quirk, I think that the basis is the same" After having this conversation for the past five minutes, Izuku more or less wanted to know who this guy was.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you exactly? I mean like name, since we've been talking for a few minutes and I still don't even know that much." The other speed quirk holder held his right hand up and put it to his chest palm down before introducing himself properly.

"Apologies for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Tenya Iida, and what may yours be?" He offered his hand show his interest in the answer and also to shake his hand. _He sure does use his hands a lot does he not?_

"I-I am Izuku, Izuku Midoriya,"he took Tenya's hand in his own and shook it. "It's very nice to meet you." The older of the two nodded with a small smile on his face.

"So Midoriya, would you like to have a race to see whose speed quirk is superior?" The engine quirk user said this out of curiosity, wanting to learn more about other speed enhancing quirk.

"Sure why not?" Izuku said this with a shy smile, not yet wanting to show another being of the true speed that he could achieve. Right now this was something that he wanted to keep to himself so that he would be able to grow. Showing it to others certainly wasn't on his agenda at the moment, at least not for a while.

Both boys walked over to the starting line, kneeling as they prepared to run off. The shorter of the two made himself a makeshift sling with his jacket in order to keep his arm from moving too much. The other boy removed his coat and did a few stretches to make sure that his legs were nice and warm.

"Ok Izuku we will go on three and complete a lap around the track. Sadly I only have time for one small race before I go. Are you ready?" Iida watched curiously as the boy placed a pair of goggles over his eyes and gave him a nod. Instead of crouching besides him, Midoriya continued to stand with a slight tilt towards the line. His arm was in a sling but he still continued onto with the proposal he had made.

 _Well it appears that Midoriya is going to race me despite his injury Even then I have to show him exactly how fast I can go. Run every time to your fullest and you will win._ His smile was replaced by an expression of grim determination as he readied himself for a quick departure.

"One!" Both boys dug their feet into the ground ready for a quick takeoff . "Two!" Iida's engine legs began to roar as they readied themselves to go all out on this. "Three!"

Iida's legs pushed themselves off the ground and ran at their limit. Of course Iida wasn't going to cause is legs to go to their maximum, that would put him out of commission within seconds just before he could finish the race. He ran straight forward, not looking to either side or even backwards. His attention focused completely on moving forwards without any distractions.

Since Izuku's new friend hadn't put any attention to him, he was able to slow down time around himself by running slightly. Like this he would be able to study Iida's form of running and apply it to himself. He saw all of his movements in slow motion and recorded his findings in a journal for future use. There were a handful of times when Tenya returned to his regular speed and he was forced to run once again to create the slow-motion effect once more. He definitely needed more practice figuring out how that worked in order to better apply it to the situations that he needed.

After collecting all the results that he needed, Izuku slowed himself down enough to look like he was running extremely quickly without giving himself up. It probably wasn't the best thing to do a person, tricking them into thinking you were a lot weaker than you actually were, but he needed to keep this a secret for just a while longer.

To Tenya Iida what had just occurred seemingly happened in an instant. One moment all that was ahead of him was the finish line, the next it all disappeared. Through the corner of his eyes he was able to see as Izuku ran swiftly and effortlessly next to him for a few seconds and then sped off to claim victory. How he did it was a complete mystery to him, well not really. His quirk was seemingly more powerful about how much speed it applied to him, it was simply a stronger quirk. There wasn't anything to be angry about, it was just how things were.

Iida being a person of honor, went over to Izuku and offered him a hand. He wanted to congratulate him on his victory and for showing him that there were still room for progress on his own part. Izuku turned around and smiled as he saw the glasses-wearing boy offering him his hand.

"Midoriya, I have to thank you for showing me that I still have a large way to get to UA and I'd also like to congratulate you on your victory." The victor smiled at the praise that he received from the other boy. "I must go now but with your skills I doubt that you will have no trouble getting into UA if you did apply." _Wait What!? When did I mention wanting to get into UA?_

Before he could respond to him, Iida took of with his coat over his left shoulder. This left poor Izuku slightly confused and frankly just more confused. He wasn't sure when he had uttered a word about UA but apparently it had been heard by Iida. His original plan to test his limits had been put on hold after meeting Iida but he was sure…..that his stomach growled like a beast from the nether world. Possibly the only negative side-effect that he had found from his quirk was that he needed to consume a massive amount of calories in order to function.

He went over to the shady part of the tree and took out a handful of granola bars from his backpack. Enjoying them greatly he decided to check his phone for the time in order to make sure that he wouldn't be late for dinner. After all, his mother would be making katsudon in celebration for him acquiring a quirk and he certainly wouldn' want to be late for a meal like that.

He packed all his gear into his backpack, before putting his hoodie and goggles back on. He was still pretty paranoid about running into Eraserhead again and he just didn't want anyone to recognize him if he did slow down enough to be spotted. He placed his backpack where it belonged and began running, his arm now in a much better condition than it had been much earlier. Sadly for the boy, his sudden take off would result in his phone making its way out of his pocket and onto the foot of the shady tree where he had been sitting.

* * *

While running, Izuku decided to stop by the store in order to get some chocolate which he believed would be beneficial to him later on, in the rare case that he should become hungry and wish for a meal that wasn't completely healthy. After all, there certainly wasn't a better way to regain lost energy than to eat chocolate in large quantities. He placed two boxes on the counter and saw as the cashier gawked at the amount that he wanted to purchase, it certainly wasn't imaginable for one person to eat an entire two boxes on their own. Smiling at their expression, he tossed all the bars into his bag except for one which he began to eat as he exited the store.

He simply enjoyed the flavor of the candy after such a long day of hard work. Not only had he told his mom about his quirk, completed every last piece of work that had been assigned to him, but he also managed to make a new friend, something which he could not have said a few months back. Life was looking pretty great now that he wasn't in a coma, now he could use the gift that had come out of that and use it for some good for himself and others.

 _Wait good? As in hero good, or just not evil? Iida said that I could get into UA, the hero school which people fight their way into. Can I really join the school? I haven't been interested in being a hero in a long time, but that was before I had anything unique about myself. Now I can run at speeds that break the sound barrier, before I could barely run away from my oppressors. If one person believes that I can become a hero, should I try and become that hero?_

Lost in thought, the boy didn't notice a man walking past him with a gun in hand, or slightly concealed more like it. It was a quirkless fellow who had just had enough of pretty much everyone. The people with quirks making those without feel like they were less. It made him feel like he was less and he just wasn't going to take it anymore. Someone was going to pay for all that had happened to him and that someone was walking home by herself isolated and carrying a handful of books.

The man walked up to the girl that looked to be about high school age and put the gun to her back. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Scream and I'll pull the trigger you quirky freak!" The hate could be heard in his voice and the girl froze up as she felt the cold metal press against her back. "Now just take a walk into the alley and we'll have a chat." Reluctantly, she walked into said alley, her brain completely freezing from the suddenness and seriousness of the situation.

On the other side of the street, Izuku realized that he had been given too much change and when he went back to return it he saw a man a girl that seemed around his age walk into an alley. He found this to be very strange and instead of calling a hero, he went in to investigate himself. Most alleys led nowhere and he was pretty sure that this one was the same. Whatever was occurring here couldn't be normal.

 _What are you doing legs! Why are you moving? You shouldn't be moving by yourselves, I'm the one who's suppose to tell you where to go. Well there isn't any more time, this man could be dangerous and the girl seems terrified._

Izuku pocked his head into the alley just to make sure nothing was going on, instead he saw the man holding a gun aimed directly for the girl's chest. The girl in question had dropped her books in horror and looked to be frantically looking from side to side. She looked to be quite tall with a black spiky ponytail which was besides the point. She needed help right now and Izuku was the only one who could give that help at that moment. Both parties were about ten feet from each other and

He began to run in an attempt to help, in an attempt to do something, anything at all. He tried running towards the man, to put a stop to this before it all began. If he could disable him and take the gun away then he could possibly neutralize all danger to everyone there. BANG! BANG! BANG! His plan went out the window right away and he instead headed for the girl. His little experience with his speed would make it likely that he would overshoot the bullets or that he would be too slow. The only certainty was to try to tackle the girl out of the way.

He ran more or less right into her, grabbing her and realizing the proximity of the bullets. He was just too slow to tackle her so the bullets would hit him instead. To make this not hurt him more than he needed to, Izuku twisted himself and the girl sideways. A bullet went cleanly between the two of them while the other two hit him in his left bicep, embedding themselves into the muscle.

At the moment of contact his concentration broke and all motion returned to normalcy which he did not appreciate in the slightest. First he went falling towards the ground which he hit in a pretty bad fashion that actually made him wonder why he just didn't stay down. Second, apart from suffering the force of falling down, he also had someone else fall atop of him which could've gone better. Third, he had just been shot in the arm! Fourth, His arm had just been hit with two bullets! Fifth, the guy who had shot those bullets, which were in his arm, still had a gun and he wasn't in a position to do anything.

He groaned in pain, obviously the only thing that he could do at the the moment. The girl, who was currently laying on top him at the moment, reacted a second right afterwards doing something that Izuku hadn't expected, which was to say a lot. The more proper phrasing would be, something he hadn't expected to happen so quickly.

Out of her hands she produced a staff and threw it with deadly accuracy at the gun man knocking the gun upwards, away from both teens. This caused him to fire another two shots into the air, luckily there were no flying heroes at the time going over the area. She then produced another staff which she then brought down upon his gun wielding arm. The man cried out in pain as he tried raising his hand at the girl who was causing him massive pain. This didn't happen in the slightest as she used the butt of the staff to knock him upside the head,causing his immediate collapse onto the ground. The gun clattered to the ground along with his body, ending the threat to the quirked individuals in the area.

The staff-wielder panted heavily, having taken down a gunman took a lot out of a person. She looked wildly around her for a second before she realized that Izuku was on the floor bleeding from his arm. She dropped her staff on the ground before rushing over to the boy who had saved her life.

"Are you okay?" She asked him created bandages and began applying them on his wound. "How did you do that?" Izuku fought past the pain before attempting to respond to her question.

"Well two bullets isn't enough to kill me...at least I think so." He chuckled a bit which he shouldn't have done. The girl smiled at him, wondering how he would joke around at a time like this. "My quirk allows me to move at fast speeds so I was able to get in the way on the bullets instead of letting you take them. I'm Izuku by the way, Izuku Midoriya." After tightening the bandages fully she introduced herself.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu with the quirk of creation as long as I know its chemical makeup. I'd also like to thank you for what you did. It's something a true hero would have done. Now lets call the police and get you more professional help." Her voice was very shaky as she spoke but evened itself out as she continued with the sentence. She helped prop him next to the wall and tied up the gunman with rope she procured as he called the police all while thinking.

' _It's something a true hero would have done' Am I capable of being a true hero? Can I bring back to life dream long thought dead? If I'm able to do good like this then I would be able to help more people as a hero. I just never thought that would come to be, but it's a chance I'll have to take..._

 **An: Hello all! I had to get this chapter out before the weekend since I'm going to go camping and I wanted to stick by my 2 updates per week promise. The schedule should be regular within a month but I make no promises. School is tough but I'll get through it if I can continue writing this story.**

 **Now Id like to thank everyone who read this and just in general supported this story. Thank to all of you who review and give me more ideas to build on and others that I'll save for the future.**

 **Did you like how I wrote the characters in this chapter? Please tell me in what ways I can improve it so later chapters feel more natural and flow better**

 **I'm still looking for an artist to help me come up with a picture for the story as well as a beta-reader if anyone wants a crack at it. Leave a review if you'd like to share anything you liked or something you hope to see. I read every single one in order to get ideas for future chapters and I just want to let you know that they don't go to waste. I don't want to drag this on for to long so I bid all of you farewell. Toodles**

 **Next Time: Entrance Arc!**


	5. Just Keep Going with the Memories

**_Born To Run_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own Flash or BNHA_**

 **Chapter 4:**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap tap tap tap, tap tap tap tap. Izuku, the fastest person in the room, was currently tapping his pencil over and over again on account of having nothing to do. That was actually not completely true if he was being honest, or it was his truth at the moment. Right now he was trying to complete the easy task of figuring out exactly what to do with the remaining two hours and fifty-eight minutes of the three hours that they had given to him. The 'they' that he was referring to was UA and he really hadn't managed to nail the speed of his thought process quite yet despite the time that he had been given to prepare.

Due to this, the speedster had finished practically the entire test before he figured out what he was doing and tried stopping himself. The slowing down of his brain worked in a similar fashion to his running. It took some time to slow down after he had gotten going, which is why he was now simply waiting on the rest of the time to be taken up.

 _Well, well done Izuku, now you have to wait for the rest of the time and sit here doing nothing...or you could just go over your extremely short life and ponder about what you've done well. Yeah that seemed about right, les just go into your mind and waste time..._

It had been about a month and a week after Izuku had stopped the gunman from killing Momo Yaoyorozu. Following the event, the police had come to question both of them while bringing in an ambulance to tend to Izuku's arm...

* * *

 **A Month and a Week ago:**

"Son could you please tell me what happened." The officers at the scene were each questioning a separate person as to not confuse any of them by asking them questions together. On top of that, he had also been taken to the hospital as being a minor didn't really give him a choice in the matter. The thing about his quirk was that it had begun the healing as soon as he suffered the injury so there was really no point to this.

A few minutes earlier they had given him some pain medication in order to remove the bullets. In principle that would've been something that worked for every case ever, but of course Izuku had to be the exception like always. He felt the effects of the narcotics take hold for a second before it was gone and he was back to being the same old Izuku, except now with two less pieces of metal within him. Turning back to the officer he began to answer the question.

"Ummm, so you see…. I know that I wasn't suppose to use my quirk in public or upon another human being but the girl's life was at stake and it was just that my feet moved on their own. I'm not even sure how I got over there in the first place." The injured boy continued ranting on before the officer placed a hand on his shoulder signaling him to slow down.

"Son, I'm just here to get your story, not to imprison you for saving someone's life. Do you understand?" With a small nod from the boy the officer continued to speak. "Okay, now that we have that cleared up, please tell me what happened, slowly."

"I was stopping by the store to buy some chocolate bars since my quirk consumes large amounts of my own energy and I'd just come back from a day of training. After I exited the store, I realized that the cashier had given me too much change so I went back to give the extra change back." The officer jotted down notes about what Midoriya told him in order to get a sense of the story."

"Around what time would you say that this occurred?" The kid thought about it for a second before realizing that this had been about an hour previous.

"It was around 6:30 in the evening and when I returned I saw a man and a girl who looked to be my age walking into an alley." The green haired boy ran a hand through his hair before continuing with his story. "I followed into the alley because something just didn't seem right and it turned out that it wasn't. The moment that I got there I saw the man pointing a gun at her chest so I ran to try to stop him from firing. I wasn't able to stop him from going ahead with the shots but I was able to get in the path of the bullets in order so that she would be alright. After that I was out of commission for the rest of the fight in which she conjured a staff from her hand and incapacitated the man before he was able to do any more damage."

Upon hearing the end of the story, the officer took down a handful of more notes before deciding that the kid had been through a lot for the day. He tipped his hat and made his way to leave which Izuku couldn't help but appreciate. It was certainly something that he had wanted since getting these powers, to slow down for just a little bit. He leaned back into the bed that had been provided by the hospital and closed his eyes, waiting until the doctors came to discharge him

His rest was unfortunately interrupted by the girl he had saved earlier, Momo Yaoyorozu. She entered the room as quietly as possible seeing as her savior appeared to be sleeping. She seemed to be coping with all of this pretty well considering that she had almost died if not an hour beforehand. Then again she had been training to be a hero so being resilient was to expected.

"Umm Izuku was it?" The tall girl asked him in a quiet and calm demeanor, not trying to wake him up from his apparent slumber. The speedster opened a single eye and then the other to fully see her.

"I just wanted to say thank you once again for all you did, I froze instead of reacting and you didn't even think twice about helping me. You went straight into it and tackled the problem head on." Her voice became a bit shaky but she maintained her composure.

Seeing as a conversation was about to begin, Izuku sat up and propped pillow under himself. Luckily he had maintained his clothing which he appreciated for this situation seeing as a hospital gown wouldn't have been a good look on him.

"W-Would you like to sit down?" He pointed at the chair that was besides his bed, trying to be hospitable. Momo nodded as she made her way to the indicated seat keeping her eyes on Izuku.

"Why did you take the bullets for me?" This was the main question that had been bothering her for the past hour. Most people who knew about her family name would do it for the money or to get in good graces with her parents. This boy, as far as she knew, had no knowledge of her and had reacted within a second to save her from what would have otherwise been a lethal attack. "I mean...you don't know who I am. You could've ended up in a worse condition than it just hitting your arm."

Izuku's eyes drifted to the air above her head for a second as he thought about the question. _Well isn't that the question that everyone always asks? What is the correct answer for that? Is there a correct answer?_ Unsure what to say, he lowered his gaze once more and answered honestly.

"You looked like you needed help." The simple answer confused her and the boy could tell that from her facial expression. "What type of person would I be if I could do something to help but chose to do nothing. Besides, it's better to have two bullets in me than to wonder where they would have been if they weren't." He gave her a nervous smile trying to lighten the situation which she returned.

"So. umm, are you planning on being a hero or something along those lines?" She wanted to move the conversation to something else that they would hopefully be able to discuss without it turning south. Izuku, being the confident and smart person he was, simply shrugged, not really sure on the answer himself.

"I'm not really sure." His facial expression turned to be that with a slight frown as he thought. "Up until recently I didn't even have that possibility open for me. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to follow my other career path if I do go into heroism."

"Why not?" Momo had obviously thought of something that was a solution to his dilemma. "Other heroes have separate careers besides being professionals. Best Jeanist has a fashion company, Present Mic has a talk show, and All Might has all of his merchandise." She got up from her chair before finishing her sentence. "If you want to be a hero, you can be that and follow whatever other path you want. If you were able to stop a bullet I don't really see what's stopping you."

Izuku smile grew, having someone finally tell him what he had wanted to hear for a long time was really uplifting. He was about to thank her for the uplifting speech when the doctor came in. Looking at him Izuku was able to identify him as the same doctor that had been there to attend him for the week that he had been conscious.

"Oh well it looks like I have to go." Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, Momo quickly wrote down her contact information before handing it to Izuku. "We should stay in contact, text me whenever you get out of the hospital and we'll talk." She then left the room with a small wave, all before the speedster could say anything on his part.

He was a bit sad seeing her go but at least he now had her contact info so that was something. He placed the piece of paper in his pocket before turning to the doctor who didn't appear too interested in his case. After that…. Wait, what did happen after that….?

* * *

Losing his train of thought, Izuku's attention returned to the test that was in front of him. Once again, he went through it several times and tried figuring out how else to spend his time. That short trip down memory lane had taken a total of ten minutes which was nowhere near the time that he needed to waste.

Looking around, the green-haired boy spotted a head full of blue hair that could only belong to one person he knew. He had gotten to Tenya Iida quite well over the past months asince he had met him that that he had begun training his quirk. The boy had been a very good person to talk to and was also very interesting

Izuku smiled as he departed in the memory train once more. Going towards a memory that was made with Iida the day after he had met him. It was quite fun and both of the boys had gotten much out of each other's company, especially Izuku who had no experience in dealing with quirks beforehand.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do, right now all he wanted to do was get rid of the time that he did have. Hopefully it was enough to get him through the rest of this test, probably wouldn't happen, but still, one could hope.

* * *

Izuku had been discharged from the hospital that same night after his mother scolded him for trying to be a hero. She was glad that he was alright, but it was still hard for her seeing her son's green hoodie with two holes in it. Needless to say, Izuku was sure to be more careful about dealing with bullets from now on.

That night Izuku put a lot of thought into what Momo had told him earlier of having two careers instead of sticking to just one. It was interesting and something that he hadn't thought as a possibility at all. Sure he knew that some heroes did it, but he certainly hadn't expected it to be something he could do before now.

He thought of giving Momo a text but he was unsure of where exactly he put his cell phone. He checked in his pockets, bag and every other place in his room but he was unsure of where he had put it. Wanting this to be over quickly, he went over to the home phone and decided to call it. If it were in his home he would most likely be able to find it from its ringing. One ring, two rings…

"Hello who is this?" The voice on the other side sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it yet.

"Umm, s-sorry to be troublesome but I was wondering if I could…get my phone back. I'm not sure where I left it but I would be most thankful if I got it back relatively soon."

"Midoriya? Is that you?" _Ohhh, that's why the voice sounds so familiar, I literally met him earlier today when he wanted to race._

"Yeah! Iida right?" His voice was slowly increasing in pitch from the embarrassment that he felt towards losing his phone.

"Yes I found your phone under the tree where you were resting after I returned to see if you were still there? Would you like to meet tomorrow in order to get your phone back? Maybe at the same track from today? It would be most convenient for me there if it's possible. If not I can probably go to around where you live.?

"No. the track is fine. I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have. At around eight in the morning would be a good time"

 _Now...how did I lose that phone? I'm positive that I put it inside my pocket but if it fell then it must have been the hoodie pocket since it offers less room to hold objects in a reliable fashion. That added to my sudden take off must've led to the flying out of the phone which puts me in my current situation…._

"Midoriya?" The voice on the other side of the phone called out in confusion. "Are you still there? All I can hear from my side is something resembling a quiet engine."

If Iida could have seen him at the moment, he would have seen Izuku's face turn into a similar shade of red as his shoes. This was but another time that someone had called him out on his habit of muttering. To make matters worse, it appeared to have become faster due to his quirk.

"Yeah! Thanks again Iida, see you tomorrow!" Izuku wanted to end that before his embarrassment went up to a lethal level.

The following morning, Izuku did everything as quickly as possible in order to get his phone as soon as possible. That actually wasn't really a statement based on facts considering that he arrived at the chosen location ten minutes before eight. To top that off, he was still suffering issues on slowing down after activating his quirk and was incapable of doing anything.

Trying to use his time effectively, the quickened boy looked around and saw the grave condition this track was in. It certainly needed a bit of work to bring it up to functional use again and right now he didn't think he had anything else to do. Mend a fence, sweep the dirt of the track to even it, fix the pull-up bars on the side, mow the unruly grass that had conquered the center of the field.

After seemingly hours of hard work, the boy was done and more confused than ever. Five minutes had passed since he had arrived here, but luckily he was slowing down and time was returning to its usual flow. On the other end of the field he could see Iida walking towards him taking in his new surrounding. The boy with glasses looked extremely surprised by the sudden renovation of the field.

"Hey Iida over here!" Midoriya called out for his engine quirk friend as he sat below the same tree that he had lost his phone at. He smirked at the obvious confusion that was on his face. Iida handed him the phone and began asking him a question.

"Midoriya, did you do all this? Yesterday this place was a complete mess now it looks like a professional track worthy of a runner such as yourself." Like always, his hands served as an indicator his character.

"Well you see, I got here a little early and I wanted to clean this place up a little." He scratched his head in slight embarrassment from the praise that he had received from the taller boy. "It was nothing, I just wanted to make this a place that people could come and actually use again." _Apart from the fact that I was extremely bored._

"This isn't nothing Midoriya." The other boy exclaimed with his arms stretched around him. "That quirk of yours really is something else."

"Hey Iida, on the topic of quirks...how do you use yours for offense? Mine is just a simple speed enhancing quirk but I want to know if I can use it for other things." The other teen adjusted glasses before continuing the topic about his own quirk.

"My quirk is also a speed enhancing known as engine, it serves as a car allowing me to, over time, increase my speed more and more. My hands themselves don't have the same force that my legs do so when I fight, my legs are my main source of damage. The increased acceleration of them allows for more damage and also for a faster disengage."

Izuku nodded as he pulled out a notebook and began jotting down even more notes on the same page as the previous day. Once he was satisfied by the quality of his notes, he turned to Iida and gave one more request.

"Could you possibly show me, against me that is?" This baffled Iida, seeing someone who actually wanted one of his kicks. "I want to see if it is something applicable to myself or not, you know call it a test run." Looking at him in deep thought, almost as if sizing him up, Iida gave him a small nod.

"Alright Midoriya, I'll use my quirk against you only if you agree to do the same." _He wants me to what now_? "From your face I believe that you are confused by my request. All I ask of you is that you return the favor and use your quirk against me as well." With a short nod the two smiled at each other and made their way onto the field.

This time Iida was dressed in what appeared to be a blue leotard that covered the thighs and shoulders. Unlike last time, Izuku was able to fully see the back of his legs and saw what he could only describe as pipes coming out of his calfs. This intrigued him and it would be the next subject in the conversation that was held next.

Izuku himself had decided against wearing any loose clothing and had switched his track suit for a skin tight one that didn't cover his arms and the majority of his legs. To improve his speed it would be necessary to show a bit more skin than he usually did, but he had determined that it would be worth it in the long run of his training.

Without warning, Tenya Iida charged at Izuku Midoriya. He raised his right leg high while maintaining the left one grounded. His quirk was used to increase the speed of the leg mid-kick and as a result exerted a greater force. Izuku knew this last bit because he had been too busy admiring the mechanics of his opponent's fighting style to realize that it was being used on him.

Iida's kick caught him in the stomach and caused the wind to be knocked out of him while at the same time sending him flying back. As he did fly backwards, Izuku saw Tenya ground his right leg before continuing after him to likely finish off what he had started. He did notice that to maintain a good flow Iida needed to turn a full 360 degrees to not have any abrupt stops.

Had Izuku been a normal person, he would have flown through the air just like any other person. He would have been subject to the same laws of physics and gravity as everyone else who walked the planet, quirked and , however, wasn't the case for the resident speedster. He, like in his fight with Eraserhead, willed himself to fall at a faster rate and so he did. Rolling backwards he managed to regain his footing and face his charging foe with a look of grim determination.

He ran straight at the engine quirk user using only half of the speed that he currently had at his disposal. This was to make things more even and to keep a few cards in his sleeve for future use.

Watching the rival speed quirk user carefully, Iida watched in wonder as MIdoriya fell backwards and rolled away at an incredible speed. Normally he would've pulled off such maneuver and caught his opponent before they reached the ground. He guessed that this was part of the speed enhancing quirk, but he ad thought that it was only physical. Regardless, he continued charging at him till...he disappeared?

One moment he was there and the next he had flickered out of his view. Perhaps flicker wasn't the right word, it was more of a blur more than anything else. A green blur that made itself directly behind him and caught him by surprise. He reacted at the words 'Peek A Boo' with trying to swing his ouster leg a full 180 degrees around. This was too much time for Izuku who was able to dodge the attack while at the same time dropping down and sweeping his legs.

 _You know, I'm really starting to like this sweep kick that works so often._ The winner of the spar watched as Tenya fell onto his back with closed eyes. He hit the ground with a pretty loud thud that mustn't have been pleasant. This of course only worsened as his own momentum had added more speed to the fall.

"That's quite a kick that you have there Iida! Knocked the air straight out of my lungs!" Izuku praised his friend knowing that he was too self critical of himself. It was one of those things that was obvious at first glance that anyone could see about Iida. He offered his hand to help get up and Iida took it. "One recommendation I have for you is that after you kicked me you did a complete turn which took a few seconds. You might want to replace this with jumping off your supporting leg and using the momentum to keep on running.

"Thank you Midoriya! I will take your advice into great consideration!" The boy gave him a bow in order to show his gratitude "I would like to continue training alongside you if possible in order to better use my quirk." His sudden desire came as a bit of a surprise to Izuku who had only just started with the use of a quirk.

"Umm sure. I mean I can come back in like a half an hour to bring lunch and a water bottle since I didn't plan on staying long. Would that be fine?" Tenya Iida nodded and went ahead to say one more thing to his newest friend.

"My quirk may not be as strong as yours, I don't know if it ever will, but I promise you that with your help I will try my best in order to be the best hero that I can be. I will not disappoint you my friend!"

After that, Izuku and Tenya had trained most days of the week in order to better themselves and their quirks. The friendship between them had gotten stronger and Iida began to see Izuku in the same standard that he saw Tensei (his older brother). A figure that inspired him to be better and someone that helped those around him instead of himself.

* * *

Izuku chuckled lightly at the memory but quickly disguised it as a cough after seeing Iida's head shoot up and looked around. He might be a fun person to hang around, but when it came to tests, Iida was sure to be the most serious person in the room. Looking at the large clock in the font of the room, the 'patiently waiting test taker' saw that this time he had spent a good twenty minutes going over past experiences. Sure this wasn't perfect, but it was getting there, slowly.

Two hours and twenty odd minutes was all the time that was the other test takers this was obviously a problem that they needed to work against. They didn't have the speed that Izuku had and thus didn't have the same undying boredom that rested upon the boy's shoulders. It was a trade off that he was glad for he just wished could go the other way as well.

He inwardly groaned as he attempted to find another memory within his head that would serve his time there seemed to be none that worked in his favor. At least last time he was bored he was able to read...all the books in Momo's library. That was the one, the one memory that should bring him even closer to his goal of three hours!

* * *

A bit after practicing with Iida, Izuku sent a text to Momo apologizing for the inconvenience. He explained to her the situation in which he had lost his phone and that he had found it once again. She understood this and told him that there really was nothing to worry about.

Following this, the two were in frequent communication talking about things that all people talked about. School, hobbies, what their plans were for after middle school, and between then and the entrance exam this topic reached houses in where Momo then invited Izuku over in order to talk to him further about his quirk...Needless to say, Izuku was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life.

Upon arriving at her 'house' the green speedster was even more nervous upon seeing the large estate which Momo called home. _You know….It would have been a bit helpful knowing a little bit more about her before coming. Not saying I regret this, just saying that this is a total mind-blown._

Luckily there wasn't a servant waiting at the door to mess with Izuku's mind any more than it already had been. It had been the girl of the house herself wearing a red t-shirt and some shorts. Like a good hostess should, she invited him in and asked him if he required any refreshments before guiding him into the library.

 _Yeah library was a good term for it. What else can you call a room filled wall to wall with books. That's not even the library she was referring to, this one was just known as 'the hall'. Well, if I'm ever a hero I now know what to look forward to, or maybe not to this extreme._

"Woah, this place is huge!" Izuku said it before he even truly thought it. Momo blushed slightly, many people said the same thing whenever they did come over to her house.

"Sorry for not telling you about all this." Izuku noted that she apologized for something that really didn't need an apology. "I should have told you, but most people tend to treat me differently after they find out about my family's wealth. Are you alright?" She noticed the look of being completely lost, a look she knew from too much exposure.

"Y-Yeah…"His voice was shaky and his throat was a bit dry from the sensory overload. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment, should be alright in a few minutes. Maybe hours." The last bit was in a mutter which she assumed was a cough.

"Well, have a look around while I fetch the tea." She made her way to the doors they had come through before turning back. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes, grab a book if you'd like." She motioned to the walls before closing the door and running off.

 _Well looks like I have to wait for one of my friends once again. This worked out great last time. Lets see what we have here,_ _The Old Man by the Sea_ _. Never read it let's start here, like they always say 'You can't go wrong with Hemingway.'_

The book itself was alright for him, a bit dry in some areas, but overall it was a book that had made it to be a book which couldn't be said for countless of other things. Looking at a watch that he had recently gotten for himself, Izuku saw that about five seconds had passed. This was after he had taken a break from the book in order to go read another few books that were adjacent to this one. With his hostess still not returning, the guest when on ahead to read another book, and another, and another.

When Momo did return with the tea, she yelped quite loudly at the mountain of books that had accumulated onto the table. Not since she had been here had she seen all of the books placed onto the table in such a way. It looked like it was made to be a mountain which she couldn't really rap her brain around.

"Umm Izuku? Are you there" She called out for him hoping that he hadn't buried himself under the piles of books. As she looked around it looked like every book in the room had been pulled from the shelves and had been forced to join the mountain.

"Yes Momo?' The quick boy had appeared so suddenly that the creation quirk girl reacted instead of thinking. Forming a staff from her hand, she swung it directly to where Izuku had appeared. Had he not been himself, the boy would have ended up with a concussion most likely. Luckily, his 'quick' reflexes allowed him to see the staff coming precisely at his face. His two options were dodge it or catch it. He chose to dodge which ended up having problems of its own.

Momo's swing didn't just end at his location, but it kept going till it hit the cart that she had rolled in moments earlier. The cart was then pushed to its side tossing the steaming hot tea in the direction of the books. Something that would look very bad on his part if it did end up happening.

Not seeing where he went, Izuku rushed to grab the tea cups and pot out of the air as he used them to catch airborne tea. He wasn't completely successful as a bit of tea landed on his skin causing it to hurt quite badly. Upon completing this task, he used his foot to catch the falling cart before placing down all the pieces neatly back on their tray.

He turned around in horror as he saw his hostess and friend falling backwards. This was most likely from being tripped by his attempts to save the tea from falling on the rushed over and aught her jsut as she was about to hit the ground. With his hand wrapped around her wait, time dilated itself back to normalcy.

The slightly alarmed Momo Yaoyorozu's eyes went wide as she finally let go of her staff that flew across the room. She turned her head slightly sideways where her eyes met Izuku's and both of them blushed heavily upon realization of their close proximity.

"What happened?" This was Momo's question to the green-haired speed reader who had caught her a moment earlier. That was the first thing that she wanted to know before anything else. Still embarrassed from his current situation, Izuku's tongue began using the same abilities that his legs had for the past few weeks.

"WellyouseeyoucameinsosuddenlyandIwenttoyoursideusingmyquirksoyoutriedtohitmewithastaffthatyoumadeand…." He stopped himself from going any faster than he had been going. He took a deep breath and repeated himself in a much slower and simpler fashion. "You came in and I used my quirk to get to your side which ended in you trying to hit me with a staff you made. This then led to you hitting the tea cart and I had to scoop it up mid-air so it wouldn't hit any of the books. Also I may have tripped you on my way to saving the books so I had to stop you from falling."

"OK!" Her tone of voice was a bit higher than usual but he expected it to do so. "Why is every book in the room on the table?" Izuku's gaze went up and then down within a second before he responded.

"You told me to grab a book. So I did, a few hundred times.."He gave her a small smile in hopes of lightening the situation which it did. She gave a small laugh before asking her next question.

"Is it possible for me to stand now?" Somehow, Izuku's face became even more red than it already was as he realized that he was still holding her.

"O-of course"He helped her to her feet before she straightened out her clothes. Looking around to her left she saw the tea had already been served, probably by Izuku. She took two of the tea cups and handed one to Izuku.

"Did you really read all of these books?" Turning towards him she saw that he was mid drink. All that he could do was nod and her laugh.

* * *

"Examinee number 2234! Examinee number 2234!" _What? What's going on?_ Izuku's head shot up as he saw that a test official was referring to him. "The test is over, please pass it to your right if you could." _Hey I did make it past those two hours._ He handed the test to the person sitting next to him which was Kachan.

"Stupid Deku," was what he muttered angrily at having to wait because his childhood friend had been lost in thought.

He had survived the written exam easily, not really. Now all that he needed to do in order to make it into UA was pass the practical exam which he was just about to do. After all, he had been spending the better part of an entire month getting ready for the most important test in his life thus far….

 **AN: Hello Everyone! I just want to say, technically this is part of the entrance exam so don't bite off my head. I wrote this to quicken the transition between where we were on chapter 3 and the entrance exam. This serves as a way to strengthen character realtionships and overall advance the plot faster. Also, if I made it all one chapter then it would be 10K + words**

 **I want to thank Keeperofhounds for offering ideas that I will maybe (probably) use in the future. Its good to have the readers giving ideas and I encourage all of you to do it as well even if it a guest account.**

 **This might not have been the entrance exam chapter that you wanted but that one will come later in the week after I'm done suffering through school this week.**

 **If you liked something, say it, if you didn't like something, offer an alternative that would make the story more enjoyable, if you have something you want to say to me privately, you can always PM me.**

 **That all for right now and thanks for everything...toodles!**

 **P.S. We got over 1000 visitors so thanks for that.**

 **Next Time: The Practical Entrance Exam**


	6. Practical Entrance Exam

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I no own Flash nor BNHA**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _This is an extremely bad Idea Izuku, I hope that you know that I do not support your rash choices in any way or form even if I am you. You really need to get your legs checked out to make sure that they are working like they are suppose to because THEY WON'T LISTEN. Each time that I try to tell them something it always ends up being blocked by something like I'll have to listen to these legs once more and attempt to do the impossible like I've done way too many times already. I mean seriously, what kid should be charging a robot several stories high in any situation. How did I even get to this situation, it all seems so illogical. Wait...I remember now…_

* * *

After finishing the exam, the examinees were given an hour of rest to be at their own devices while the officials of the school set up the practical examination. Izuku decided to use his time in order to stock up on calories which he was sure to burn in the exam, at least he hoped he got enough. He brought out a box of granola bars that he had bought the day previously and began making his way through them when a spot of blue caught his eye.

"Hey Iida over here!" Izuku called his friend over in order to share some of his snacks. "How are you doing? Do you think that you did well in the written exam? What do you think the practical is going to look like?" The other boy brought his index and pointer finger to his temple in order to massage out the incoming headache. Seeing this Izuku saw what he was doing and attempted to stop. "I'm talking at extreme speeds again aren't I?"

"That you are my friend, though I don't think that your speed is worse than that exam we just took. Despite having studies heavily, I wasn't sure what to answer for some of the questions." Iida then took a seat besides Izuku and was offered a bar immediately. "Ahh, you to always seem to have food on you which I find most convenient." Izuku smiled at this, finding himself to be ever so helpful to his friend.

"As for the practical exam, I'm sure that they will tell us what to expect once our hour is over." The still eating shorter boy nodded at this seemingly realistic reasoning before he went back to his food in front of him. "How about yourself Midoriya? How did you fend for yourself in the exam?" Izuku's face became very red, that was something he didn't want to discuss and make himself sound cocky or anything of that sort.

"W-well it was a difficult test for sure….I wasn't sure if I would be able to finish all of it and have time to go over everything." He swallowed his food before going on to continue lying through his teeth. Or he would have if Iida hadn't put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder and looked into his eyes. He had been able to spot some of the other boy's faults that gave him away way too easily, this was one of them.

"Is that really what you thought of the exam Midoriya?" He asked inquisitively as he tended to do when he was trying to figure out something. "It seems to me that you are in fact hiding something or you did something that you do not wish me to know…" The green-haired boy began scratching his mane of hair as he tried figuring out what to say exactly.

"Well you see….my quirk doesn't really have an off switch…it sometimes just goes off on its own when I'm nervous or afraid" Iida's eyes went wide as he realized what this could possibly mean. His hand went to his chin as he thought about this before returning back to his friend, who was still eating granola bars.

"Does this mean that you went and did the entire test at the speed at which you tend to run?" Midoriya nodded with a sideways smile on his face as he tried to find a better explanation for it. "well , you should work on bettering your mental control as to not get accused of cheating by others."

"Yeah I know that...it's just so hard maintaining focus all the time and sometimes it just slips without me even realizing it. I'll try to get better at it, it'll just take a bit of time." Nodding Iida excused himself to use the restroom leaving Midoriya sitting by himself waiting for what felt like the fiftieth time.

He picked himself up and began walking around to see what this school had to offer. He mostly walked aimlessly wondering what made this the number one school to go to if one wanted to be become a hero. The halls were obviously nice and clean with lots of room to maneuver, the doors of the classrooms looked like they had been built to allow people of all shapes and sizes to enter, and the floors were quite shiny.

As he looked at the floor, he was unaware of a coming bend that indicated a turn onto the hallway. Continuing the path that he was taking, Izuku came crashing into a fellow examinee who was currently listening to some music and hadn't heard Izuku coming. Izuku was able to regain his footing right away because of his speed but the other boy fell on his face and groaned in pain. _Oh dear, I think I may have just injured Pikachu, of course I would be the one to hurt Pokemon's prized mascot._

"Hey are you alright? I'm very sorry but I didn't see where I was going, are you alright?" Izuku made sure to repeat himself in the chance that h hadn't been heard the first time. The boy only groaned in response which made the speedster very nervous. _I killed him didn't I? Now my entire plan is ruined and I can't go on to become a hero despite just having gotten the motivation to become what I could do._

Preoccupied by his own mumbling,the standing boy didn't notice as the one on the floor rolled to his side and began rubbing his head. Looking at the floor once more, Izuku yelped as he saw the dopey face of the boy he had just knocked over.

"Once again I'm very sorry." Izuku apologized trying to make the situation better as he offered his hand in order to pick up the other boy. As their hands touched, the speedster felt an exchange of energy and saw as the boy yelled out in pain before he went tumbling back into the ground.

"Ouch, I think that was my quirk misfiring or something like that. It's alright though, I've electrocuted myself many times before. Name's Kaminari, Denki Kaminari. Pleasure to meet you." The boy on the floor picked himself up and gave a smile to Izuku.

"Hello I'm Izuku Midoriya, sorry once more for making you fall on your face. I hope that no permanent damage was done." Denki simply waved him off not wanting to appear as if he had been hurt at all by the fall.

"It's all good, not the worst tumble that I've taken" The electric book seemed to be alright now that he was off the ground. "Anyway thanks for helping me out I appreciate it." With not much else the Pikachu-esque boy kept walking on his way to get ready for whatever presentation UA was going to give.

* * *

After their one hour break, the potential students were shuffled back into the hall in order to receive the information needed for their practical exam. This time the seat were elevated and all the lights were aimed towards a stage in the middle which Izuku assumed would be the place that the official came out of. Checking his bag on his side, Izuku made sure that he had all the materials needed in order to complete whatever the test was.

"Hello there Little Listeners! Can I get a Hey?" Looking away from his bag and towards the stage, the speedster was able to see the Pro-Hero known as Present Mic. _Wow! They actually have pro-heroes teaching at a school….that is something else. I wonder if that guy who attacked me is there? Ha of course not, they would hire someone like that, they are the number 1 school for a reason._

Preoccupied by his own thoughts once again, Izuku missed most of what the shouting hero had said. The parts that he did catch had to do with villains and of their various scores depending on the villain. A hand went up in the seats slightly in front of Izuku in order to ask a question. Supporting his head on one hand, the bored teen looked on in curiosity to see what his friend was going to do. Iida had been one to call out mistakes made by others and it looked like this school would receive the same treatment from him.

"You mentioned three villains, but on the handout that you handed us there are four instead. "He pointed at the paper that the examinees had been given when they walked to their seats. "A mistake like this from such a prestigious academy such as UA would be most unacceptable." Unconsciously, Izuku nodded from the amusement and didn't realize that he had done it till Iida turned in his direction.

"You there!" Iida called out to the seats behind him not really being able to see who had laughed due to the poor lighting. "This is a test for those of us who are serious about becoming heroes, if you aren't here for the same reasons then you should leave." Midoriya looked a bit like Christmas at that moment because of how bright red his face turned.

The blue haired teen then went on to turn forward and listen to the response that was given by the blond hero. Izuku would've done the same except his brain began to mess with him and distorted reality or at least the speed in which the world was going. Something, Something, obstacles, something, something, run away, and good luck. _Yeah I think I have all the information that I need now._

 _Let's go over all these facts quickly and see what the plan of attack is going to be. There are going to be ten minutes for me to get as many points as I possibly can. These points will be acquired from destroying 'villains' that will be in the form of robots that get more dangerous the more points they are worth. There is also a Zero pointer used to block the path and cause destruction or something along those lines, I'm not really sure. On top of that, I have to compete against other people who want the exact same thing as I do. This is certainly going to be fun._

* * *

Walking around, Izuku got down and began to stretch in order to make sure that he didn't pull a muscle or anything. He still suffered from that fear after he had begun running without warming up a few days prior. He had been able to heal from it relatively quickly but he could still remember the pain. His mom did think it was a bit weird for him to be hobbling around the house that day instead of the usual speeding that she had grown accustomed to see.

He checked his outfit one more time in order to ensure that it wouldn't interfere with the use of his quirk. His goggles of course were already over his eyes as a preparation for a sudden departure. His suit was more or less the same that he had been wearing in his spars with Iida except that this one was newer and hopefully more reliable when it came to being aerodynamic. His shoes were the last part of his outfit which were new and hopefully wouldn't have the soles rubbed off by the time that this was all over. He really wanted to make them last and normally he couldn't because of obvious reasons.

He spotted Iida once more in the large group of people but chose to not talk to him as it looked like he was trying to focus. His jaw appeared to be biting down which was something that he tended to do when stressed. Going to talk to him would most likely break his concentration and could possibly lead to a poor score on the exam.

"And Start!" The yellow haired man yelled from the top of a wall. All the examinees stood around and looked at the man in a confused manner. "What are you waiting for? The practical exam has begun! A villain isn't going to wait for you to be ready. See that kid in green is already going at it!" All heads turned to look in the distance as Izuku ran off way ahead of the group increasing the distance between himself and the rest of his competition.

As soon as Izuku heard the word 'start', he was off like a bullet. Bullet maybe was a little too fast for the pace he was going. He simply wanted to pass the exam without giving up too much away about himself. It wasn't like he was going to save a life or anything of that sort that would require him to use his full speed. Instead he decided to stick with the speed that he had trained alongside Iida, which was to say approximately 400 or so miles per hour.

Due to the speed at which the boy was going, he was unable to hear any noise going on around him. He was moving too fast at the moment for that but the rest of his vital sense continued to work. With his eyes he was able to spot a cluster of three one point robots which he headed for. _Okay, you can do this, the technique that was developed should be more than enough to deal with these robots, I hope._

The speedster's strategy wasn't anything like any of the teachers at UA had seen in a long time. In their observation deck, they watched the monitors and saw that he was the first examinee to reach the villains. While they were unable to see him exactly, the slowed down version showed him "pushing the villains and running away". He used his legs to jump onto them and with the same legs jumped off their metal. The speed at which he went and the sudden stop caused the machines to continue the motion at which he went and were pushed into each other.

The teachers straightened a bit in their chairs and leaned slightly forward. This was certainly a new and intriguing quirk that they hadn't seen before, something new which could be cultivated into something great.

The headmaster had a smile on his small animal like face, pleased to see such promising talents. The other teachers had similar looks on their faces, with the exception of two of them. The Number 1 hero's face had gone blank and paled considerably after seeing the boy in the slow motion. Something his old master had told him came to mind, but he quickly tossed it away believing that it couldn't be true. It was something that he would have to talk with Gran Torino later but right now he would continue with this.

The other teacher that wasn't so pleased by this was one known as Eraserhead. For the better part of a month he had been looking for someone who matched the powerset of the kid that he had run into that night but had come out dry each night. His eyes glowed with satisfaction at finally being able to put a name to the one who had outdone him. _Run while you can kid, you and I will be having a conversation very soon._

 _There we go, another three pointer for the count that should bring me up to 23 points if I count the one that I hit before the navel loser kid stole it. Can't take too many points for myself, I just need enough to get me into the school which was thirty I think. I should've put more attention to Present Mic, well that's for next time._

The green blur ran all across the model city looking for villains to defeat. After the rest of the students caught up to him, he found it increasingly more difficult to accelerate and decelerate with the wide variety of quirks affecting the landscape. More and more hazards sprung up from all around him and he also didn't feel comfortable taking points from other participants.

Spotting yet another three pointer, Izuku made a v-line for it trying to claim the points for himself before anyone else could do the same. This one, unlike the others before it, was able to recognize him before he reached it and fired its missiles. They weren't overly big but there were four of them coming straight towards him and he wanted nothing to do with any of them for his own sake. _Wait, these things are moving really slow...I want to try something to see if it's going to work._

The first two that came drifted harmlessly besides him not really coming close due to their slower pace. The third one fell a bit short of its target location and Izuku had to jump over it in order to not go boom. Number four was the missile that he was looking for and it was right there, right in his grasp. He took it and like a madman, redirected the missile to where it had just come from. Trying to be a movie trope, the boy turned around and began walking away when he was blown right onto his face.

 _Note to self, always make sure to look at the explosion. Not looking at it just makes it more likely that you are going to hurt yourself and probably end up with….yep that's a broken nose. The faster healing better come up with a fix for this._ Picking himself up, Izuku's new score was now 26 points which he assumed to be not bad. There were times when he could have gotten more, but that would mean using more of the speed that he was busy concealing at the moment.

Doing another lap around the test area, the boy with 26 points saw that the majority of the villains had already been dealt with and the remaining ones were already in combat with a few examinees. Slowing himself to a more reasonable pace in which he began to hear things clearly again. Yep...the sound of conversation was one of the things that he missed while being in his quickened state.

Looking around, everything seemed to be just a tad bit too quiet. He pulled up his green tinted goggles and gave everyone else a look. They all appeared as if they were done with the exam and were all just lounging around waiting for time to be called. Izuku himself had burned through quite a bit of energy and was ready to replenish himself with the granola bars that were in his backpack. Just when he began to make his way back, things took a big drop in how they were going.

He heard it before he saw it, or at least heard the destruction in its path that is. The loud crashes all around him had him activating his quirk once again and turn around. With his enhanced speed, he was able to see the hundred foot tall zero-pointer that he had assumed would be way smaller. _Well I think my brain just broke from the sheer size of this thing._ He froze for a second as the villain continued rampaging down the street as it destroyed more and more buildings.

Around him, people ran away from the incoming contraption as he maintained his spot looking on in slight fear. He tried taking a step back but fell backwards unsure of what to do, fear deep in his heart. _Just get up Izuku, just get up and run away, you can't beat this thing with your speed. Just run away, do it to save yourself._ More participants ran away from the contraption, trying to remain alive till the time run away.

Picking himself up, he ran away obviously incapable of doing much of anything. He frowned, not being able to control his quirk properly. Receiving random bits of speed, the boy began running into walls unable to run properly without the control. _Calm down, just calm down so you can control yourself again. You can't save yourself if you continue with this fear. Just take a deep breath and run!_

Looking back, he saw a girl with brown hair that was trapped under a giant piece of rubble. He could do nothing to lift it having his abilities amplify his speed and not his strength. The giant obstacle grew ever closer and he closed his eyes in order to think. To clear his mind and in order to do what needed to be done. In doing this, he entered the state that he had done during the written exam and his mind raced.

 _Izuku Midoriya, the speedster, the eight month long coma patient, the green blur. It's not your job to save this girl but at the same time it is. If it's in your power than you have no other choice but to at least try. You might get hurt, but if you thought about your injuries before acting then some people you know would be dead. Just Run now!_

Slipping his goggles back over his eyes, he closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath, allowing his mind and heart to relax. His eyes sparked with green flickers of electricity as he opened them one more. He smiled slightly at the sudden surge of energy that he felt after calming down, his control over his speed had returned once more to him. There really wasn't more that could be said at what happened next, he ran.

At first all the examinee looked as the blur in green ran away from the problem. He would be the one to outrun them all and remain the most safe if the time didn't run out soon. They saw it run past them and disappear in the distance, probably wouldn't return for any of them. Then, they all looked in awe as the speedster came back, running straight for the robot that was terrorizing the street.

His movements were precise, each arm stroke, each step, each breath was calculated. His eyes looked at the metal man, looking for a weakness where he could find it. His speed would make his punches cause greater damage than a normal human fist but there was only so much that it could do. He felt a bit of a shake as he recognized the same feeling of breaking the sound barrier. Closer and closer he got, pushing himself forward with each step, going faster, pushing farther. _This is it Izuku, one last push._ With that though, the boy dressed in green forced himself to go over the edge and put more energy than he thought possible.

He jumped off the ground, or pushed himself off actually. He was a human bullet at the moment, deadly and dangerous. He flew through the air, feeling his messy green hair fly behind him. There was a moment longer for his decision to take place, the deadly choice of destroying the chaotic machine. He looked for any place to make his strike, and he found it. Pulling his arm backwards, the boy waited for just the right moment before striking. He went for the neck of the creature, that most likely being the weakest part of its structure in exchange for the enhanced mobility that the part offered.

His right arm hit the part which could be called a neck and something occurred that no one could truly expect. First, the recoil of the impact made its way through his arm and broke it, the energy that had been released had simply been too much. Second, a thin break began to stem from the point of contact and it began to increase in size. Third, the boy who had just hit the robot began falling backwards and downwards quickly and without any particular direction. The pain in his arm hadn't yet registered but when it did, now that would be a jolly day for him. Fourth, the piece of machinery had its head fall backwards and the rest of the body soon followed as it went up in a spectacular display.

Falling through the air, the boy had a limited amount of time to think about possible solutions as there weren't so many. His quirk could only work on the ground and not much else, it wasn't like he could defy laws of physics that had been set in place much longer than he had been around. _Try Izuku, try to figure out something._ The ground quickly approached and the choices still weren't any clearer than they had been in the start. _Okay let's try to roll, try to roll and see if that works…_ He was out of options, nothing he could do would be much of use now, he had to hope for a hail mary and….

SLAP!

There was a sudden sense of both pain and weightlessness. He looked sideways to see the girl who had been caught under the rubble a few moments earlier. Her face was strained in focus and her hands pressed together, probably something to do with her given quirk. As she let her hands fall apart, he too fell towards the ground, at least now it was only a few feet off. Trying to use his hands out of habit, Midoriya regretted the choice in an instant as pain shot up his right hand and he was forced to bring it to his chest.

He saw and heard the hero from the presentation informing them off the ending of the test. The hero with the broken arm sighed in relief of no longer having to run, but was quite angered at having this broken arm which would take more time than any of his previous injuries had.

Bringing himself to a seated position, the young male pulled off his goggles and looked at them in sadness. One of the lenses had completely fallen out and shattered while the other had quite a large break in them that was unlikely to fix. His shoes were also a very large problem given that one of them had actually caught fire. He kicked it off and groaned at the thought of having to get another pair that would be able to handle his running speeds...

Maybe it was due to the pain, maybe due to going into shock, maybe it was because he had run well past his previously established limit. Whatever the reason was, Izuku certainly couldn't account for the fact that he was in his room sitting on his bed and looking at his notebook with a logo design on it. He remembered a fire involving one of his shoes but that was about it, there wasn't much after that. An old lady giving him a kiss to heal his arm, a few praises from fellow participants, and some rainbow vomit?

 _Well Izuku, looks like you did it….You finally did it….you were able to do what many told you was impossible_

Collapsing onto his bed, the boy succumbed to a well earned rest. His mother came into his room and smiled as she saw her son asleep. She was proud of what he had accomplished and would continue to support him as he continued on his path to be a hero. She looked at his desk and turned off the lights before closing the door. On his desk, there was the logo that Izuku had decided upon as he got home that day. In its entirety it was simply a bolt of lighting inside a circle, but that was for a later time...

 **AN: And there we have it! The first part of our heroes journey is just beginning. Well hello there! I apoligize if it feels a bit diruptive in some places but that was mostly due to having write this chapter over multiple days because of school. Please tell me if the quality has gone down or any such thing since I want to make sure that I only give all of you my best work.**

 **Thanks to everyone who dropped a review and any other forms of support which I appreciate greatly and has given me several ideas for future chapters which will be hinted on throughout. There is also this story arc which I am just planning but I think that you all deserve a peek at the future. It will be a long term story arc that will build up slowly and when it does get there I'm thinking of it being a few chapters. Now the name of it is "Rise of the Rogues.." Those who know what I'm talking about...probably tell those who don't in the reviews since I'm trying to keep as much as I can hidden.**

 **The next chapter will be a 'Conversation' between two characters who've already met once previously in the story. That's all I can give at the moment so till next time...Toodles**


	7. Let's Clear Things Up

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Edit: I've imputed Line-breaks since I just figured out how to do that and it should make it easier to see when scenes change. New chapter should still be out by Saturday sorry for getting your hopes up.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Everyday for a week after the UA entrance exam, the speedster came back from school and checked the mail for any signs. Each time he went through the door, he checked to see if an acceptance letter from UA had arrived, even a rejection letter would've been nice at this point. He just really wanted the sense of worry and being unsure to end. After a while he had begun to simply pace around his room which was a terrible idea if one thought of the floor. Without his knowledge, he activated his speed and paced over the same spot over and over again within a matter of seconds that aplied lots of friction to the floor and nearly ruined it. Nearly being that after a carpet was put on it looked comepleely normal.

They said one week..., or was it two weeks? I don't remember much after running at that ginormous machine. Never knew I could do that much damage...but I suppose that now I can if I picked up enough speed by running for a while. Looks like yet another skill that I have to work to develop into something concrete that works most times...without me ending up with a shattered arm that is.

After a bit of pacing, the boy decided to sink into his bed and wonder what to do about his situation. He wasn't sure what to do and still wasn't fully sure if he'd received the required amount of points. His eyes looked straight at the ceiling as if asking it to solve the problems that he currently held. Midriya closed them in order to give them a bit of rest from the activity that he had been repeating for several days. That activity of course was asking the roof to solve the problems that he knew couldn't be solved like this.

He had called Iida to find out if he had received his letter yet. His friend had gone on a long lecture about who cares and the final answer ended in him having received his the previous day. Of course the engine quirk using teen had got in considering the sheer amount of dedication that he had put in. Izuku was less sure if he'd be accepted considering how late he submitted his interest for the school seeing how other people entered their applications as soon as the enrollment option became available.

Momo would also be given a spot in the prestigious school through recommendations which in itself was an amazing task. She's been able to skip the entire process of taking the written test as well as the practical which made him a bit envious of her. Then again she wouldn't have seen him with the broken arm as she would've scolded him in not being more careful about it. After all, she had been trying to get him to test some formulas using his speed to see what was the safest speed that he would be able to go without hurting himself.

There was a loud yell at the front door so Izuku went to check what it was. Hey maybe this time it is my letter, wouldn't that be something. As he poked his head out of his door, his mother was kneeling down in front of the mail slot holding something which had the letter U and A on them. Maybe that letter contains a million dollars, wouldn't THAT be something.

"I-I-Izuku! The letter from UA! It's here!" His mother yelled this to him despite the fact that he was literally standing five feet away from her. He didn't mind though, he too would be yelling if his throat hadn't closed itself from this shock.

The boy's mind went blank as he took the letter from his mother and walked into his room. At least he tried doing it a few times, his door was closed and he didn't notice it for a few tries. After he did open the door and enter his room, he went to his desk and sat down while looking at his letter. The speedster simply looked at it for the longest time before he acted…..wondering what to do with the envelope.

Ripping the envelope down the middle, a small disk like object fell from the paper and landed in front of him. As he touched it, the machine hummed to life and began emitting a set of lights of all colors. It continued for a few seconds till the lights joined together in order to make a flat image in the air. UA's logo appeared and Midoriya's heart felt a bit faint. It was all too much for him, that was until the image changed to be that of a hero that he had met a few weeks prior.

The video version of the hero pulled out a paper and began reading off of it without much interest. He didn't even bother to look up from the page as he read and addressed Izuku. If anything, he looked to be more interested in his paper than Izuku himself.

"Hello Izuku MIdoriya, I am here to tell you of your results from the exam via hologram I supppose you could call this sort of mail now. I am here to tell you that you passed the written exam without any errors in the shortest amount of time that UA has ever seen. That was what the exam overseer told us. 'The odd green-haired kid just stared at the clock for close to two hours.' was his exact quote of you. Your performance in practical exam also managed to impress the panel which is why you will be accepted into the school starting in two weeks."

Izuku's smile grew to compete with that of All-Might's. He truly didn't know what to do with the amount of sheer joy that he felt at the moment. It was unreal, how far he'd come in such a short amount of time. Just two months ago he was in a state of coma atop of a hospital bed with no end in sight. Now he was entering the number one hero school which was just hard to think about.

"Oh Midoriya I also neglected to mention one little fact…" Izuku's smile decreased in size by a significant amount believing that he knew where this was going. "As you know, last time that we met wasn't under the best of circumstances andI would very much like to meet in order to set the record straight. I will be notified of when this video ends so I am asking you to meet me at Dagobah beach in let's say one minute yeah a minute should serve the purpose.. Don't be late…."

He said what now? That's not a thing he expects me to do right? This guy is a bit irrational but still that's a bit too irrational. He won't actually be there, there was the chance that I wouldn't open my letter for a few days. Would he have waited a few days at his current location, of course not...Well what do I know? I just have to hope that this isn't a joke and that he sticks with his end of this and doesn't leave me by myself on a beach…

* * *

Obviously the speedster ran for his dear life in hopes that if this was true, then the hero would be nice to him for arriving within the time that was given to him. He tried making the most of each stride in order to get there in less than a minute, but sadly he had no idea where he was going and had to look for a map. On top of this the speedster overshot his destination by a few miles and had to go back to where a beach was suppose to be. He mentally cursed himself for not getting out more often to explore the city which he would begin doing from now on.

As he arrived to his desired location, Izuku looked around to see heaps of trash as far as the eye could see. Looking at the map again to make sure this was a beach, Izuku became oblivious to his surroundings. He knew that splitting his attention was something that needed to be worked on, but he had never fully mastered a skill such as that. If there had been a person watching him at that very moment than he probably would've been unprepared for any attacks that came his way. Wait….that was exactly what happened to the green-haired boy, silly boy.

While looking down at the map of the area, a figure descended from a pile of trash that was nearby and, for a lack of a better word, repaid the favor from before. The Erasure hero, better known as Shouta Aizawa, sideswept the boy removing his main weapon, his legs. Izuku became aware of his presence in the air but there was really nothing that he could do to save himself now. Eraserhead willed his capture gear to wrap around the boy's entire body much like the first time. This time, much to Izuku's disappointment, he also wrapped it around the lower part of his head and then proceeded to hang him upside down.

Izuku struggled for a few seconds try to break free, but the bindings only increased their hold on him. Upon giving up, the boy looked slightly downwards at the hero who had just gotten even with him. Well this is certainly something that I did not expect to happen, specially sweeping my legs, now I can understand where that was coming from.

"I expected more from you than simply charging in here without first taking in your surroundings." The Erasure hero pulled up his goggles to look at the boy with a bored expression. "I'm making sure that the last time's outcome won't happen again. I found it a bit damaging to my ego of losing to a child." At this Izuku began struggling again trying to clarify what was going on, but with his mouth blocked there really wasn't anything that could be heard than a few muffled screams.

Does he seriously think that I'm a bad guy, there can't honestly be a reason for it, right? I mean he's clearly someone at UA if he was in my acceptance letter video. If that's true then he probably saw how I did in the entrance exam and then would be able to determine that I in fact am not a villain. I just have to tell him that with these bindings over my mouth.

"Relax…."Izuku calmed down a bit and stopped struggling for a few seconds willing to hear the hero out. "...I know that you aren't a villain, a villain wouldn't have come here in the first place….unless he were an idiot. I just want to talk to talk to you, so if you agree to not run away I'll put you down." Izuku nodded eagerly knowing that this was the only way that he would be able to reason with the street level hero.

"\Thank you," the boy said as he was put back onto the ground. His face felt quite hot do to the blood rushing to his head. Likewise, his feet had received none and he fell onto the floor as soon as he touched it once more. "So...what did you want to talk about Mr. Eraserhead." Aizawa's eyes increased slightly from having his name called out by the boy in front of him, obviously not amused by him. "I did a little research on you and am just as confused about my condition."

"I can clearly see that you have a quirk but it doesn't work like other people's quirk now does it?" Izuku shook his head to this, trying to be as truthful as he could be. "I thought as much, my quirk should've served to neutralize yours yet I was unable to do it during our first encounter and just now when you zoomed past. If that's not the case then I'd like to hear more about you, the origins of your abilities. I have my suspicions but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Um, well you see, it's very strange to explain this...you are the first person to know the full truth since everyone else just assumed that I'm a late bloomer. Well...um, where to start...oh yeah….about ten months ago I was staying late at school when I went back to close the windows as to not cause a bigger mess that I'd have to clean up in the morning. There was a sudden shift in the weather that day that took me by surprise and I just didn't think anything of it so I went on and did my thing. I was then struck by a bolt of lightning and doused in chemicals which forced me into a coma for about 8 and a half months. I'm not sure exactly how my body changed but I know that I was given the speed which you see before you. The first time that we met was actually the first time that I was able to use my quirk properly. I've been practicing for about a month but I'm still not in full control of my quirk yet, It's constantly revealing new parts of itsefl to me and I have to constantly adapt to keep up."

Eraserhead looked at the boy and began to think about what he had said. Izuku Midoriya, given a quirk that gives him the potential power that gives him the ability of being as strong as All-Might. On top of that, he had a lot less time than any other of the participants with his 'quirk' and yet he managed to outshine the rest of them. He was also able to beat me in single combat by using strategies that normal villains wouldn't have thought of. The question that is next, 'what is his quirk' what makes it so unique?

"Kid, this stays between the two of us...as far as everyone knows, you are a late bloomer and happen to have a very flashy quirk. There are people who would hunt you down for what you are capable of doing just to find out the information of how you work. The less people who know of this the better, keep this to yourself and tell no one." Izuku nodded and began to get up as the feeling returned to his feet. "I know that you have the heart of a hero and the mind of a genius. That much I can tell just by looking at you, the rest is a blank slate. You have proven yourself to act in an instant and that you can keep a cool mind in dangerous situations. I can also see how your eyes move from side to side when you get into thought which is about a second so I assume that your powers extend to your mind."

"I-I- I don't know what to say really it's-" Izuku began to thank the hero before he took a punch to the stomach and he collapsed onto the floor. The boy never saw it coming so he fell forward at the normal speed of a human without getting the chance to activate anything.

"I can also see that you are quite weak when your quirk isn't activated, you are no better than a quirkless person if anyone did manage to mess with your quirk. My particular quirk may not work but there will be others besides me. I think that you need more training than the fancy tricks that you have practiced for the past month."

Izuku groaned as he attempted to get back up, unsure of what had just gone down. Looking at the man's unkempt face he wondered what he meant by training. This was the hero Eraserhead who wasn't well known because he had made that choice himself.

"You will be part of the Class 1A in two weeks time and I want to make sure that you are capable of handling yourself. Your quirk gives you the speed advantage but you rely too much on it instead of any other forms of defense. Other kids have had their whole lives to to practice combat and have used their quirks in conjunction with anything they picked up. You have neither of those, so you will have to have some training and I will do what I can with the time that I have."

"So does this mean that I am now required to call you sensei? I would like to know how to address you for any future refrence." Recalling his scarf, Iuku's feet became free once more instead of chained to the other man.

"You will be here tomorrow at six in the morning and I will try to teach you through brute force and repetition. I know that you heal quickly and so that means that I won't hold back." Izuku smile faded a bit at realizing what would happen to him the following the next day. "Also during our sessions, I will not allow you to use your quirk whatever the situation."

Nodding the boy turned away and began to walk back home. That was until the scarf wrapped around his legs and brought him back to the feet of the Erasure hero.

"Well, kid I never said that you could leave... I need you for one more thing." The boy raised his eyebrows in question, wondering what this additional task was. "You know this was a beach at one point, I expect it to be a beach by morning if you know what I'm telling you." With that Eraserhead walked out of the junkyard and used his capture gear to climb onto the building once more.

* * *

The young boy spent the rest of his time before dinner and after dinner cleaning the beach to most efficiency that his quirk would allow him. He really wasn't sure exactly what he was doing if he was honest. He had been told to clean the beach by a hero for a purpose that he hadn't explicitly been told. He had assumed that he would be told come morning of what exactly this exercise served to illustrate, but right now he only he had one thought. That was to make sure that every piece of garbage, down to the last screw, would be lifted from this beach and taken to a proper place. What that place was would be a problem for later on.

Despite all that, the boy continued working through the night. He fought back against the fatigue, the pain, the smells, and above all, the piles of trash that threatened to fall on him every few minutes. He stopped a few times along the night in order to make sure that he remained hydrated and that his calories remained at a decent level. Besides that, the speedster continued fighting against all thoughts of giving up and pushed through.

At around four in the morning, Izuku finally completed his goal, or the goal that had been assigned to him by his future sensei the previous day. Looking around the vastness and sudden cleanness of it, Izuku decided to sit down and look at the ocean. The motion of the waves brought a sudden sense of calmness to him and the sofness of the sand fel just like a blanket. The sound of the ocean was just the song that he needed to hear it was peaceful and enjoyable. Never before had he had such a wonderful and amazing moment of just looking and enjoying.

Waking up inside the ocean wasn't something pleasant, it was terrifying. Shortly after being asleep for about two hours, the young hero was woken up by the most unconventional of methods. This of course was Eraserhead's doing as a way of bringing him to in the fastest way while waiting the least amount of energy. He simply grabbed one the kids feet and dipped him into the ocean

The kid's arms went up frantically in an attempt to save himself so the erasure hero simply brought him out of the water before giving him another dip to make sure that he was completely woken up and not just faking it.

"'I'm awake just put me down already!" The green-haired young Midoriya yelled in hopes of being able to get a few more minutes of rest which he might or might not receive given his current situation. The erasure hero was currently amused by this fish out of water performance and decided to comply, sort of. He was still holding the boy over the water when he did decide to free him so Izuku ended up taking an early morning bath in the newly renovated beach.

"Gah! Why did you have to wake me up like that? I could've gotten up in a less messy way…" The boy yelled to the hero dressed in black as he waded out of the water onto the beach that he had cleaned up a few hours previously. The man in question simply threw him a juice box and opened his own.

"You were told to be here and ready at six in the morning, you weren't ready and that was the fastest way to do it." Eraserhead wasn't taking any questions at the moment as could be seen from his facial expressions which showed fatigue and overall annoyance. "I'm going to test your limits in order to see in what way I should train you. We'll start with a spar but first dry yourself would you.. Now go and run…"

Instead of complaining, Izuku swallowed his response as well as the juice that had been given to him. Afterwards he removed his coat and began running, with wet clothes and on a beach no less. This was a problem in the beginning but after picking up speed his clothes began to dry and he was able to traverse the beach with ease. After a few rounds his clothes were completely dry and he felt just ready for the day to come.

"Okay Aizawa Sensei I am ready for your instructions." He stood before the hero like a soldier in front of a general which probably wasn't the best choice. "I do have one concern about this whole…." The boy never got the chance to finish the sentence as he was incapacitated almost in an instant by the older hero.

"We are here to spar not to talk, now...without your speed try to hit me…"Aizawa removed his scarf in order to even out the fight and give the kid a chance. "Well what are you waiting for? UA is just around the corner, let's go!"

Trying to get the upper hand as early as possible, Izuku tried acting before his teacher in attempts to surprise him. This failed spectacularly as Eraserhead used his momentum to toss him onto the softness of the sand. This time he retained his breath within his lungs but not much was different about this time.

Ow, that hurt a lot and I'm only like thirty seconds into this training. He also said he wasn't going to pull any punches since he knows I can heal from it, how far is he going to go? Well looks like I'll have to find out the hard way from the looks of that incoming kick.

Midoriya rolled away from the incoming kick that looked more like a feint than anything but who was he to say. Wait….that was what that kick was, a feint for another incoming kick that caught him below the ribs. Without his speed he was more like a sitting duck and that was something that he couldn't allow in the future in case anything happened to him.

He got up to all fours and began coughing trying to get his breath back while also trying to clear his throat. His quirk gave him the faster healing and soon did that for him which was greatly appreciated. He would've begun crying if he wasn't in the presence of possibly the most insensitive of all the heroes.

"Okay Midoriya, you did quite badly in that but we will try again after you cover that same distance you ran earlier without using your speed. By that I mean that you will have to run from one end of the beach to the other till you cover the same distance that you did earlier when you were trying to dry your clothes. Now go…" This was going to be possibly the two worst weeks of Izuku's life but after all was said and done, he would be a better hero for it. Now all he needed was a pair of shoes that wouldn't catch fire…

 **AN:Hello there! I've finally come up with a schedule for updating which I will try to have during Mondays and Saturdays, anyways I just want to say that thank you for over a hundred favorites, follows and couldn't keep writing with the support of all of you.**

 **So far I've brought in lots of BNHA elements but starting next chapter I'm going to introduce a character from the Flash (CW) series which I hope you guys enjoy. I will give no hints of their identity and will let all of you sitting on the anticipation for a few days. ;)**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed as well for giving feedback, ideas and just other helpful things in general. Every review serves a purpose in the grander scheme and I appreciate each and every one of them.**

 **Now, I know that Izuku getting some training from any hero will put him at a higher level than his other classmates but remember, he's only receiving two weeks of it. Everyone else had a lifetime to practice their skills so having Eraserhead help him out is sorta fair. It also reminds me of the Arrow/Flash relationship for any one who cares.**

 **Last note, I've noticed that some people want me to pair Izuku with Momo and I will at some point in the story. I like to build characters up before eventually putting them together so it will be quite a slow burn which will make sense a lot later in the story.**

 **If you stuck all the way through the author's note then I'd like to thank you for reading all of it and hope that you enjoyed...till Saturday, Toodles!**


	8. The First Day of School

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 7:**

 _He was running, that much is what he knew. To where he wasn't sure, all he knew is that this wasn't reality... or he thought he knew that. He faintly recalled his surroundings, as if he had been here before sometime in the past. The large storm around him propelled him forward and at the same time held him back. There was no ground beneath him but he knew that this was still considered running. His legs moved and stepped on propelling him to where he assumed was forward. The ground seemed to maybe be energy but he couldn't be sure._

He was beginning to feel something that he had a faint memory of. This was a good feeling, but it was too good for him to stay here. If he didn't get out of here soon he would simply stay in here forever. He remembered suddenly that he had seen this place before when he was in a coma a few weeks prior. Pushing himself further the speedster kept going, trying to gt out as soon as he could. He spotted into a white light ahead of him, this was his goal. He ran towards it, into it and…

* * *

Izuku Midoriya's eye's blasted open to allow light passage into his vison. His alarm clock was going off clearly signaling his late start to the morning, as it had been happening more and more often. He groaned at this, but worried not since, with his speed, he could very easily manage to do anything that he wished during the time that it took most people to simply rise from bed. He laid back down and looked at the ceiling which was becoming a habit that he had developed over the past few weeks. Another bad habit was also beginning to do things later than he should which tended to make him tardy. During these few minutes that he gave himself he tended to think about many of his problems and of their possible fixes. Today's problem was merely the first day of school as well as that odd recurring dream he kept having.

 _Relax Izuku you aren't going insane, at least I don't think- NO! You are not going insane! This is a side-effect of your quirk since you are always running nowadays and not any other outside force that you don't know about. This isn't something you should worry about, just remain calm and everything should work out. Besides you have your first day at UA today and that should be your main focus if anything is._

Looking sideways from his bed, a UA uniform hung from a chair and looked as neat as it could be. He'd put it there the previous night in order to be ready the next day in case he woke up later than usual. He of course had done just that and now was in a tricky situation. In times like this, there really was only one way that he would be able to get through everything that he needed to do, use his quirk to the highest efficiency. He sat on the side of his bed and closed his eyes trying to gather himself.

Tick, Took, Tiiiiiik, Toooooooook, the rhythm of the clock slowed down to a crawl as Izuku's hyper fast mind took hold and began with his morning schedule. This was something that he could do for a maximum of one minute in real time every so often. It required a completely clear mind and nothing else to break his concentration. It also drained him very much leaving him quite defenseless after using it for too long or at all.

He opened his eyes and looked to the clock beides his bed in order to see if his quirk was working as he planned it to. Walking out of his room, the boy saw a plate of food that had been set down by his mother in prediction of what he was about to do. He of course took the plate and with it he began to run as he packed his bag for the day. In a satchel he tossed pencils, notebooks, and other school supplies that would be needed for the day. Between every school supply tossed, he ate another item of his breakfast as carefully as he could as to not have to go back for it later. After everything was packed, the enhanced individual went on to change into his school uniform still on his chair unmoved by the events that were happening around it. Slipping on the blazer of the school onto his shoulders, Izuku Midoriya felt ready to tackle the bull by the horns.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock losing his concentration in a moment his perception of the world around him returned to normal and he unfortunately collapsed due to fatigue. He caught himself on a chair but was still pretty tired and the time to enter school was nearing. His hands shook a little like they always did after he tried doing this, an unfortunate side-effect which he was aware was very unpleasant.

Slowly making his way to the door, he supported himself against the walls as to not lose his balance and fall flat on his face. The first time that he did this he was extremely unlucky and ended up smelling like trash for the remainder of the day. He'd improved a bit when controlling it but still no where near mastering it.

Looking down at his watch, he saw that there were ten minutes to go before school began. It certainly wasn't enough time to take any mode of public transportation so he would have to run there himself. Most likely he would end up running at maybe half his normal non-straining speed due to his level of exhaustion at the moment but it would be more than enough.

Slipping a new set of goggles over his eyes, and his satchel over his shoulder, the boy exited his home and began his journey to school. It was time for the world to see what he could do, the world of course was UA at least it would be for today.

* * *

His running was probably the best part of his mornings, besides restocking his calories on large amounts of food that is. In this state he was able to navigate the streets with such ease and tranquility, not really having to worry about being hurt like this. His eyes were able to spot any incoming accidents involving civilians and he was able to nudge them in just the right direction that prevented them from getting hurt. Another plus was all of the random poses that people were stuck in. It was just so fun to look at them as they went on with their normal lives.

Instead of increasing in speed, he slowly decreased as his journey went on. He'd been practicing on how to do so and realized that doing so within a few hundred feet of his destination was a recipe for disaster. Now he simply started fast and slowed down along the way in order to keep himself from going splat on any walls. His exhaustion from using "fast life" was slowly fading or at least he hoped that it was in preparation for what Aizawa had warned him happened in the school during the first day.

His instructor for the past two weeks hadn't explicitly told him anything, exactly. He more or less told him to not expect any mercy on the first day of school and that his homeroom teacher would surely come after him for being one of the top students in the exam. He was simply 'making sure that he was capable of handling himself' or so he had said.

The practice with Eraserhead had been one of the worst-no scratch that. It was the definite worse experience in his life. Morning after morning he was forced to push himself to an extreme which he wasn't sure why. If he had ten months to do a workout like this than he'd probably be strong enough to inherit someone else's quirk or something along those lines. However, this was more of making him more battle prone and capable of handling himself in a fight against his sensei who very regularly was taking down villains with quirks far stronger than the one which he used.

Turning his gaze at the watch on his wrist, he nodded knowing that he had enough time to get to class. He left it there for a moment too long and didn't see UA's massive gates or a person walking into said gates. He really needed a better way to stop himself in these types of situations than trying his usual skidding. That would be a matter for later considering that he was once skidding into another being and knocking them onto the floor along with himself in what could honestly be called, painful.

 _You know Izuku….I really hate how you don't know how to stop just yet. You really need to figure out how to do that or I'm going to figure out a way to leave your head and punch you. Now...could you please pick yourself up and help up that poor person who you hopefully didn't end up killing. It'd be a shame if you did kill someone before you even started training to be a hero._

"Oh my god I am so sorry for running into you." _Good job, this is like your fourth sorry this month for this exact same thing_. "Please don't be dead…" The other being of the crash groaned in pain as well as they rubbed one side of their head trying to figure out what just went down. From what he could tell, they were male with black hair and goggles atop their head for some reason.

"What?! You know don't even worry about it, first day of school and you don't want to be late. I understand the feeling of that." He laughed as he saw Izuku's goggles on the floor. "These look like they belong to you," he said as he picked them up and handed them over.

"Thanks, also I-I'm Izuku by the way..." He took his goggles back and put them around his neck before offering his hand in a greeting. The other boy took it with a smile and introduced himself.

"Francisco Ramon, but you can call me Cisco. I think that the less syllables the better. I'm from Support here at UA, what about you"

"I'm enrolled in heroics...today's the first day of school and you already said that…I'm sorry I'm just trying to make sure you're fine" Cisco laughed at this before speaking in an old and mysterious tone.

"Do or do not. There is no try… You know...Yoda from the Star Wars movies…"

Laughing at this Izuku looked at his watch again before queuing his leave, he already was cutting it close as it was.

"I'd love to stay and chat but class starts in 2 minutes and I still have no idea where my class is located so I have to go. Nice meeting you by the way!" Cisco gave him a small wave before running off on his own way towards his own homeroom class.

Putting his goggles back on, the boy went around looking for the room in which he was suppose to be right now. He was completely lost in this school but he had no time to do anything about it. What sort of assumptions would his home room teacher have about him if he was late on the first day, the first day!

 _Come on Izuku, just look for the number 1 and the letter A. It seriously can't be that difficult to do that. Wait that's the girl I saved in the entrance exam! That has got to be the room that is mine. No time to think let's go…_

Running down the hallway, the green-haired tardy speedster grabbed the frame of the door before skidding into the room. His speed carried him toward the opposite side of the room where he collided with the wall at his speed causing the windows to rattle and leaving the faintest of impressions upon the wall. Pulling off his goggles, Izuku saw that the whole room had come to a complete and utter silence at his arrival. All eyes were in his direction and frankly he didn't know what to do about it. He simply gave all of them a small wave and went to find his seat wherever that might be.

"Midoriya it's good to see that you made it on time!" This was from Iida who hadn't heard from Izuku since he had informed him of his acceptance into the UA heroics course. "I thought that you had gone off on your own after not hearing from you for so long." Izuku chucked and was about to respond before another of his classmates began to speak over him.

"Izuku what did happen to you? You were completely unresponsive for two entire weeks, I was worried something had happened to you." This was Momo who had attempted to contact him several times, but he had simply had no energy to answer back. Scratching the back of his head Izuku smiled and went on to explain his situation or partly anyway.

"Well these past two weeks I've been trying to extend my abilities beyond just my quirk and that took a lot out of me but-" There was quite a lot cursing that followed that explanation from someone who Izuku knew only too well. Mentally, he groaned in annoyance, but his facial expressions couldn't show the same range of emotions that were going on in his mind.

"Fucking Deku with a quirk! You must have cheated your way into the school. There is absolutely no way a quirkless loser like you would be allowed into the same school as me." Bakugou clearly still wasn't willing to accept the reality that Izuku now was his equal in many ways. He'd been his superior most of his life and the sudden shift in power wasn't something that his mind could take easily.

"Wait! You're the boy who saved me during the entrance exam!" This time it was the brown haired girl who had just entered the classroom before him. She had a wide smile on her face and a genuine look of thankfulness. "I didn't get a chance to thank you since you left so suddenly, but I wanted to tell you that I appreciated what you were able to do during the exam. My names Ochako by the way Ochako Uraraka"

Had there been more time, Izuku was sure that he'd probably introduce himself as well and probably meet the rest of his classmates right there and there. That, however, wasn't what happened in that instant. Instead, caterpillar shaped creature crawled into the classroom and went right behind the teacher's desk. It kinda rolled its way slowly towards the desk if he was trying to be technical about it. There was a large suctioning noise that echoed throughout the classroom and Izuku's mind went off the rails.

 _No, no no, NO, NO! This is not happening to me, not like this. Please tell me that we are just going to have a caterpillar themed hero and not who I think it is. Those were the two worst weeks any human could have gone through and now he's going to do that to everyone in this class. All I wanted was a decent amount of training from a hero who doesn't take utter delight in making sure that I know how sand taste. Please don't let it be…._

No matter how much he wished it, there really wasn't anything that he could do. The figure that had been in the cocoon emerged from behind the desk and looked at all the students. The students faces were an ocean of different expressions all displayed clearly for all to see. Some were horrified, others were confused, still others were simply scared of the man dressed in black clothing who looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. If anyone would've looked, they would have seen Izuku had his face in his hands crying tears of pure confusion.

Aizawa's saw this and smiled, well it was more of a smirk, really it was just a twitch at the lips. He wasn't going to let these kids know what he could do just yet, or that he was capable of smiling. That would be as soon as someone made the wrong move and right now the purple kid was looking where he shouldn't be so he would possibly be the first one. He pulled out a UA athletic uniform from his sleeping bag and held it for all to see.

"Hello I am your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Come up and grab one of these, then go change and meet me outside on the courtyard…" Despite their horror filled faces, they all followed through and grabbed an athletic uniform before rushing out to change, trying to put distance between themselves and their clearly senile homeroom teacher. Well one student stayed behind to talk to him, and boy was he happy to see his mentor.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Izuku was clearly nervous and this confrontation was taking a lot out of him. The teacher noticed this and openly smiled, believing that Izuku ha earned the right to see him do so.

"I'm a teacher here, where else would I teach?" Why didn't I think of that, it was so obvious and… "Why are you still standing there? I'm still your teacher and you are still a part of this class." He exited the class, making his way to the courtyard but he turned to his student before doing so. "Also Midoriya, you better push yourself or I'm going to make your life a living hell from now on…"

 _And there we have it ladies and gentlemen living in my head, I am a dead man as of pretty much now. Well this could certainly be much worse so there is no use complaining about this. I just have to hope that he doesn't try to kill us first thing in the morning._

Without anything else, Izuku went and grabbed himself a uniform from within the bag of his teacher. Walking out of the room he looked around and saw that everyone had deserted the corridor leaving him once again in a state of isolation. He decided to bring his goggles with him as well since he had grown accustomed to using them in order to move without concern about his eyes, considering that fly incident….

* * *

As his class gathered around the desired location, Midoriya's brain began to analyze his classmates and see what their obvious quirks were as well as the practical uses of them. He unconsciously smiled as he had not done this in the longest time and it felt so good to do it once more.

 _Ok so that's obviously the pikachu guy that I knocked over in the entrance exam...That girl's quirk appears to have mutated her skin pink which I can't make out yet….The boy with red and white hair has yet to speak at all and hasn't made any significant facial expressions so I don't think that I can approach him about his quirk...There's an invisible girl, a guy with a tail and IS THAT THE GUY WHO STOLE MY POINTS AT THE EXAM!?...You know it's alright, it's in the past so nothing else that I can do about it. Hey does that guy have six arms…_

Izuku's curious mind got the better of him as he began looking at all of his classmates more than would've been acceptable. The one thing that prevented him from being noticed was that he was able to look away faster than anyone could look in his direction. After all, how else was he going to examine nineteen other quirks. _That frog quirk looks interesting….can she do anything a frog can? What is up with the hawk head, maybe a part of his quirk or something along those lines?_

"You're doing it again…" Izuku's head shot up as his cheeks gained a generous shade of red. He'd gotten better at controlling his muttering but there were still times that it got the better of him. He turned his head to the left where a very bored looking man looked back at him. Argh he was standing right next to me the entire time wasn't he. "Yes, I was standing next to you the entire time."

Since training with the Erasure hero, his mentor had gotten incredibly good at just knowing what he was thinking. It was probably due to how fidgety he was but it was still extremely annoying when all he wanted was a tad bit of room to think. Making himself known to the rest of the group, the teacher clothed in black stepped forward in front of them. Immediately all conversations ceased as all eyes turned to the person who controlled what happened to them.

"Midoriya could you come here please?" Even though it was a question, it wasn't. If he had learned anything from his teacher in the past two weeks, it was that there was always a place and time to push people to their extremes. He had done it to him more counts than he could count, and he could count pretty darn high. If he didn't know better, he'd say that this was going to let Eraserhead know exactly what each and every single one of them could do.

"Midoriya! Stop muttering to yourself and come here!" His voice was slightly less bored but still bored enough to show that he didn't care much. "Please step into the circle and throw this ball as far as you can." He threw a ball directly at his face which would've hit him in the face if he didn't have the speed that he did.

Pulling back his arm, Izuku threw the ball as hard as he could without any additional assistance from the speed which could enhance his quirk. To everyone's surprise, it went an **unbelievable** , just **impossible,** thirty feet away from where he stood. Aizawa smiled, knowing exactly what his pupil was playing at. Perhaps he had learned a thing or two from being with him for the last few weeks.

"Midoriya, may you go fetch the ball and come back to the circle, with haste if you can…" The class was extremely confused at what he was getting at, they had expected a little more from their first day at the world renown school for heroics. They were just a bit surprised when Izuku zoomed to the ball and then back to the circle which he had been standing in all in about a second. All of them would surely agree that he was quite fast.

"Now...throw the ball using your speed…" Nice wording sensei, you didn't want to call it a quirk since you can't seem to erase it...well I have to applaud you for… "Don't get snarky and throw the ball…" How does he do it?

Looking down at the ball in his hand, Izuku smiled knowing that this was a show of strength and that his teacher had warned about what would happen if he didn't go all out. He closed his eyes for a moment as he pictured in his brain exactly what he was about to do. The crowd was silent in anticipation, wondering what he would do in order to throw it considering his quirk was speed.

Everyone watched as Izuku slipped on his goggles and stood tall in a T formation. Then he began to spin, round and round. At first it was slow and painful to watch, but then it increased in pace. Soon their eyes had trouble seeing Izuku and a blur of blue and green could be seen instead. That's when the winds began to pick up and the air the dust around Izuku began to form a miniature tornado of dust, leaving all the students staring in awe. Just when no one thought it could get any more impressive, Izuku let the ball so and the tornado dispersed in an instant.

The ball flew out of sight and Izuku laughed as he struggled to maintain his footing. This was the first time that he had tried such a move and boy was he dizzy. The ground seemed to be moving up and down without his control so walking forward was probably not the best move considering that he also had superspeed.

He shot straight towards the crowd and was surprisingly caught by the unemotional teacher. His scarf wrapped itself around Izuku's waist and gently put him down, he'd gotten better at predicting the boy's movements and quicker if he'd say so himself

"Well Midoriya I have to say that I'm underwhelmed...only 953 feet." Izuku attempted to argue at this but, still with little balance, went stumbling into Iida and Momo who thankfully caught him before he face planted onto the ground. "As you've all seen...this is what all of you are going to be doing...I'm going to measure how much your quirks can do and at the end you will all be ranked from highest to lowest."

The class began to become extremely nervous at this. When they said they wanted more out of their first day they certainly hadn't expected this. Izuku noted that the purple boy a few people down from him was starting to become extremely nervous. He would be too if he hadn't expected this beforehand from his teacher.

"Oh…there's something I forgot to mention…" _Oh no, don't say it, just don't say it, it's the first day so just keep it to yourself and…._ "The person ranked lowest in the class will unfortunately be transferred downwards into general studies while a pre-selected individual will be brought upwards." There was a deafening silence that could be heard from anywhere in the school at the moment as all members of class 1-A wondered about their future in the heroics course. "Remember these words for they are the school's motto and have helped produce heroes from all parts….PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

Lining up for the 50 meter dash, Izuku Midoriya went up against his friend and fellow runner Tenya Iida. Both knew how this outcome would end but it was still fun for the both of them who had pushed each other to be better when it came to speed. The rest of the class eagerly stood on the sidelines wondering what Izuku would do this time, as he had blown away all their expectations in the demonstration.

"Good luck Iida, remember to move your arms as well in order to get the fastest time possible." The blue haired teen smiled at the advice that he was given knowing full well that it was intended to improve him. Midoriya always did have the best intention for others mind.

"You too Midoriya, hope to see you gain a new personal best out of this." The now goggle wearing boy laughed at this and readied himself to take the cake. Aizawa, who was standing along with the other students, looked at the possibly two fastest people in his class and knew that it was best to do it this way as friendly rivalry often pushed quirks further.

"And Start!" Both boys ran off and were done before anyone could really say anything about their performance. Lots of dust was kicked up and a cloud of it took to the air preventing anyone from seeing anything besides the first second. They heard a loud 'ouch' which sounded like it was from the faster of the two boys, but they couldn't be sure.

Everyone tried seeing what the two scores were knowing it would be equally crazy for both of them. Although they had been unable to see, the machine had picked up the moment they crossed the finish line so that was more than what they needed. The two scores on the machine were that of .116666667 and 2.9 seconds which would probably be the fastest that anyone of them would be able to complete this.

As the cloud of dust disappeared, everyone saw that this time Izuku had faceplants onto the ground and was just kinda lying there without much attempt to move. Besides him there was Iida trying to get him to get up and allow the other students to go, but what could really be done…?

* * *

What followed this were a variety of other test that were meant to test the limits of people's quirks in order to determine who would be staying and who would be the one to leave. Side-step, strength test, standing long jump, touching toes, baseball throw. Each test was dominated by one or more people who looked as if they would be the one to stay.

Thanks to his earlier feats in the ball throw and the fifty meter dash, Izuku didn't have to worry about being taken out of the heroics program. He could say the same for Uraraka who had gotten infinity in the ball throw, Shouji who had proven to be the strongest in the class, the kid who stole his points having mastered the standing long jump and many other students.

 _Looks like most of this class has quirks made more or less for these particular tests. Everyone has that one thing for them that they excel at above everyone everyone else. Now for the moment of truth..._

After the last person had been tested, the results when into the computer inside Aizawa's hand and began putting them in order from best to worst. Izuku knew that he was somewhere in the middle given how weak he was in the strength test. His standing long jump was also quite bad since he was unable to get a running start which harmed him a bit.

"Ok students gather up and pay attention for what will probably be the most important moment of your life in heroics, or maybe not? I do know that one of you will be going down so here you go." Without hesitation, the homeroom teacher of the class displayed their scores on a holographic screen. Huh, I actually did pretty well! Looks like I'll be taking home the bronze medal for this event and hopefully that will be it.

Izuku's homroom teacher turned to the kid in purple and delivered to him what must've been some of the worst news that anyone could receive in general.

"Sorry Kid, it looks like you just aren't heroics material…" Aizawa stared into the heartbroken kid's eyes before saying the next part. "Now go to the office and tell them that you will be transferring into General Studies that will mean that one spot will open up. Also give them this note from me and tell them that I want to talk to Hitoshi Shinsou."

The boy began to weep in front of him but the Erasure teacher couldn't show that he cared just yet, he did have an appearance to keep in the heroics world after all and he couldn't throw it away each time a kid began to cry in front of him. If he did, then he would've lost his reputation a long time ago.

He turned to the rest of the students before going on. "The rest of you go change into your uniforms and grab the syllabus from the room on your way out. Get some rest because tomorrow is where the real tests begin. Class Dismissed!" With this he began walking to the main building while leaving all the students dumbfounded at what just happened.

 _Wow things just got extremely real... it's really looking up for me. This is sure going to be tough year but what fun would it be without all the difficulties. Can't wait to go home and tell mom all about this, she isn't going to believe it when she hears it. Oh, but I have to stop by the bank first so I suppose that'll have to wait for just a while, probably won't take too long. What's the worst that can happen in a bank?_

* * *

 **AN: Hello All who dare to read the author's note which will now be a bit longer since I'm going to be explaining a few things that are technical if you do care about those things. Now on with the important information that I wanted to share with everyone.**

 **First, I just want to say that I was blown away by how many favorites, follows and general reads the last chapter received which definitely convinced me that I should keep this going. The reviews were also an added bonus as it allowed me to see what people appreciate about the story as well as get a few ideas from the reviews which have already shaped the story more than people think.**

 **Second, if anyone did catch that last name drop at the end (cough Shinsou cough) I will be adding him to class 1-A and developing him more in the story since there is just so much that can be done with his character that I want to do. Also, I kinda got rid of one purple haired character so I needed a new one to replace him, not that I have anything against Mineta I just don't think I would be able to write him very well and I like giving characters the respect they deserve. Even if those characters passed a deadly entrance exam with a quirk that allows more sticky balls to be detached from their head, but I digress.**

 **Third, those of you who asked for flash villains (and have actually stuck to this part) will be getting exactly that. This isn't just some fan service but something that I wanted to do for a while and now that I've developed the world a bit, I will be introducing the first member to one of the Flash's greatest villain group in the next chapter. For those flash fans out there (or people with access to google) the next chapter might get a bit _cold,_ and don't worry, this is just the first step to a very long story arc which I believe most people will be satisfied with in the end.**

 **Fourth, if you have stuck with me thus far I just wanted to let those of you know that if you have problems understanding anything about the story to ask me through the reviews or through PM so that you are able to comprehend the story and enjoy it as much as possible. If its through the reviews than I will simply have a section dedicated to questions fairly after the end of the important information so that if you wish to know more than you can learn more but it's not needed. I will start doing this in the next chapter just for the heads up which should be on Monday.**

 **Fifth, I swear this is the last bit of info. I was trying to draw a cover image for the story that would more or less show Deku's hero costume so that people would get a gist of how exactly it looked, but I have terrible drawing skills that are just not good in any way or form. If there is any one of you that would be interested in trying to draw one up please PM me or if not it's ok. It isn't a vital part of the story and won't necessary harm it if it isn't there but it would be gratefully accepted.**

 **Now that's all the information that I think is needed so thanks for sticking by for as long as you did. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and the character interactions which will be increased in further chapters. I don't wish to take up any more of you time so...Toodles!**

 **P.S. It this "more" enough Addles28 ;)**


	9. Enter Leonard Snart

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 8:**

 _5:12, first attack will commence in the southern part of the city upon the Happy Dow Bakery. I was able to recruit a person with control over yeast which should prove to be most useful in this scenario. There will be massive destruction upon the building and kitchen, but there will be no deaths in the matter. The bakery is one of the major companies so this won't even harm them. The average hero response time is estimated to be within two minutes and 37 seconds and this will be held like a deep treasured gift. At two minutes and twenty seconds the first member will leave the area and escape through the sewers. They will leave the city for several hours and return to the predetermined location after final objective is complete._

 _5:15, two separate attacks will occur at two separate locations in the northern part of the city. Desired targets are the two small town construction companies that will be harmed by the attack and so will their machinery. The immediate danger of the damaged equipment will keep the officials at said locations. Quirk that will be used in the first location is the one allowing her to heat up metals to extreme temperatures. This should allow the damage to nearby building projects and result in the timely response of a hero. Second location will will have the quirk user of control over copper wiring. This will allow for the damage to sensitive machines and draw the attention within five minutes. Both subjects will need to leave within a minute and forty five seconds as activity in the northern district is more than the south. Escape route will be to continue on to the next city over as the police won't follow. After first operative returns, the next two may come back._

 _5:20, fourth and final location will be completed by the replacement of an old colleague. His control over fire will be needed in the destruction by fire of three adjacent buildings within the eastern part of town. All three are in the process of being renovated but the crew in each of the buildings should have left by 4:15 and no people are expected to be anywhere near any of the locations. The three extreme fires will be of most interest to the police and fire department which will take care of the quirkless officials. Due to its presence near a high school, operative should be able to blend in with the students around the area and allow the police to look over him. Should stay around the school children for at least an hour before making any attempts at heading back_

 _5:23, with the heroes of the area and police force occupied, this is the ideal time to put the rest of the plan into motion. The last part of the plan will be carried out by a quirk user with the ability to unlock anything, another who is able to cause bright flashes of light which should be able to stun the guards for a moment, and lastly myself, the quirkless head in charge of making sure this plan carries out to maximum perfection._

 _Who am I? I am the oldest of two children born to a father who was quirkless by nature and by choice he chose to make the lives of my sister and I the worst.. A few years back he was sent to prison and in the end made the lives of his children much better. My sister is currently living at home while attending school like any normal kid would want to do. I decide to pull heists in order to show that a quirkless man is capable of pulling more than that of the quirked population._

 _Who am I? I am Leonard Snart, a man who is quirkless by nature but uses that to fuel me and my wit. Never before has the world known what the quirkless are capable of when they fight against the powers that be. Who am I! That question is very simple when you think about it. I am simply a man who is about to rob this bank..._

* * *

Izuku was currently waiting in line to be attended whilst reading the syllabus that he had picked up from the classroom earlier in the day. His mind was elsewhere at the current moment from the general fatigue that he had accumulated during the day. He wasn't really used to sitting in the classroom for so long after being hit by lightning and having his brain altered. On the bright side, he got to run really fast on top of having his brain act like it was on drugs every minute of the day.

Sitting through an English class now seemed to require an immense amount of added work on top of the regular amount that would be required pre-accident. Bonus, he now knew the answer ages before everyone else in the class did. Negative, he had to wait all those ages for everyone else to reach the same conclusion as he did.

Another bonus of being hit by the lightning, his interest in finding out heroes quirks had been relit and he had even dug out some of his old notebooks. When he opened them he was instantly hit with nostalgia and a small sense of grief. There were crude drawings of heroes on every page with words that seemed to differ in size and meaning every few centimeters. On the bottom of each page there was the small neat script that his dad had used to add content to his notebooks instead of having them be plain.

He was planning on getting a new notebook after running his current errand in order to pass over all the information that he had collected previously. There was also all the information that he had yet to collect when he thought about it. With a new class of eighteen other kids and the one person that Aizawa mentioned which he had met during lunch, there were so many new quirks that he had yet to delve into.

His to-do list at the moment was quite large at the moment as he had to go over to Cisco's home later. Even though the two had collided in the morning, Cisco held no grudge against him and simply desired to put everything behind him. Heck, both managed to become friends with each other by the time lunch rolled on by.

"I wasn't even suppose to be at the front gate," he explained to him during lunch time when he chose to sit next to him. "I simply forgot that I dropped a project by mistake and I needed to go back before it got destroyed by some rogue speeding object." Izuku had no idea what he had meant in the moment so Cisco decided to take it a step further and show him what he had been working on.

"Well you see, this morning after I was running to school I got this idea of what to do if I needed to get to school in an instant so I started mingling with the concept of teleportation and put it into my USB drive." He then pulled out a simple cube of metal that was miniscule in size. Izuku picked it up gently and looked at it carefully.

"So is this you USB drive or is it something that teleports you or can it get you somewhere faster or how exactly does this work." The goggled wearing scientist smiled and plucked the cube from his new friend.

"It is none of those things. This is my Inertia cube which when complete should negate the effects of resistance and allow for an even faster course of travel for many modes of transportation." Izuku allowed his mind to go at faster speeds so that he would be able to understand what Cisco just said while not having to wait all century.

"Ok so what does that have to do with friction?" Cisco's eyes lit up as he found someone else who finally talked like him.

"Well right now I'm working on this special gel at home which makes anything that it is placed on extremely resistant to friction. It's still experimental since I haven't yet gotten something fast enough to find its upper range "

"Wait! You have something that can make my shoes resistant to the effects of friction as in they won't burst into flames each time that I go for a run." The speedster was getting really excited at finally finding something that would be able to help him greatly.

"Yes I think that's what I'm saying….Yes you can be the Marty to my Doctor brown or something along those lines." Izuku was greatly confused by 'Doctor Brown' but tried not showing the large amount of confusion which he held. "Just come to my house later today….I think that if you want at seven I should have everything that I need rigged up and ready to go."

"I believe that this is the start of a beautiful friendship Mr. Ramon…" The black haired boy nodded at this as he pocketed the cube.

"I have to agree with that Mr. Midoriya, I have no other choice than to agree…" There was a laugh from both boys that was cut a bit short by the sudden appearance of a sullen boy who-

* * *

Bang! Bang! Izuku's memory train was tossed completely off the tracks as bright flashes of light made the room turn into a big ball of white light. Hitting him directly in the face he truly has no other option than to clutch his eyes and go down onto the floor. He pulls his goggles down over his eyes hoping that the green tinted lenses will at least make it more bearable for him to see. He pulls his hood out of his bag and puts it over his head and over his face making sure to not allow any light in.

 _What now? I'm pretty sure that I did nothing this time to incite an incident or anything of that sort. My eyes at the moment are pretty messed up but they should be fine in a second I think. Now to stop whoever this is just like I've done already. You know I think that I'm getting pretty good at this hero thing, I may even be able to skip this school thing if I want._

Rising to his feet and supporting himself on a column, Izuku surveys the scene trying to figure out what is going on. He sees three blurs heading in the direction of the cashiers but he can't be completely sure if they are people considering how bad his vision is at the moment. Taking one step forward, he instantly collapses unable to get a clear footing of the ground as he is unable to see where to step.

 _Oh this isn't good, my vision needs to get better fast or things will go south. I also need to figure out how to call a hero if ;possible if anyone else already hasn't done so. There is the chance that the silent alarm has been triggered and that some form of protection is on its way. Just have to hope that it occurs soon._

Midoriya watched, or not really, as one of the three blurs no shades put their arm onto the handle and opened a door and then another. His vision improved bit by bit as he crawled on all fours in the direction of the three robbers. _Okay let's go with my best plan that I've been able to come up with in the last few seconds, run and push people into walls before running away again before being spotted._

At this point Izuku's vision had cleared up to the point that he could make out the general shape of a person. There were some colors but it wasn't enough to get a full description. At best he would probably be able to say the number and the approximate he wasn't going to be giving the best sketches, he could surely run at them and put a damper on their day.

 _Okay let's go after the one on the right who I think might have blinded everyone here._ Finding the straightest path possible, Izuku ran head on into the figure which stood before him. He reminded himself that the speeds at which he traveled weren't safe for passengers and let go hoping that he wasn't a murderer. Hearing a low moan emerging from the figure next to him he was quite glad. _One down two to go, kinda meeting all the people today…._

* * *

"Hello would you happen to be Izuku Midoriya?" The boy in front of Izuku and Cisco looked a bit like a ghoul if both of them were honest with themselves. His eyes looked to be tired or bored maybe both. His face looked very relaxed, almost lacking emotion. His hair and eyes were both purple in color bringing Izuku's mind to the name that Aizawa had mentioned earlier.

"Y-y-yes that would be me. How can I help you?" His tone was usually nervous when it came to talking to new people of all sorts. The corner of the boy's lips twitched upwards and remained there bringing Izuku to a state of slight ease. He was a bit like Eraserhead who had the tendency to hide his emotions.

"My name is Hitoshi Shinsou and I was told to come to a green haired boy who goes by Izuku Midoriya during lunch by Eraserhead." He put his hand into his pocket before pulling out a note and handing it to Izuku. "He also told me to give you this note and talk to you about whatever is on the note.

 _Izuku,_

 _If you are reading this then the kid has done his job and he has gotten passed the interview with Nezu and myself. The entrance exam is almost always a failure when it comes to picking up a wide variety of quirks since most of them end up being offensive rather than anything else. I know personally what that feels like so I gave that seat behind you to the purple haired one who brought you the note. You should probably also tell him that he got in so he knows where to go after lunch._

The note was unsigned and done in the messiest handwriting that Izuku had seen in quite some time. It was probably do to the fact that his teacher was just tired or didn't care too much for neat handwriting.

"Ahh, so I am told by Aizawa Sensei that you went and had an interview conducted by himself as well as headmaster Nezu. Shinsou nodded, letting his hopes go higher than were safe for his own good.

"Yes they interviewed me a while back about what General Studies would mean in the long run of things and of how heroics was very difficult to get into. They wanted to know more about me and of what I could do." _Okay I have to explain to him that he got in because apparently my homeroom teacher isn't capable of doing that simple task._

"Oh ok…..SO…...according to this letter by Eraserhead….you are…..in the heroics department as of after lunch." The other kid's face went slack and a bit pale, which at that point someone should have called a doctor. He coughed and took deep breaths making sure that he had heard the right thing.

"A- ARE you sure about this?" The boy's monotonous voice had disappeared and had gone up a few octaves. Izuku nodded vigorously letting him know that this wasn't just his imagination. " I mean are you completely certain about this, if this is some long thought out prank…"

"It isn't at all" Izuku handed him the letter before he continued explaining. "My homeroom teacher just likes to keep all the students on edge for his own amusement sometimes. So yeah...you are officially in the heroics department…."

-\

Izuku turned and looked at the two remaining figures in front of him. One looked to have an object in his hand while the other had some weirdly shaped hands, kinda like keys. Both he assumed would be extremely dangerous and should be taken care of as soon as possible. He readied himself and went straight for the one with oddly shaped hands, his quirk was unknown but it was probably him who the operation laid on.

Rushing at the figure, Izuku threw a punch at the stomach in hopes of knocking out the breath of the person before coming back for a second round. Right now he was incapable of throwing any good punches without endangering the same lives of the people he would put a stop to.

Looking at the other man for a second, Izuku went in and swept his leg in order to give himself the upper hand in this fight. With his speed it did seem highly improbable that he would lose such a fight. He allowed himself a slight chuckle before he realized that he made a grave mistake.

"So are you playing hero or something like that kid." The man that he had knocked down was now pointing the item in his hand at him. This made him realize that more likely than not, it was a gun. "I'm pretty sure that no registered heroes have super-speed as their quirk which means who are still in training and that is why my plan took a fall for a lack of a better word." The speedster looked at the gun wondering if he could dodge the bullets at the distance that he was away from the man. He'd been able to stop the last bullets from hitting Momo because of the distance that he had but here it was anyoone's guess.

"I am curious as to how fast you are exactly… Let's see" Without warning, Leonard Snart turned around and instead of firing at Izuku, he aimed at the incapacitated security guard. Izuku ran past him without even thinking about what dangers this could pose to himself, that was another large mistake on his part as a hero in training.

Snart Continued firing his gun at other beings within the building, none able to do anything because of their blind state. The green speedster ran at breakneck speeds trying to catch each and every single one from hitting any of the civilians. He was unable to get anywhere near the gunman due to the rate at which he fired at civilian and the location at which he fired. The newly UA student was unable to keep up with all of this, it was simply too much for him.

He was use to running at fast speeds but even he had a limit of how much he could do it. Eventually, there was a point where he began to slow down and his movements began to be more and more predictable. He saw this in himself and so did the armed assailant. Smiling at this, the newly made bank robber fired to where he would be in a few moments. Izuku, while speeding towards another airborne bullet, was hit in the leg and sent flying.

He watched in horror as the bullet got closer, and closer to a person. He was powerless to do anything about the matter as the piece of metal entered his leg and put him out of commission. He collapsed at the insane speed in which he ran and started rolling till he hit a column. The boy groaned in pain and tried his best to cope with the intense pain that he was beginning to get accustomed to. The bullet then just flew harmlessly past the person which he had assumed would be hit.

"Well kid you know what they say….You snooze you lose…" Izuku looked upwards to see the butt of a gun coming towards him. Had he not been in the pain that he was, there would have been an almost certainty that he would have dodged the hit and captured Leonard Snart. That however wasn't the case and he was knocked unconscious to relive the rest of the events having occurred earlier in the day. All this went by as the rest of Snart's crew completed their given tasks and began taking the money out of the safe.

* * *

After the introduction of Shinsou, the rest of Izuku's table was filled with the presence of Iida, Ochako and Momo. They all introduced themselves to Shinsou and Cisco wondering how it was that Izuku was able to make new friends so _quickly._

"So Shinou, since you're going to be in heroics with the rest of us. Would you mind clueing us in on what your quirk might be. You know since we are going to be classmates and all." This was Ochako who said that in her apparently usual happy tone. The purple haired kid awkwardly started scratching the back of his head and a light blush began to creep its way onto his face. The topic of his quirk had been a sensitive one as of the last few years and he was always worried about what people would say about it.

"Umm well, my quirk is called 'brainwash' it allows me to tell people to do whatever I want them to after they've responded to me…" He tried wording his quirk as best as he could in order to avoid the usual 'that sounds like a good quirk for a villain' response that he usually got when describing his genetically given gift.

"That's a really useful quirk! Imagine how useful and handy that could be for when a villain starts monologuing. It can put an end to hostage situations in an instant." The brown haired girl saw the bright sides of his quirk instantly without going to the generic villain response. He smiled at someone finally seeing his quirk as something besides a tool of evil.

"What about the rest of you what are your quirks?" Shinsou who had not been a part of the quirk apprehension test had no idea what any of his peers were capable of.

"Ooh I'll go first! If I touch something with the pads of my fingers I'm able to cause it to lose its gravitational pull and float as a result of this." Ochako neglected to tell them the drawbacks as to not gross them out too much.

"I am able to create anything from which I know the composition of." This was Momo who proceeded to create a russian nesting doll which popped out of her hand and took a seat on the table. Hitoshi nodded as he turned to Iida wondering what his would be.

"My engine is a mutant type quirk which causes my calves to take the shape of small engines and increases my running speed to that well above a regular human." Iida also left out a few facts about what else his quirk was capable of in order to have something for the future.

"I think that my quirk is pretty self-explanatory with it being super speed. It allows me to move at extremely fast speeds and sometimes think at those speeds as well. Sadly it also gets away from me and I have to deal with a lot of time in my hands." He didn't tell them about the test because of obvious reasons and because he didn't want to sound snarky.

All of them turned to Cisco who had begun fiddling with the Inertia cube. He was unaware that they were waiting for his response till Izuku poked him, oddly enough discharging a bit of energy onto his hand.

"Yow alright I'll tell you mine just don't shock me!" Everyone looked confused unsure of what happened. " My quirk is something I like to call Vibe since it allows me to see images and entire events after touching something. It also gives me a certain feeling about something." This overall was the most confusing quirk out of all the ones that had been given today.

"Okay so I'm seeing that no one gets it so let me explain it another way. Let's say that this russian nesting doll was used in a crime." He picked up Momo's creation in order to make his point solid. "If that were the case then this doll would put me in the scene and it would play over as if it were a dream. Got it!" Everyone nodded at a much clearer explanation….

Izuku groaned as his eyes opened and he looked around the room that he was in. He could assume that the man that he had faced off against was gone as well as his accomplices. He looked as the rest of the people in the bank rose in confusion, some others stayed on the floor and he assumed were unconscious.

 _Izuku Vs his first group of villains what a title isn't it. Well this didn't turn out how I thought it would. And my leg, oh GOD! Why is there a piece of metal in my body again!? Well it looks like I'm about 5 minutes away from the hospital so let's go…..owww this is going to hurt. Agh, this isn't just painful for my ego or body...if Aizawa hears about this….I would never hear the end of it so hopefully my face was covered the entire time and nothing bad will happen tomorrow morning..._

 **An: Every hero must have their first loss somewhere and for Izuku it will be the villain who will go on to become Captain Cold. After this Snart must find new ways to one-up the speedster which will be really fun to write about. What's better than a hero making their own villains?**

 **Ok sorry about that section. I am just here to write for those who will read and to thank those of you for reading. Thanks to all the reviews from the last chapter and I should have the question section or problem addressing section lower on.**

 **The next section is going to be the battle test arc which I'm really excited to write for since what's better than Bakugou Vs Midoriya. As for Captain Cold, this isn't the last that will be seen of him. He'll show up at the end of chapters as an after credit of sorts that don't really fit into the regular chapter format.**

 **Also I want to clear up about me being the first to get Aizawa to kick out a student or have IzukuXMomo pairing. It's been done before in many other stories just maybe not the way I've done it. I don't want to take the title of first away from anyone who was first and cheers to you if you were first and are reading this.**

 **To anyone who knows Flash well or has google, I'm currently brainstorming on which rogues to include into the story so I wanted to know who is your favorite Rogue who you might want to see. Right now I have like three and I'm trying to get to six so please review who that would be.**

 **Last bit, anyone who wants to know how Izuku's costume will look...well that is information hidden within this chapter if you look for it...lets just think flash and Cisco's inventions ;)**

 **Next Chapter: Bakugou Vs. Midoriya coming Saturday**

 **Till next time...Toodles!**


	10. Let's Start with the Basics!

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any properties in play**

 **Warning: Cursing by the demolition machine known as Bakugou**

 **Chapter 9:**

"Midoriya, may I speak to you for a second briefly…?" Eraserhead asked him this before he could enter his class that morning. It was the day following the whole bank fiasco and Eraserhead was shocked to have heard about it from the police. Apparently many of the witnesses, who had not been blinded, recalled seeing a green blur running around attempting to stop the bank robbers. When Aizawa heard of this he knew that there was only one possible being who this could be.

"Umm sure….What do you want to talk about Aizawa Sensei?" _Oh he's onto me, he knows where I was yesterday. Just got to play it cool and hope he wants to talk about something else._

"Midoriya, last night I was around some officers who wanted me to look into a bank robbery which occurred earlier in the day." _He knows….I am dead._ "The witnesses described a green blur flying through the room at speeds that should have been impossible."

"Ha...are you saying that it was me in the bank robbery last afternoon?" He tugged at his collar nervously trying to appear innocent though it was quickly becoming harder to do so. "Because that would be….untrue and just...I...can't think of a scenario where I would be there."

"Well since you weren't there…."He narrowed his eyes at the boy, making him sweat a lot more than should've been healthy. "Than it looks like I have no one to say good job to." His eyes went soft again and he walked back down the hallway away from Izuku.

 _The one time that I should've taken credit for something that I actually did do. I'm just going to go to class now and cry on the inside after failing to get his approval...Why must he be such a complicated instructor?_

Heading inside, Izuku saw that he in fact wasn't late as he had assumed but was getting there. By his seat, Momo and Shinsou talked about what was to be expected of the day given that today was suppose to be combat training. Shinsou though only a day late to the mix, had not been seen by the rest of his classmates in matters of capabilities. To them, he was a blank slate which should be watched with caution and treated with the utmost carefulness.

"Hey Momo! Shinsou! How are you guys doing?" Izuku entered the conversation as he placed his backpack in his chair. His two friends gave him small smiles seeing that he had arrived on time, Shinsou's was barely visible but Momo's was more obvious.

"Quire fine Mr Green Blur." _Well, it looks like another person knows about my activities. Then again I'd be surprised if Momo hadn't figured out that was me._ The teen wasn't able to respond and could only cough in order to communicate. His face showed a bit of color not really liking having the spotlight being directed to him.

"So it was you Midoriya, I did wonder who else it could've been." Shinsou smiled thinly leading Izuku to believe that he was plotting something just by the way that his face formed.

"Umm...well you see...I was...and then there was….and yeah it was me…" Izuku was a tad bit embarrassed that he had been unable to hide who he was better. His face had steadily increased in redness and was now nearing the color of flames.

"So what did happen? Why were you there in the first place?" Momo smile was replaced by a look of slight concern that Izuku's mom had shared the previous night when she saw him with a hole in his leg. That had been specially difficult to explain and he had been forced to go with the most simple explanation 'I fell'.

"Well you see...I kinda had to run some errands and then some people decided to rob a bank...I'm not sure why there were no heroes who showed up since it was in a pretty popular area of the city…" He zoned out as he began to form explanations in his mind, some more bizarre than the others.

 _The man who robbed the bank appeared to not have exhibited a quirk of any sort when he attacked...What exactly would he be capable of doing if he did show his quirk and if he actually did want to hurt me…._

"Midoriya!" Izuku's head shot up from his hand where his chin had been resting for the past few seconds just lost in thought. He looked at where the voice had come from and saw that it was Iida.

"You are suppose to be in your seat as of now, class has begun and our instructor should be here at any moment." The rest of the class had taken their seats as they were suppose to which made Izuku feel a bit self conscious. He too sped into his seat and not a moment too soon…

 **"I Am Here! Walking through the door like a normal person!"** Had the speedster controlled the beating of his heart consciously, he would probably have been dead due to how shocked he was at the moment. His idol and inspiration for the longest time was standing in the front of the class about to give a lesson. His idol was going to be his teacher! All Might, The All Might was going to be the hero for this period which he never thought would be possible.

 _Ok, you can breath now if you want to Izuku. He's just another hero like all the ones that you've been analyzing in the past few hours. You can breath now, this is your brain who is lacking oxygen and is asking you to PLEASE give it some much needed oxygen. Oh well if you don't give me oxygen then you will pass out in front of your idol, your choice._

Hesitantly, Izuku decided it was in his best interest to start breathing again before he went brain dead. As the air returned to his lungs, the green-haired speedster was able to look at All Might with more attention. His current get-up appeared to be that of the silver age which he wore when he had made his debut.

 **"Foundational Hero Studies! In this class we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials"** The hero pulled a block off the desk and showed it to the class to emphasize what he said next. **"Let's get right into this! The Trial Of Battle!"** The block which the mucled hero held in his hand also had the word Battle which didn't sit too well with the speedster, fighting that is.

 **"And to go with your first battle…."** The wall on the side of the room began to slide out into view allowing the students to see the numbers corresponding to the seats that they were sitting in. **"We've prepared the gear we had you send request in to match your quirks."** Izuku vaguely recalled having designed his outfit after a tiresome session with Aizawa, he couldn't exactly remember what he made it look like. **"Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at ground B! The garb you bring into the battle field is virtually important, Boys and Girls! And Don't Forget...From here on out you are officially heroes. "**

* * *

Izuku had picked up the box reading 18 and and carried it down into the locker room with care as this was his very own costume. He chose an isolated corner in order to be able examine all the aspects of his suit with the minimal amount of distractions from his other classmates. He just hopes that the company that had made his suit had not altered the design too much, at least the design he had thought of while being half lucid…

Opening the large case, Izuku saw several components to his suit neatly placed in separate compartments with a note laying atop of his actual suit. Just by looking at it, Izuku could tell that his suit had been made green and that they had made him another pair of goggles which he was grateful for. He picked up the note from the case and read it within a second.

 ** _Hello Young Hero,_**

 ** _We here at the support company were tasked with the creation and maintenance of your hero suit. After we were informed of the incredible speeds that you are capable of running at, we had to make your suit extremely durable as well as keeping it lightweight for you to use. We have made your suit out of a leather/textile combination and had it lined with white dwarf star alloy in order to keep you from burning up once you reach higher speeds. Your goggles should also be to your satisfaction as they serve both as binoculars, thermal sensors and overall protection for your eyes while you run. The last bit of your suit was thought of by some of the new talent Hartley Rathaway who created a monitor that should be on your left arm. It will keep track of your vitals as well as the current speed that you are traveling in order to keep you aware of your limits. This note has become too long but we wish you the best and PLUS ULTRA!_**

Izuku whistled as he read of what his suit was capable of. He set the note down on a bench and picked up his suit, holding it up in front of him. The boots as well as the sides were black, covering his arms as well. The center of his suit going down was a dark green hue that went down his front and into the interior of his legs. Between these two colors, a thin lightning bolt like pattern in a lighter green separated the two. His mask was covering his chin and the area around his eyes leaving his mouth and hair exposed for world to see. His ears appeared to be covered in some sort gold decorations that also had a bolt of lightning. The last touch, which he loved, were his goggles that were tinted a darker shade of green than he was used to but also brought him a more calming feeling.

Realizing that he was the last person in the locker room, Izuku changed at top speeds and allowed himself one look in the mirror before running of to meet with the rest of his classmates. This new suit immediately felt good on him, allowing him to run without the wind resistance that his other clothes had. The suit clung close to his body like a second skin which felt less cumbersome than everything he constantly wore. The goggles also felt quite snug and comfortable around his face. An added bonus was that now he wouldn't have to go through shoes like crazy if he could replicate this on his….wait he was late. He didn't have time to think about what he could do with his shoes in the future.

* * *

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Izuku noticed how his eyes had no need to adjust to the light due to the upgrade of his goggles. Now the change in scenary was a completely different thing altogether. As he looked around, he was able to see several of his classmates standing around in their new costumes complementing each other and explaining how it helped out their quirk.

Looking for his group of friends, Izuku stumbled into a less than fully dressed Momo. Or more like barely dressed Momo as her suit was very open to the elements in order for her to use her quirk to the most efficiency. Upon contact he realized just how little clothing she had on and went instantly red. She turned around and looked at Izuku's costume which everyone could agree looked pretty cool. _Don't say or think anything out of the ordinary Izuku, keep it calm..._

"Wow Izuku! Your costume looks really cool! The color scheme really works for you because of your hair." She smiled at him as Izuku forced himself to stare directly into her eyes, not anywhere else. _Don't be a pervert, eyes up. Don't be a pervert just be a human being and treat her as you want to be treated just keep the gaze up or I will personally kill you, somehow..._ The speedster slowly tried to speak not once, or twice, but three times.

"Y-... YOU….Yes!...Thanks for the complements MOMO!" His pitch was a bit shaky due to how his vocal chords worked but Momo only thought that to be funny. His voice had changed several times in the span of a few second which was the funniest thing that she had seen all week.

"Midoriya…" The green clothed boy turned around responding with a quick 'yes'. He felt a loss of control in his body before he heard the next command. "Calm down and breath…" He complied and then felt his body return to him. _Woah! What just happened here?_ "Midoriya, that was my quirk you just experienced…" He looked around and saw who had just caused him to essentially lose control. Standing in what looked to be the classiest hero costume was none other than the purple haired mastermind.

Shinsou's suit reminded Izuku of something that he had seen in an old comic book about a detective who wore blue and had no face. Instead of that his suit was purple with a lilac dress shirt and a dark purple trenchcoat, of course Shinsou kept his face on him which was appreciated. Izuku was positive that this trenchcoat contained many more things that were obscured from view. On top of that, atop of his head there was a fedora that looked like it was only for aesthetic purposes with no real use, but he knew that things such as that tended to conain hidden objects. Besides that, he sure looked good in his suit, specially with his stoic expression on his face. It also added to the whole grounded hero look which had been lacking pretty far in the mainstream of heroes.

"Wow Shinsou you look really good in that costume, like an old time detective!" There was a thin smile on Hitoshi's face which Izuku assumed was a smile. He could never tell what it was since Shinsou tended to stick to the less than smiling end of the spectrum.

"I can say the same about you Izuku, never knew that you were one for wearing skin tight clothing…" Izuku's top jaw stuck to the bottom as he took the 'compliment' from Shinsou, a very odd compliment indeed.

Looking for All Might, Izuku spotted him with papers in his hands muttering madly to himself. They appeared to be notes for the class from which he had prepared beforehand and was now living solely on them. Izuku chuckled lightly at this and disguised it as a cough so no one would notice what he did.

 **"Ok Everyone Gather Up. It is time for the Battle Trial!"** All the students surrounded the Number 1 hero wanting to hear his direction. **"Ok...so...I ...will….Divide you into groups of TWO, That's Right! Each group will either be the heroes or the villains where the villains will be in charge of guarding a bomb that the heroes are in charge of dismantling. Heroes win by touching the bomb and villains win by either incapacitating the heroes or keeping the heroes away from the bomb before the time limit runs out. "** Even though he was a great superhero, Izuku assumed that he had never been in charge of teaching beforehand. **"Ok so group A is Midoriya and….Bakugou!"**

 _Well, remember how I said I was going to kill you brain, looks like someone is going to beat you to it. Well this is going to be just great just fabulous just the perfect place for me to hold my funeral. Maybe I can invite the entire class to it and call it a party instead just to spite him._

* * *

"So…" Izuku stood besides his teammate wondering what he should say to defuse the situation. This was pretty much the most awkward situation that he had felt today, and this had been a pretty awkward day.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU!" Bakugou was clearly upset by not being given the chance to destroy his lifelong rival. The situation had only escalated after he saw exactly what Izuku was capable of doing with his new enhanced speed. "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK AFTER ALL THE BULLSHIT YOU"VE PUT ME THROUGH, NOT AFTER YOU'VE LIED TO ME FOR OUR ENTIRE LIVES."

 _OK Time out! Or the equivalent of a time out for me. Let's just think about this for a second in order to not blow this out of proportion, if they haven't already. He clearly thinks that you've lied to him your entire life about having a quirk, he doesn't believe my explanation of having this occurred recently. Since this is Kachan I have to prove to him that what I'm saying is true and that may take a few times considering who I'm talking about._

"K-kachan p-please let me talk, I want to e-explain." His slight stutter popped out again as it usually did when he began talking to the explosion quirk user, it was just a thing of habit that he couldn't break out of. "If this is about my quirk…"

"OF COURSE THIS IS ABOUT YOUR GOD-DAMN QUIRK! YOU LIED ABOUT IT FOR TEN ENTIRE YEARS! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE OF PITY ISN'T THAT RIGHT DEKU? YOU LOOKED DOWN ON ME FROM THE VERY START, LET ME THINK I WAS AHEAD!"

"K-k-kachan I swear that I…" Things were really starting to get out of hand between the two of them. He seriously had no clue how the two of them were suppose to work together to stop his classmates in a few seconds, he could probably run around really fast and stop them if it really came down to it.

"DON'T FUCKING 'KACHAN' ME DEKU I WON'T LET YOU CALL ME A NAME AS WEAK AS THAT!" The boy then began coughing as a result of the massive amount of yelling that he had undertaken. Seeing as there was nothing that could be done, Izuku silently stood besides his former childhood friend.

 **"Begin the Battle Trial!"** The four students who had been getting ready for the battle heard the pro-hero's voice come from the earpiece that they had been given. The two on the outside were unaware of the plan that the villains had come up with, a quite clever plan indeed.

"OI DEKU STAY HERE WHILE I SHOW YOU HOW THINGS ARE DONE!" The explosive blonde rushed in with small sparks emanating from his hands. There was a crazed smile on his face as he walked inside leaving Izuku alone.

* * *

The green-haired boy pulled down his goggles over his eyes knowing that Bakugou would prefer to 'die' than accept help from him. He checked the heat signature feature of his goggles but turned it off in an instant as he realized that others didn't have the same advantage in their equipment.

"Okay Izuku, you have a time limit on how fast you can get yourself that bomb so lets try to be reasonable about how fast you can accelerate and deccelerate within this building. Now its show time." Izuku cracked his neck to either side and then began to run within the building checking the first floor in less than a minute though the tricky pathways provided a much needed damper on his speed. It was a bit like playing Pac-Man...except he was the little yellow guy in this analogy.

 _Lab rats must feel like this, going through a maze of corridors without knowing when they are going to get out. It must truly suck to be a lab rat even if you don't really think about it. And also what's the point of going through the same maze time after time if it leads to nothing in the grant….._

 **Boom! BooM! BOOM!** The speedster slowed down as he searched the surrounding area looking for the source of the explosions which he knew already. Bakugou was probably already trying to metaphorically kill their opponents single handedly which worried Izuku greatly. There was a pretty strong chance that he would succeed so Izuku wanted to reach him before anything of that sort happened. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

More explosions followed from the floors above and Izuku knew that he needed to get there quickly or he would be sending Ochako in a box since her quirk wasn't extra skin. Looking around, he spotted a flying figure attempting to ram another.

"DIE YOU PURPLE HAIRED MAFIA BOSS!" There was a large amount of dust that was thrown into the air as well as debris flying from the source. _Please don't let it be a dead person. Please don't let it be a dead person…I need an alibi and being here won't serve well for my hero career._ He stepped around the debris looking for a body in case there was one to look for...

As the smoke cleared, the fastest boy in the class saw that in front of him stood Shinsou smiling at him. He dusted of his clothing and looked at Midoriya with a bit of curiosity. Next to him was Bakugou who appeared to be kneeling down with his fist touching the ground. His back was to Midoriya so there wasn't much more that he could draw from this.

"Hello Midoriya, Don't you have more control over your teammate than this? He nearly blew off my head multiple times." The speedster opened his mouth to respond but then remembered how it worked before closing it and keeping it shut. "Hmm, good to see that you remembered what my quirk was...your partner, not so much." This just got a bit more complicated. "I knew that I could not beat either of you in combat due to the enhancements that you both receive from your quirks, but I know that you two can beat each other…."

 _Wait he predicted this? He outsmarted Kachan and now we are going to pay for this dearly aren't we? Come on, why does this have to go down the first combat class of the year. He couldn't mean what I think he means._

"Now Bakugou...stand and fight Izuku into submission or render him immobile without killing him." Hitoshi Shinsou kept his voice even and calm, almost as if this had been part of his plan which it probably was. Bakugou's body rose and turned around to face his partner for the exercise. On his face there was a blank expression making Izuku believe that this wasn't his old friend but would still be one heck of a challenge.

Well this won't be so difficult, after all I do have the ability to just run around him and most likely knock him out before he gets a hit on me. Worse that can happen is a few headaches here and there for my opponents. Wait opponents...where's Ochako?

No sooner had the thought reached his mind that he began to feel weightless and his feet rose from the ground. He caught a brief flash of light pink in the corner of his eye which he could assume with certainty that this was the Zero Gravity girl. Oh no, this is not going to end well. In his moment of distraction, the girl in pink touched his shoulder in order to activate his quirk. Without his gravity, he was pretty much at the mercy of Shinsou and Ochako.

"Now is when the fun starts." What did Shinsou just say? "Bakugou attack now and have no mercy." Izuku could've sworn that a small smile formed upon Katsuki's face but...nope it definitely was there. Without any more distractions, the yellow haired berserker launched himself at the airborne Izuku with his explosions. This commenced the start of the battle the students of Class 1-A had wanted to see, the battle between two titans who were on the same team and were supposed to be working together.

 _This is going to go well Izuku, just try your hardest and don't disappoint your idol who is watching this right now. Like Shinsou said ' Now is when the fun starts' and it will be fun for me if not for him. This is for me to show the class what happens to a kid when he is struck by a bolt of freakin lightning…. I wonder how fast I can do this….?_

* * *

 **AN: And That's your cliffhanger till next week! I said I was doing a Bakugou Vs. Midoriya battle and I'm delivering it with my own spin. Might not be the one that anyone expected but I think it is one of a kind!**

 **Heads up, I'm going to be moving this week and won't have internet for a while so at the earliest I might be able to get a chapter next Saturday but I make no guaranteeds. I'll try my best to get it out on time but I won't be able to say how much the move will take.**

 **If anyone knows who I based Shinsou's costume off of will be my favorite person for a week and will receive a cookie or whatever you call these (::). If you know the hero I was referring to, you'll know that he is able to change his appearance and that's what I wanted to do with Shinsou since his quirk works as long as no one knows how it , if he keeps changing the way he looks then he'll be able to trick villains each time which is why I chose that for his costume which will be more obvious later on.**

 **I also wanted to thank all the reviewers from last time and apoligize to anyone who was confused by the format of the chapter. The critiques also helped me learn what I did wrong for later chapters and I appreciate that you aren't afraid to call me out when I make a mistake. Too often do the people reading a story not say when quality is declining and I don't want that to happen to this story so please help out and say when things begin to look off.**

 **As for the OC which people were confused about, Leonard Snart is a villain from the Flash-verse which is pretty much the tails to his heads. He's the type of villain that shows exactly what the quirkless can do in a world dominated by the quirked and if you were confused by his addition just know that he's meant to be a mirror image of Izuku. Both born quirkless but when they gain a power up they choose to go on seperate paths which mirror each other in multiple ways. Right now it might seem a bit pointless, but I make longterm plans for all the characters in the story so don't count him out just yet. Good things come to those who wait, remember that...**

 **I'm going to call it a chapter now and hope that all of you enjoyed this week's adventure. I appreciate all the ideas given through PM and reviews like you wouldn't believe and want you to know that writing is much more enjoyable when there is someone to help you in the writing process. I'll be back next week with the conclusion to this arc and a new point of view which I think all of you will enjoy. Thanks for reading this and see you next time! Toodles!**


	11. Hitoshi Shinsou Origins

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or Flash**

 **Chapter 10: Hitoshi Shinsou Origins**

Hitoshi Shinsou had been through alot in his decade and a half of life. After his quirk had been discovered to be 'Brainwash', everyone had told him how his quirk could be used in order to cause great evil. Person after person, adult after adult, peer after peer. There had been no exception to the rule for as long as he went on, it was a constant reminder of how incapable he was in accomplishing his goal of being a hero. That all changed as soon as he got accepted into the UA's General Studies program.

Of course he had been unable to pass the practical exam given how one must've needed a combat orientated quirk in order to dominate in the test, or at least a quirk that had the potential to be used offensively. He had neither of those options considering that his quirk would probably be considered cheating or would give the other students the points that he would have earned, With this in mind, he also applied for the General Studies course as a back up options in case he was unable to do exactly that.

After receiving only one of his classes in General Studies, Shinsou was called to go talk to the headmaster after a small boy with purple balls on his head came into the class saying that he was the newest addition to the General Studies class. Shinsou knew instantly that this was what happened to the lowest person in the heroics course as the older students had told him.

He went to the headmaster's office wondering the entire way of what was in store for him. It wasn't even the first day and already he was being called to the place which he hoped he would never have to go. He had just gotten to this prestigious school and there was no way that he would get out without finding out why.

"Tell me young Shinsou, why did you apply for both the heroics course and General Studies? Most students tend to go for either one or the other. You seemed to not have the arrogance that most students possess in only going for the Heroics course, Why is that?" The creature that spoke to him looked like a bear/dog/man hybrid which he couldn't really describe despite that.

Shinsou looked at the Headmaster and at the teacher who stood besides him. The teacher appeared to give him a lazy look of disinterest and tiredness. His hair covered most of his face and he wore a pretty large scarf which appeared to have no other use. He thought of what to say, of what they expected him to say.

"I knew that my quirk was incapable of being used well in the settings of the practical test and I also knew that there were nearly no possibility of me passing a test revolving around the physical prowess of quirks. With this in mind I decided that the best course of action would to join General Studies and wait till there was a chance to move into Heroics should the possibility arise." Shinsou looked into the small animals eyes before receiving a large, adorable smile.

"That was very well said Shinsou...Now recently a spot has been opened in the heroics department and we were interviewing potential candidates for the position. You may go on ahead to you lunch and please deliver this letter to a green haired boy named Izuku Midoriya, Thank you!"

The rest of the story really wasn't as important for Shinsou at the moment. All he needed was to hold onto that one moment when he had been told that there was a possibility of being accepted into the heroics course. It was what he'd use to win this game against Midoriya and Bakugou….

* * *

When they were given the five minutes in order for preparation, Shinsou knew that he would have to plan something that would be able to handle both Midoriya's speed and Bakugou's destructive explosions. Given the nature of both people, there was a strong likelihood that neither party would be able to work together so Shinsou needed to figure out what he was working with before coming up with a plan.

"Uraraka, could you tell me the specifics of your quirk? If we're going to have a shot at outmaneuvering Midoriya and Bakugou I'm going to need to figure out what both of us can do." The trenchcoat wearing teenager asked his shorter companion trying to not say it in a monotone as he tended to do so.

"Umm let me think…"The pink wearing heroine put her finger to her chin as she went into deep thought. "Well my quirk allows me to manipulate the gravity of objects after touching them. The drawback is that I can only lift about 3 tons before I become nauseous and vomit this really yucky rainbow liquid." Shinsou leaned against a wall and began to put the pieces that he had been given into place. "Also you can call me Ochako if you want to, after all we are friends, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are…" _Friends, never really thought about it like that, haven't had true friends in a while._ "Okay, I think that I may have a plan that had a small possibility of working but at the moment it's the best choice that we have." The gravity girl nodded, eager to learn of her purple clothed companions plan. "Midoriya and Bakugou have a shaky relationship if I'm putting it in the best terms so we'll have to use that to our advantage."

"Wait, what do you mean by using that to our advantage?" Shinsou thought for a moment in how to explain this the best way without coming out to seem like a complete villain.

"Bakugou looks like he'd rather die than allow any help from Midoriya. This leads me to believe that as long as their behavior doesn't change in the following ten minutes then we might be able to turn Bakugou on Midoriya using my quirk. I just need him to respond to something that I say which shouldn't be too difficult considering who we're dealing with." Uraraka nodded as she pictured the plan going off in her mind.

"Okay so that deals with Bakugou, what about Midoriya?" Shinsou thought of a few scenarios in which they could deal with the speedster and in the end there really was only one that had any chance of coming into fruition

"We'll have to surprise him and get you to use your quirk on him. Without his gravity he won't be able to run on the ground and he'll be a sitting duck. From there I can instruct the controlled Bakugou to keep him busy for the remaining amount of time while we try our best to keep him from the bomb." Shinsou finished explaining his plan to Uraraka who looked quite pleased with how it was suppose to occur.

"Ok so...how are we going to take Bakugou on if he doesn't choose to speak?" Shinsou thought again about this new problem that he had unaccounted for. There was always that one variable that he forgot about.

"Don't worry about that part, I'll draw his fire and get him to talk. No matter how much trouble I look like I am in hide until you see the fast one. You just have to tap Midoriya and we'll be in good shape." He looked around the room and looked for strategic places that he would be able to place trip wires, in this fight any advantage would go a long way for them….

* * *

Hearing the argument between Bakugou and Midoriya, Shinsou got into position awaiting for the arrival of the blonde. There was a large plan that his plan would fail and that he would be tossed aside like a rag doll upon initial confrontation. There was an even greater chance that Midoriya would discover what was going on and put a stop to it within a second. There was no imaginable way that they could win in a head on fight versus the opposing team so this was going to be their best bet.

Loud stomping could be heard coming up the steps and his heart climbed its way to his throat. This was his one chance to show the rest of the class that he had a right to be here just like the rest of them. None of them had seen him in the quirk apprehension test so it was either all here or none at all. I have to show them that I'm not a villain, I'm just a hero like the rest of them…

"Shinsou…"He looked across to where Ochako stood in preparation for Midoriya once he ran up the stairs. "Good luck! I'm sure your plan will work." She whispered loud enough for him to here before returning to her hiding spot. Now or never...time to shine…

Upon seeing the mess of blonde hair on top of the stairs Shinsou did what any person with a working brain would do, he threw a pebble at Bakugou. It flew through the air with a slight whistle and hit the boy in between the eyes startling him for a second. His off guard for now...time to work magic…

"Bakugou, you look more like a villain than I do...and I'm suppose to be the villain in this situation. Go figure…" He used his patronizing tone and ended it with a plain and obvious smirk. All of it was one big act meant to get him to speak out despite knowing what he could do.

The explosive teenager recovered quickly from the insult, gritting his teeth in response to the insult that had been thrown his way. The distance between the two boys had been that of fifteen feet when the pebble was thrown. After Bakugou projected himself forward with explosions, that distance decreased to only one foot. At that distance the angered male brought his right hand forward and attempted to ignite his nitroglycerin like sweat on Shinsou face.

He dodged quickly to the side continuing his verbal barrage upon his opponent. His teammate continued to hide as he had instructed her to until the time was right. The plan had already gone off its hinges as Bakugou hadn't responded immediately.

"Why aren't you speaking Bakugou? Or would you prefer if I called you Kachan?" After seeing his explosive reaction to the pet name that Midoriya had for him, he knew it was a sore topic to bring up but he needed the edge. "Has the cat got your tongue?"

Bakugou targeted the floor beneath him this time with greater effect. Chunks of rock floor and wall began to break apart as the blast got more destructive. It would continue to worsen as the fight drew on for longer periods of time. Bakugou would only sweat more and this in turn would make life a lot harder for him considering everything.

A blast caught the side of his trenchcoat sending revealing a gun like contraption on the inside of it. Bakugou glared at it before causing an explosion right in front of his chest. Shinsou was blown backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud! His body groaned with pain and his lungs felt as if they had inhaled smoke. The purple haired mastermind put his hand on the inside of his coat but then took it back out. He was going to have one more shot to do this right before using his support items.

"Why are you here Bakugou?" The male that had blasted him away only seconds glared deeply into him. " Why aren't you with Midoriya? Are you too afraid to admit that he's better than you, that he's always been better than you?" Katsuki's eyes widened and then became cold as stone. His hands clenched into fist, trying to contain the massive anger that he felt towards this individual trying not to shout. Sadly, the effort was for nothing.

"NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME!" He propelled himself forward trying to pull the same trick he had done before, except now he had spoken. "DIE YOU PURPLE HAIRED MAFIA BOSS!" _Now you're in my trap._ The blonde's eyes lost emotion and his fist came down upon the ground next to Shinsou causing smoke and debris to rise into the air. The first part is done, now for the rest.

The victorious combatant kneeled down and picked up his fedora that had fallen off during the fight. Clearing his throat, he prepared himself mentally for what was to come. Bakugou had been the easiest part of the plan for him, now he would have to face the true threat of the two.

"Hello Midoriya," He spoke cleanly and with confidence as he stared into the eyes of the boy dressed in green. He caught the gravity girl's eye for a moment and gave the slightest of nods hoping that she would understand what he was trying to say. Ochako nodded and used her quirk on herself in order to float and not make any noise. He just had to buy her time in order to tap him..

"Don't you have more control over your teammate than this? He nearly blew off my head multiple times." The speedster opened his mouth to respond but then remembered how it worked before closing it and keeping it shut. Ochako got closer to Midoriya without him noticing so he just had to keep going.

"Hmm, good to see that you remembered what my quirk was...your partner, not so much." Hitoshi now knew that trying to get Midoriya to talk was a lost cause and would not work for him at all. Best to play all my cards now

"I knew that I could not beat either of you in combat due to the enhancements that you both receive from your quirks, but I know that you two can beat each other…." It took Midoriya a second to figure out what Shinsou was talking about as he recalled exactly how his quirk worked. He then remembered that there were suppose to be two members per team but at that point it was too late. Shinsou openly smiled as he saw Uraraka reach her goal and tap the speedster on the shoulder.

Within a second his feet left the ground and Midoriya was unable to do anything about the matter. He struggled for a second trying to figure out what was going on but stopped as he saw Uraraka smile at him openly with the tips of her hands touching.

"Now this is where the fun starts Midoriya…" Shinsou gave him another thin smile before all hell broke loose and the match truly began.

* * *

All members of class one stared into the screen that was broadcasting the match. None of them had known what to expect when they saw the new kid after lunch the previous day. It ad been a surprise when one of their classmates had gotten demoted to General Studies but this was something else altogether.

Those who had talked to him knew of his quirk but not really. Those who hadn't, were simply mystified as they watched their most aggressive classmate go down when he was about to hurt him. It was simply like no other quirk that they had seen in this class thus far. All of theirs were capable of being turned into a weapon and used extremely well in combat. From what they could tell, their classmate only needed to talk to put his opponents out of commision.

As the a match carried out, the execution of Shinsou's plan surprised even All Might who had seen lots in his day. In a class like this, if no one responded to him, Shinsou would be no more capable than a quirkless being. His intellect had changed the entire match within a minute and that itself earned him the respect of everyone in that room, as well as a small amount of fear.

* * *

Returning to Midoriya's mind, it was working overtime on its overtime trying to figure out what to do in the moments he had before he would be attacked by Bakugou. _OK, OK, OK, OK! Shinsou was ready for us, how was he able to do this within five minutes? I need to figure this out now and I need to figure out the options that I have since right now it looks like I'm going to die unless I get…_

The airborne teen was blasted backwards as an explosion went off on his chest causing him to spin backwards. Shinsou had chosen to set this up in a mostly open area so there were absolutely no walls or pillars near him to bounce off of. _GOD why does that hurt so much?! It feels like my insides are plotting to kill me by going to the outside._

Unluckily, when Izuku finally stopped spinning out of control, he faced away from his opponents which now included his own teammate. Turning his head, Izuku was able to glimpse an open hand coming at his face before going off once again. This blast tossed him downwards onto the broken ground. Looking at his "partner"s face, he noticed that Bakugou seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much.

"Bakugou! If you're in there I need you to snap out of it and stop beating me into submission." His pleas fell short as Bakugou came at him but he was ready for it this time. Using the ground under him, he sped upwards with a force that was comparable to that of bullet. Not a moment too soon either as the destruction of the spot he occupied was unbelievable. He could very well see the floor below them and the floor appeared to have been a few inches thick before his friend had come in to renovate.

Unaware of where he was going, Izuku crashed into the ceiling and lost control again as his feet were just out of reach from the ceiling. Where are the other two? They wouldn't just leave me in here with Bakugou if there was the chance that I'd beat him, there must be another part of their plan and I'm running out of time.

Launching himself once more with his explosions, Bakugou came face to face with his former friend. They made eye contact for a split second before the one under Shinsou's influence put his hands directly in front of his face. The blast that ensued was one that no one should have been able to remain conscious, less be able to fight. However, Izuku Midoriya wasn't 'no one', and he needed to get to a bomb. He collided with a wall causing a visual crack to form which was never a good sign for the person doing the colliding. Had it not been for the goggles, there would be a good chance that he could've ended up blind or worse.

In a moment of desperation and pure improvisation, Izuku clapped his hands at an unbelievably fast speed. He had no idea where the thought of it came to him, he just knew that an act like this would make or break the match. Upon contact of the palms, the boy regretted his choice and wished that he had thought this through, well he had thought about it at super speeds so he was still to blame.. The sudden force caused the air in the room to push itself and flow opposite of Izuku at neck break speeds. The winds caught Bakugou and sent him flying into the opposite wall, or at least it would've if he didn't destroy it in the process. Still, he was sent out of the building and would take a while to get back.

 _That should buy me some time….at least I hope it did. Looking down at the monitor on his wrist, a diagram popped up showing Izuku the injuries that he had sustained since the start of the battle trial. Bruised ribs, first degree burns on face and torso, torn left bicep, and one sprained wrist while the other one was broken. Was it worth it? I'll know as soon as I'm done with this match._

There wasn't even a moment of rest as Izuku saw in the distance what appeared to be a very large and nearing inferno. Well, looks like I can't catch a break, time to run. Whatever the ball of fire was, he knew that taking a hit from it would most likely result in a very painful recovery period in the the health center. All or nothing Izuku, let's go.

Pushing himself of the wall he was in currently, Izuku aimed for the opposite wall knowing that it was his only chance of getting out of there in one piece. He felt the heat increased as he rushed into it, only narrowly avoiding it as he bounced off the wall that was utterly demolished as it came into contact with the fireball. Ouch, this is very hot and painful.

That thought came to him as he attempted to 'outflow' the giant ball of destruction, which was somehow not shrinking in size. He went through the doorway and kept bouncing down a hallway which had been out of his reach earlier. Left leg, right leg, both legs, turn, left leg, right… The pattern that he tried using had to change every few seconds as the speed in which he traveled had to differ.

 _Window! Window! That's bound to get me a safe distance away from the giant ball of destruction and fire. Pulling his knees to his chest, lowering his face, and putting his hands behind his neck, Izuku became a human cannonball as he crashed through a window flying outside the building. This is not how I expected this day to go…._

Looking only slightly backwards, the fireball remained on its path of destruction and neared. The size had finally begun to decrease, as it destroyed more and more of the building. At the current size, he didn't expect it to cause much damage to himself but he couldn't really be sure considering the current state of the building that he had just exited. Bracing for impact, Izuku thought that he knew what real pain was but he truly had no idea. To say that it was 'hot' was a serious understatement that could not be more wrong.

He was pretty sure that even for him it would require a few hours of simple rest in order to heal himself. Or maybe that nice old lady could help him out again? It would all be resolved later but right now he needed to focus on the matter at hand

 _Ok so now I'm out how to I get back inside without touching the floor. I have no real choices in this matter, I'll have to use the same trick that I used on Bakugou just in a smaller and more controlled scale. Four minutes left, can't hesitate._

Pulling his arms half-way back, the airborne speedster repeated the same trick from earlier and released a gust of wind as he was propelled back to the building at least that was the plan. He miscalculated the angle for which he would need to get through the exit he made, instead he ended up going above the building. His hands were no better for the effort and he could tell that though he hadn't caused as serious of an injury, they were still in a pretty bad shape.

 _Okay, so I'm floating up here with my hands in a pretty bad shape. I have less than four minutes to locate the bomb and get it without being stopped by either Uraraka or Shinsou. And I still haven't accounted for Bakugou….Wait! Is that him?_

A few hundred feet below, Izuku could see the quickly approaching Katsuki Bakugou and he didn't look happy at all. Not that he was suppose to be happy while being brainwashed. This was his one and only chance to get back to the ground and to try to beat his teammate back onto his side if that was possible. I only get one try so the angle has to be right or things won't work.

For the last time that day, Izuku took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. The force caused his hands even more pain, which he was pretty sure both hands were now broken instead of just the right one. He allowed the wind to push him as he spun to face Bakugou. The battle of the titans had gone on for long enough and this would be the blow to decide it. Izuku wasn't sure if Bakugou even wanted to stop if he had been in control. That didn't matter now, now he needed to win this for the both of them.

The green speedster reeled his arm back and so did the blonde, brainwashed, explosive hero. At that moment, every member of the class 1-A watched intently as two of the most powerful members of the class went all out. One was told not to show mercy, the other just wanted to get back on the ground already. Both had reasons to hold back, yet those reasons weren't important enough at the moment…

Bringing his right fist downwards, Izuku destroyed Bakugou's gauntlet and sent a rush of wind towards the building below them. The wind tore a hole straight down the middle of the building with such force that it disrupted a certain gravity girl's quirk. The sudden disruption caused the once floating boy to begin his descent, or fall to be more exact.

* * *

Upon the collision between the fist of the two boys, Shinsou's brainwash effect over Bakugou lost its hold. The purple haired 'villain' below could tell as he felt his influence over the other being dissapear. His plan had worked as long as he had control over Bakugou, now it was up for grabs considering the amount of time that was left.

An added disadvantage was Ochako's nausea which had set in after the giant hole appeared down the middle of the building. In her reaction, she had pushed Shinsou out of the way and had touched the rubble in order to prevent it from falling on them. She had been able to sustain the weight for a second before Shinsou had to pull her out so she wouldn't be crushed by the piece of rock.

"Are you alright Ochako?" He asked with concern as he saw her spewing out rainbow colored vomit. The girl could only nod as she continued releasing the foul smelling liquid. She was certainly not in any shape to continue her hold on Midoriya as he was probably on his way here now.

He stared at the watch on his hand, _I have about a minute and thirty seconds to keep anyone away from the 'bomb'. Ochako is out of the game given her current condition and Bakugou must still be at full strength considering he didn't hold back. Midoriya can easily take me if he's at full shape so I have to hope that he isn't._

 _All I can do is hope…._

* * *

As Izuku fell besides Bakugou he noticed several key things that were just key. First, he was falling so that would indicate that he had put Uraraka out of commision and in result could fall back to the ground. Second, Kachan was unconscious and would need his help in order to survive the incoming fall. Third, HE COULD SEE WHERE THE BOMB WAS! Fourth, he was falling…

Without the support of the anti-gravity quirk from Uraraka, he would have a few seconds to figure out how to stick a landing. For Bakugou there was a good chance that he could throw him up at the same speed that they were falling. This would secure his well being but now he had to worry for his own. No time, time to get to work.

Using both of his injured hands, Izuku threw his unconscious teammate upwards onto the same floor as the bomb. He landed relatively safe so he wasn't too worried about his childhood friend. He fell a floor more before trying to figure out what to do. He knew that the options were limited and that he probably wouldn't be able to survive the fall if he did make contact with the floor. His last option would be to clap once more but his hands were already at their limit. It looked like he had no choice, and he truly didn't…

Bringing his hands backwards, he took a deep breath. He was parallel to the ground and had to angle himself correctly or otherwise he would send himself into a wall. Bringing his hands slightly more apart….He felt a cord wrap itself around his leg and act as a bungee cord. The ground came within feet of his face as he was stretched downwards and upwards as well. _Looks like my luck is better than I think._

Looking upwards, the young Midoriya saw that Shinsou stood up a few stories holding what appeared to be a gun with a long cord coming out of it. His arms shook slightly as he gained a sure hold on the grappling hook in order to not let the green haired boy to fall. Despite being a 'villain' for this exercise, he was still a hero at heart.

With ten seconds left on the timer it looked to everyone that the hero team had lost and the villains had succeeded. Many were amazed by what they had seen. From the battle prowess of Bakugou, to Midoriya's quick thinking, to Uraraka valiant effort in saving Shinsou, to Shinsou's brilliant plan.

There really could not be a way that this match could end in a more spectacular demonstration. The 'villain' saving the 'hero' from what would have surely have been a sure death. The villains had earned their victory, through planning and tactics that weren't seen in UA. They truly were the heroes despite being the villains.

 _Crap I lost! Ugh Kachan is going to have my hide for this...At least I lost in a pretty good way if I do say so myself. Shinsou really did think of mostly everything. Gotta hand it to the guy, he really does deserve to be here. I'll just 'hang out' for a while. Now wait how long does adrenaline usually last in keeping pain AAAAWWWW AAAAAY!_

 **AN: Hello ALL! This is me I swear that I did not forget to update this. Moving has been kinda difficult so I had no time to work on this story all week. I'm very sorry for the late update but at least it's still on a Saturday.**

 **I know that everyone expects that Izuku will win each time but that just isn't how I want to write Izuku. He has to fail and lose in order to learn and improve himself and others around him. This is just to show that even people with the power level of Izuku can still fall like the rest of us.**

 **Now, I'm quite glad that lots of you know who I based Shinsou's suit of off. Also thanks to HotSoup2017 for mentioning Rorshach since that's where I got Shinsou's grappling hook, also that was going to be the second inspiration. Also, did I do a good job writing Shinsou, pls tell me!**

 **Thanks to the constant stream of support from all of you which allows me to keep doing this since I know someone will read it. Please tell me what you thought of the fight scenes since I don't know if they are good or bad, call it writer's bias. I want to know what I can do if anything to improve and continue writing this to maintain enjoyment from the audience.**

 **Also, sad news. I'm starting to get swamped at school with work (Junior year) so I'm going to have to cut the updates to once per week. Sorry about that but I have to keep the grades up for college and stuff. The updates will still be here on time and mostly be good, but I won't be able to keep up with the twice weekly schedule anymore. On the upside I'm going to be working on a few additional projects with co-writing a BNHA fic, writing a second BNHA story, and commencing a twice monthly story in the end of October.**

 **Also If anyone needs any help, with someone reading their stories or needing a bit of feedback, I'm here to support the community just like you do for me. I've already had a few people reach out and I think that their stories are great. Also if anyone just needs someone to talk to I'm also available in that department. Thank you all, Toodles!**

 **Next Time: Time for a filler chapter! Sorry but I can't have everything push the plot forward. ;)**


	12. Second Day Afternoon

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: As always I have yet to gain any properties coming from this story.**

 **Warning: You don't know about Tin-Tin things might be spoiled**

 **Chapter 11: Second day of School, Afternoon**

After the conclusion of the first match, Izuku was helped onto the ground with a bit of help from Shinsou who now had a pretty smug look on his face, which was pretty justified in many ways. It wasn't as if he had just beaten the ;potentially most powerful person in the class. No that would have been truly absurd and would never work out, not in a million years would that have happened...

"So Midoriya...how's it hanging?" The joke on Shinsou's part made the teen who was currently upside down laugh. This resulted in a small amount of pain coming from his lower abdomen but he really couldn't afford to put that in his mind at the moment. The rest of his classmates would most likely be competing in a second and he wanted more than anything else at the moment to see how they did.

"Could you help be get down Shinsou? I think the blood is starting to rush to my head…" Shinsou, using a pretty large amount of upper body strength, began using the grappling hook around Izuku's leg to rock him back and forth bringing him ever closer to a floor. Once he had enough momentum, the purple-haired boy released the grip on Izuku's leg and sent him rolling into one of the lower floors.

"Thanks, also good job with that plan that you had…"The defeated speedster called out several floors up, unsure if he could be heard or not. After a few minutes Shinsou walked down the building step supporting Uraraka with his response.

"Your congratulations mean much to me Midoriya, thank you…" Putting his grappling gun inside his coat, Shinsou continued helping his partner on her way to the central command rom. They had been instructed to go there once their matches had concluded and that was all that he had to do now. Well also feel good about himself for doing the impossible, or near impossible.

Overall, the exercise had been draining for all parties involved. Some were physical while others were more mental like in Shinsou's case. Having to keep track of all of Bakugou's actions was an entire battle on its own. _Looks like you finally made it, your finally a hero…your quirk won't be that of a villain...you will be a hero to remember..._

* * *

Izuku Midoriya had been called many things in the past, not all of them were good either. Quirkless, Deku, idiot, weak, crybaby, loser, etc. those were all just words with the intention of bringing him down. Some of them had worked to belittle him and make him feel worse about himself. He'd gotten use to this well enough and he couldn't be more fine with it. Now no one had called him reckless or stupid to his face before, well only Bakugou did but he didn't really count.

As he walked into the control room where the rest of the students were standing and looking at the screen, most eyes turned to look at him which was just a tad bit frightening. Everyone had seen the amount of power that could be released from one individual, and they were pretty impressed

He slowly made his way to his friends while four more students exited the room in order to proceed with their own match. One was invisible, one had a tail, the other pair had one member with six arms while the last boy seemed to have quite a bad scar on the left side of his face. No one had noticed his hands as of yet since he crossed his hands as people went and congratulated him. He stumbled into Momo's barely clothed self and she looked quite glad to see him, that was until his hands became visible. Her smile faded into a look on concern and a bit anger it seemed like.

"Are you stupid Izuku? You broke both of your hands in an attempt to win the battle trial.? " This was exactly what Momo had said to him when she saw the state of his hands and his lack of attention to them. "How can you be so reckless and do this to your hands? What if Recovery Girl didn't work here? What would you do about making sure that they healed properly? "

 _Crap! What do I say now? This isn't going to end well for me….just act like you don't notice the obvious break within your hands...or I could always try the acting which I do believe would benefit me quite well. Now just act like the pain in your hands is none existent and you'll for sure be fine._

"Umm...w-what do you mean Momo? I'm pretty sure that my hands are just fine the way they are now." Izuku rose his hands to eye level and tried shoving them in her face in order for her to give up her crusade involving his injured hands. "Even if they weren't, I'd most likely heal from whatever injury given a few hours.

Not amused, Momo grabbed his right hand and gave it a soft yet firm squeeze. _Fuuuuuuu…. WHY DID SHE DO THAT?_ His mouth clenched in pain as he tried containing his pain but it was too obvious to anyone who was noticing. One could even say that a tear came down his face as he tried bottling the emotions

"You were saying…" She smirked slightly at his expression of discomfort that she had caused by the squeeze. " Just give me your hands…"

Using her creation Quirk, Momo quickly created medical bandages and began applying them onto his hands as they came into existence. His left hand was more noticeably malformed which was troublesome but she knew that they would heal on their it didn't make it any easier seeing him in this state.

"Don't worry about me...I've healed from worse in the last week….it always heals in the end I think…" Izuku tried being optimistic at the moment knowing that everything he said was true, he did always heal in the end so there were little consequences for his actions. "Heck I took a handfull of bullets when we met, remember? And look at me now, no permanent injury"

The spiky ponytail girl gave him a small nod before applying the rest of the bandages giving him a small amount of pain medication to make his healing more pleasing, not that she was allowed to give medication or anything. It was more to make sure that he made it through the rest of class before going to the nurse's office.

 _Yep that medicine sure feels pretty…..wait where'd it go! I was under the influence of some pain medication just a second ago...WHAT!? Does this have to do with my speed? Please don't let this have anything to do with my speed...I need to be able to take pain away for limited amounts of time….argh why me? Wait! Is this going to extend to alcohol in the future?_

* * *

After class was over, Izuku stood in front of All Might along with the rest of his class after their matches. Seeing his example earlier in the day had given them incentive to do as well if not better to show that they were just as worthy of being in the heroics program. They had given their matches their all and had in turn surprised All Might by seeing how committed these new students were.

 **"Well done young heroes! You have each claimed your place in this prestigious academy and I cannot be any happier than to be a teacher for each and every one of you this year. Now I must get going!"**

Without any further explanation or really anything else, the Pro hero ran as fast as he could into the tunnel leading back to the main campus. _Huh, that was pretty fast, maybe even faster than I would be able to go if I truly think about it….Well, he is All Might after all, gotta expect that from the number one hero. He must be very busy when it comes to saving people..._

"Ok off you go to recovery girl's office now!" Momo grabbed his arm and began pulling him in the same direction that their teacher had gone a moment ago. _And now I am being treated as if I'm a simple little boy, this sucks. I wish that I hadn't decided to break both wrists...maybe one wrist would be acceptable for next time.._

"Come on Momo I don't need to go, I'm pretty sure that my hands will heal before the day is over...it's not…" She however didn't happen and she kept going taking him even against his own will. She had an iron grip which Izuku would've admired had it not been him who was the victim of it

 _Why is this so difficult for me, to get out of of this grip….wait my hands are broken that's probably why….also is this hand going off at a weird angle? Looks like this isn't going to go my way, going to have to be tired for the rest of the day looks like it..._

* * *

Upon entry to the school nurse's office Izuku noticed a person who was there in an instant. On one of the tables there lay Midoriya's partner for the exercise clearly battered and drained from the apparent fight. Even though he had only been hit by one blow, that one hit from Midoriya had been more than enough to hurt him badly.

The speed and angle that he had used to destroy Bakugou's gauntlet had caused a large amount of tearing in his arm just from the the sudden shock. To top it off, he had been fighting Shinsou's brainwashing quirk since the start but had been ineffective only draining himself mentally in the process.

The moment after he regained his mind, many thoughts rushed past his mind. Deku? He beat me even when we were on the same team….he beat me again….He was suppose to be quirkless, how did he do it? Why does Deku get this? Why?

The thoughts were quickly dissipated as the shock of Deku's punch went through his arm and into the rest of his body. The pain that he felt was simply too much for him and the lack of time to adapt to his new surrounding was just too much for him to bare at that moment. To protect him from any further trauma, his body tried putting him to sleep and so he lost consciousness while still being over a hundred feet in the air.

However, as he lost consciousness, he was able to recognize the feeling of someone latching onto him with the intention of saving him. He knew that this was Deku and he would never in a thousand years allow anything like this to happen. It was a line that should never have been crossed, and yet it was. Deku had saved him and the entirety of class A-1 had seen it happen.

All of his hard work of showing people that he didn't need help was thrown out the window when Deku came in and saved him. Why did Deku always have to be the one to come and ruin everything that he ever did. _Why doesn't he mind his own damn business and get out of mine? All I wanted to do was show All Might that I have what it takes to be the Number One hero...that's all that I wanted to do._

* * *

After receiving an enhanced healing factor for like five seconds, Izuku felt completely drained and just….nope drained was exactly the right word of how he felt. After receiving his second kiss from Recovery Girl, the speedster's hands repaired themselves at the price of his stamina which was already pretty low at that point if he was totally honest. This was something he'd rather not have to rely on due to its practicality to him.

"So what are you to do now with your newly healed hands?" Momo asked him shortly after having him held hostage moments earlier. Izuku looked down at them before answering with the worst possible answer that one could give, but he was tired so he got a pass.

"I was thinking of breaking them again just so you could apply more bandages to my arms….you were really good at it the first time" _Did you just say that Izuku? Why does this fatigued version of you always say what he thinks, I hate you with a fiery passion tired version of me. Just try to fix this as soon as possible in the least weird way._

There was a faint blush that appeared on the creation quirk user's cheeks while Izuku's was full on tomato red. After a moment of awkward silence Izuku tried to clean up his mistake, badly. Not that he ever made mistakes of such scale since he was...

"I think that I need a good bit of sleep and I'll be fine...just...give me a second…" Unable to do anything about it, succumbing to his tiredness, the speedster fell onto his classmate who was luckily able to catch him. She simply held him as she tried to gently shake him awake before anyone saw him.

He was sound asleep in her arms which would be completely odd for anyone that saw them. That had been the case when Recovery Girl had spotted the two and chuckled about it before commenting 'Ah...Young Love...those are the days'.

The comment made Yaoyorozu's face burn scarlet and drop the sleeping hero-in-training who was rudely woken up to see Momo's red face. Very confused, Izuku decided that the best course of action would be to simply continue to the next class of the day. His short term memory would be affected by the effects of the healing and would not remember the minutes before his collapse.

"Umm...Momo are you alright? Do you have a fever or are you exhausted from the battle trial as well?" The girl forced a smile and became even more red at the boy's concern. This certainly wasn't something that occurred often.

"Nonothingofthat…." She stopped herself before going back and revising her response as well as slowing it down just a tad bit. " I think we should head to class before he are marked late...can't be late to Present Mic's English class, who else in the class is going to answer the questions besides us two?"

* * *

Heading out for the day, the young green haired genius came across another genius who he had met just the previous day. It was one called Cisco Ramon who came to walk with him after the rest of his friends went to their respective homes. His steampunk-esque goggles were still secured around his neck for good measure.

"Hey Izuku, that was an amazing performance that you pulled off today!" The goggle wearing engineer came to him and gave him a pat on the back to show his approval of his earlier effort. Izuku had no idea what he was talking about and his face showed this with clear confusion signaling to Cisco. "Oh yeah, after all the heroics people went and did their thing, Mr. Drill guy gave us the footage and a really cool assignment which I think you'll like."

"Wait what?" This was certainly a surprise to him. The green-haired boy had only thought that the hero class was able to see the footage of the day. Maybe other teachers, but certainly not other students outside of his class. Maybe if it was just Cisco then he'd be alright with this.

"Well I got you and some other girl who can enlarge her hands but I'm more interested in how I can make your suit even better since she said that hers was already pretty good. So are you willing to go back to the support headquarters with me for like an hour?" _I want to say no but at the same time it would be really cool to see how my suit can be improved._

"Ok Cisco lead the way and make me an even better hero…."

* * *

As Izuku walked into the support workshop, he knew for a fact that he would be eaten alive in a place like this. All around him were different scraps of machines, random bits of metal bent in odd angles, and the occasional person who walked by and tossed more metal onto the floor. Overall, this place looked to be more like a think tank than anything else if he was to truly say.

"So whatcha think about our home for the next three years? This is the place where most changes to your suit will come from so just say it! Also here's your suit if you want to be more precise about your critiques." With that he pulled out the giant, black case labeled eighteen and tossed it onto a nearby table.

"Well is there any way that I can pull that shockwave maneuver without making my wrist split themselves?" This was his main concern seeing how useful it had been the times that he had used the 'sonic clap' as he liked to call it now.

"Yeah, I could add a reinforced wrist brace that would allow you to do all the fancy maneuvers with tense muscles but otherwise react as a normal fabric so that your hand motions aren't restricted. Would that be good with you?" Izuku nodded seeing that his request could be fixed so easily by having friends in the right places.

"Also is there anyway to pull out my vitals from the wrist tracker when I'm not using it?" This would be really helpful to him if he could pull it out and analyze how he did. Nodding the tech wizard pulled out a computer from his backpack and pulled off the small tracker from the suit. He connected a USB drive to the back and instantly a small diagram of himself appeared on the computer screen

"And there you go! Although I must say that during today you were hardly able to actually touch the ground so the results won't be the same as if you had...that is unless you want to go for a run right now?" The support class student turned to his heroics class counterpart in need of an answer.

"Wait can we even? I thought that the entire campus was closed to the rest of the students after hours…" The black-haired boy smiled and handed him his costume before giving him another answer

"Technically we're just going to be testing out some new features so there won't be any rule breaking...also some kids from higher levels do it so we can't let them have all the fun…" He smiled largely indicating his very large interest in going, kinda like a child wanting some treat or perhaps a movie for their good behavior.

"Umm, I, do- I mean, if you think that this is a good idea to see how I'm doing then I trust you all the way." Izuku took his suit into his hands and in a second he changed into it surprising his friend at the speed.

"Woah, that was fast! Imagine having that be portable, like in a necklace or a ring or something small that no one would expect. Now that would be cool." He then pulled out a pencil and wrote something on a sticky note before putting it on the screen of his computer for later reference. "Ok let's go to the gym!"

* * *

When he heard gym, Izuku had assumed a clean building that had lots of equipment for weight training and the sort. What he had not expected was a giant indoor set that looked like a mountain side. Huh it looks like this is exactly where all the government funding goes to, neat!

"Okie Doky, Izuku I'm just going to have you running all over the place and track your vitals, speed, and running strategy to look for any things to improve in the future. All you have to do is run and I'll take care of the rest."

Placing his goggles over his eyes, Izuku stretched slightly to ready his muscles for what was about to go down. They were about to be pushed to a limit and he wanted to know just how much he could take without things turning sour. Looking to Cisco, the man behind the computer gave him a small nod so he began to run.

When he ran, there really wasn't much that he could say to describe the experience. He was faster, or slower, he couldn't really tell the difference in this state. His speed made his movements seem slower to his but everyone else looked at it and saw him as faster, that was exactly what he was going through right now.

His legs took huge strides as he ran along the mountain, unable to climb up the side of it just yet. His legs pumped on his sides adding to his speed at least that was what the research had said to him. It should reduce the angular momentum of the body, balancing the rotational motion produced during walking, this way I don't lose any speed if just for a moment.

As he jumped from a rock, his body slowed down more as he put his weight on his right leg and pushed. The force allowed him to fly to the next large rock with apparent speed, but slowness for him. In the state of slow, he was able to calculate where his foot would have to be next and so he did. This time his left leg was the one pushing off, slowly, like a bandage coming off.

Coming off the several boulders, Izuku pushed himself as he came into a valley like place. The ground was flat enough for him to truly pick up speed and would be a good place to test the suit's traction on different surfaces. With the less precision in his movements, the world began to blur past as he went faster. His arms gained the freedom that he usually had and his legs began to feel natural. Instead of a gello, his body felt as if it were moving through natural air. His different levels of recognition to attention drastically changed his speed, or how he perceived his speed.

Learning from past mistakes, Izuku gradually slowed down before coming to a complete stop a few feet in front of Cisco. Still, his sudden stop sent up dust into the air that would have been harmful to Cisco's eyes had he not been wearing goggles himself. He had also decided to wear a breathing mask just for the scenario in which Izuku kicked up dirt into the air.

"Well THAT WAS JUST AMAZING!" Izuku put his computer over his head to show the test subject the results of their little experiment. "I saw you on the videos, but in person it's a completely different thing. You….are going to be a very good hero in the future!"

Both boys smiled at each other as Izuku headed over to look at how he did. He felt winded for the first time in a long time which was a pretty good sign considering how effortless all the running had seemed beforehand.

"Ok Mr. Scientist, how'd I do?" Izuku leaned slightly on the shorter boy as his legs felt a bit light from the strain that they had been placed under. "Did I exceed your expectations, or was I an embarrassment." Bringing the computer to his face, Cisco responded quite enthusiastically.

"I don't think I have expectations for you any more! Any that I do make will certainly be broken as soon as I make them considering what you just did" He smiled his friend before going further. "You were gone in a flash of light and reappeared when you did come back. Without the trail of dust, I would have thought that your quirk was teleportation or something of that sort. I'm totally going to call dibs on being your tech guy for the next three years."

Before Izuku could respond, both students heard the rumbling of the mountain and saw as a very large boulder came tumbling towards them. The speedster would normally have no trouble dealing with this on his own. Normally this would have been solved with him pushing Cisco and running himself . He was sadly well spent and could only push Cisco out of the way before tripping on his own two feet.

Just for a mere second did Izuku think that he was a goner. _Well, I had a pretty good run, I think. I lived pretty well, had friends and even made it into my dream….wait! Why isn't my life flashing before my eyes? I feel cheated_

"SMASH!" Behind both boys, a figure jumped dozens of feet and hit the giant rock with a force that shook their teeth. He appeared out of practically nowhere and had moved so fast that only Izuku had been able to spot him out of the corner of his rock in question exploded and sent microscopic bits everywhere making both boys thankful that they were still wearing their respective goggles. _Crap All Might caught us, what am I going to say to him? He barely saw how I did today, that's not enough time to give him an impression of who I am._

The figure of All Might stood proudly in front of them looking at the mountain instead of them...except it was smaller? As the dust dissipated, it could be seen that this wasn't All might but a fellow student who bared an uncanny resemblance to him. The quirk did seem like something that his teacher had shown in all of his years as a hero. The blonde hair was also something that might have been it but the smile was one of the most important things.

On his face there was a smile that one could only explain as that worthy of the Symbol of Peace. It was everything that one could hope for in a hero and something that Midoriya wanted for himself. _Huh a hero who looks like Tin-Tin, that'll be the day…._

"Hello fellow students and potential troublemakers! I am Mirio Togata, pleasure to meet you!" Their savior introduced himself and offered Izuku his hand in order to help him get up from the floor

 _Well this is certainly an interesting development, I sure hope that this actually ends up….well._

* * *

 **AN: Hello All! I'm sorry for the late update but this will more or less be the time that I'm going to update just out of convenience for me. Also the chapter for next week will have to be brought on a Sunday instead of the usual Saturday which is to to assessments. After that things should flow pretty smoothly.**

 **Now that the logistics are done...I'm going to be talking about the choices that I made in this chapter and to quell any potential backlash that will be received from the choices that I've made. Ok so...ummm the obvious one.**

 **Mirio has One For All! There we go the big one straight off the bat and here's my reasoning why...First, Izuku never got the chance to meet All Might before he was put into a coma which meant that it would go to the originally planned person. Second, One for All is a stupid strong quirk which would take a lot of emphasis away from the whole speed factor that Midoriya has going for him right now. I'm not saying that its bad just that its not exactly going to work for the direction that I'm trying to take the story in. Third, there will be a chapter (in the far future) which will explain the difference between canon OFA and this version of OFA that just can't have Izuku having OFA to make sense, trust me its a slow burn but worth it when we get there. Fourth, diverging from canon, this is where its going to start so just a small warning for those who like to know that.**

 **With the big bomb out of the way, lets move on to a more calm and more mellow topic to discuss. Still looking for a beta reader...or maybe not! At this point I just want someone to read it and give me their general thoughts and impressions. If you believe that you would like to do something like that just PM so I can make a list of people and hopefully be able to better write these stories.**

 **Thanks to everyone who showed support to the story and once again couldn't do it without the constant signs that someone is out there to read. On Monday afternoon I'm going to be releasing a new story for those who are interested in reading it. I only have the first chapter written so far but its more first person writing. Just to give a short excerpt it goes something like this**

Now this is where things begin to go from the realm of normal to outright insane asylum level. Lets just say that I was 'born anew' as one might call it. By that I mean that I was literally reborn as a baby, a baby mind you that would turn out to be one of the most powerful beings that would ever come into existence in this universe, ever. How to I know this stuff, well it really is quite elementary Watson….this body that I was inhabiting, it was called Izuku Midoriya!

 **That's about it for announcements, so thanks again. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and the works. Till next time...Toodles!**

 **Next Time: Every time there is a class 1-A, there must also be a class representative.**


	13. Elections

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own stuff Obviously**

 **Chapter 12: Elections**

The Midoriya household was a calm and quiet one for the evening. Izuku's mom was currently in the kitchen whipping up something for her son who had grown quite a bit of an appetite over the past few months. Thanks to his quirk he had nothing to worry about when it came to worrying about his weight, but there was a good chance that he would blow through his energy quickly. In the background, Inko Midoriya had left the news channel on in order to have something to listen to until her son came home from school.

"In other news, two bodies were found in an alley just outside of the renown Star labs, the victims appeared to have been subjected to below freezing temperatures by an ice quirk and were found frozen solid. The bodies have been identified as those belonging to two of the scientists working at the lab and assumed to have been attacked as they left for the day. If you are aware of anyone who could have potentially done this, please contact the authorities as soon as possible and help us take this villain off the str-"

Izuku turned off the television as he arrived home and face planted onto the couch. He preferred not hearing about _that place_ due to the history his family had with them, his mother would be even less happy if she were to hear about _them._

The day he had just had was one that would serve to satisfy his boredom for at least a few weeks, maybe a few days if he was to be honest. There had been so many different events crammed into one day that he had managed to forget about many of the problems that he had. One of them being, he still had no idea how his speed worked or what had caused him to gain it besides being hit with a bolt of lightning which just didn't seem to cut it.

The green speedster had managed to simply avoid thinking about it fully until the past two days. After seeing the performance put up by his classmates, he became ever so curious to see how each of their quirks worked. Each quirk that he had seen at UA had a scientific reasoning behind how it worked. Every single last one was explainable and his was not, his was the odd one out, again.

 _You've pt the least amount of thought into your quirk despite having it for a significant amount of time. The doctors had no explanation for this and there's like two other places that have any chance at figuring out how exactly you work. One is the school that you go to...the other is a worldwide laboratory that has a whole subdivision to telling people how their quirk work and then doing their own set of 'off the books' tests….its also home to potential murder victims according to the news…._

Groaning in frustration Izuku rolled over to stare into the ceiling, trying to recall all the events that he had experienced earlier in the day. The boy had tried keeping his mind under control after going on a test run with Cisco but after seeing a higher level student he was simply shocked at what he saw….

* * *

 **Earlier at UA:**

Mirio Tagata, otherwise known as 'Tin-Tin' in the mind of Izuku Midoriya, had just successfully saved two first year students without much difficulty. 'Much' was the key word in that sentence as the bones, tendons, and muscles in his right hand bothered him with such pain that he was finding it harder and harder to maintain his smile. The blonde boy was positive that he had gone a bit overboard with the power levels of his newest quirk passing just over what hehad been was his maximum threshold. Right now he was working on maintaining 20% as his maximum power which on its own was a massive challenge, causing his bones to feel as if they could break at any moment.

Had he not been trained for months in the art of controlling his quirk by the previous holder of the quirk, the young hero in-training wouldn't have been able to control even a fraction of the power. There was a good chance that he would've gone all out on the boulder if he hadn't learned that the hard way, the scarring on his hand was a constant reminder of this.

"Are both of you alright!" He turned to the two newer students with a smile on his face and his hands to his waist, just like All Might stood. "I was just coming in for a training session when I saw the boulder coming at you so I had to act…"

"Which hero are you? Are you related to All Might? What quirk was that?" Before his mind could stop him, Izuku's mouth went on its own and began to barrage his savior with questions. He had been out of the loop for a while when it came to new heroes so there was no saying how long this one had been around for….that would have been the case if he had become a hero.

"Ummm….well...I'd like to be called 'Le Million' when I do finally go on to become a hero. I'm only a third year so I'm not really able to even become a sidekick just yet...after this school year things will probably look up but not for now….as for All Might…" The blonde put a hand behind his head as he tried recalling the lie that he had been told to repeat should this situation arise with anyone, but all he could draw were blanks. "I don't think we're related...though that would be pretty cool…can you imagine being related to the Symbol of Peace"

"What about that quirk? Is it an emitter type quirk because it doesn't look to be a mutant type since you look the same and that also throws transformation types out the windows as well. That boulder was massive and you were able to reduce it to dust in a matter of milliseconds by punching it, how?" Cisco had decided to join in on the conversation now that he had found his voice after overcoming the amazement of seeing the boulder reduced to nothing.

"Ah well….Wait! What are both of your names? You know mine so I feel that it would be fair for me to know yours as well…" He was attempting to deflect the question about his quirk due to the 'condition' that he had. Should they ever learn about his primary quirk they would probably know that it simply didn't match what h had just displayed to them.

Luckily, his ruse worked and was able to throw the scent off him for just a while longer. The 'kids' weren't expecting this and had in turn become a bit nervous thinking that they weren't suppose to be there. Obviously, they weren't suppose to be there without supervision from an instructor but Mirio knew how it felt to be new and want to explore the rest of the campus.

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya from the heroics department…." Izuku was proud of himself for being able to get out such a sentence in front of such a gifted individual with relative confidence.

"And I'm Francisco Ramon most gifted mind in the Support course with about three references to popular culture per minute! Also please don't go rat us out to the teachers. We were only testing out some new equipment for Flash's suit!"

"It's alright….I'm not going to tattle on both of you. If you want to join me in my training then you can since I want to see what this new class has to offer…." This offer would probably catch their attention and build up his reputation among the younger years who were currently oblivious of who he was.

Izuku gawked at the offer and pointed to himself in confusion seriously wondering if he was being messed with or something along those lines. He was still on his second day and now he was being offered to train alongside an older, probably more experienced role model of what it meant to be a hero.

"W-w-who me?" His awkward stutter began to kick in as he tried his best to get it to go away as to not embarrass him in front of one who would very clearly be a great hero in the future. It was only a matter of time for that to happen and when it did, he wanted to be remembered as a good student who helped out in the training process.

"Of course! Also what type of name is 'Flash' I don't think I've heard of a name like that in a hero...? Pretty cool though" Izuku face palmed as his savior assumed that his chosen hero name was something that Cisco had come up with a mere moment.

"It's a name that I came up within a few minutes after seeing him perform in the battle trial today.." Cisco intervened and explained the origins of that nickname. "You should have seen him today out there...he is no doubt one of the top students in that class with his quick, tactics and speed. He was in and out in flash more like a really green blur but it was just awesome to watch."

The holder of "One For All" looked at the speedster with great interest wondering where he could possibly get his hands on the tapes of the first years performance. From what the support kid had described, the first battle seemed to have been quite an interesting event that should be watched whenever one could get the chance.

"Also Izuku I need to test the suit's defensive and offensive capabilities to see if I need to make any changes besides the wrist brace. Just spar with 'wonder boy' here for a while so I can get all the needed data and we'll be all good…" Cisco added some more of his input before running away from the two of the powerhouses eager to see what would come of this.

Mirio smiled at his younger counterpart and gave him a thumbs-up to show that he didn't need to worry about anything truly, after all this was just to see what experience could give to a person. Midoriya swallowed the saliva that had been collecting in his mouth before adjusting his goggles to the right position on his face. This was completely unexpected...

"AND FIGHT…!" Cisco called out from a distance indicating the commencement of the 'friendly' sparring session. There was nothing for just a moment, then...everything went off at once. For a mere moment, there was quiet before a loud bang went off signaling the commencement of the battle between the older and the younger student. For a mere moment, everything seemed to be in balance.

If one were to ask Cisco of what he saw that day, he probably wouldn't be able to answer that since there was simply to much going on in the span of a short amount of time to explain fully. What his goggles were able to record truly wasn't as much as he would've wished but it was enough to know that the two current students before him were going to be wonders to be marveled...

* * *

Izuku Midoriya decided that after the day he had on the second day of school, there could be no possible way for his life to go anymore sideways. Maybe, just maybe, he expected a day where he could simply relax and go through the entirety of his day without suffering any unnecessary headaches. But the universe really wasn't up to helping Izuku out for today, maybe someday but not today.

Like he had been the two past days, the possibly fastest person in the world was somehow late once again. This in no way is to be blamed on my quirk, its just that I was completely wiped from yesterday and my body needed more time to recover from all the strain I've been putting it through. This in no way means that I'm just making my tardiness a habit.

Just as he had done the past two days, Izuku caused the world around him to go at a fraction of its usual speed so that he would be able to get out of the house ready and on time. On time was actually pretty relative since he was never technically been marked late by his homeroom teacher. He was too much of a softy for him to turn against his pupil.

As Izuku brought the world back to normal speed, he straightened out his tie and proceeded to exit through the front door. Front door was key as he had accidentally tried testing out his time dilation technique by jumping out the window and onto the floor below. It wasn't pretty but he healed fast so it was all in the past.

The speedster placed his homemade green goggles over his eyes just slightly disappointed that he couldn't take his hero suit goggles with him due to Cisco wanting to make some modifications after he went over all the information that the two had collected. The tech wizard had told him that he should get it by tomorrow as he worked fast and effectively. Till then, the original ones would have to do just fine, they had served him well up till now...

* * *

As usual, Izuku ran at speeds that would\get people to wonder why there was a small supersonic car passing through a crowded street. Similarly, Izuku used his speed to continue stopping small accidents here and there as he had begun doing since his first day of class. You know, this is actually pretty fun if you think about it….saving civilians without being a hero just yet all while running at neck-break speeds. There truly can't be anything more fun than this…

As he continued his journey to the UA campus, Izuku noticed something quite odd about his usual entrance. First, it was clearly obstructed by some sort of obstacle which was quite unclear at the moment. Second, The main gate was down as if someone who wasn't a student had attempted to go into the premises. Third, he was getting closer and closer to the school without a way in which was beginning to be more and more concerning.

 _Thinking….thinking….thinking….got something! Let's see...If I can pick up enough speed I can try running alongside the wall and then when I reach the top I'll have to use my hands to jump over the edge and I'll be able to try to run back down if I'm able to keep the same speed going down as I come down. If all works I should be there in moments else I'll end up as a puddle on the ground…._

Running in a wide arc, Izuku ran around the entire group of what he now saw as reporters and other versions of the media. His passing of them was followed by a large gust of wind which knocked a few off balance and onto the floor where they looked at Izuku's running figure in utter awe. Others looked slightly annoyed by him but they really weren't able to see him due to his sudden pass.

Running within arms length of the famous UA wall, Izuku readied himself mentally by repeating UA's mantra over and over again. _GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA! GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA! GOOOOO!_

Making a sharp ninety degree turn, the late student took a step on the wall and then another, and another. His feet kept on moving not allowing him to slow down even for a second knowing full well what would happen if he did. Instead, he ran without a thought to it. His feet moved one in front of the other getting him higher and higher up the wall where he could be seen by more and more of the members of the media.

As he reached the top of the wall, the boy took hold of the edge and pulled himself over onto the other side of the wall. Here he twisted so that his feet were once again on the wall and he continued running down. With a drop of about ten to twenty feet, Izuku preferred to simply scale the wall downwards instead of potentially injuring his leg, he still had class after this.

Coming down onto the ground which he so very much loved, Izuku ran off to class to get a scolding from Eraserhead on the topic of his tardiness. It would probably go along the lines of him being so fast yet so slow at the exact same time. Aizawa always did have an odd sense of humor when it came to these things…

* * *

Before entering his homeroom, Izuku obviously stopped in order to put his uniform back into working condition as right now he looked like a tornado had spit him out. His clothes had luckily been sprayed with something that Cisco had given him to make them resistant to the crazy speeds that he went and make it so he wouldn't need to get a new pair each time he tried going for a run.

Adjusting his tie once more, Izuku opened the door, closed the door and sped towards his seat in the matter of a second hoping that no one would notice his sudden appearance. That, however, couldn't be less of what happened as he tripped into his blue haired classmate who was giving a very enticing speech about democracy and the right to vote or something along those lines.

The speedster was able to recover quickly and pick himself up in the same amount of time that it took him to fall while Iida kinda stayed on the floor with a look on his face that seemed to show anger, embarrassment and simple, utter confusion. It was an interesting expression which he could have appreciated in great detail if for the small fact that he was late to class once again.

"Hey Iida! I'm very sorry for bumping into you, I was just trying….you know it doesn't matter...Need a hand?" Izuku offered his friend a hand in turn after giving up on explaining his situation as that was pretty pointless at the moment.

"Thank you Midoriya! Your apology is accepted, but I must say that you are making your tardiness too much of a habit to be considered healthy for your career as a hero." As he always did, Tenya Iida tended to be a bit formal if not critical when it came to talking about Izuku. It wasn't that he meant to make him feel less, he just wanted him to be the best hero that he could be.

"Yeah…" There really wasn't much that he could say about that. As Izuku looked to the front of the classroom he noticed that Eraserhead was sound asleep in his signature sleeping bag leaning against a wall. The rest of the class looked at him as if they were waiting for something which would come pretty soon, he only needed to see what it was. "Soo...What exactly are we doing?"

"We're voting for a class representative you Dumbass!" Bakugou yelled from his seat which was for some odd reason located directly in front of his own. "If you weren't late for being a Deku you would've known that." As always, Kachan wasted no time bringing up his childhood nickname which was just beginning to get old for him.

Speeding to his seat, without hitting anyone this time, Izuku waiting patiently as Iida went on about the procedure of how they were to vote for their representative. If Izuku was to be honest, this whole representative thing seemed to be something that could be pretty interesting if he did try to go for it.

"Each person will receive a single valet for which they will write the name of the person that they wish to be our representative. This could be your own name if you believe that you should be right for the job. After all the votes are counted, there will be a secondary election in which the top two students will give the reasons that they should be class 1-A's representative and then we will vote once again. Is that clear to everyone..?"

Iida's crash course of democracy was pretty good to say the least as it made Izuku wonder who he should vote for. _Iida would be a good candidate since he seems to be pretty into this whole class representative thing so I suppose that he would be an ideal option. There's also Shinsou though...he has the mind of a thinker and a good planner which I think would be quite good for the class. Lets flip a coin for this…._

The indecisive teen pulled a coin out of his pocket, flipped it, and scribbled down a name on the paper which he had been given only a moment before by Iida. Election done completely by chance, this seems like it could go somewhere…

The boy let his mind wander as the rest of his class pondered over who they should vote for. Each of them wanted to be the one chosen, but they knew that they had yet to accomplish anything that would gain them the loyalty of the rest of their classmates to vote for them. This in turn made it so that their minds wandered over to the first match of the previous day….those were the people who were fit to serve the class in the best form

 _I'm number two in votes? How did I get seven votes, this makes no sense...I should have a significant amount less...who would vote for me that is…? I mean Shinsou's votes speak for themselves as people were able to see what he did yesterday so I can live with that…_

Coming in at second had been Izuku with five of the nineteen available votes while his classmate, Shinsou, had six of them which showed just how much of an impact he had made. The purple haired teen had obviously shown that he was more than capable of handling himself and these votes were just another example of it.

"Thank you all to those who voted for me and to those who considered voting for me...I cannot truly say what I will do if I were to become the class representative so I will not make any empty promises…I can say that I'll try my best to not let any of you down…" Shinsou stood from his desk behind Midoriya and gave his small speech before taking his seat once again.

Out of respect and admiration for their classmate, the class broke into applause and smiles. Wow that was a really good and honest speech….he could very easily be a government figure or something along those….Why is everyone staring at me? Oh...I have to make a speech don't I...well this is odd….

"Umm….w-w-well….I think that I c-could make a class representative if you were to allow me to do so...I honestly have no idea what the Class Representative does so….yeah...I'll try to hold class 1-A's ideals if I were to win…." Izuku's speech, unlike Shinsou's, lacked much confidence and ended with the boy red in face. He sat down slowly as he realized exactly what he had said and how little thought there seemed to be in there. Damn you public speaking...I hate you so much…

Once again, the class were given slips of paper and through the process of democracy...one of the candidates with green hair came out as the vice-president to the purple haired mastermind. The final tally was nine votes in favor of Izuku against ten to Shinsou. Wow a whole nine people voted for me...that feels pretty good right now….

Being ushered to the front by the the rest of the class, Izuku stood beside Hitoshi as the two smiled at there classmates thanking them for the trust that they had been given. It was something that would have to be given in the next three years of school with each and everyone of them.

"So who won?" Coming out of his cocoon like sleeping bag, the homeroom teacher asked with boredom and general uninterest. He took one look at Izuku before giving him one of his odd smiled as he lifted his hair from his face. He motioned to the two boys to return to their seats before whispering something that only Izuku could hear "Oh...good job against golden boy by the way, it was fun to watch…"

 _How does he know…?!_

Before anyone could question the statement, the bell rang indicating the students that it was time for them to go to their next class. Izuku was the last one to leave class as he needed to return to his seat first,, but on the way out he was thrown a note by Aizawa. The teacher only returned to his sleeping bag not wanting to talk to the teen. Pulling out the note on his way to the locker rooms, the boy read:

 _'Your form was extremely sloppy and you relied too heavily on the speed advantage you had. You were lucky to get the blows in that you did and lastly you need to do something about about how you stop. Its ineffective and simply doesn't work. See me after school for our renewed sparring sessions.'_

Mentally trying to burn a hole into the head of Eraserhead, Izuku realized that such action would be inappropriate and simply decided to go with the rest of the class and put on his PE uniform. It would do him no good to argue with his teacher on this matter. His day would only be longer and more exhausting which was becoming usual for him,

* * *

Outside the gates of UA, a hooded figure stood among the rest of the people who were waiting to interview the Symbol of Peace. He had other intentions concerning that same figure which he had disclosed many times to his closest companion. It had always been him killing the symbol who had made his life devoid of so much. That would be a plan for later, today he just needed to get his hands on the school schedule.

Today something had changed in that vision he had. Today he had been able to see a student running in late through the side of the wall. They, for one reason or the other, had caught his eye and marked themselves as a target. Whoever they were, it was a guaranteed that the two of them would be meeting in the near future….

...It was inevitable...

* * *

 **AN: Hello...I am deeply sorry for not updating this at the usual time but at least it is here. Class and tests and everything that life has to offer has been a bit too much...so there is my excuse for not putting up a chapter yesterday. Also I didn't get to do any actual writing to today so that would be why I was unable to share this with those who wanted to beta read, the next chapter will be shared.**

 **This chapter may not have had so much content, I think, but the main reason I have this is because it would make the the chapter too long to include both parts and also...I am beginning the meticulous process called 'leaving plot threads' which if you looked carefully I left quite a few of them in this chapter and will continue leaving them for you all to find. This is mostly to connect the entire story and to let people know what's coming down the line without explicitly telling them. It's also to make the reader more aware and careful as they read through...**

 **As for why I didn't include the Mirio Vs. Izuku scene...well that is simply because I plan to use that in the future for something 'diferent' which will just need that scene to make it more impactful. Don't worry about it for now, just know that you will see it before this story is done...that is a promise. And I'll have you know...I will not break this promise :)**

 **In case you haven't noticed, which I think is pretty difficult, the USJ Arc is approaching and let me tell you...it going to be quite fun to write and I think even better to read. I just wanted to let you all know that by chapter 15 that arc will be upon us. It's going to be something new or I'm trying really hard to make it new so it doesn't seem like something you might have read...just prepare yourselves for the unexpected and try to keep your minds open to different non-canon events.**

 **That's it for announcements for the chapter, the rest will be answering questions that have been asked in case you were wondering as to why there was more to read. See you next week...toodles.**

 **Now the answer section:**

 **Corrupted Fire Dragon:** In a battle where Izuku had full control of his speed and Mirio had full control of OFA the winner would be...that's a really good arc idea and I think that's cool...neither. In a battle where a hero has to fight another hero, both heroes lose in the end. Also thats's up for debate considering all the abilities that come with the speed and just how Mirio has 2 quirks.

 **Jss2141:** Right now Mirio, can use about 15% without much physical pain as Izuku uses the 5% that he has. 20% is him really pushing himself and getting into land where he shouldn't be. Anywhere higher is going to cause him actual pain and possibly some injuries.

 **Everyone Who is Wondering what Izuku's power's are going to be...:** Well as we've already seen, he can run, like really fast. He also has that super speed sonic clap which is going to be used everyone in a while, this chapter showed that he can run up walls and maybe even other substances...if you watched the Flash you'll know that one of the interesting abilities that he has or will have in this case, is the ability to run through solid objects by vibrating one's molecules at extreme speeds. Lastly, anyone know how to throw lightning?

 **That's the end of this week's question section and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Ask any questions you have as to clear things up for yourselves and others who have the exact same questions. Even if you are confused about something ask away and I'll answer so that things are kept as clear as possible. That's about it for this time so...bye.**

 **Next Time: A lesson in pain...**


	14. Improvements

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own this**

 **Chapter 13: Improvements**

* * *

 _"Slow and fast...the two opposites that are fundamentally important for any speedster to know. One can't call themselves one if they can't differ them and combine them at the same time. This kid is really making himself better though. He shows great potential for the future so to speak. Legends usually arise from practically nothing and it seems that this boy is an example of just that….how I wish he would grow up just a tad bit faster, now that would really make my day….no matter, everything will fall into place soon enough…Just you wait Flash, just you wait"_

* * *

The young speedster in question was currently flying backwards from a blow given to him by his homeroom teacher. The Erasure hero had been serious about the extra after-school sessions which Izuku Midoriya would be required to attend in order to improve his hand to hand fighting skills that at the moment were pretty limited to the few moves he knew from his early childhood and the basic martial arts training which he held. That sadly wasn't enough to compete with the hero who held pride in using martial arts as his main form of fighting and capturing villains.

Falling onto all fours, Izuku attempted to regain his breath and try to use his speed in order to heal himself before trying to go up against his teacher once again. His muscles so far were screaming in pain from the several blows that Eraserhead had delivered and the several joints and pressure points that had been exploited. When Aizawa told him to ready himself for the worst, he was not kidding in the slightest. He was given exactly one minute between spars to rest, not a second less nor a second more.

"Midoriya, your minute of rest is over...please get up once again and I will point out your many errors right now." The homeroom teacher had removed his capture gear from its place on his neck in order to give Izuku a fair shot at him. This however hadn't worked so well as Izuku's few weeks of training with him prior to the commencement of the term seemed to have made very little impact in the way that he fought. Previously, he had at least a bit of the enhanced speed that gave him the edge in their many spars, now he had none of that.

The speedster looked down at the bracelet that he had been given earlier in the training session and mentally cursed the advancements of science. As he stared into the dark-green and black piece of thin metal, Izuku wished for just a second to be at home eating katsudon while watching some Doctor Who or something of that sort, those old shows were quite entertaining. As Aizawa explained it, this piece of technology was made to slow him down to the point of being a regular human being, or what would go for being human these days.

The thing about this dampener was that it was yet to be perfected. Right now Izuku would have to remain in a state of enhanced speed in order to appear as if he was even moving at the normal speed for a human. It was both mentally and physically draining trying to keep himself from slowing down to the point of inhuman lethargy. It was an imperfect solution that Aizawa hoped the support kids would be able to figure out before too long, think of it as a pet project.

"Yep...just give me a second…" The once frail boy coughed as he tried to clear his lungs from whatever was in them preventing them from working at their most efficient. His slowed state was odd, especially since he had grown so accustomed to being able to move so swiftly through whatever environment he came across that it was just a bit shocking coming out of it. All of his functions had been taken down quite a notch and his heart was been put under a lot of strain at the current moment.

"We don't have a second Midoriya, we need to get you in a place where you will be able to defend yourself without relying on your quirk…" The Erasure hero appeared to be more irritable than usual after having suffered with the press invading the school. He wasn't sure exactly what had occurred but the main gate spoke for itself in that it wasn't something pretty. The disintegrated ashes of the famous UA gate had been swept earlier after lunch and many students were shocked to say the least.

"What do you mean Aizawa Sensei? I thought that you couldn't erase my quirk...aren't you the only person who'd be able to do something like that?" Izuku was clearly confused by the 'not relying on your quirk' bit that had been told to him several times by the same person. It just wasn't clear when this would ever happen to him seeing as his quirk itself was completely different in nature than most others.

His teacher gave him a long and cold stare before closing his eyes and putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He was trying to figure out how to best explain the situations around the hero community right now and of the potential dangers certain drugs had in one were to be subjected to them. It wasn't completely out in the public just yet so he would have to tread carefully in his explanation.

"Midoriya...there is technology similar to this one that you have on that won't be used to help you train. It is illegal and used against other beings around the world in order to take advantage of them once they are rendered powerless. As you rise in the hero community, you will naturally accumulate the fame that is most regular nowadays. Sadly, we live in a world where you will also be targeted by more and more villains of bigger caliber as you go on...there will be times when your quirk will be rendered useless and you will have no choice but to rely only on your own skills in order to survive….that's why you must train without the use of your quirk...do you understand now Midoriya?"

There was a moment of silence shared between the two before anything else occurred. Nodding at this Izuku picked himself off the ground and got into a fighting stance that Aizawa had taught him a while back, or about an hour ago. Left foot back, right foot slightly forward with his right fist in front of his chest in a protecting manner, his left arm was also in a fist but it was instead pressed tightly to his left side. Obviously, his defense had been unable to do much against a person of Aizawa's level who refused to hold back saying that 'the world won't hold back' and other phrases along the same lines. He'd just gotten used to them and had gone along with it since there wasn't much else to do.

"Your left foot is placed too back and your right foot is too open leaving much of your defense open to attack." His teacher gave him the criticism before commencing his attacks which weren't at all to be expected. Before, he had been given a second or two in order to fix his mistakes before starting but this time was most likely the last spar of the day since he was given none of that previously.

Using his right palm, the pro-hero attempted to renew Izuku's place on the floor by hitting him in the temple with the same speed and ferocity that he had used the last several times. Unlike those times, Izuku was actually ready and had a mediocre defense which was able to compete against his teacher.

With his right arm to deflect the blow, Aizawa's arm went off to the side and left him open for attack. Trying to use this miniscule advantage to his favor, Izuku punched with his left trying to get the chest but failed miserably as he miscalculated how fast his arm was going. As this Izuku lifted his right leg and went for a quick kick to the abdomen in hopes of it connecting. Unluckily, his mentor knew of this tactic and jumped backwards just enough to avoid the incoming kick.

Unable to stop the momentum of his kick, Aizawa was easily able to grab the leg of his pupil and toss him overhead onto the ground. Izuku hit the training mat he was on with another loud thud that wasn't any less painful than the first time. His back muscles were very much in pain and could easily be the worst pain he'd had in the last two days.

"Midoriya, you were making mistakes from the first move...care to guess what they are?" His teacher knew that he would require some mental exercises as well in the training to remain completely interactive with the activity. This would simply allow him to be more motivated to do well.

 _Ok let's do the usual….can't do that with the bracelet on now can I?_ The boy tried using his speed in order to get his mind to go the usual rate that it went most days during class, but with the new bracelet on there was very little that he could do to come up with ideas at the rate of a normal human.

"Umm...my kick was too slow and predictable allowing myself to be open and incapable of defending myself. I also missed you with a punch from like two feet away..." That was currently the best guess that he had but couldn't really be sure as he had only a few seconds to respond before his teacher lost patience.

The Erasure hero looked into the tired eyes of his student before giving one of his signatures lunatic smiles. It was one that made you uneasy and afraid for your life in the common occurrence that he did something unexpected. The green-haired teen gulped visibly making the smile grow even bigger.

"You also need to find a way to think without the advantage of your quirk. I can see how the bracelet slows your train of thought down but it will be needed in the case of the scenario we discussed a few minutes ago."Aizawa grabbed a water bottle from the side of the mat and tossed it to Izuku before taking a seat besides him.

The pro-hero, although rarely showing it, was stretching himself very thin. The session that he had just had with Midoriya would eat into his sleeping time but he really didn't care about that as long as his pupil learned and remained alive.

"There's another thing that you do…" He continued talking with his eyes closed not really wanting to open them at all. "In all the small spars that we've had today, you've reacted times after time to my attacks, never acted on your accord. You have yet to commence and have yet to land a hit on me. "

Izuku raised his hand to argue the point but was once again cut off by the continuing feedback/criticism that he was being given. "From now on I expect you to wear this bracelet to all of our sessions and to all of your afternoon classes with the exception of the one's in which your quirk is needed." With his eyes remaining closed, the tired hero stood up and headed for the exit as if he knew exactly where it was. Along the way he picked up his fallen capture gear/scarf and tossed it over his head.

"Wait Aizawa Sensei!" Izuku had some concerns about having to wear this new device on his wrist which would render him, normal. "Why exactly are you going out of your way to teach me beyond what the curriculum is?"

The man dressed in black stood in the doorway for a second as he thought about the answer which would serve him best. It had been a while since he'd last taken up a student who he'd train himself one-on-one. The last one ended up being a rich brat who was so damn annoying about his dead parents and was a huge playboy nowadays.

"I don't know what you mean….you just aren't as good as the other students yet" His response was short and confusing to Midoriya but it did what he intended it to. Walking out of the room, the very tired student was left on the ground of the room trying to figure out what it all meant.

* * *

After removing the bracelet from his wrist, Izuku felt his body accelerate to the point at which it usually did. The familiar rush of energy came to him and the power in his limbs as well as his mind was restored. The feeling of power was intoxicating to the speedster who had gone a whole few hours without using the quirk given to him by the bolt of lightning.

The feeling of speed lasted a whole minute before Izuku had to lean against the wall for support. His body had caught up to him and he was simply really tired. As Aizawa had explained to him, the piece of technology didn't take away his speed but instead it slowed him down as if he were to go through jello. His speed still had to be used during the entire session so that his movements appeared to be normal. The thing was that he couldn't really feel the actual speed flow through him during the period of time when he wore the bracelet but now he did.

Using the wall to support himself, Izuku walked slowly to the locker rooms in order to take a shower and let his muscles relax for the period of the shower. His muscles slowly reconstructed themselves in the most painful and slow process posible that was imaginable. The muscle fibers inside of him were slowly knitting themselves back together and would be able to make him better.

Luckily, Izuku was able to step into the shower and turn it on to its coldest setting possible. He instantly felt his skin numb and his pain became more tolerable. The boy leaned against the shower wall and simply allowed the near freezing water come upon him and make his condition more tolerable.

 _Ouch, this is pretty painful..._ Izuku rubbed his back and quickly cleaned himself before getting out of the shower and going to his chosen locker. _Back corner, left side, fourth locker from the wall, and the code is…._ Izuku stopped walking as he saw another of his classmates sitting on the bench in front of his locker.

From what he could tell, the boy in front of the locker was tinkering with a rubik's cube while there was the black box with the number 18 printed on top of it besides him with a red bow on top of it. He didn't seem to notice the speedster who was trying to get his clothes out of his locker.

"Umm Cisco...what are you doing here?" The inventor turned around and saw that his friend was standing there in nothing but a towel. He looked away in an instant before attempting to respond. Before he did so, his face had just caught

"Woah! Those are some pretty nice abs that you got there mate..." Cisco tried waving to him but didn't look at him. "I asked around and I was told that you'd be here...I looked and saw that you hadn't left so I've been here for a while." He put down his cube and then continued to talk, his voice rose in pitch just enough to be noticeable. "I'll let you change just let me go over there."

The goggle wearing boy went into the the opposite corner of the locker room and simply stared into the corner making Izuku a bit confused. "Don't worry...just put on your clothes like you did last time and…"After changing in an instant, Izuku tapped his friend's shoulder now wearing a complete set of clothes with an 'All Might' shirt and a pair of comfortable sweat pants.

"Ok so what did you want me for?" The green-haired boy put on his green hoodie and quickly solved the rubik's cube before handing it to Cisco. The support course student smiled at the achievement and laughed at how amusing it was.

"That's pretty cool...oh right!" Cisco rushed over to the box on the bench and opened it up to reveal Izuku's new and improved suit which Izuku assumed had been an entire day's project. "This is what I call 'the speed suit', it was pretty easy to make all the problems that you told me since there really wasn't any large components to change.

Izuku sped over to the case and pulled out his hero suit which he had worn pretty much every day since he'd gotten it the second day of class. Examining it, Izuku saw that the boots of his suit had been modified to something that he wasn't completely sure. Picking up one of the black boots he saw that the material on these appeared to be more resistant but felt lighter than they had the previous day.

"Cisco what did you do to the boots? They feel a lot lighter than they did yesterday. What's that about?" Cisco came over and picked up the boot that was still in the case before beginning his explanation of the improvement.

"Okay so I know that lighter normally means faster and you are all about speed so I went for a material that was more resistant while at the same time being very light so you should be able to accelerate much faster with these." Putting the shoes back in the box, Izuku pulled out the arm braces that he had made and handed them to the curious heroics student.

"So how exactly do these work?" He put on the black cloth that was more like fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. As they were currently, they looked to be nothing but simple cloth that served for aesthetic purposes.

Letting out a giddy squeal, the inventor closed the case and grabbed Izuku's arm directing him towards the outside. "Come on..we need to be outside for this to work properly… wait you should change into the suit first." Reluctantly, Izuku did just that, finding the suit to be noticeably lighter than it had been previously.

* * *

Stepping into the personalized work space of Cisco, Izuku noticed how Cisco had been given a separate corner where he already had several white boards, chalk boards, and glass boards filled to the brim with ideas that looked bizarre and unique at the same time. One that caught his eye was a treadmill that according to design, was able to withstand his speed.

The speedster continued going over the notes while the inventor of the two went through his tools looking for what he needed. Finding it, he tapped Midoriya letting him no to follow him.

"Ok so obviously that sonic clap of yours is quite damaging to yourself and to your surroundings, thus we aren't able to go anywhere near any normal building that would suffer tons of property damage and we've already had plenty of that so I'm going to take you to a very special room that us support kids like to call 'the cage'. It's a room that is built to contain a nuclear blast, or you know, All Might's maximum power output...at least that's what we've been told….point is that it's essentially unbreakable and if All Might can't break it than I don't think that you have to worry about it."

Reaching the end of a long hallway, Cisco pressed a button to what appeared to be an elevator containing a door which had similar dimensions to that of the door leading to his classroom. It was big, menacing and was made out of a material that made it blend into the wall so that it was almost impossible to see if one wasn't looking for it.

After the doors opened, the pair went into the elevator and waited a few seconds for the doors to close. The elevator had music that must've been chosen by one of the students as it was Metallica's 'Ride the Lightning' playing at an insane volume all the way down to whatever floor they were going to.

"I AM SO SORRY IZUKU! ONE OF THE OLDER SUPPORT STUDENTS KEEPS ON DOING THIS!" The confused heroics student tried to hear what his friend was trying to say but got nothing. The other student simply fiddled for a few seconds before the music went offline and Izuku's ears returned to relative sensitivity. "As I was saying... get ready to break some stuff…hopefully not any bones…"

Reaching the bottom, the doors of the elevator opened up once more to reveal another long passage which just seemed to be part of everything that was the support course. They also seemed to be hiding a lot more things down here than met the eye but they had the right to do so seeing that it was probably a part of who they were.

Nearing the end of the hallway, Izuku began to hear the loud whirring of machines and feel a small amount of vibrations coming to his feet. As he approached the end of the hallway the intensity of these vibrations increased in power making Izuku wonder what could possibly cause something of such magnitude.

"Ahhhg…" Cisco groaned as he began typing in a code to the door. "I told Hatsume to be gone before seven and that was a while ago….does she ever learn.." He began to mutter incoherently to himself and finished inputting the rest of the code as the door slid to the side revealing an equally odd person as Cisco.

"Hiya Ramon! What are you doing down here?" A figure with pink hair and equally steampunky goggles seemed to be holding quite a large gun in her hands and holding it in a very nonchalant fashion which made Izuku worry for what she could do with it,

"Hastume what are you doing here! I told you that I needed the space like two hours ago and you said that you only needed like five more minutes tops. What's the deal?" Cisco seemed to be quite annoyed by her still being there but the girl appeared not to notice or maybe not care.

"Come on Cisco I told you that I was almost done two hours ago with my babies. Those were the ones that needed five minutes...that time was for me….now I'm trying to make something that'll look nice on a table which I could use one day but never truly appreciate till then...you know the usual." The girl with pink hair had yet to recognize the presence of the speedster which Izuku was quite glad for.

"Your babies? Do you ever talk about anything besides your babies? Why don't you just..." At this point Cisco had lost it and had begun to speak louder and louder till he was yelling. What didn't help was the fact that the other support student now turned her attention to the once ignored speedster.

"And you must be the most sought after heroics student in the support course. Seriously you should've seen how much fighting there was in our class just to get you...sadly I lost…but hey my person beat you so I suppose there is a win in there somewhere…" Her sudden change of attention had caught Izuku by total surprise and left him with nothing to say and quite confused.

"Umm who are you? Not to sound rude or anything of that sort b-but…" The heroics student would have kept going if he weren't interrupted once again by the same person who was driving Cisco up the walls.

"Oh how very rude of me…." She lifted her goggles off her eyes and onto the top of her head revealing a set of very interesting eyes which Izuku stared directly into. "My name is Mei Hatsume and I am clearly the best inventor within a two foot radius."She said that as she stretched her arm and touched Cisco much to his increasing fuming. "But that's enough about me...you are Izuku Midoriya, first year student in the heroics course, with a quirk that makes you extremely fast, your favorite hero is All Might and your favorite food is katsudon!"

Now many thoughts went through Izuku's head as he heard Mei's description of him. The first one was something along the lines of _Oh well looks like I'm quite popular with the support kids._ As she progressed in the sentence, Izuku's thoughts began to wander more in the area of _wow she is quite a knowledgeable person._ Once reaching the end, the poor boy was thinking _Run and don't look back, she is going to kill you and anyone else who looks like you if she can get her hands on you. No person should know that much about me._

His face became red and his thoughts struggled to come in full sentences which really wasn't at all beneficial in situations like these. Luckily, the speedy hero had an equally creative and helpful friend to come in and save him from the pink-haired inventor and her too knowing self.

"Well Hatsume, as much as I would love to stay and chat, which I don't, we really should get going and test out Izuku's upgrades which, not to toot my own horn, I personally made and modified the entirety of the suit to make it better for my hero person." On his face Izuku had quite a smug look on his face as he entered the room which Izuku followed quickly behind.

The room, if it could even be classified as a room, was massive to say the least. For one thing, it was completely white, the walls, the floors, and even the air seemed to have that white color but Izuku couldn't be sure. There were times when Izuku imagined what dying was like and this room was a pretty good example of what that was like in his imagination.

Looking around some more, Izuku just stopped thinking and went running to see how well he could traverse a space like this one. In a day where he barely had used his gifted powers, it sure felt good to cut loose in a place that could take a hit from All Might.

As he ran, he slipped the goggles right above his eyes and was instantly marveled at the new design of them. Before they held a green tinge to them which wasn't too bothersome but was still present. Now they were completely clear with only the outside being or appearing to be green. The color wasn't what made the difference though, it was the program that had been added to them to make them even more fantastic.

If Izuku was given the blueprints of the room and was able to see them in a 3-dimensional fashion while he ran, then that would probably be the best way to explain what he was seeing. The goggles he wore told him how far a wall was from him, how fast he was going, the energy he was exerting, how much kinetic energy he was generating and…

Izuku had felt that around his arm the braces had grown a bit stiff so he wanted to test the new technique that he had used only yesterday. If what Cisco had said was true, he shouldn't be hurt much by his actions, else, he'd probably try to find himself a new support student. While running, he allowed his hands to go straight to his sides, spread widely.

He spun on his heel and faced Cisco, wanting to test it on his friend if it did work. Using the goggles correctly, Izuku saw that the distance between he and his friend was closing quite quickly with Cisco making little effort to move. Instead he held two thumbs up in the air with a wide grin placed cleanly on his face. He brought his hands together just as he had done several times the previous day and….

 **BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The force of the impact stopped Izuku completely in his tracks, making his tip slightly backwards as he tried to keep his balance. The two other people on the other end of the room weren't as lucky as he was. The familiar displacement of air forced a gust of strong winds to be thrown in their direction and knock them off their feet and into the wall where they remained until the wind finally calmed down.

Izuku's hands….they hurt slightly with the palms of his hands stinging as if he had clapped one too many times. The good thing about this, his hands weren't broken and were still fully functional despite the small setback which really wasn't a setback. He had essentially cleared his first obstacle when it came to fixing his mistakes.

 _In summary, I've been elected as an official for my class, my suit has been upgraded to serve my increasing power output and speed increase. My homeroom teacher has taught me enough to hold my own in a basic scenario, thank you quick mind...and I am capable of stopping myself with a sonic clap. Not bad, for day three at UA if I do say so myself. Can't wait for what tomorrow brings, ought to be a good day…._

* * *

 **AN: And my first quarter of school is officially finished and I can go back to my weekly uploads. Thanks to all for being patient and understanding for the most part.**

 **This may have felt like a filler chapter and I can't blame you since It did nothing serious to advance the plot and was more character on character interactions. Don't worry though, that will most certainly change next week since that's when the USJ arc will commence.**

 **There will be character development/interactions as well as some other things which I'm going to try out.**

 **Also yes, there are a total of 20 students in the class but one of them was absent that day**

 **There really aren't any other points I want to bring up and this will be a pretty short author's note.**

 **Till next Time...toodles**


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own stuff as of last week**

 **Chapter 14: The Calm Before the Storm**

 _When I was seven years of age, my father was ripped from my life in an instant..._ _I had just returned from school and had made him an extra special card to show him that I cared about him and to show that I wanted him to have an extra special birthday. He always joked about how the All Might drawings I made for him were the perfect gift for him but this birthday I made something slightly different for him. I wanted him to know that he was just as heroic in my eyes as any hero that there was. I wanted him to know that he was my hero. But I never got the chance to do so…._

 _On that day I was hoping to surprise him in the lab like I did ever so often. I would go to the front desk and ask the nice college student there if I could go to the restroom. They of course knew where I was headed so they played along and told me where to go as if I didn't already. I skipped down the hall and stopped only to take out the card from my backpack so that I would be able to just give him a hug and his card at the same time. This was suppose to be his most special birthday yet._

 _I did stop for the bathroom on my way there and that's where my mind goes when I think of 'what if's. What if I hadn't stopped and had kept going? What if I hadn't taken that one wrong turn by complete error? What if I had run down instead of a childlike skip? What if I could have helped him?_

 _But….in the end of the day….there isn't much a seven year old, quirkless, boy could do in this scenario. I got ready to go through his lab door when the lights turned off and all power was taken offline to who knows where. At this moment, I scrambled to take out a flashlight that my dad had always forced me to carry wherever I went. It was at that moment when things began to react oddly._

 _My flashlight turned itself on without the on button. My hairs stood up straight outwards as if something bad was coming this way. I knew that I shouldn't be here but my dad needed my help, I needed to help in some way. I had to help in some way._

 _I tried to do what I could with my small hands when the door opened. At least that's what I think happened. Memory has this funny way of messing with one's head when it wants to and helping when it really isn't needed._

 _Flashes of different colors filled my eyes, green and red dancing and twirling at me. My hands shook as I was blasted backwards but I never hit the wall. I never knew what happened next as my brain more or less shut down to try to comprehend what was going on. One second I was flying weightlessly through the air staring into the most beautiful display of colors ever and then…..I several blocks away across from my house unable to make sense of what I went through...if I went through it...I stood there for several minutes, perhaps hours, I really can't be too sure._

 _When I entered my home that day….mom was crying….she was crying like I'd never seen her. And I was confused, I didn't understand why this was. What had occurred since I had been standing outside? That's when I realized that there was a police officer standing across from her with a solemn look on his face. When he saw me the expression only worsened and...then he placed a hand on my shoulder…_

 _"Mom? What's going on? Are you OK?" None of this made the slightest sense and it shouldn't have. Why was every adult acting so weird? Why couldn't they act like my dad? Obviously I wasn't going to get a response from my mom given her current condition so I turned to the so qualified officer. That was a big mistake..._

 _"Son...there was an accident at Star Labs earlier this evening…" Star Labs? I had been there, I had seen some weird stuff going on. " The power went out and there were several injuries and…" He took a moment to clear his throat at this, trying to find the right words. "There was a single death…" He didn't look at me but lowered his gaze towards the ground._

 _A death? Several injuries? What does that have to do with me or my family? What does my family have to do with any of this? Is dad injured? Was that it? It must be...otherwise the city wouldn't have sent an officer if he was alright?_

 _But even then...my mind was nearing the truth. I was simply trying to avoid it for as long as I could. But in in the end...no matter how fast you run...no matter if you are fast enough to break the sound barrier….there is no outrunning the truth….it can and will always catch up to you_

* * *

Waking up covered in sweat and with tears in his eyes, the speedster stumbled out of bed and into the shower. A dream like this was exactly what he hated having and had hated since that particular day occurred. It was simply torture to him, it was draining & unnecessary, but overall it was a constant reminder of how helpless he'd been in his quirkless state. He had tried time and time again to repress the negative memory of the event back when he was seven but so far had no such luck.

He really didn't know what time it was, but by the look of the lighting on the outside, he had clearly woken up way earlier than previous days. Right now he had what he had so often wanted in previous times, he had time. Now the time he had too much for him….

Izuku simply sat in the shower as the cold water hit him from behind like tiny ice fractals piercing his back by the dozens. He had the time, and he didn't know what to do with it. His speed in his current emotional state was going a bit off the rails and was slowing down his perception and returning it to normalcy without much of his control.

The water came down upon his back every few seconds or every second depending on how the speed wanted to react which in all honesty was not something that Izuku wanted so early to deal with. His thoughts went and came under the same speed which wasn't appreciated either but was what kept him sane.

After a few more minutes the distressed teen came out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. It wasn't something that he had done often in recent years mostly because of his general disinterest in his own appearance. Looking at himself, he saw how long his hair had gotten, his last haircut had been… it had be a while before he'd gone into coma. He would try to find a place to give him a haircut soon enough.

The boy stepped out into his room and changed at an ever so slow pace. Taking another glimpse at the clock he knew he had the time, he always had it with his speed. It was just a dream, it was simply a dream. Midoriya walked out of his room and into the dining room where he sat across from his mother who had a look of concern, one that had been part of her all too much these past few years.

"Izuku? Are you alright….you woke up an entire hour before you usually do. Is everything going alright? You've been arriving home so late and more tired than you usually are." His mother's voice was filled with concern and her face with anguish. One look from her and Izuku knew that he couldn't consciously lie to her in the slightest.

"No mom...it's just that UA lives up to its name when it comes to the rigorous amount of energy and training that I have to put in to become a good hero...and since I was late to the game of quirks I have to put in that much more effort to catch up to where everyone else is…." He explained his situation and his mother understood.

Inko Midoriya was quite proud of her son, every day that pride grew more and more. When he told her that he wanted to be a hero, when he woke from his coma, when he shared his quirk with her, when he saved the girl from the mugger, when he saved the bank full of people. He kept going and pushing his limits in order to keep others safe. It was exactly what she'd come to expect from her son, a person who would stand for the peace he believed in.

Leaving a bowl of oatmeal on the table for him to eat, Inko Midoriya got up and gave her son a hug before going on with her day. It was a brief moment between mother and son that lasted only a handful of collective seconds. Yet to a speedster that hug lasted forever in his mind and would always be there in times of need…

* * *

Today was the day that Izuku decided on getting to school in a timely fashion via train. It wasn't a new experience at all just one that he could actually enjoy with the practically non-existent time pressure that he had today. He could simply stare out of the window and enjoy the smooth feeling of traveling without the actual usage of his feet.

Opening up his bag, he pulled out several files that Cisco had given him the previous day about the newest features of his suit and of how he could possibly find new and creative ways of using it to his advantage. Cisco had given him the 'brief' version of the report with just a little over a hundred pages in length which was a complete surprise how someone could write such a large piece of writing.

The UA student opened the the report to the front cover before he sat down and began reading it. It was an almost instantaneous process which would last only a handful of hours after this first read. Several more would be needed in order to make the information stick longer and be able to be used more effectively. It was after all a-

"That's a pretty good hero suit you got there kid!" A man that appeared to be in his early twenties commented on the blueprints for Izuku's suit. He wore glasses and his brown hair was done in a pretty careless manner. Next to him there was a pretty professional looking bag and….Izuku really needed to stop sizing people up after a second.

"Oh...um thanks I suppose…." In most conversations with strangers Izuku normally felt a bit flustered and slightly embarrassed since he was usually taken by surprise. "How did you know that this was a hero suit?" The man laughed slightly at this before taking his glasses off and polishing them with a cloth that he had in his coat pocket.

"Well I was part of the team who was responsible for bringing your dream into fruition, the support company wanted a bit of the help with the monitor so they decided to take a chance on me." The young creator explained his involvement in all of this much to Izuku's interest.

"Wait so is there more to the monitor than the basic description I have of it?" Izuku was generally interested in this topic now that he had a person to talk to with who was directly involved in the making of his suit. " Is there any other parts to the suit that I should know about that hold any other significance to me?"

"Well…" he smiled thinly at the question and placed his glasses back onto his nose. "There are the palms of your suit which I believe are extremely interesting….you see...they are extremely conductive and from the rest of the design of your suit I assumed that you know of the kinetic energy that you draw and how it can be made into static electricity. If you are able to go fast enough you can bring enough power to your hands to have the power of a generator, maybe two. From there, all that is needed is a touch and…" With a snap he made his point quite clearly.

Izuku Midoriya was just about to ask more questions when the man got up and headed for the open doors which was hit stop. Not knowing his name, Izuku made a grab for the man to ask the question.

"Wait sir! Thank you very much for all the information but I don't even know your name…" The man turned on the outside of the doors and gave Izuku another smile of admiration. This kid really had the capability of being something else, something else entirely.

"My name is Hartley Rathaway….and it was a pleasure to meet you Izuku MIdoriya…" He then walked out into the platform and left Izuku on the train in awe at a brilliant scientific mind.

* * *

Arriving quite early that day was a blessing in disguise for Izuku Midoriya who was able to talk with Aizawa before any of the other students got there to interrupt any conversation that they might have.

"Hello Midoriya….fancy seeing you here so early and not out of breath." Izuku smiled at his teacher's playful banter, at least he hoped he was joking or he might have misread his teacher completely. "I'd actually like to talk to you about your quirk…."

"Umm...sure Sensei….what did you want to talk about in particular?"After having his several good interactions this morning there was nothing that could really bring down his mood.

"I need you to know exactly how your quirk works and there is only one place that can guarantee such a thing…" The Erasure hero gave him the straightforward answer which was to be expected.

"D-do you mean that the school can…?"Izuku began his train of thought which was unfortunately shut down by the older and more experienced hero.

"No...the secret of your quirk isn't known by anyone else in the school besides the both of us...and that's the way it will remain...the only person that probably already knows about your quirk is the headmaster but he clearly is miles ahead of everyone else when it comes to this…"

"If I'm not going to be able to be tested here, then where else can I go to get the test that you want me to get? I mean there's no other place like UA that has the equipment needed for…." Even here Izuku began to slowly lean towards what Aizawa was saying. The conclusion was becoming more and more clear by the second.

"Despite being quite quick on your feet you're just a little slow in figuring this out aren't you?" He chuckled at his own humor before finishing what he'd set out to do in the start. "I want you to go and get yourself tested at Star Labs, they're the best chance that you have at finding out what your quirk is with the minimal amount of government and media attention….their patient doctor confidentiality would actually work for once" However this wasn't completely alright with the speedster.

"Star Labs!? What are you crazy? Why would I go to a place like that?" His tone began to change to anger and his face showed this as well, his teacher took note but decided not to allow it to change his stance.

"Many have called me crazy in the past….not many have been able to say that to my face and remain talking afterwards…" The usual fear tactic used by Eraserhead didn't seem to work on Izuku while angered.

"Are you saying that you're going to break my jaw or rip out my vocal chords? If that's the case then I'd like to see you try and do it right here r-" His anger had reached a point it shouldn't have and crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed. It all happened so quickly that Izuku wasn't able to register it despite his quickened sense of being.

"Your emotions are a large part of your powers...I've come to see that in the last few times that you've used it…." The older man looked down at the teen who was on the floor clutching at his mouth where he'd just been hit. "Don't allow another punch to hit you by being blinded by your anger...it may not be easy but you've got to put what you and that lab have out of your head. In the long run this might help save your life...or maybe not…"

Still leaving the boy on the floor, Shouta Aizawa climbed into his brown sleeping bag and decided that now was an ideal time for catching up on the sleep he'd lost while on patrol. This left the shocked Izuku sitting on the floor by himself trying to understand what had just occurred. Aizawa had just punched him in the face and there was nothing that he could do about it….

* * *

Sitting in his seat, Izuku waited for the rest of the class to shuffle in as he thought of the different advice he'd been given in the entirety of the morning. It was quite a lot of information to shift through and Izuku had both the mind & time to shift through it. None of his classmates tried bothering him as he showed an expression of intense focus into his work which was more than enough of a deterrent.

It wasn't till class commenced that Izuku's attention came off of what he was doing. Quickly he stashed his papers regarding his suit back into his bag before placing it under his desk. Here he was present with the rest of the class, here he would be able to learn….just like every other student here but harder.

Coming out of his protective cocoon, their homeroom teacher stretched for a second before addressing his class in his usual monotone and bored fashion. The exception was that today there would be a difference in the schedule which would be quite special for the class of 1-A.

"Hello class….today we've decided that it would be an ideal time to test your hero skills in something else which will be quite present in your hero careers regardless of which specialty you decide to go into. Rescue…" This got the class muttering to their neighbor about what this would mean for them and of what they would be doing.

"Not much I can do in those situations..." From behind him Izuku heard a low mutter that was from Shinsou. It was followed by a small laugh but the message came through pretty well. Most of the applications of Shinsou's quirk weren't meant to be in battle, or in an environment such as this. He'd been able to come up with a plan that had been able to grant him the upper hand but it was pretty limited what he could do outside of situations like that.

"As I was saying….you'll need to change into your hero costumes for this trip and remember that not all of your gear will be helpful here. Choose carefully what you bring as it can be the difference between a successful rescue or an injured civilian." He then walked out into the doorway before activating the wall that released the boxes containing the hero suits of the class. "Be quick about this, we have a schedule to keep!"

Izuku grabbed his box from its place on the shelf/wall and began heading out to the changing rooms, not that he really needed them if he was too be honest with everyone. Just as he was about to speed to the locker rooms he was stopped at the door by one of his friends.

"Hey Izuku are you alright? You seemed to be very caught up in your thoughts right now." He recognized the voice before even turning around, knowing that it was actually a person who was looking out for his best interest.

"Yeah Momo...I'm just a bit tired from extra-work looking for new ways to use my quirk but I lost track of time and ended up draining my energy…" He saw her expression read something resembling joy and knew that he'd said the right thing.

"You really need to stop pushing yourself so hard. You are already a clear heavy hitter in the class. Keep this up and you're just going to embarrass the rest of us for not working half as hard as you're doing." The creation quirk wielding girl joked with Izuku causing a slight amount of heat to rise to his face.

After this, both departed and went their separate ways in order to change into their respective hero suits. Izuku more or less did that on his way there but there wasn't anyone in the hall to call him out on changing in hyperspeed. He only stopped by the locker room in order to drop off his hero box while many of the other boys barely began taking off their school clothes.

* * *

In a warehouse in a shady part of the city there sat a young man sipping a glass milk. As it is often resembled, milk is a drink that resembles purity, childhood, or innocence. In film it was often used as a device to give that message across. Here it was close to the same thing, the man trying to use those tropes in order to bring a sense to his world.

He looked down at the picture on the table showing the Symbol of Peace standing widely with a large smile on his face. His muscles were bulging as they always were but if one were to stare into his eyes they would be able to make out a bit of strain.

After having several of the pictures lined up, year after year, the strain in the eyes increased. The smile remained just as large and the muscles appeared to be just as large, those didn't change. Now the eyes, they were a doorway to something else. They revealed the weaknesses in the most perfect of heroes, gave away every single secret that they were capable of.

Tired of looking at the pictures, the man placed his palm on every single one of them. After a second, they disappeared and resembled nothing more than a pile of ash on the table. The mere thought of killing All Might was more than enough to bring him true joy. He would be the one to finally do it, the one to end the peace that had been fabricated by this society of heroes.

A different man stepped behind him and spoke in an elegant and regal manner. He appeared to be wearing a bartender suit and was nothing more than a cloud of purple and black smoke.

"Tomura Shigaraki, those who have answered to your message have arrived...it is time for you to prepare them as your master has asked of you. " He then waited several seconds for a response before talking again. "Shigaraki, the time is now...we have to-"

"Shhh, I'm just having my bad guy moment of drinking milk while fantasizing about the death of my enemy. Let me have that." He stared into the one remaining picture of All Might. A minute more passed before he crumpled it into a mere paper ball and watched it turn into ash as it slipped through his fingers. "Ok I'm done with my moment….let's go address the cannon fodder...time to kill us a 'Symbol of Peace'...

* * *

 **And so It begins...**

 **This is the first part of the USJ arc which I wrote in order to establish the general environment/attitude of all the players involved before we get into the action. The story could've gone without this chapter and not changed much but I want to add more to Izuku's character before he goes through such a momentous event like USJ.**

 **Thanks to The Source Writer for agreeing to Beta Read and helping out to make sure that the story runs smoothly.**

 **Last note, I might or might not have a chapter out next week depending on how stacked my week is but I will try to get one out. Anyway, toodles.**


	16. The First Signs of the Storm

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or Flash**

 **Chapter 15: The First Sign of the Storm**

"Ok so let start with a raise of hands on those who are aware of what exactly we are going to do…" The young man with a hand for a mask talked lazily to the large amount of hired muscle he had gotten for just the situation.

'Hired muscle' was just a term that he was using lazily as none of the people here were even close to getting payed. They had each come with the promise of being directly responsible for the demise of All Might. This seemed a bit too good to be true but it hadn't been often that one heard such a proposition. The last time someone had tried doing just that had ended up with a good ten years in prison without a chance of patrol. It had been seen as a joke by the law enforcement but they couldn't afford to have it happen. This time there was a change that would lead to the ultimate goal...

That change was a juggernaut with a build similar to the well known hero. A beast to be feared and watched over at all times since it could not watch itself. It had an empty gaze which scared almost everyone who dared to look in its direction, not that it ever looked back at them. It was the solution to the problem they all had, it would be the the one to finally do it…

After looking into the crowd, Shigaraki counted a few of the hands totalling at about five of the seventy-ish which was not good at all for what he wanted to accomplish. He took a deep breath and scratched at the back of his neck. These people would need the information to carry out his plan as well as a pep talk for him to control them better.

"Ummm….so I'm under the impression that most of you just stopped listening after I said that we were going to kill All Might…." He scratched his neck casually so that no one would notice it. "If that's the case then may I began explaining exactly what we are going to do…"

The so-called villain pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the power button to reveal a powerpoint that he had made a few months ahead of time right after his Sensei had told him what would be occurring. It looked professional and clean, the time he spent on it was quite obvious.

"So as you can see in the first image…" an iconic image of the Symbol of Piece was displayed on the large wall… "This is our target and may I say that he is a good catch." He was able to get a few chuckles out of the many villains present before going on to his next slide displaying a graph. "Now this on the left is how much time that the hero of All Might was active let's say ten years ago, he was up from sunup to sunset which is about ten to twelve hours let's say….as we go to the right the time increases for a while as he gains more popularity and then takes a sudden dip right about here…" Shigaraki knew exactly what that drop was and it was a detail that made him furious beyond all belief. He could almost remember that night now, so long ago...

A small red dot originating from the remote held by Tomura. It pointed to the time period about five years previous that left many of them wide eyes and with their mouths to the floor. Here was evidence that had been in front of their noses of the decrease in power of All Might, it was all there in the numbers.

"At this point in time...All Might went missing for a few days to everyone's confusion...From here… his time has only gotten lower and lower to where he is now. As it is seen here, he shows up anywhere from an hour to eight hours a day at his most nowadays...but that number is stretching it." The villain with the disintegration quirk smiled at the villains who were now shocked and almost all were completely on his side. "There is no denying it...All Might is on the decline and this is our chance to claim the day for us, I suggest we take it…"

At this the villains raised their arms and cheered for the one who had shown them the way. What they had been missing and what they could now achieve because of him. He had given them the solution right in their arms without any ulterior motives, or so they thought.

As they cheered for him, Tomura Shigaraki thought of his plans for them, how each one of them would serve in eliminating the threat known as All Might. None of them knew what the real motive was but in the end they wouldn't need to, they would do it without the information as it served him better that way. He smiled thinly as he rose his hand for the call of attention. After all, he still needed to finish explaining his plan….

* * *

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Izuku Midoriya boarded the school bus on his way to the mysterious facility where Aizawa was planning on taking them. One bus for the twenty students of class 1-A and their homeroom teacher was what they had been given in order to get there. The 'there' was still unclear to them but the students had grown to trust the pro-hero a bit more since the start of the year.

The green-haired boy took a window seat and began fiddling with his wrist monitor right away trying to apply some of the features that he had read earlier. The dischargement of energy from his palms seemed to be a particularly interesting part of his suit. It would be a useful strategy that had been offered to him on the bus ride earlier in the day.

The class 1-A representative boarded the bus before everyone else and decided to sit in front of him in order to discuss matter of uttermost importance. His suit at first glance appeared not to have anything new with it but Izuku knew that there had been several changes done to the interior of it in order to serve him greatly as Mei Hatsume had demonstrated after Izuku had finished testing out his improvements. Some of them had even been a bit scary if he was being honest.

"Midoriya….I wanted to talk to you about something…." the rest of the class had yet to board the bus so Izuku gave a small nod to show that he was paying attention. "As you know I was voted to be the class representative mostly because of how the class perceived my strength and of how they saw me to be a stronger person than I am….I've been thinking that you should take helm and be the class representative in my place, I could be your vice but I don't think that I have the qualifications for…." Before he could get any farther into the hole that he was digging for himself, Izuku decided to interject.

"I'm going to stop you right there Shinsou….you and I are in the same boat here, if you don't feel like you are qualified for this position then I don't think that I am either… and I refuse to take the position from you...you were voted in and I can't say that the judgements made by our classmates was wrong so I'm sad to say that you'll have to stick it through…."

Izuku put his hand on the other boys shoulder and shared a small smile which made Shinsou feel a lot more confident in his ability to lead. He'd never been a person to lack that sense of confidence but after being awarded the position he was a right now it seemed to get to him. He'd only had it for one day but already he felt the weight and expectations of everyone else in the class to do good by them.

The rest of the class proceeded to board the bus and soon everyone was in their chosen seats enjoying each other's company. The bus ride was filled with banter and jokes of all sorts from mostly everyone in the class. Blunt commentary from Tsuyu Asui, loud and unnecessary screams from Bakugou, and the ever so fun sarcasm from Shinsou.

Despite only knowing each other for the week, the class was beginning to form the bonds that Aizawa had merely touched upon. It was barely seen in the way that they interacted with each other but it was still visible to the eyes of the homeroom teacher. On his face he had the smallest hint of a smile which could be attributed to this, the small growth of his students growing in the future.

Eraserhead stayed quiet for the entirety of the ride only observing his students and taking note on who interacted well with who for the exercise that he was about to have them embark in. The rescue part of the heroics program was always a good one for new students to learn the ropes and develop their trust in each other which was the thing that he wanted to do.

* * *

Upon arrival at the famous USJ, the students couldn't help themselves but marvel at the sheer size and beauty of the building that was in front of them. Of course they couldn't keep something of this size on the main campus, it was very clear to all of them of why that was.

From the outside it looked as if the mostly glass structure was meant to be seen but the students knew much better than that. This was the Unforeseen Simulations Joint and it was for them to use and learn from. Many of them with less battle friendly quirks seemed to look at this as a chance to do something different with their quirks than the initial entrance exam had made them do. Here they would be saving others not dissabling unfeeling machines for the sake of points.

Izuku trailed behind the rest of the class as he looked at the entire complex and wondered how he was going to use his quirk in a place completely made out of glass. If his sonic clap was anything as destructive as it had been when he'd faced Bakugou then this would certainly break at the use of his quirk. He was positive that not even the glass bought by UA would be able to susain the energy released from the clap. The running at the speed of sound might also result in the breaking of said windows and he didn't want to be responsible for the renovation of the USJ.

Catching up to the rest of the group, Izuku watched his teacher push open the massive doors of the USJ in order to let his students in. It was a moment that built up tension and was unnecessarily slow. It almost felt as if Eraserhead was doing this to mess with all of his students.

As they entered, the students were once again amazed by the interior of the ginormous building. The stairs down to the grounds were more than enough to blow some of their minds. On the far side of the building Izuku was able to make out a large slide with a boat sitting on a calm lake. A mountainside was also present, as well as a mock city that appeared to be suffering from an earthquake. A smaller dome was also present which seemed to be host to a small city covered in darkness.

Izuku instantly went straight to thinking about how he could use his quirk in the various different environments presented to him. The one he was most concerned for would probably be the ship wreckage as he in no way was capable of maneuvering well in the water...at least he hadn't tried yet. He would have to discuss this with Cisco in the future or Momo since she also had a head for this type of things. He tended to lean a bit more to strategy and a bit away from the technical things that his friends were so good at.

Everything in this place looked to be just like the real world scenario, not one thing missing. UA seriously spared no expense when it came to making this place one where young heroes could train to improve their skills. It was a building that was to be admired and also one to be careful with. Everything in this place looked like it was built only to break and that itself was pretty intimidating.

After examining every detail he could from such a high place, Izuku decided to turn his attention to Aizawa and a person in a spacesuit who were talking about something, probably the lesson plan. In one hand the person in the space suit held three fingers which was a bit odd to the speedster but after knowing Iida, hand gestures were commonplace. Aizawa rubbed his face in frustration before turning his attention back to his students and getting their attention.

"Alright class….so apparently All Might won't be here for the lesson due to some more pressing concerns…" His voice grew only slightly bitter at the last part which was only caught by Izuku due to his overexposure to the homeroom teacher. Everyone else in the class thought of this as his usual demeanor"That however won't put a damper on our plans as here we have lots to accomplish….Now another Pro-Hero has graciously come here and agreed to assist me in the supervision of all of you…"

The students finally took attention to the being in a spacesuit which was the Thirteen, the Space hero. Specializing in rescue operation with their quirk of Black Hole, Thirteen was quite a popular hero among class 1-A.

"Hello young ones! I am Thirteen, the Space hero..." The Pro hero stood before the students with a voice that sounded a bit as if it were coming from an ancient radio. " Today will be supervising all of you as you act as rescue heroes. I myself specialize in just that as my quirk 'black hole' lets me get rid of any rubble. In my path. Yet the nature of my quirk is not just that….My quirk can easily be used to hurt people or prove to be more destructive than the way that I use it. Now I hope that you understand what I tell you next….Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope that you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people."

With that last bit of information, Eraserhead once again took the reigns of the operation and began talking to the class about how they were to proceed. He lazily began to speak once again, about what their purpose here was supposed to be.

"As Thirteen has just explained you will be responsible for..." That's exactly when every plan that the Erasure hero had went out of the window. Unbeknown to all of them, the master plan of Tomura Shigaraki began with a simple cloud of darkness in the middle of it all.

In the center of the unimaginably large glass building, a large portal made from what appeared to be a black and purple cloud appeared. It remained there for a second before every single person's eyes went to it in a slight amount of fear. That's when the hand appeared and made everyone shiver where they stood.

A man stepped out from the portal, his clothing black, his hair a dead blue, covered with dismembered hands on his face, arms neck,and torso. Even from this distance, Izuku could make out how pale the man was. One could clearly tell that this person was not to be messed with if one wanted to live. He on his own didn't look to be much of a threat...that was until the rest of the people emerged from the portal.

Just looking at them it was intimidating, men and women with quirks that Izuku wasn't able to make out just by looking at them. They were more than fifty but less than a hundred if Izuku was able to count all of them in a second, and he was. Slowly they began to disperse and go off into different directions but most chose to head towards them. He looked at Eraserhead and was able to catch the eye of his teacher.

The normally bored and tired homeroom teacher held none of those features now. His facial expressions were replaced with a look that seemed to be that of grim determination. He lifted his golden goggles to his eyes and took hold of his capture gear. He gave Izuku a look that was only for a moment but it was more than enough for him to understand that this situation was quite dire. He then spoke to the class as a whole in a clear and loud voice.

"Thirteen protect the students, everyone listen to whatever you're told to do, this is not part of the class. These are real villains who won't hesitate to hurt you, since the alarms are down I'm under the impression that they are jamming them. Kaminari try to get in contact with the school and don't separate from the group." He turned to the group of villains that was slowly approaching the stairs. "I'll buy you as much time as I can but you will have to get out on your own and run for help." He was about to jump when Izuku talked…

"Aizawa sensei, there's too many of them….easily there are over fifty of these villains your quirk will put a strain on your eyes and will become useless…" His voice was filled with concern and something which Izuku recognized as fear. He had a small smile on his face which shocked Midoriya.

"Midoriya...do you honestly think that I've taught you everything that I know….a one trick pony obviously won't do any good in this situation….now go and help your classmates…." With no more to say, the Erasure hero took a running start and jumped of the top of the steps on his way downwards to meet with the villains.

In the twenty second in which the Pro hero, Eraserhead, flew through the air, he had hundreds of thoughts flying through his head. Izuku had told him that there were over fifty villains in this ground floor, more than he was capable of handling on his own. Besides the use of his quirk, he was effectively quirkless. His speed and strength were that of a normal human, nothing close to what one would call superhuman. His quirk evened the playing field just enough for him to fight hand-to-hand.

That scale would still work for him if it weren't for the small detail that he wasn't capable of taking on this many villains at the same time. One was childsplay, five was a workout, ten was just barely manageable. Twenty would be the equivalent of a suicide mission. With over fifty people, he knew that there was only a matter of time before he was overrun. With that time limit upon him, the hero would have to take out as many people as he could before they reached the students.

Still this wasn't the worst situation that he'd been in so he had some hope that he'd be able to work his usual magic and find himself a way out of this. It was his duty as a teacher to find a way in order for his students to keep their teacher and continue with their education as young heroes.

This new class of first years….he had a good feeling about them. Relative to the previous year, these students knew what was expected of them. They would be able to keep up with his high expectations with only the most minimal amount of trouble, at least if they all got out of here.

Besides he had a new pupil to teach and mold into a hero that he would be proud to call his student. All Might had the 'Golden Boy' as he liked to call him, but Izuku was his pupil to teach in the ways of being a hero. He was still young and didn't quite know all the ins and outs of being a hero. He would have to show those to him on a later date but right now he had a job to do.

Looking at the villains, he grit his teeth as he neared them. Each second passing by as they drew ever closer. His hands were around his capture gear, preparing to use it for survival. Three, he put his hands back, two, he unleashed the capture gear in a whip like fashion sending it flying towards the villains, one, he activated his quirk and disabled theirs, zero, it was game time.

* * *

 **An:**

 **ok so I should probably start by explaining what exactly happened to re the course of the last week and what is going to happen from this point forward.**

 **First, my computer is fried and from the looks of it won't be up again for quite a while. This has led me to rewriting the entirety of this and putting it out as soon as I could so that people don't begin to think that I abandoned this story.**

 **Second, with my computer down I've resorted to using another device that I own which isnt anywhere as useful as the computer but I've had to make due with what I got. This is sadly going to impede the process of writing chapters and putting them out by quite a bit so be warned for that.**

 **Fourth, this story somehow reached 500 followers and 400 favorites which amazes me and makes me feel pretty good about tossing this story into the internet for all of you to read. I never really thought it would get more than maybe 50 of each tops but now that I see this, I feel really good about writing.**

 **Fifth, this is probably the shortest chapter that will be as part of the USJ arc but it is needed to kick it off into high gear. Much like this story, it is going to start shorter than the rest but increase in content and length. Don't worry about this being unoriginal, trust me it will be...**

 **Lastly, I want to apoligize for how this chapter may be organized, I still haven't gotten a hang of the app so it might take a while to fully do so. While doing that, please try to be as understanding as you can. Besides that, I have nothing else to say but bid you farewell...now toodles**

 **Ps. Hey The Source Writer could you please PM me this new device is kinda failing me and not letting me PM others for some reason. Anyway thank you all...**


	17. Into the Fray

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash Nor do I own BNHA**

 **Chapter 16: Thrown into the Mix**

The villain that went by the name of Kurogiri had been chosen to be the main moving force for the first part of the attack. He was the only one of the villains in the group who had any quirk relating to the mass movement of objects or people. . It was why he had been the one given the job of dealing with the most unknown and unpredictable threat, the children.

Right after the Erasure hero jumped off to face the bulk of the villains he'd been given the instructions of making sure that all the 'small children', as Shigaraki referred to them, remained on top of the stairs while the hero was dealt with efficiently. If they chose not to cooperate then he could simply transport them to predetermined locations where Tomura had told him that they would be 'disciplined'. He really wasn't sure what that meant, but he wasn't part of the League in order to question orders.

Calmly and casually the Villain, as he was classified by society, opened a warp gate and walked through it, rehearsing his premade speech in his head. Hia purple gate delivered him at the feet of the class 1-A where he instantly expanded to give the impression of being larger and more of a threat than he truly was. Now all he had to do was close the deal with a few choice words.

"Hello Children, as you can clearly see, I am part of the League of Villains here to deal with the Symbol of Peace. Now, if you could simply tell me where we could find All Might I see no reason to keep all of you here." The misty figure spoke to the students after appearing throughout gate exactly like the one that had brought forth the large amount of villains. "Would any of you be willing to give the information so that the rest of you could get up and leave?"

The young heroes in training could only stare in fear as the villain spoke to them. This was a new experience to every single one of them and their homeroom teacher had just jumped off into the fray in order to buy them the time that they needed in order to escape and get help.

That had been the plan initially, but the warping-quirk individual had somehow managed to block their path before any such action could be taken. At that given moment they were completely at the mercy of the villain.

Thirteen stood at the helm and and used their presence in order to try to maintain the calm of the students. This was obviously a bit difficult to do given the current situation.

 _Ok this is not good, this is nowhere near the the same hemisphere as good._ Izuku stared at the purple mist with yellow eyes trying to figure out what exactly was at play here. The quirk appeared to be that of a warping one, but with the mist it wasn't completely positive, maybe a secondary feature of his quirk.

 _Where is All Might right now? If he shows up now they'll try to kill him for whatever reason they have. If he doesn't then what chance do we have of getting out of here?_ In his mind he tried estimating the distance between himself and the villain to see if he could possibly attempt to clap him away if he were to be made out of mist.

"Once again, I will reiterate my concern for the information of the Symbol of Peace's whereabouts. No one needs to get hurt in this scenario that we have presented, just give us that which we request and you will all be allowed to return to the school." His voice reminded Izuku of a butler of sorts in the polite yet eloquent way that he spoke. It would have been admirable if he wasn't so frightened right now.

"Students remain back while I use my quirk to apprehend the Villain!" Thirteen took center stage as the students were forced behind the space hero. Pointing their second finger towards the mysterious being, the pro-hero was just about to release the full force of their quirk. That was until two other students considered themselves to be more capable of dealing with the situation. One out of arrogance and one out of wanting to prove themselves.

"HELL NO!" From the back of the class, Katsuki Bakugou yelled in response and used his quirk to propel himself forward in order to confront the villain. "LIKE I'D LET A PURPLE CLOUD TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Within seconds the explosive boy was at the front of the class and closing distance quickly.

Seeing the masculine display of his classmate, Kirishima, the boy with the hardening quirk, followed suit and launched himself after Bakugou. This was just what he expected when he decided to become a hero. To show his strength to his classmates by taking down the main threat which they were currently experiencing.

It all occurred in the matter of a few seconds in which the students weren't fully aware of what they were seeing. One second their classmates were flying through the air getting ready to annihilate the living embodiment of mist, the next….the giant cloud appeared to sidestep through the air before doing something peculiar.

Before Kirishima and Bakugou could change direction, a purple portal opened itself in the path which they were going. Unable to react quickly enough, their moment carried them straight into the portal and away from the rest of the students.

The two students disappeared into the portal leaving the remaining eighteen to look in awe at the effortless display that had just occurred. In an instant one of the biggest hitters of the class had been dealt with without a second thought. What could be done with a thought was really concerning to all of them.

"Well….I'm appalled. That was quite a rude display towards someone's elder. I expected more from a school sworn to teach the next generation of heroes. Sadly, they don't make them like they use to….now...I've seen that I can't leave a group of you alone without you ruining the entirety of this operation so I really must apologize for what comes next…I truly hold nothing against the rest of you..."

At this point no one had the smallest amount of time to think about what to do. One second, Izuku's feet were on the ground ready to rush the being in order to protect his classmates. The moment that followed….he was falling into the unknown, his feet unable to feel the ground below them. It wasn't something that shouldn't have happened if the speedster had been fast enough, but that wasn't something that he was capable of changing now.

* * *

In the few seconds in which he was going through the warp gate, Izuku's vision became completely blackened. Everything was darkness, not a smudge of light for him to see. This left him with the only option of letting his brain run at its enhanced pace in order for it to deal with the current situation. It was an experience that dragged his consciousness out making the few seconds seem much longer than they actually were.

 _Izuku, this is your brain speaking to you...you need to be a hero now more than ever. You've been split from your class and you need to help until the cavalry arrives. Eraserhead will need to be evacuated before long as his quirk isn't made for long term usage. From the amount of villains I can assume that he was a maximum of about ten minutes before he is completely overrun with what he is facing. I just have to get…_

The light returned to the speedster's sight as he crossed over and out of the portal. His eyes instantly going all over for any clues that might help him. So far...he saw a mountainside or what looked to be...lots of villains ready for him. He approximated the impact with the ground to be in a mere second so he would need a plan to carry out if he was even going to have a chance.

 _With the nature of the dirt, I just have to run fast enough to kick up a wall of dust and conceal myself for a few seconds in order to come up with a better plan. From the sheer amount of villains in this one zone, I don't think that the rest of the students will be able to hold out on their own for long. Maybe some of the more battle oriented students like Kachan and Todoroki will be able to, but certainly not everyone. I have to make this quick, or people are going to get hurt._

As his second in the air ended, Izuku spun his body and landed on his feet,. Not allowing another moment to pass, he broke into a run and commenced his first plan.

From a quick counter, there were close to twenty villains just in this area that would have to be defeated or incapacitated so that he could go help the others without having to worry if these would go join their comrades.

Not even giving them a second, Izuku began to run around all of them, kicking up as much dirt as he could in order to serve his purpose as best as it could. With his goggles turned to infrared, the villains were easily mapped out like mannequins unaware that they were being watched. This all would have been too easy to deal with if he had been given the chance. It was almost as if the universe was messing with him when he took note of another falling figure coming out of the same portal that he'd come out a second ago.

The yellow haired electricity wielding boy that he had met initially at entrance exam was making his way towards the ground and there was no indication that he even knew that he was about to make contact with the ground. Using the higher end of his speed, Izuku sped towards the personified Pikachu and more or less took him into his arms like a damsel in distress.

Slowing down significantly, the green speedster tried to drop his classmate as gently as possible before continuing on his path looking for any more from his class that could have been caught in the area of the portal. This would complicate things now that Izuku needed to look after someone else's back, but it was essential for his training as a young hero. It wasn't under the most desirable conditions, yet it was needed.

Making his way under the portal once more, Izuku saw what appeared to be a used airbag on the ground. There was only one person that Izuku knew who could possibly make such a thing in the amount of time that Izuku had been out and about. He looked around once more and almost took a bow-staff to the face.

He was able to duck and sweep the feet of his assailant without a second thought. Perhaps that was a habit that he needed to grow out of if he was ever going to become an effective hero. He also needed to figure out a way to stop injuring his own friends or else he was going to have several problems.

As Izuku looked at the ground where his attacker was now lying trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of their lungs. It took I Izuku exactly three seconds to realize who it was, pick them up, bring them to where he had left Kaminari, and attempt secure their location.

"Momo are you alright?" Izuku tried to establish the well being of one of his first friends as well as make sure that the dust cloud was still keeping them protected and concealed. "I'm sorry….I thought that you were a villain and didn't have time to think before I reacted."

Struggling, she nodded slowly as her breaths became more stable and more controlled. On her side Kaminari took notice of them as they had appeared out of essentially nowhere. He was, for a intents and purpose, completely terrified out of his mind and had no idea what was going to happen with the villains.

"Izuku, what's going on? We were just on the top of the stairs! This is crazy…" The boy with the Electricity quirk appeared to be trying to maintain his cool but was slowly reaching the edge of it. This was seriously overwhelming for any person, no matter who they were. The only reason that Izuku remained unfazed was because he knew everything that was on the line.

Just as he was about to respond, a person broke through the cloud of dust that was hiding them. With a glowing fist, Izuku only had the chance to stare at the incoming attacker before they were struck square in the forehead with a staff that had almost been intended for him. The blow came with a heavy thud and proceeded to knock out the male.

"We need a plan…" The creation quirk user stood from her recovering position and held her staff in a battle ready position. "It's either going to be that or we're going to have to find and beat every villain in this zone senseless so that they don't come after us."

Izuku nodded grimly at this knowing full well that should he fail, there was a high chance that one of his own classmates could end up hurt, or worse. It was all a matter of how well he was able to create and execute a plan with the weight of his classmates lives lying in the balance. He closed his eyes and began to think to himself about what his options were.

 _Just remember that this is more than just about defeating the villains. This is about protecting the innocent and powerless. In this case the inexperience in my classmates is what makes them powerless even if they won't be in the near future. I need to remember that fact._

The pupil of Eraserhead opened his eyes and smiled. He looked towards Momo and Kaminari and mentally began putting together a carefully knitted plan that would require things to play out just well enough.

"Momo...how big of an item can you make with your quirk…?" Things on this end were heating up and gearing up to the inevitable collision in which Izuku would be pushed to his absolute limit. Yet he wasn't the only one who was being pushed into a situation of unfamiliarity.

* * *

When Shinsou stepped out of bed today he felt that it was going to be a very bad day. He didn't know how exactly, just that it was going to be one which he wasn't particularly fond of. Now he knew that his initial feeling about the day was justified completely and that it might have been a better idea to remain in bed instead.

As the purple-haired boy fell through the air and into the water he panicked at the immense disadvantage he had been placed in. His quirk, by its very nature needed him to be able to speak in order to work. If he didn't get to the surface quickly there was little chance that he would get out of here alive.

His trench coat weighed down heavily on him now that it had been drenched, but he could not under any circumstances afford to rid himself of it. This was essentially his ace in the hole when it came to being in the heroics program. Besides his tactical mind and useful quirk, he had gotten his support contact to make him quite a few tools that could only be carried in his massive coat. It was just not an option for him to try to lose it.

Using his arms and legs, the boy attempted to swim as quickly as he could towards the surface, it was difficult and slow. He'd only recently become more of an active person as he noted that his quirk would have several limits in the field. Due to this the swimming became only slightly easier than it would have if he had not put the effort to improve himself. Still there was a long way to go and more training that he would put himself under if he was able to get out of this.

About ten feet from the surface was when the trouble began to arise in the form of a villain. A shark headed predator came at him with their jaw spread wide open ready to take in a bite from him which wasn't at all something that he wanted. The villain was clearly in his element and trying to outmaneuver him was something that would surely end in failure for him. Sound traveled poorly in the water so usage of his quirk was simply out of the question. All he could hope was to use one of the devices that Mei had supplied for him.

Reaching into the inner pockets of his coat he drew pulled out a small round metallic device and simply hoped that he had chosen the right one this time. Pressing a small button on its side he released it into the empty space in front of him and then tried to get away. Bang! A bright flash of light emerged from the tool causing temporary blindness in the villain and causing him to lose sight of Shinsou.

From here, he felt a long and slimy rope-like object wrap itself around his right leg, bringing chills to his back. With a tug from the other end, he felt himself being pulled out of the water via his leg. He used one hand to secure his hat and looked to see what the source of the save had come from. To his pleasant surprise, the frog girl had managed to get another of his peers from the water and had shot off at an angle that would put them right below a boat which he assumed was originally suppose to be used for rescues.

In a whip like action, Tsuyu threw the soaked male onto the boat. The Brainwash quirk user hit the board and rolled a bit before coming to a complete stop, he pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

Now that he was fully out of the water, Shinsou coughed and tried to get all the water out of his lungs in order to get his quirk to work fully. He even resorted to a neck massage just to make sure that the muscles stored in the area were still capable of producing the sound that was needed.

"Testing one, two three, three, two, one…." The low voice of the teenager was barely loud enough for him to hear but that was more than enough to reassure him that his ace was still secured up his sleeve.

A moment later both Tsuyu Asui and her companion, Kyoka Jirou landed besides him. The girl with the ear jack quirk was very clearly angered and distressed by the situation given her facial expression, but the other was a blank wall which even he could not read.

"Are you alright Shinsou?" Tsuyu passively asked, leaving all emotion out of her voice. He responded with a slight tilt of his head before examining the terrain that they were on. "Your quick thinking served well back there...I don't think that I would have been able to reach you in time if you hadn't set off the flash grenade when you did."

Keeping the sort of compliment in the back of his mind, Shinsou took notice of the several villains beginning to surround the ship from all angles. There was no way that they could get away on foot or merely by attempting to jump off the side of the ship. It might allow Asui to escape given her quirk was more water affiliated but besides that there really wasn't a clear way the other two students could get away.

Backing away from the ledge, the boy with the brainwash. Quirk decided that it was time to come up with a plan before the villains in the water decided to make a move. He simply took off his coat and tossed it to the ground before sitting besides it with his head in between his knees.

The two girls present were confused with his actions. Who in their right mind would be able to sit down and think at a time like this? That's when the rocker of the three decided to speak up and question his actions.

"Yo Shinsou! What do you think you're doing? We need you over here to help us come up with something to beat up these guys." The boy merely looked up with a very uninterested look on his face before getting up and putting on his coat once again. It was significantly less wet due to the material that it was made out of but still durable. He turned to his classmates before explaining his thought process, one very simple one, at least to him.

"We are surrounded from every imaginable angle in the water, we can't defend ourselves while we are on this boat given the mere nature of our quirks." The girl in black attempted to argue this but Shinsou shot her down before she had a chance. "If you try to hit them while you remain on the boat there is a strong chance that you will hit a section of the boat and make this into a disaster."

"Ribbit, then what do you suppose?" The girl with the mutation quirk needed something concrete at this point since the villains around them were beginning to get restless.

"There is one possibility that may be able to work if it is executed perfectly, but I will need both of you to trust me completely or we will fail."

"I trust you Shinsou…" Tsuyu Asui spoke immediately with an unemotional face that made Kyoka a bit uneasy. She looked at both of them who showed an alarmingly low amount of any emotion.

"Ok I'll go with you on this one, what's the plan boss? What do you want us to do?" Shinsou face twisted itself into a grim smile before he turned his face slightly at the villains.

 _What does it mean to be a hero? A hero is someone who would put the needs of others long before they would even turn their attention to themselves. Am I a hero? Of course I am...I just have to see how well I compare to other heroes I know…_

"Well that's the fun part of all this…." It looked like Shinsou himself wasn't going to have the worst day that he had previously imagined. Still he wasn't out of the woods ye, and neither were his classmates.

* * *

The last group that was in arguably the worst condition was none other than the largest one. Those who had remained unmoved by the portals were still in front of the villain who had gotten rid of the majority of the class within moments of actually deciding to. It had been surprising to even the pro-hero how efficiently they had been dealt with after Eraserhead had left to protect them.

To make matters worse, Thirteen had been severely injured via usage of their own quirk after the villain had ingeniously used his quirk to turn the space heroes quirk on themselves. The pro-hero simply hadn't been combat orientated and had thus been dealt easily and without much effort.

This left the remaining students on their own against possibly the most dangerous being in the building, to their knowledge. If it weren't for Kurogiri's general demeanor and attitude, they would have been in much worse of a situation.

With the Pro hero down for the count, both elected members missing, and the class in an obvious amount of danger,Iida rose to take charge of the situation as best he could. If there was one thing that he could do, it was take charge of a situation as he had dealt the previous day when the media had invaded the UA campus.

"Everyone group up and stay together!" He yelled behind his helmet that was shaped like that of a knight. " We can't lose any more of us!" The blue haired boy tried to maintain an aura of calmness but here it really wasn't an option. He would need to lose his overly polite attitude even if it was only for a moment.

"Iida! Thirteen is hurt badly and we need help!" His classmate with the ability to control gravity called out to him and he needed to think about what he should do in this situation...what would Midoriya do...or Tensei? What would his older brother do in this situation...what would the hero known as Ingenium do?

 _Both of them are natural born heroes, they fight for the good of the innocent. Tensei, he's been my inspiration ever since I was a child, he's always been there for me. And Midoriya...despite the short amount of time that he's been in my life he has been extremely supportive. In my training, wellbeing and even my relationship with my brother. I can't let either of them down, not now when there are more people counting on me. They wouldn't give up here, they would do all they were capable of doing till they couldn't anymore...and that's what I must do._

The shadowy being known as Kurogiri remained floating staring at the children still curious about what was going on in their heads. It was all so interesting to him, what one would do if they were to be pushed into a corner.

"Everyone!" He yelled out and loud to get the attention of all of his classmates still remaining at the top. He then lowered his tone for what he said next. "I think I know the way to get past this villain but I'm going to need all of your help for it." All of his classmates instantly gave a solemn thumbs up before noticing that the black/purple cloud was slowly approaching them.

"Now, now. I hope known of you are planning on doing anything rash that would require any form of discipline. I'd rather not have to send all of you to separate corners once more, it's already quite a messy process which I don't wish to repeat." The floating cloud of darkness was slowly coming towards them with a lecture at hand.

It's going to have to be now….how I wish I had the tactical mind of Midoriya...he's always one step ahead of me when it comes to these things. Looks like I'm just going to have to deal with this in my own way though,

Taking in a deep breath the teen dug his heels into the ground and prepared to carry out something that would never work in the world of the pros if it were a real situation….

"EVERYONE!" The teen yelled at the top of his lungs. "COVER ME AND REMEMBER WHAT THE UA MOTTO IS...GO BEYOND….!" He ran straight at the villain… "PLUS ULTRA!" The students had just begun to prove themselves….

* * *

Throughout the rest of the USJ, battles were beginning to be fought. The students who wanted so badly to live were doing their best to avoid the confrontation due to their lesser experience but it was no matter at all. Despite the sudden chaos that they had all been tossed into, the first year students were doing their best to show that hey were worthy of the being in the heroics program.

The mess caused by the villains was one that would be cleaned up by these young and aspiring heroes. It was something that they had been taught despite their little experience. It was a something that they would be forced to do, whether they wanted to or not….

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! I've caught up! I'm going to continue to upload once per week and my computer is still dead but that's its own problem. So now that we're here I think that I should say thanks to all of you who dropped a review or suggestion since those have been pretty useful as of lately in plotting out pieces of the story.**

 **As for some changes that I made...I've changed the categories from Romance/adventure to Drama/Adventure since I feel that it better describes the path that the story is going. It's going to be a while before it does reach that area of storytelling so I want to let it remain what it is...**

 **As for the shipping of Momo and Izuku, it might still happen but I don't want to be married to the idea of it occuring since I've grown quite fond of how well Izuku's developed as a singular character. It could very well occur in the future so don't worry about that just yet, but I don't want it to be the driving force or end goal...also cheers to Listenary for shedding light on that.**

 **Going on to the next point, we are now fully into the USJ arc, the canon has been changed and its all up in the air about how this will go. Right now I'm writing chapter 18 so that means that I have finished chapter 17...this means...that, for the first time, I'm willing to upload a second chapter this week...If you are up for that idea just say so and if enough people want it I might be willing to drop it anywhere from later tonight to tomorrow. This is only because I had more time to work on it due to Thanksgiving Break so don't get used to it.**

 **I can't really think of anything else as the current moment to talk about, but if you do just PM me or leave it in the reviews for me to look over. Hope Ya'll are enjoying your weekend and hope you also enjoyed the chapter. Cheers and Toodles!**


	18. What Does it Mean to be a Hero?

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 17: What Does it Mean to be a Hero?**

Pain, lots and lots of mental pain. The equivalent of having several migranes at the same time with a hangover to add insult to injury. A pain that seemed to split the brain into two equal pieces while burning it as well. This was what the purple haired boy named Shinsou had prepared himself for. A pain that he knew would come as soon as he pushed himself beyond the limit. The pain was just the part that he would have control over, the rest of his plan was up to chance.

He'd lied to his two classmates about what he had in store. A white lie that would be understandable to them in a few moments when the ship finally went fully under the surface of the water. A shark themed villain had gone through the side of the ship a few seconds previously and now the situation had gone sideways in the most 'Titanic' way imaginable. For some reason this was the same villain who'd tried to make Shinsou into a meal.

"Shinsou? Does the plan still hold?" The girl with the ear jack quirk asked him with concern as she saw the boat quickly submerged. The 'plan' that had been put into place much earlier had been for Shinsou to use his quirk in order to control one of the villains and have them fight on his behalf. It would have worked to if it hadn't been for the sheer number of villains present. Now, he would have to place his own plans before theirs.

If he'd been taught anything in his short time of being in the hero course, it was that heroes put the needs of others above their own. Right now he needed to ensure the safety of both of his classmates even if it came at the expense of his own well being. Hopefully he would be able to get through this along with them.

The water was quickly raising and Shinsou sighed knowing what he was about to do and of how unethical it was. He was about to use his quirk in just the way that his former classmates had talked about so often. This is for their ensured safety, they probably will never trust me again after this...it's an immense betrayal of the trust that they put in me, but I had no better alternative...I hope that they'll understand...

"Jirou, Asui…" He spoke clearly and activated his cursed quirk as he awaited for their response. It was extremely difficult for him to do this, but he knew that it was necessary. He closed his eyes and put his fingers to his nose as he waited for what would be the start of his plan.

Both of them turned to him and gave a small 'yes?' in recognition of him speaking. It was also what Shinsou needed to send his plan into motion. The small response that would also lead to a fracture in class 1-A, one that would have to dealt with later.

As soon as the response came out of their mouths, they lost all control of their own bodies. They remained aware of their surroundings, yet they were in the co-pilot seat, nothing they told their bodies to do happened, they were incapable of the movement that they desired. It was up to Shinsou to instruct them what to do now, whether they wanted to or not, and they very clearly didn't want to.

"I'm very sorry for doing this….I know that it is an unacceptable use of my quirk but it is needed to ensure the wellbeing of both of you...now, Asui take Jirou and as soon as I give you a signal I want you to jump away from here and as close to land as possible. Don't look back, and try to find the rest of the class. Once you have found them, you are to return to your own devices and may do as you wish…" The trench coat wearing hero smiled sadly as he gave these instructions and then headed back to the edge of the ship as his classmates went onto the roof of the ship.

Just from hearing him, the two young heroines could tell that the apology that Shinsou had given was insincere. He believed himself to be in the right, even if what he was a doing wasn't. Shinsou believed that the 'ends' truly justified the 'means' even if his classmates didn't.

In the back of his mind, the hypnotic teen began to feel the strain of controlling more than one individual at the same time. It felt like a rubber band being stretched out, except that the rubber band was his mind and if it broke then so would he.

He'd only ever done what he was planning to do once before, and it ended with him in the hospital…After trying to pull this trick on his class the previous year in order to get them to be quiet, he'd almost gone into a coma from the mental strain that he'd put himself in. After this, his class shunned him for what he'd attempted to do...now he'd try to do the same thing to many villains who looked to be easily irritable.

"Hello aquatic dumbasses! Isn't hilarious how you aren't any more than glorified goldfish?" Hitoshi almost never resorted to crude language but he would have to make exceptions in order to get a response out of them as soon as possible . "I mean you were forced to sit in the water till a group of first years came...not even a hero like Eraserhead…now that you think about it…not even the full class just three children...how sad..." There were a handful of grumbles within the water.

"Just wait till your ship sinks!" One of the fish themed villains took his bait and fell under his thrall while his comrades remained unaware. This added more strain to Shinsou's mental state and began with the small pressure that was just behind his eyes. This was the first sign of the troubles, the strain behind his eyes was always a sure sign.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you guys were here to be disposable henchmen before I was allowed to take on a real villain…Are you guys just second rate losers " Calling them 'henchmen' angered the villains located in the water quite a bit. To be called 'second rate' by a child was a lot more than enough for most of them to lose their cool and begin yelling obscenities at the UA student.

Another mind under his control, and another, and then another. Each one was another weapon in his arsenal to use against the remainder of the villains. Each was an individual that he would be forced to account for the remainder of this attack. Yet, not every single one of these minds under his control was going to help him. Yes, he gained more power with each mind, but he also lost much of what kept him calm and collected. Now he was beginning to have his mind clouded by the pain that came, lose himself in it.

He stumbled and caught himself against the wall as he attempted to regain the balance he was quickly losing. His head was exponentially gaining pain and the rest of his body was trying to cope with it. His vision was just starting to see in two's, his mouth was beginning to get dry, and….his nose was bleeding profusely. This was the second sign that he was beginning to succumb to the symptoms.

 _Oh….this is going to be very bad really quickly. My head...I can't worry about myself anymore...time to bring in the main game…timing is going to be the most important here._

The lone hero student signaled to his two classmates to leave by a wave of a hand and….the two students that were under his current control jumped from the top of the boat and away from the obvious problems here. The villains in the water who weren't under his control looked at the students who left but payed very attention to them. What they wanted to do was hurt the kid who'd insulted their honor.

The next moment Shinsou began his assault on the villains using their small amount of distraction from the previous student's departure. _This is going to be a very fun thing to watch, also extremely painful and….the water is at my feet and they aren't going to go after my classmates. This is good...I hope they understand….this was all for the greater good..._

"ATTACK NOW!" The teenage lone hero yelled at the top of his lungs and watched the scene unfold as his mind began to tear itself apart. The bleeding only worsening as he put more strain on himself in maintaining this many people. It fell into the water and Shinsou could see that the shark villain was being driven into a frenzy.

In the water, comrade turned on comrade. The villains who weren't under Shinsou's control were shocked for a moment, but gave no mercy as they dealt with their similarly interested peers. A bite out of one villain, a fist made of water hitting another, the stabbing of a spear into another. This was the real world, and in the real world people did what they needed to do in order to survive.

These weren't the villains that Shinsou had occasionally seen on the street doing some petty crime like shoplifting or purse snatching. They knew what they wanted to accomplish here today and they weren't going home till they'd done so. This meant that no punches were being held back as they turned on each other. It also indicated that Shinsou's complete control over the villains went away the instant that they suffered pain. A small bump in the road that he paid little mind to, they were out of the fight so it didn't matter much if they couldn't attack him.

The boy now had the water resting at his waist, now was the time to find a better place than to be in the middle of the action. This was more and more difficult as the pain worsened by each detaching consciousness from him. He'd put himself in an extreme amount of pain by gaining so much power, now he was going to gain even more by losing that same power.

As he continued blankly staring at the villains, he realized that the side that was under his control was winning, or as much as winning could count. They had more people on their side you were still conscious and might even make it out of this with strength in numbers. This was looking up for him he...a huge wave formed itself about twenty feet from the almost completely sunken ship.

The purple haired teen wiped the blood off his nose with his coat and tried to come up with some plan as quickly as possible. This was almost impossible due to his current mental state, but he was able to do so anyway. This wasn't something that could work in his favor, but he would make it so...

"You…" he pointed towards the shark like villain who had almost taken a bite out of him earlier and had also caused his plans to be changed suddenly. In fact this villain was causing many problems for him. "...would be amazing as sushi…or maybe toss you into an aquarium where you could be useful and actually do your job right…" In this stage of pain there seemed little that he could do to come up with clever pokes that would lead to a response.

The 'fish' grit his teeth and came straight at the boy without any intent at being non-lethal. He only missed meals once, the second time was to fix what he had been unable to do during the first. With the water on his side there was no way that he would be able to miss the kid, not without having his fun first.

If it weren't for the small amount of boat still available to him, Shinsou would surely have been a meal. The blood spilling from his nose was an added bonus as it drove the villain mad simply by being so close to it, clouding his thinking by wanting to be near it. Enough for Shinsou to exploit and use his quirk once more, despite the immense disadvantages that he would be placing himself under.

"You know what's the best part about being a shark?' He sidestepped the sudden launch from his opponent. "Well I wouldn't know since I'm not a shark but I would presume that you can actually sympathize with the sharks from all those old Jaws movies...you know the one's where the sharks die….unless you're really a fish in disguise" Realizing the insult, the villain tried to take a bite out of him again this time catching his coat and tearing a good bit off…

"You are a fu-" His eyes glazed over and Shinsou smiled...the blood from his nose coming into his mouth and causing his teeth to have a red appearance. His victory was short lived as the wave rocked the boat and began to capsize it…he saw another wave forming in the distance and knew that it was time to leave.

"Get me as far away from here as you can…away from the wave and to land." He then fell onto the villains back and saw as the blood dripped from his face onto the shark's head….oh the irony of the situation..

The shark villain waited no more as he launched himself into the water and away from the wave. Shinsou was able to look back and realize that there wasn't a way that he would be unable to avoid this second wave even if he wanted to. It was simply to big and moving too fast for him to maintain control of the situation.

The boy saw the giant wave of water mow down both groups of villains. The more sudden explosive pain in his skull began to make him tired….very tired. He was beginning to lose consciousness pretty soon and with the villain next to him there was no way that he was going to let him go back to his own devices.

"Villain, lose consciousness now!" Although this shouldn't have worked, the shark quirk user instantly went out as if his strings had been clipped. This left Hitoshi Shinsou alone in the water for a mere second before he was hit by the full force of the wave.

Here he lost his concentration, and rapidly attempted to swim back to the surface. He broke through the surface and took a rapid breath before being pushed down under by another wave. Apparently the villain who had created the few previous waves was still trying to deal with the rest of his former comrades. Now, none of them knew who they could trust and so chose to not trust any of the remaining standing people.

At this point he was beginning to get really tired and his lungs were beginning to bring him pain. His arms were tired, so were his legs and mind. Every part of him had been drained of its energy in order for him to maintain his quirk for as long as he did. It was done, the villains in the water region were now dealt with, his classmates were safe and now he was tired.

There was almost no time that he had thought that he would go out this way. Sure his death as a hero had often come to mind, but certainly it wasn't like this. He'd wanted to go out in a more memorable way...fighting his arch-nemesis on the steps of a government office was what he'd expected when he was a younger...but….this might just do fine if he was being honest….he'd done what he wanted to…

 _You were a hero...no matter what anyone might have said in the past….you were a hero in this one moment in time….they'll remember you as such...now you can go and do whatever people do when they die…hopefully the living here don't miss me too much...or who knows…._

Hitoshi Shinsou closed his eyes and proceeded to lose consciousness. His grip on the situation was lost and everything was out of his control now. He had given his classmates a good head start but no true hero would abandon another hero. This is why it wasn't a surprise when a certain frog form quirk wielding girl broke through the water a few moments later.

* * *

 _Don't stop running, whatever you feel, however much pain you put yourself through, no matter how much your legs want to give in...you cannot afford the luxury of stopping your legs. Your classmates stood by your side as you ran for the door and went to get help. I can't let their efforts go to waste I can't fail them…now just keep on running…_

Running down the same path that they had taken an hour earlier, Iida put himself to the limit. He was pushing himself beyond that which he had before, just on a whole different level. His legs screamed, his lungs struggled to find air, but he could not stop. No matter what he felt, he knew that right now his peers from class 1-A were risking their lives and trying to fight back against the villains. From where he stood on the top of the stairs he'd been able to make out small signs of battles all through the USJ.

Now that he was out he only had one goal in mind, reach UA and find help as soon as humanly possible. It was a job that would have been better suited for Midoriya to do given his far superior speed. He probably would have been there within a minute and back to help as well. At least that's what Tenya Iida believed at the current moment.

 _If only Midoriya had been at the top instead of me….he would have stopped the villain before anyone could get hurt...he could've gotten us the help that he needed...if he was standing where I was instead...this would have all played out differently and we would've been out of this situation….but he would probably say that we can't focus on what could've been…I need to get help now!_

He continued running just the way that Midoriya had corrected him...his arms at his sides pumping to make him more efficient. It was all in an effort to get there as he possibly could. No matter how long it took him or if he killed himself in the effort, he would know that he tried his best to get help.

Realizing that it would be unpractical for him to follow public roads and remain off other people's property, the engine quirked boy lost his normally elite attitude and went through the fastest path imaginable. He crossed through people's lawns, over cars and didn't stop once. He knew that there would be complaints by the general population later but not right now. Right now it was about getting the help, that was his first priority.

He pushed himself to the point of breaking. Every muscle in his legs and arms felt as if they were burning. His lungs were still trying to get a complete breath but he saw that he really didn't need to. In the distance he was able to see the giant gate of UA that had been replaced since its disintegration yesterday. With his eyes set on a goal he was able to come up with the energy that he needed in order to push through the pain.

Realizing that he didn't have his student identification of him, Iida knew that he would never be able to get through the massive gate at the speed that he was going at. It would surely end with him colliding with the side of it or possibly being crushed by the massive piece of metal.

 _Well...there is only one speed at which I can go in order to cross….I hope it'll work.._.Stopping just outside of the detection of the gate, Iida prepared his feet for what he had to be done. He felt the heating up of his calf engines and the slow buildup for what was ultimately his strongest and most effective technique.

In what appeared to be an instant, the boy used the move that he liked to call 'recipro burst'. He burst through the barrier and was well beyond the limits of the gate before it even began to come down. Panting, he collapsed onto the floor unable to take a further step. His burst had fried his legs and there wasn't anything else that he could do.

 _I've got to keep moving...have to find someone who can help them...if I can't walk, then I'll find another way to get where I want to go_...picking himself onto all fours, the teen slowly began to crawl to the main building where he would surely find someone who could reach help if he couldn't.

 **"Hey, are you alright?"** Looking up all that he could see was the shade of someone quite large. The sun was in his eyes and thus he could not make out more features than the blond hair or the large smile plastered right on the person's face. A really friendly person by the looks of it.

"Help…USJ...villain attack...need help…too many" His lungs were still trying to regain the air that had been withheld from them which resulted in the boy's inability to speak clearly.

 **"Wait! What do you mean by a villain attack?"** Before Iida could respond, the being did something of immense power. Punching the ground with a quirk that was easily a strength enhancement, Tenya Iida realized that he was more likely than not talking to All Might...The responding sound that came from that was pretty hard to miss, even if one was unable to hear. The resulting crater was one of immense size and could easily be used as a pool if one wanted to.

 **"Wait here and help will come, tell them what you told me and they'll bring reinforcements….now, I have a class of first years to save…"** With nothing else, the being of immense power jumped cleanly over the UA gate without any signs of difficulty. _They were going to get help….he'd done it...he'd run as fast as he needed to…._

Removing his knight-like helmet, all Iida could do was wait for a teacher or student to come and get him now. _You_ _did_ _it_ , _you_ _actually did it….What will Tensei say when he hears of what I've done….will this be enough to make him proud….I think that it is. I think that today this my part of being a hero…_

Some time passed and Iida was unable to tell exactly how much of it really was, the fatigue had really gotten to him. A few dozen meters away the boy, as he still technically was, saw the clearly worried figure of something. It was obviously a teacher as no one else could've gotten into the school. It also couldn't be a student as this person wore a yellow suit which was against school policy of uniforms. Whoever they were, this person would get him the help that was needed by the students.

 _This is good...if I can get the teacher's help than they could go and help All Might with the vi-...wait a second….t-t-that's All Might...This person in the yellow suit is All Might! Then who went to go help the rest of my class…?_

 **"Hello Young Iida! Why are you here and why is there a crater next to you?"** The Symbol of Peace said this with a smile and looked at the clearly drained boy. The blood drained from the first year's face as he began trying to answer the questions….things were going to get very interesting….very interesting indeed...

* * *

 **AN: So, how was that?**

 **Straight off the bat I want to say that the Izuku centered chapter will be next and that you don't have to worry about any of that. Also I'm only going to do these twice weekly uploads when there is a break so that won't be for a while sadly.**

 **If anyone caught onto Shinsou quirk, I wanted to make it have more limits than already established since it's prett vague on how many people he can do. Due to that I decided that it would be a good idea to set limits and to show the drawbacks of his quirk like many others have drawbacks to their quirks.**

 **Iida's part in the arc was to show he self doubt that he feels for himself and how much he compares himself to other people which is something that I'm definitely going to use in the future in one way or another.**

 **I'm going to let this be a short note and allow you all to enjoy the rest of your weekend. I had a lot of fun writing this chapater and I hope that all you had lots of fun reading it...that's it for this time and toodles...**


	19. The Weather Wizard

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 18: The Weather Wizard**

The first class of quirked villains were nothing more than petty criminals attempting to get away with what they could using their newfound abilities. This worked for a while, the villains getting away while earning the quirked individuals a worse and worse reputation, the police force was simply unable to do anything on their part. Then, the next generation came along and increased the number of quirked by as significant amount so that they no longer were a simple minority of a population.

With this increase in the population of gifted individuals, heroes arose from nothing and the villains were forced to change once more. Now that the side of justice had powers on their side as well, the villains needed to organize themselves, improve the methods that had stopped working long ago. These villains became the first to form their own teams and gain power together, they were the first League of Villains which people were unable to comprehend fully. Sadly, they were defeated by heroes who rose to challenge them and everything that they stood for which was not known at the time.

The cycle continued on and on, villains rising and attempting to take the reigns of society. They would be defeated by heroes who rose to challenge them and would always win in the end. It seemed that the superhero fantasy of good always winning was finally coming true. Then there came one hero who ensured that this stayed….

With the arrival of All Might, villainy plummeted almost overnight. The Symbol of Peace brought exactly what his name suggested. It was seen right away that he would be the one to do it. He was after all one of a kind, never to be imitated ever again, at least not on the heroic side. The villains saw him and knew instantly that their time was coming to an end, or most of them did anyway.

Some saw him as small children and thought that he was an amazing hero. They tried to become like him and when they couldn't they lost all hope. The crushing despair of the situation became clear to them and there was nothing that they could do in respect to the situation. It was all really self evident, to some of them….Unless they decided to change society by their terms.

This new League of Villains was just what many of them needed in order to make sure that society changed in the way that it needed to be changed. It was their time to rise, the villains were here to kill the Symbol of Peace….and some of them would have to deal with the obnoxious teenagers in their way….and that is exactly the situation that Mark Mardon had gotten himself into. Having to deal with the literal personification of a bolt of lightning with nothing more than with his complete control over the weather….

* * *

 _Just keep running, just keep running, and avoid all of these bolts of lightning so that we can all remain alive and happy….The_ boy in green was currently doing just that, avoiding javelins being thrown at him from a villain who seemed to continuously produce these metallic spikes out of his forearms. They would change midair to reassemble a bolt which was not needed, or wanted for that matter. It was more of an exercise in avoidance than actual hand to hand fighting.

His other two classmates that had gone through the same warp gate, Momo Yaoyorozu and Denki Kaminari, were currently dealing with the rest of the villains in the way that the speedster had recommended which was essentially using surprise. The cloud of dust would remain up and it was up to the both of them to take out the villains without them noticing. So far it was working…

 _This guy is really annoying, but the longer that I have him distracted then the easier time the others will have...wait I can take him easily, why didn't I think of this sooner._ Without any further delay, Izuku came directly at the villain and punched their chest, making sure that he slowed down his arm as to not kill them. This wasn't enough to save the villain as he went flying clutching his chest where he had been struck. _And that's another villain that I haven't killed….good. At least that's how it seemed…._

After incapacitating a total of four villains, a strong gust of wind blew away Izuku's dust screen revealing the location of the three students. With this it became quite obvious how young all three of them were and how much of an embarrassment it was to currently be losing to them.

The villain who did this wore very simple clothes as if he was simply going to be heading into the city after he was done here. A simple pair of jeans, a zip-up hoodie opened to reveal a grey of his clothes brought any attention to him, but that didn't make him any less dangerous. That much had been obvious from the balls of hail that had been tossed at the trio within seconds of being spotted. This villain wasn't planning on taking it easy simply because of how young they were, he'd already seen what would happen if he did.

"Crap!" The electricity controlling teen yelled as their cover went into the air and as he saw the balls of ice being launched into their direction. "Why though?" His response was a very simple clap from Izuku that launched back the pieces of ice at the maker, amusing the young adult quite a bit. This clap was nowhere near his maximum output, it was just a demonstration to this villain.

Mark Mardon lifted his left hand to the air and the airflow changed upwards, launching the balls of ice into the air and away from him. Such a careless gesture that made the three UA students gulp nervously. He then returned his attention to them as he thought of what to do with them, or more importantly, how to play with them? It wasn't everyday that he was allowed to fight students of the best hero school in the country...

"Oh joy….just what I wanted….a group of teens that could actually put up a fight….not All Might of course..but you can't win them all…" The villain said in a pretty cynical tone with hate filling his eyes and facial expressions. Clearly heroes had done something to this young man but the children didn't have a chance to figure out what it was. Nor would they be able to get the chance to do so.

No sooner had he finished speaking that he raised his hands to begin controlling the flow of the air around him, round and round it went. Slowly at first, but while the students was preoccupied with other villains, the wind increased in size and began to take shape.

"That's not good…." Izuku muttered to himself as he saw what appeared to be a small version of a tornado began to form indoors which in no right world should that ever happen. There were already too many other things in this world which were considered impossible for him to wrap his head around this as well.

"Of course it isn't good Midoriya! None of this is good, now...Can you stop it?" Here Kaminari's quirk didn't seem to be much of use, not against a giant moving tornado. "I mean….I can barely do anything against these villains without becoming useless….what good am I against that….?" Not allowing him to delve any more into the subject, Izuku picked the rocker and ran him a safe distance away from the quickly enlarging creating of the man known as Mark Mardon.

Looking for the creation quirk user, Izuku was able to spot her looking at the monstrous situation that was unfolding with a hand over her mouth. She'd apparently dealt with an additional villain since their last encounter bringing the number up to five.

"Momo! Do you have any thoughts on how to get rid of that thing?" Despite his immensely fast mind, there were some things in which Izuku had zero experience dealing with. Stopping tornadoes was one of the items that fell into that very short list. "Anything that can work is appreciated…." It was quickly gaining size and it was impossible to tell when it would be too large to stop. "Specially since that thing is only getting bigger…"

The girl thought for a second before her train of thought was interrupted by the pikachu look-alike. He looked like he really needed a win right now due to his levels of stress so he wasted absolutely no time yelling out his idea…

"Wait can't I just zap the ground with a full charge and make it so that the villain is hit as well?" This caused a stop in everyone's thoughts as Izuku remembered what he wanted Momo to make earlier in this encounter….

"Momo….make an insulation blanket...as big as you can and as fast as possible….if Kaminari is right then we can shock the villain and put a stop to that giant piece of nature…"He pointed at the immense tornado and recalled the first day of classes.

The way that he'd spun quickly in a circular fashion to effectively create a small tornado of his own….he just needed to do that in order to oppose the direction that the wind was taking right now….and quickly….and also along the circumference of this piece of nature without being pulled in of course.

"Okay….Kaminari, defend Momo while she creates the blanket and don't go all out till she tells you to….I'll try to slow down the increasing size of the Wizard's magic as much as I can and the-."

CRACK! A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and made it's way into the mouth of the moving wind. A second later it went through the side of the tornado aimed right at them.

Now Izuku was fast, very fast, one of the fastest human beings currently running on the face of the Earth. His accomplishments were amazing, something to admire….but even he couldn't avoid a bolt of lightning coming at him. Although he did try to move in front of his classmates with little effect.

The bolt struck him in the upper body and launched him backwards in the air and away from the people that he was a trying to help. He shook violently as his body burned with the energy that surged through him, trying to find its way out and failing to do his classmates i looked like he was currently seizing on the floor in front of them.

His eyes were unable to focus as the shaking made him see several of the same object which right now was a tornado. Heck, even his other senses were being turned to eleven as well. His hearing was nothing more than a buzz at the moment and his tastebuds seemed to have been fried right off. The only sense that he could truly trust right now was that of feeling and that was only in his feet.

He picked himself up and stumbled trying to find some balance in a state of clear overstimulation. He saw multiple versions of Kaminari and Momo run towards him. He knew that there were only one of each person but right now his eyes couldn't tell the difference. They spoke to him, or at least that's what it looked that their mouths were doing. His ears were still ringing and he didn't think that they would work for a while do to him just getting hit by a bolt of lightning.

 _So you were struck a second time….well I guess that lightning did strike the same place twice….or the same person twice in this case to be more precise….this has got to have some ironic element somewhere….right? Life is trying to tell me something with this….Well nothing that I can do about it…._

He looked at the tornado and at his classmates before beginning to run full speed ahead at the force of nature. Unlike other times that he had pushed his powers to their breaking point, this time he was doing it against a the very forces of nature or the weather to be more precise. This was on a different scale than the one which his accomplishments were usually measured.

 _Ha….I think I just came up with a name for the new villain….Weather Wizard...now that's got to be a name that Cisco would be proud of….I should start naming myself these villains more and more often if I continue on like this…_

Running in the opposing direction of the tornado was so much more easier said than actually executed. Every few seconds he would have to sidestep an incoming piece of debris or attempt to ground himself so that he wouldn't be pulled into the creation of the Wizard. Still his senses were unable to help him much on this matter.

 _Gotta keep on running….gotta slow down this monstrosity….won't be long now that they have made the insulation sheet and Kaminari can disperse the electricity all through the crowd of villains….just have to make sure that there is still something to remain after all of this…._

Crack! Hearing the sound come once again, the boy stopped in his tracks and watched as another bolt of lightning flew past him in the direction of an unsuspecting villain. Said villain was missed by a few feet but the resulting energy caused them to go flying backwards. _Oh dear I have to end this soon...wait I can hear again…_

"Izuku! NOW" The yellow blonde teen yelled out as he began to channel his electricity...holding back while it built up… "Fuck….hurry up….this is starting to hurt…."

In an instant the boy ran over and went under the piece of blanket that would be able to negate Kaminari's quirk. Not a moment too soon either, as the power which he held went overboard and needed to be released without any sign of stopping.

"RIDE THE FREAKING LIGHTNING YOU DIRTY VILLAINS!" The boy on the outside of the sheet released everything that he had in order to show his worth which had been very obviously overshadowed by his other classmates. This was also still the start of his career as a hero which prevented him from being able to limit the amount of power he released. This had a very unfortunate effect on his mental state…

"Ok Izuku….if all things went well then we should have all the villains down incapacitated so you can go and help the rest of the class in the various different zones…."He was spoken to by Momo who currently wore less than she usually did due to the creation of the large sheet of insulation….his face became quite red and he instantly looked away before stating the obvious….

"Ah...umm...M-Mo-m-mO…"The stuttering became quite bad at that moment in time… "Y-y-your shirt is…" The girl looked at what he meant and realized that she had destroyed most of the upper portion of her hero costume in creating the protection from the electricity storm….her face became red and she instantly made herself a new one….trying her best to face away from the speedster...

"Thank you for that….I didn't notice…."She would have gone into more detail later on if it weren't for the still pressing matter at hand…. "We need to clean up… and I think that he are in the clear since-"The young student didn't get to finish as the blanket was violently pulled off and into the significantly larger tornado….

"Wheee…." To make matters worse, if they could get any worse, Kaminari had gone full on three year old and was now giving two thumbs up to the bodies that he'd just electrocuted...unaware that they couldn't respond back to him, but he paid no attention to that small detail….

This just got a lot worse...our attack may have knocked out the majority of the villains but the Weather Wizard seemed to have taken the hit without a single problem...and we now have a member of a team who is essentially defenseless. This isn't going to get any better is it?

"Run...whee...run…" the useless babble actually made sense here….he had to run if he was going to win the day here… "Wheeee!" Or maybe Denki had just completely lost whatever made him remotely sentient…

 _This is it….the next few seconds will determine if we get out of here alive or if we end up sucked into a tornado never to be heard from ever again….no time to lose here…._

Changing his goggles to a speed reading mode….he was able to see just how fast these moving winds were going….and the result was not something that he really wanted to know now….No matter….I still have to run and stop this….

A brief flash of lightning appeared in his eyes, or it seemed that way to anyone who looked at his eyes at that moment. That's what his two friends saw here, a brief flash, a spark it could be called. Whatever it meant was unclear, but it was a sure sign that he was about to give it his all….

The smirk that Mark Mardon had on his face was one that was quickly erased when he saw the determination of the boy he had struck with lightning about a minute earlier….he'd even tried slowing down his massive power...his quirk was that which allowed him control over the weather and over the years he'd become powerful….and he knew power when he saw it…

Lifting his metal rod to the air one more time...he called upon the electrons from the air and a bolt of lightning came down from the skies and into the piece of metal which he held. Now the fun part came when he released it in the direction of where he predicted the boy would be. Yet...he couldn't hit him….the green blur continued going around and around without any sign of stopping.

 _I have to keep on running….I have to finish this I have to do this now….I have to make sure that this ends now… He continued running, increasing in speed, increasing in fatigue, increasing in everything that he possibly could...hoping that it was enough in the end…._

From the outside, Momo and Denki watched as the green blur which was their classmate, running counter to the massive tornado. The blur continued running, kicking massive amount of dirt into the air and be pulled into the creation of the Wizard. His speed and the flow of wind caused by his movement began to unravel the tornado, unravel the work of the villain, and win the day….

The Weather Wizard saw this too late and was unable to do anything to stop the blur. Everyone who was looking in this direction saw the force of nature disappear within a few seconds and a cloud of dust to be thrown into the air.

The boy who was able to get rid of the certain destruction tried stopping his running but with the effort he'd just put in he was unable to control the stopping mechanism which he had perfected the previous day. He was rolling for a dozen or so feet as he felt the glee of stopping the villain….or so he thought…

"Well...you sure are a quite powerful quirked individual….I thought that there were not many people in my level of power….but you...your different kid…" The villain that he'd believed to have defeated moments ago was standing right in front of his with a smile on his face. His hair was black and was organized messily on his head giving him the impression of a mad man. It didn't help either that he held a piece of ice in between both of his hands. He was young, probably in late teens or early twenties...and he was aware of what he was doing…Every single action was under his control

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why would you do this, try to kill All Might?" Right now he was incapable of moving an inch due to how his legs felt, he was simply trying to bide his time and wait for Denki or Momo to come help him here. His quickened healing would give him usage of his legs in a small amount of time but now he just had to try to stall for as long as possible.

"Oh, that not really important...You can call me Mark since I like you, as for my reasons...those are my own, not really the topic for the current moment…" He then rolled onto his shoulder and released the giant ball of hail behind him hitting a person in the chest who just happened to be the girl with the Creation quirk. She collapsed from the sudden impact and her hand went to the area which had been struck. In the process she dropped the staff which she had been using and let it clatter to the side of her.

The villain looked at her and then at the green speedster, before chuckling to himself….this was just completely hilarious for him, what he'd signed up for and what he ended up receiving were two things that were on opposite sides of the spectrum...they'd promised him a fight against the Symbol of Peace, instead he'd ended up with three school children to deal with...it just wasn't worth his time…there was also a strong chance that help would arrive for them soon and he did not want to get arrested again...

"Ahh...well it seems that my interest in the situation is gone now...every villain in this zone is done for the count and it looks like I'm the only person who is still capable of walking straight...I mean have you seen the rocker over there...anyway, I want to say congratulations on getting me to be entertained….I really needed that…now I must go to wherever the wind takes me…"

The villain picked up the metal staff from besides Momo and examined it with interest. He'd lost the piece of metal he'd found on his way here so this would be a good tool for him, after all where else would he find his iron rod for his There was nothing else that he really needed here, so he headed to the nearest side of the giant glass dome….he'd been able to create a tornado with little trouble, breaking some glass wouldn't be so difficult…

"Where are you going! You haven't won yet!" The hero on the ground was getting the use of his legs back and was trying to buy himself just a few more seconds...except his opponent knew what was going on…

"You do realize that the main power behind our attack is going up versus your teacher, right? You know that he's going to die soon if he doesn't get help from his students…Me, I'm just a villain who could be caught at a later date, not so sure about that Eraserhead bloke….just think of that, me or that other guy...who do you want to go after more?

Not giving him any more attention, the Weather Wizard departed, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the thing called Nomu. He'd seen a small fraction of the power it held, being away from it and this kid would be wisest idea. Not that he wasn't curious of how this would turn out...

* * *

The hero known as Eraserhead fought with everything at his disposal. His wit, his quirk, and most effective till now, his capture gear. It was all that he'd taken with him today believing that it was going to go alright and without troubles. He'd disobeyed his first rule: Be ready for anything and everything.

By letting himself fall into a false sense of security he'd been taken completely by surprise and was now in his current situation. For better or worse, he'd given his students the best chance that they had of getting out of this situation with the least amount of trouble.

Or so he thought that to be the scenario until the villains were warped to their different locations. Moments later a purple clouded villain left the central battle grounds and not even a minute later...his students were falling through a portal. He saw this through the corner of his eye, but was incapable of doing anything to stop it.

 _From the color scheme I predict that to be Hitoshi Shinsou without fault due to the purple...the black clothed one could either be Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jirou, or Furuyui Tokoyami...the green and black one looks to be Tsuyu Asui as her costume has more green than Midoriya's does…._

A villain with guns for hands aimed his fingers at the Erasure hero, but his quirk was obviously erased by the hero before his collarbone was slammed down by the elbow of the man dressed in black. He collapsed from the sudden pain that appeared and was obviously put out of the fight.

 _Shinsou's performance two days ago is a clear sign that he is capable of creating a plan that is against him at every corner. If he can do that against Midoriya then this should allow him to get out...he's a smart kid, he wouldn't put himself or his classmates under unnecessary risk...besides he has 150% of the power that he had last time….he's come to prove himself…_

"Ooh...look it's a mini boss...I wonder if it drops anything after you kill it…?" A man dressed in black stepped in front of the hero after he had fought a handful from villains...several minutes had passed and his eyes were getting very dry from the overuse of his quirk...and this villain made him slightly uneasy. The paleness, the way he spoke, the clothing choice, but the hands were the part that was the worst. Several disembodied hands placed all around the body of the villain was one thing that Eraserhead hadn't seen ever in his career as a hero.

 _This is the mastermind behind this entire attack...there is zero doubt about it...he has stood behind his ranks since the beginning of the attack, he was the first one to come through the gate, and now he has chosen to attack that I am in a terrible position…_

"Come on old Eraserhead….tell me, do you bleed?" Tomura Shigaraki asked the UA teacher liked he'd seen in an old film once…. "Why do you continue to fight even when it is obvious that you will be defeated here and now...the periods of time in which your quirk is in usage have become shorter and the span between them has gotten longer…." The Erasure hero grit his teeth as he realized just how capable this villain was, his observations here were nothing but true…

Unsure of what the other man's quirk was, the hero tossed his capture gear at the villain and watched as it wrapped itself around the leader of the League of Villain. That should hold him for now… at least that was what the Erasure hero thought when he initiated combat…

To his horror, the binds that held the villain began to crack and rot away as if by the quickened passage of time. He jumped away quickly and removed the capture gear as it showed clear signs of damage...in fact...it appeared to have disintegrated away a portion of it, just as the UA door had the previous day.

"You were at UA yesterday, your quirk was used to disintegrate the main gate...that's how you knew that we would be here today, this is how you knew that All Might was suppose to be here…." Eraserhead deduced this from the damage to his equipment which amused Shigaraki quite a bit. He gave the hero a few claps from his hands in order to show his admiration for the effort.

"My, my….a hero able to figure out my quirk so quickly, now that is a hero that I wanted to fight today….sadly, you aren't the one that I wanted to test my new weapon against….well beggars can't be choosers.." Shouta Aizawa had absolutely no idea what type villain was talking about, but he noticed the small movement of a huge figure behind Tomura… "Nomu, if you could…"

Not a second later, a figure with a size to rival that of All Might's stood in front of Aizawa with a blank gaze. The villain was massive, bigger than any other being in the building at the moment. It's speed at that moment was faster than his eyes could keep up with.

The instant it appeared was the instant in which he activated his quirk and prepared to attack just like he'd done to countless villains already. That was the plan, except it didn't at all occur how it was suppose to….

The grapple which he attempted to use on the villain with his gear was broken in an instant by the being's immense strength….wait the strength isn't his quirk, that's just who he is at level one...not even allowing for him to register a though, the villain ran over and took the hero into his arms...the speed isn't his quirk either, this isn't a normal person...if they were trying to kill All Might then this could work….

He struggled furiously against the grip of the villain, thinking that he could get himself out of this as he'd done in countless situation in his career. Still, the strength of the villain was more than even he could surpass, only All Might had a shot at beating this thing by himself….

"Now you see Eraserhead...you never had the chance to succeed in this little valiant show of yours...from the start I knew that you were going to lose...now lets get rid off you, Nomu…" The hero felt his body being crushed in the embrace one second and then the next…

...his head was slammed into the ground in a rhythmic way that only a creature like Nomu could accomplish. His head made an imprint on the ground and his golden goggles broke from the mere impact...his time trying to help his students was now up, he'd done all he could and now they would have to save themselves…

 _This might be the end of the line for me...or it might not be. Some of the students that I have this year are so extremely stubborn that I'm not even sure that I'll be able to change them...specially Midoriya, can't let him go without a teacher now can I? He still has much to learn, and I'm going to be the one teaching him….got it...you have to stay alive for your students…._

* * *

 **AN: Hello there, sorry for not uploading a chapter last week but SAT's came a calling and I had no choice but to do them. Also I got my wisdom teeth pulled yesterday and I had a little more time in hands because of that so I thought that it would be a good idea to upload a chapter early since I'm not going to have the time this weekend.**

 **Also the end of the USJ arc is nearing, give or take two to three more chapters is what it will be like for it to finally come to an end. That number is actually a lot more more than I though I would be able to dish out since I was originally planning to go for two chapters for the whole arc. I'm positive that I will be done with this arc by the time that this month is over and on to the next one...**

 **I can't really come up with anything else for this author's note due to being under pain medications so I'm just going to have to call it for this time...I suppose that the next chapter should be out by next week or something like that and the climax of the arc will for sure be next chapter,**

 **That's it for this installment, if you liked it tell me, if you didn't, tell me also...and whoooo I somehow wrote this without deleting it...toodles**


	20. Confrontation

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 19: Confrontation**

 _Shinsou looked around, trying to gather details from his surroundings in order to figure out where he was...only a moment ago he had been falling deeper into the water unable to do anything. If that was so then this would have to be what occurred next because there was no way that he'd been miraculously transported into a train station…_

 _There was no trash here, not a single wrapper nor water bottle. The floors were sparkling clean and completely stranded. He was the only person sitting here waiting for a train that would probably lead him to where he needed to go next. To where that was...well he couldn't exactly say for sure since he'd never been put into a situation such like this._

 _Why he was wearing a completely black suit was one of the things that he was most confused about. Then again….that was probably the most basic part of this entire experience, the train station was more confusing if he truly thought about it..._

 _He hadn't been in a station like this for a while, not since he suffered a particular loss a while back….back when he had more emotional backing from all sides, even his parents….wow, that had seriously been a while back…._

 _'Wow….so this is it? This is to where it leads to…' his thoughts echoed through the wide empty space proving to him that this was probably occurring in his subconscious….'looks that this is the central station….leading elsewhere'_

 _Before going any further he decided to sit down on one of the many empty benches that were offered here. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for what came next Not much more that he could do but wait and see what happened next, all that he had the power to do was wait._

 _'Then why didn't you wait on the boat?' To his left was the pretty frog quirk girl who he'd attempted to save minutes earlier. Even in his consciousness she remained blunt and held a blank expression on her face. She wore similarly black clothing as him as if preparing to go to a funeral or something of that sort._

 _'What are you doing here? This is suppose to be my mind where I control what does and what doesn't go' Obviously he didn't believe that to be true seeing the location he was in at the moment._

 _To respond to him, Tsuyu Asui simply shrugged and looked away in the far distance, widely interested by something that he couldn't see. He was about to indicate his discomfort with this whole idea when she decided to answer him in a way that he wanted to be answered_

 _'Like you said, I'm right here…' She tapped him in the center of the forehead and continued. 'Maybe I'm just the voice of reason that you wanted to listen to since clearly you don't trust yourself too much…'_

 _That couldn't be right though, he thought highly of himself and wouldn't have a lack of trust in himself of all people….but the girl was created from his mind so maybe it was a way of telling himself of that…_

 _'You think that you were right to do what you did, but you also know that the way you did it was wrong…you believe that the end result justified the ways that you chose to get there...ribbit' The girl kept saying what Shinsou knew in his mind, but would no- no simply could not say.._

 _'What I did was so that we could all get out of there safe and sound...and it worked!' At least that was the excuse that he had used himself for this instance...and how easily it was refuted with a simple question_

 _'Did it? If it worked so well then where are you right now?' The frog-form quirk wielding girl gave him a simple smile before letting him think about it. She then stood up just as an empty train came into the station...well almost empty…_

 _'Mom…' The purple haired boy looked as one sole passenger on the train smiled kindly to him...it had been years since he had seen her…the doors opened and he was about to step forward, about to give his mother a hug...but a hand touched his shoulder and held him back…_

 _'Sorry Shinsou...but your time with us isn't over yet...also try to remain calm…you're in for a rough start...ribbit' His mental projection of Tsuyu gave him no further warning before spinning him around and delivering a kiss which broke his grip on the train station reality that he had made for himself….bringing himself back to the proper reality…._

* * *

After Shinsou was hit by the the wave while in the water, he lost hold over all people who he had used his quirk on, which were quite a few. One of these people was his classmate Tsuyu Asui who gained control over herself about twenty feet from land.

As soon as she did, the frog girl dropped the ear-jack quirk girl in the middle of the water who had also just gotten back control over her body as well. With this sudden jump start, she quickly told Jirou what to do before going back for her other classmate.

"Jirou...swim to the shore and try to look for help, I need to go back and help Shinsou…" There were no further instructions as she submerged herself under the water and headed for the epicenter of the damage. It had taken her about a minute to get this far from the ship so it would probably take her about the same amount to get back.

Luckily, she didn't have to go all the way to her original starting point as Shinsou brought himself quite a distance from the ship. Unluckily, he didn't go in her direction due to being pushed away by a huge wave. This was more problematic as she saw him slowly sink below the surface and to an environment where he was incapable of breathing.

Maintaining a cool head, she quickened her pace and readied her tongue to pull the unconscious boy out of the water. Within ten feet of him, the girl with two younger siblings released her tongue and wrapped it around of Shinsou. In this state he was just like her younger brother and sister, incapable of defending themselves and solely reliant on her.

She pulled her elongated tongue back into her mouth and grabbed a hold of the the boy with a brainwash quirk. Rushing to the surface she noted that he had been underwater for almost half of a minute and would likely have water in his lungs that would require instant removal. There was also blood stemming from his nose and mouth which worried her about what he'd done to himself.

Clearly, he was prepared to die for the protection of his classmates, but he'd done it in a wrong way. _Oh Shinsou...what did you do to yourself?_ His skin was more pale than it had been a good five minutes earlier and overall he looked to be in a very bad shape.

Reaching land, she immediately placed Shinsou on his back and examined her surroundings to make sure that she could help him properly. No one is here, Jirou must have gone to go get help…Because of this she decided to instantly get working on keeping Shinsou alive…

When she was younger she knew that she wanted to be a rescue hero and that this particular area of heroism would require for her to learn additional skills such as CPR which she was about to use. Never before had she been so grateful for something that her parents had given her as a birthday present, those lessons in life preservation were about to come in handy…

First, the young hero to be removed his large coat and tossed it aside before getting his tie off from around his neck. If she was going to keep him alive then she needed for all things to be under her control. Once the tie was gone, she ripped his purple shirt off in order to be able to see the rise in chest, or that was what it was supposed to do…

Her concern rose as she took hold of the boy's wrist and found a very weak pulse….At that moment she realized that she had her work cut out for her, she had to somehow get her classmate to begin breathing once more. At this she began the chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth required for getting him to breath again.

"Come on Shinsou….we're not done with you just yet…" The frog girl tried for his pulse once again and saw that it had strengthened significantly, but his breathing was still nonexistent. "Ohhh….ribbit"

She put her mouth on his once more ready to give another set of breaths. She gave five of the fullest breaths that she could when the most disgusting thing imaginable happened to her and the person she was trying to save. At this point Shinsou could breath once again and was effectively alive once again, his body however wanted to do a full cleanse. Here it believed the best way of doing this was through vomiting….

The boy with the brainwash quirk sat up and coughed heavily as he tried turning himself over onto all fours. His body in pain….so much pain from everything that he'd just done in attempt to save his classmates. It was successful but he felt terrible now and probably shouldn't repeat the actions in the future.

He turned his head and saw Tsuyu standing next to him wiping what looked to be vomit from her mouth. He was able to catch a slight look of disgust and then tried to get up in order to discuss further strategy, except he fell right away.

"You should rest….a second ago you weren't breathing and you just lost plenty of fluids…" She went over and picked up his coat which had dried itself and tossed it to him. It landed in a nice messy clump at his lap which allowed Shinsou to put it on himself and give him the warmth which he had just lost over the course of the last few minutes.

"T-t-thank you A-a-Asui…" He held the trench coat tightly around him as he thanked his savior for preventing his demise. Often she corrected people that she liked to call her Tsuyu instead Asui….that's for people who she saw as friends. Here she saw a person who needed saving and for that there could be no biases. The way he used his quirk to give over control of her body was simply something that was not acceptable.

"Your welcome Shinsou." They sat together a few more seconds as Shinsou composed himself and regained his strength. The color returned to his face slowly before he tried apologizing for his actions, which wasn't given a chance.

"A-asui….I must apologize once again for my actions as they were-" The girl didn't pay attention to him as she simply began walking inland before acknowledging him.

"We need to go help our classmates...come on Shinsou…." He picked himself off the ground and put his hand inside his coat searching for his grappling hook in case they came across any more villain. He pulled it out and sighed miserably as he realized how much work he was going to have to put in just to have Tsuyu forgive him for what he did.

Staring across the field, Shinsou saw the plaza where Eraserhead had been fighting was all but quiet. A hulking figure was holding his teacher and constantly smashing his head onto the floor making imprints in it. He was just about to run to that location when his eyes caught onto a green blur coming from the mountain sector to help out the fallen hero.

"Go Izuku...Run as fast as you can and save the day as a hero should…" He watched his friend run into the fray like he was known to, all while he slowly made his way to help anyway that he could, so far today he'd done quite a bit of damage trying to help out in the ways that he wanted.

* * *

 _Heal faster legs, just heal enough for me to run….come on...I need to help Aizawa. If what that villain said is true then he has no chance of winning. If he was made to kill All Might then he can only hope to be a small disturbance to him….I need to...yes they work now!_

Izuku picked himself up as his legs reached a state in which they were sufficiently healed, which really wasn't as much as he wanted if he was honest. Right now it was just a bit uncomfortable to simply stand still but he would have to tolerate it if he wanted to be useful.

Slowly he walked over to his fallen classmate and saw that Momo was in a state of pain following her run in with the Weather Wizard as he had hit her with quite a large ball of hail. He took one look at her and knew that she would be fine despite the obvious pain on her face.

He adjusted his goggles in order to be able to read his terrain better and looked at where he desired to be, the plaza where Eraserhead had been taken took and was no being pummeled into the ground by the large beast. With the zooming feature of his goggles he saw all this and knew that it was now or never….and he chose now!

The boy sped down the immense mountain like terrain at such a speed that he was a afraid that it might cause this to become another landslide site like the other one that they had here in the USJ. He did it without effort and in one fluid motion that put him closer to his target.

Each step that he ran was one step less that he would have in order to plan what he was doing to do when he got there so he needed to think quickly if he was going to accomplish what he wanted and get out how he wanted.

 _Okay….I have to get Aizawa out of their first, there is no arguing with that as he is the person most in need at the moment and what type of hero would I be if I tried attacking the villain while an innocent was in the way. After I get him out of there things are going to be a bit complicated in dealing with that massive thing….wow_

As the boy reached the edge of the plaza he saw just how many villains littered this place. Dozens upon dozens of villains were on the floor groaning in pain, many trying to forget about how easily they were dealt with by the Erasure hero.

Izuku Midoriya used the built in binocular feature of his goggles and looked at the hero who had been able to deal with this many villains all on his own. When he did…he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach.

The man that Izuku had grown to admire was nothing but a bloody mess at the moment. His golden goggles had been completely destroyed and lay in shame a few inches next to his head. For that matter...his eyes seemed to be bleeding extremely and the blunt trauma that was occurring to him right now was something that Izuku couldn't be sure the consequences.

To make matters worse, the beast seemed to have stopped taking interest in beating Aizawa and decided to look up. It blinked once when Izuku was fifty meters away and rose to its feet when he was at forty. In its left hand, it held Aizawa in a way that one held a rag doll. When he was at the thirty meter line the beast lazily dropped the hero clothed in black and took a stand in front of the slowly falling body.

Here it occurred to Izuku that this thing was made to kill the Symbol of Peace which meant that it probably was on par with the speed of the famed hero. He wasn't sure if he was faster than All Might but now he was going to see just what the answer to that was….

 _Just get Aizawa and get out….in and out without a problem….just don't try to take this thing on while you still don't know just how capable it is...remember the best method for these situations, watch and act to observations, otherwise things could go south quickly….okay times up!_

The teen saw that his time for planning had come to an end and that now he would actually have to act. He quickened his pace at the last 20 meters, trying to get the most out of the space that he could in case things were to go awry. The monster in front of him seemed to still be observing him absentmindedly and just standing there…

He slid in between its legs and took his continuing falling teacher into his arms before rushing off to find another conscious student who would be able to help him look over Aizawa. It was all done in the most fluid motion that Izuku was capable of and in real time must've occurred in less than a second.

Looking down at the man in his arms, Izuku saw the pained look upon his teacher's face and couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He could have dealt with the villains in his zone at a much faster rate, there was no argument about he didn't do it was beyond him?

Spotting two figures along the lake from the shipwreck zone, he veered aiming for them. From here he could more clearly identify them as Hitoshi Shinsou and Tsuyu Asui. They were perfect for this job as Shinsou's coat was most likely equipped with basic first aid equipment that would be suited for treating the injured hero.

He slowed down in front of them and began gently placing Eraserhead onto the floor. The two other students hurried over and Shinsou immediately began pulling out bandages from the interior of his coat looking a bit more dead than the last time that Izuku had seen him. Tsuyu came to the teacher and began taking pulse and heckling for his breathing.

"Midoriya, what's going on, ribbit?" The frog girl asked as she allowed Shinsou to begin applying the bangles to several parts of Shouta Aizawa's body that had been affected by several different quirks. The speedster pulled up his goggles and quickly knelt down next to his mentor making sure that he was going to be alright.

"The League of Villains split us up and we had to fight a large group of villains...one of them could control the Weather so he made a small tornado…." Izuku looked over to the two that had been on the boat before he turned his attention back to the plaza where the Goliath still stood, unmoving. "But I have to go back and deal with that villain before he hurts anyone else…"

He might have been stopped by his classmates from going back if perhaps they could have found an argument strong enough to keep him with them. Then again, perhaps Izuku would have gone anyway even if that argument was presented.

"Momo and Denki are in the mountain sector over there if you guys are looking to meet with another pair of students. They're in a pretty good state already but strength in numbers is always a good thing so meeting up would be ideal." He pulled his goggles back down over his eyes and switched the setting once again to help him predict the monsters movements which would be critical now that he was planning on going up against it.

"Be careful Midoriya, just look at what those villains did to mister Aizawa…" The frog girl said warily as she picked up part of the teacher's body in preparation to move it. He gave a short nod before turning Shinsou who he now noticed had dry blood around his mouth and nose. His shirt was also missing which Izuku would have to ask him about at a later time.

"Don't do anything stupid." Shinsou gave him that advice before picking up the other portion of the bloodied man. "Just try to stay out of their grasp and you should be fine." After this there was nothing else that needed to be said…..it was time to run.

So he ran….and without restraint...without concern about who he may hurt or who could be caught in the crossfire here….all of his friends and classmates were out of the plaza area where Aizawa had managed to keep the majority of the villains. There would be no one who would be hurt that wasn't a villain….at least that is exactly what he hoped for….

Looking ahead, the speedster known as Izuku Midoriya began to pick up speed and analyzed his opponent….who was now moving freely towards him at a crawling speed, surely not its quickest….this thing still had that same empty gaze from earlier which made him uneasy but he would have to toss that in the back of his mind for the moment…

The great hulking man-beast hybrid pulled back its fist and that's when Izuku was almost taken by full surprise….it threw itself at him at a speed that should have been completely impossible given exactly how fast he was going. He could actually see the beast flying towards him with its fist raised ready to punch him into the ground….but he was still faster…

As the distance between the two closed….he sidestepped and was completely avoided by the fist that would surely have killed him if it came into contact with his face or any vital part of his body. Instead, he was the one who initiated the confrontation with his own punch that carried with it all the energy built up from the sheer speed he was going.

When his fist came into contact with it...he felt as if his entire arm caught on fire...broke off and fell was probably how he would describe it accurately...punching an object of this magnitude simply wasn't a sound decision, now he knew that better than anyone else….specially given everything that occurred after the action…

The mere amount of wind caused by his punch threw his hair in all directions and even picked up some stray rocks into the air following it...the pain that came from the punch also wasn't something that he could do several more times if at all….also the shockwave that followed was something interesting as it carried around the entire USJ and shattered every single window in the building...lastly his advantage of not being in close distances was somewhat limited in this position…

Looking to where his fist had made the contact...Izuku saw the barest amount of red coming from the villain...its muscle not organs were the part that Izuku had managed to get to...but then why was it going away? Before his very eyes, the boy saw as the skin around the wound began to heal and cover itself up once again before too long…

He had made the mistake of coming so close to it without a full review of its abilities. It was a mistake that he would pay for dearly, but right now he wanted to get out of there alive. To do this he slipped under its legs and tried running for what he assumed to be the head of the entire operation, the one villain who remained after all others had been defeated…

That was what he had wanted to do, but the villains had other plans for him here. Faster than he could stop, a warp gate like the one from before appeared in front of him without warning. He tried to avoid it, tried to slide away or stop in his tracks, but he was unable to stop himself from going through.

The darkness took him once again and knew that wherever he landed wasn't going to be a good place. Izuku it's going to be difficult now, the situation has turned on its head and there's no telling what combination of quirks these villains are going to have. I just hope that the others managed to meet up with each other…

He continued running as he came out of the darkness and into the arms of the monster who he had believed to have escaped moments earlier….This time it was prepared as it hugged him to its chest and refused to let go...he was effectively trapped…

"Nomu bring the brat over here...I want to ask him who he thinks he is…" The man in black spoke lazily and the monster who Izuku identified as 'Nomu' did as it was told, slowly bringing the speedster to the person in charge…

Izuku tried breaking the Nomu's grip on him via the built in taser in his palms...the charge was equivalent to the kinetic energy that he had created in the last few seconds as any longer would likely cause it to overload...sadly the being of immense strength seemed to care very little for the pain that was caused to it…

"Awww….so young these heroes are getting, mind if you turn him around Nomu, I want to see his face…" Nomu complied accordingly and the two young beings came to look each other in the eye…

Izuku looked into the pale face of Tomura Shigaraki and his eyes widened as he became aware of the hands around the villain's body. His smile was also something that drove Izuku"s fear higher and higher….

"Now this mask just won't do….I want to talk with you without having to hide who you are…and I'll return the favor…"Before the speedster realized what this meant, Tomura grabbed the sides of Izuku's mask with all five fingers on both sides and watched as it slowly disintegrated away before his very eyes…

To Izuku's horror, the villain grabbed his goggles with two fingers and examined them carefully before pocketing and continuing his one sided conversation now that he had a full view of Izuku's face. Well not before he removed his mask/hand and held it in one hand.

"See I kept my side of the deal….now let's talk about something a bit more interesting….like where your from or what your name is or maybe what your quirk….someone I know and admire once came across a being who was crazy fast, they also had green hair or so I've told…"

All this conversation began to confuse Izuku immensely. Whatever this was...Izuku really wasn't sure what this was going to accomplish but he wanted to get out of here, as quickly as possible, but he still couldn't move an inch.

"Come on don't be shy now….I think that a conversation requires two people and you aren't doing what it.." Whatever was going to be said next couldn't be heard as the massive doors of the USJ burst open and came off their hinges thrown carelessly off the top of the stairs.

All conscious beings turned their heads to the entrance to see what being had caused such a massive release of power. Every villain that hadn't already been incapacitated instantly felt a fear as they began to sense the pure power radiating from the top of the stairs. It was obvious that the end of the attack was quickly approaching and right now the side of villainy was looking so hot.

 **"IT"S ALL RIGHT! BECAUSE I"M HERE NOW!"** To every person's surprise, the person who stepped out of the smoke wasn't All Might, but instead it was a third year student of UA who was still wearing his school uniform. **"JUST LEAVE THIS TO LEMILLION!"**

Yet, it looked like he had the best chance of doing anything to help Izuku this situation ….

* * *

 **AN: Well it looks like things are finally coming to a close...how this wil end up? well you'll just have to wait for Christmas Day to receive the next chapter and see how this arc will end in difference to the the Manga or Anime.**

 **I'm off this week so I can guarantee that I'll be able to work on the next chapter easily and deliver it on said day without any major issue...or at least I hope that nothing I do will end up interfering with it...**

 **Also after finishing this arc I'm planning on doing a fallout chapter and then taking a small hiatus from the story just in order to prevent me from losing motivation or ideas for it since I don't want to end up abandoning this story for a lack of creativity...**

 **Now to discuss this chapter and the following chapters...this one was more about dropping small details about several characters and having that slowly build up their character which I will of course use in the future to build on but I wanted to establish it first...now the next chapter will undoubtedly be more action orientated as things in USJ arcs can only help but go in one way...that's just about it for this time and thank you all for everything these past few months...until next time , Toodles!**

 **Also! Crap this story somehow got over 600 followers which I seriously never would have expected if I'm completely honest too everyone, thank you for each one of you who reads this story, it makes it that much better to write!**


	21. The Way of the Hero

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or BNHA**

 **Warning: Crude language in this chapter from various characters**

 **Chapter 20: The Way of the Hero**

 _One For All was a quirk unlike any other that was currently in existence. It was nothing more than a mere power stockpiling quirk when it first originated, but it had come a long way since the early days of quirks. It had been passed down from one user to another, time after time._

 _It's current holders were Toshinori Yagi who had been acting as the hero All Might for the last few years, and Mirio Togata who was just about to graduate from UA in the coming year in order to go forth into the world of heroes._

 _The younger of the two was Mirio who had been recently chosen as All Might's successor following his hiring in the school. The hero had instantly seen what the boy could do with his own quirk and agreed with the Headmaster that it was possibly the best choice to pass on his quirk to the bright young boy with the permeation quirk._

 _Overall, the student had been met with and the Symbol of Peace had an instant liking of the blonde boy. Especially his smile, his smile was something that didn't leave his face from the moment that it was there. Thus, he chose him to be the successor and passed on his quirk via the digestion of a single piece of his hair…._

 _This gave the young Mirio Togata the access to the immense power offered by One For All. It was a power that was unlike any other, one that would be impossible to describe to anyone with words besides….amazing. The power coursing through one's body was just that, completely and utterly amazing._

 _Well, that's where the story leads back to the USJ where many of the first year students found themselves fighting for their lives. Mirio had been the first person to come across the tired out Iida and had instantly thrown himself into the rescue effort by going there himself._

 _He had thrown himself into the air, with each jump he covered a large distance. Allowing the power of One for All to channel through his body and make all of his actions stronger. The glass dome came into view after a few of these insane jumps, but it no longer held any of the glass which the building was famous for. This didn't matter to the young hero though, there were people who needed his help inside._

 _He landed right in front of the massive doors and knew that heroes often needed to make an entrance to get the attention of the villain that they would be facing. He threw a punch at the doors with as much power as he could physically exert without hurting himself much and watched as the doors flew off their hinges and over what were the stairs._

 _He walked in, standing tall and with a smile on his face. These kids needed to know that the situation was going to be alright now that he was here. Mirio took off his school coat and undid his tie before tossing aside along with his coat. He then unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and stood at the top of the stairs where everyone could see him._

 _ **"It's ALL RIGHT! I'M HERE NOW!"** He repeated the words that he ha heard countless times from that one old video from All Might but he'd always wanted to say those words for himself. **"JUST LEAVE THIS TO LEMILLION!"** This was going to be very difficult and he knew that very much, still...he had to keep smiling for the people…_

 _The boy looked from the top of the stairs and saw the three villains that were still standing appeared to be in the plaza setting with one of the students in the arms of one of them. This would undoubtedly make the situation a more difficult one to deal with but he would deal with it nonetheless...like a hero should...and so he jumped…_

* * *

 _Maybe I should've brought my hero costume with me...after all it would be a lot less awkward to fight these villain while being fully clothed instead of being fully in the nude….well on the bright side...I kept my hero underwear on me just in case….time to put them to use!_

The blonde flew through the air at such speeds that no one could really track, landing just a few meters away from the villains with a signature smile on his face. His fist were up in the air ready for a fight within moments of his landing, ready for anything that the villains were going to throw at him

"God dammit...really...another brat who thinks he can take Nomu...this is just great! It seems that Nomu is going to fight everyone except the one person that he was designed to kill...just my luck" Tomura Shigaraki seemed to have stopped paying attention to the schoolboy in front of him and began talking directly to Izuku who was still in the embrace of the Nomu.

"Well you aren't going to kill anyone here villain, I'll make sure of that!" Mirio called out with such confidence that even the villain had to say he was impressed, but he would never admit that.

"So what do you think greenie...do we give him a chance to fight Nomu and see how long he can last against it compared to you...if we are I'm putting my money on more…" To show his intention the villain grabbed a few crumpled bills from his pocket and handed them to the mist villain who had assisted in Izuku's capture a few moments ago. "Here you go Kurogiri… my money's on blonde lasting more than greenie.."

The blonde hero in training seemed to have had enough of the villain at this point and decided to go for the quick attack which he believed would work no trouble...Letting the power of One for All flow through him, the boy threw himself and the creature in black who was holding Midoriya. _15% should be just enough…._

To his surprise, nothing happened as his punch connected with the monster's large back. It seemed to absorb the entirety of his hit without any consequence, well it caused the villain in black to smile…

"So he thinks he can take Nomu on his own like greenie did...these heroes never learn do they...nothing that we can do but discipline them...Nomu, would you be a dear and remove our guest from the premises…"His voice was a fake sweet voice which made Mirio concerned for what was about to continue…

As if without warning...the huge body leapt into action and kicked down where the blonde boy had been standing a mere moment earlier...or it looked that way anyways to everyone who was watching from a distance and had been unable to keep their eyes watching at their speed...when the dust cleared, there was nothing but the clothes of the boy...his UA uniform laying in tatters on the floor right under the villain's massive foot…

"Shit...well you can keep the money then Kurogiri, can't believe I lost that bet so quickly!"The villain grumbled angrily as he didn't get his money back.

Izuku looked at this...mouth agape…he hadn't thought something like this was possible...this didn't happen to heroes...they came out on top everyday...despite a few injuries they never seemed to die like Mirio appeared to be…

 _He's gone...just like your dad...just like Aizawa will be from his injuries...everyone that you care about...they'll die because you're not fast enough to save them...evidence has presented itself time after time...those who get close to you will undoubtedly get hurt or die...you have stop this before it gets any worse...you have to do it now...you have to move now!_

To Tomura Shigaraki, it looked like the lab experiment that was under his orders had just killed a school child…yes it was brutal, but he couldn't allow every brat to challenge him and get away unscathed...it would look bad on him as a villain...no one would ever take him seriously if he did…

The villain looked over to the boy who was dressed in green and took note of the obvious pain he was in. Not just the physical pain that was from Nomu holding him, but also probably emotional pain from watching a person get pulverized in an instant...there were tears streaming down the boys cheeks and he was shaking quite badly...could kids this young get strokes?

"Kid stop crying...we're born, we live and sometimes we get crushed by a ginormous Nomu...that's just the way that life goes...can't fight against it, its life...no matter how much you try to fight it, it will most likely kick you back onto the ground simply for challenging it…so don't try..." The villain then went over to tap the top of Izuku's head with four of his fingers just to be safe….

"No….your wrong…" The boy had stopped crying at this point, but something had occurred to his voice...it seemed to have taken a menacing tone that worked for him… "I can fight against it, against you….against those who want to hurt others for no good reason...protect the innocents from you….I can do that...and I will!"

With each word that he spoke, the speedster began to be filled with more and more confidence. His tone strengthened and he was able to meet the villain in full eye contact, a gesture which hadn't been offered to Tomura Shigaraki very much...and every time it happened, it angered him very much so…

"I tried to be nice with you kid...I really did…" The young adult placed his mask/hand back on his face and cracked his knuckles as he prepared to collect another pair on hand s for his collection. "Don't say I didn't warn you…" He said this as his hand shot forward at such speeds towards the boys head, except it didn't quite connect…

Faster, I've got to be faster...no matter what I'm doing, I have to improve my speed...running, standing, I have to make my body be faster…. every organ...every cell...every molecule has to be faster...all of it...all of it has to be faster now!

If he had been watched the entire time...Tomura would have seen how violent Izuku had begun to shake...or vibrate it would seem more like it...his face seemed to blur...his legs were beginning to act like mixing tools...his entire body seemed to be shaking as one thing...that when Tomura went in for the grab...and boy did things begin to fall…

The eyes that belonged to Izuku Midoriya seemed to go further and further backwards...until they made their way through the creature that was holding him and back out through the creature's back. While this occurred the mastermind behind all this attempted to touch the speedster and failed, tremendously. Instead his hand landed to the torso of the experiment where it remained for a few seconds as he tried figuring out what just happened….

The speedster who had just evaded him was quietly kneeling behind the creature that had been his captor...he was trying to figure out what had just happened to him and was wondering if he could replicate it later...or maybe right now would be a good idea considering how he was still vibrating….immensely.

 _You failed the first time because you though you take the beast head on...you can learn from your mistakes, that's something that you can do but the beas can't...the villain in black is the one who's calling the shots, the one who took my goggles…and I need to be careful for the villain who's a cloud...his warp gates are quite a nuisance….this time things will be very different...I can feel it…_

Then in one quick second, the entire battlefield changed for every person there as Izuku Midoriya got to work. First, he pulled out at back-up pair of goggles from a pocket in his suit and placed them firmly on his head swearing that he would get his older pair back later. Second, he ran around the villain, causing for the kinetic energy to build and for his gloves to stiffen just enough for him not to break his hands for what came next…

When Izuku had tried this maneuver in previous occasions, it normally produced a loud noise which the students of class 1-A had called "Sonic-Clap". Previous occasions had also caused a large amount of wind movement, those times were more on the mild side compared to the one that was about to be released...and the villains had zero idea that it was going to happen…

Izuku stopped a few inches away from the clouded villain and released his attack...His arms swung towards his center, and his palms met at such speed and strength, that the villain couldn't help but be blown away by the attack….even his warp gates weren't useful in this situation as they sent him elsewhere by mistake as he tried to regain control of the situation…

Holding his ground, Izuku watched as the villain in black held on to Nomu tightly as the winds threatened to blow him away...it looked like the first action had gone over quite well, he just needed to survive the following ones on his own and…

But Izuku wasn't on his own...not by a long shot sure he wasn't...not in a million years would he be alone as long as he had friends to help him, friends who wouldn't leave his side during the hardest of times...and that's the type of friend that came from the ground unscathed and, with a smile, punched the villain in black away from the safety of the Nomu….

Seeing this the Nomu tried swiping Mirio back into the ground...but its hand simply went through had a heavy impact with the ground...using this as an opportunity, Mirio used a single finger on each hand and jammed both into the creature's eyes, receiving quite a large screech in response.

Taking this momentary distraction, Izuku ran over and punched the creature in a location where he knew it would be sensitive if it was a male, and indeed the creature was as it yelled in pain once more...unable to do anything for the moment as Izuku quickly ran away and Mirio sunk back into the ground…

 _He's not dead...of course he's not dead, he's Mirio. He would never allow himself to die so easily to a villain that was planning on killing All Might, it's just not like him...he certainly would have gotten a few hits in and that's what he's doing...although that does raise several question about what his quirk is…oh, Nomu's gotten back on his feet…_

Izuku widely around the plaza and came out of nowhere towards Tomura who had just taken the break to get up on his feet as well…seeing his master in danger, Nomu jumped through the air getting ready to take a large piece out of Izuku...that's when Mirio came out of the ground again and punched the large being into the ground...it might be able to absorb shock as well as damage but the force of their hits were still more than enough to throw him around...finishing his hit, Izuku hit the villain cleanly in the gut before throwing him back down unto the ground and running off against to hit the Nomu….

This was a dance that Izuku and Mirio had begun, Mirio coming from the ground and hitting the lab experiment while moments later Izuku would come to keep Nomu off its feet. It was as if the two were in sync, able to read the other's actions and looked like they were incapable of losing here, not while they worked together...

Tomura groaned in pain as he rolled off the ground...he was losing now, that was very evident from the two school children who were taking turns using him and his Nomu as punching bags...This was very upsetting, he'd expected to kill the Symbol of Peace today and hadn't even managed to get a brat...things were going to have to change very quickly if he was going to come out on top…

"So you think that you guys are the only ones that are capable of using strategy...well let me be the first to tell you that this won't slide...not with me...not ever again…" The villain yelled out to whoever would listen and simply received another punch this time to his face...okay, he'd had enough…

The villain fell to his knees and bowed without warning, a gesture that made zero sense in this situation...why would the villain suddenly decide to...then Izuku looked towards the ground around the villain and remembered the gate of UA from the previous day…how thoroughly destroyed it had been...well the ground seemed to be getting the same treatment…

The speedster tried coming in for another punch to stop what was going on, but as soon as he stepped onto the ground, it crumbled beneath him, withering away into dust...the closer the floor was to the villain, the faster it seemed to disappear under his feet until he could run on the ground and instead tried launching himself at the villain with one of his quickened punches.

But the problem was that the Nomu was there to stop him this time, and Mirio's attack seemed to be a bit delayed from the large amount of floor that was now missing and seemingly continued to disappear...what had seemed like a certain victory moment ago now looked like a complete and utter loss…

"Nomu could you bring me the fast one...I don't want him getting away again...and I promised to do something first for someone else…so bring him here..." Obediently, the juggernaut of a being brought the newly recaptured boy and brought him to his master.

With one quick flick of a knife a cut appeared on the boy's left arm. The Villain pulled out a test tube and collected a quite large sample of it. Izuku grimaced in pain as a sudden cut occurred to his left arm and disappeared a few seconds later. He would also need to get that later simply because he could not allow villains to have control over his blood…

"And blondie, if you don't stop being impossible to hit then I'm afraid that your friend is simply going have a few limbs less…" The young villain said this mockingly at the boy who was standing in his underwear just a few dozen meters away from them… "Oh there you are...let's see…" He grabbed a rock and through it at Mirio which went right through him making Tomura giggle with glee…

As his giggles died down, the villain took hold of Izuku's shoulder and right away things began to occur...His costume in that area withered away first, leaving flesh for all to see within seconds...The interesting part occurred when his flesh began the disintegration process, quickly revealing muscle and after the muscle….Izuku's body began to fight back, healing itself, but causing great pain to him, causing him to yell…

"Let's try that again...if you don't want greenie to cry out again then I would recommend that you listen to me and stop using that fancy quirk of yours...capiche?" Again, Tomura threw a single pebble, and this time it bounced off his chest much to Tomura's pleasure… " break his legs and bring the Blondie…"

Crack! Crack! Izuku's legs went like twigs as the villain simply grabbed them and chose to snap them with ease causing him an unbearable pain at that moment, almost making him not see what he needed to see...what was going to happen to Mirio just because he wanted to keep Izuku safe

 _Fuck, they just broke my legs...they snapped them as if it was nothing...what the hell is this! Why would someone do this to do anyone...it hurts like hell...why? Fuck it, never going to get my legs broken again! Damn, it hurts so much! Why is this even a thing!_

Staring sideways, Izuku watched as Mirio's arm charged up with with something, it could have been electricity, it could have been raw power….it could have been absolutely anything from this point of view….when he charged at the Nomu, everything seemed to slow down for Izuku…

He saw the blonde boy slowly make his way through the air with his fist in the air preparing to hit the monster with as much power as he could. Izuku saw as the Nomu creature also launched himself, raising its fist as well, in preparation for the hit that was incoming. Lastly, Izuku could've sworn that he saw a flying figure far away in the distance heading towards the USJ to save the students…

When the two fists collided, his body was blown away by the sheer force that resulted from what could've been weapons of nuclear power. It was insane the amount of power that anyone individual could release...and it seemed that Mirio had held nothing back…

Perhaps that's why the boy was clutching his bloodied arm in shock and staring wide eyed at it. He was whispering the word 'how' over and over again to himself which Izuku wanted to know as well...how could that punch on his part not have done anything to the Nomu...how could Mirio's strongest punch still be too weak to do any permanent damage?

"Damn….that kid is crazy strong...I mean, that almost could've been a problem if the boy had actually put more into that punch…"He mocked Mirio as he began to lower his hand onto Mirio Togata's head, getting ready to finally claim his reward…

Izuku closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to see the fate that would befall Mirio, and this time he wasn't sure that the third year would be able to get out of this situation. If only his legs were in working order, he could probably to something to stop this….

Whoosh….Izuku felt himself get picked up in a second and then moved to a secondary location within a fraction of a second. He opened his eyes and saw a huge person holding him, smiling clearly for all to see. This was the true Symbol of Peace, the one that the villains had wanted to kill from the start. They had gotten their wish and how they would respond to it was something else…

"Look who finally decided to show his face….the great Symbol of Peace that everyone is always praising...I've been waiting for you all day...and now you decided to show up after these two brats have lost most of their HP….some hero" The villain seemed to be annoyed by the interruption but was overall joyous for his main target to finally show up…

Looking next to him Izuku spotted Mirio who looked to be in quite a bit of pain. His arm was a gross purple color which worried him, but now that All Might was here to help them it would all be over soon. At least that was his hope for this encounter.

"OY, SHITHEADS! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" In the distance another student called out as they entered the scene holding down a villain that they had come across. From the language, Izuku was tempted to say that it was Bakugou, but there were two students rushing in this direction holding an apparent metallic container... "ME AND SHIT FOR HAIR FOUND THE PORTAL VILLAIN ON THE HILLSIDE SO WE DECIDED TO BRING HIM WITH US!"

"You have got to be kidding me…" The villain who was in charge was really beginning to lose his grip on everything as he kept getting interrupted. "Where do are these brats keep coming from? You know what, it doesn't matter! Nomu get us our ride and prepare to kill yourself one overrated asshole, I've lost my patience for this…"

Once again, the massive quirked individual followed the instructions that he was given and made his way towards the two students that had been disposed of at the very beginning of this whole attack...He raised his fist to deliver a punch that would kill almost any individual and threw it at the two boys…

The speedster was able to see what the others didn't, his quickened senses allowing him to capture the movements of all parties involved. He watched as the creature that had broken his legs launched itself at Bakugou and Kirishima without them being able to react nearly fast enough. It would have been over for them if All Might didn't throw himself at them and took the full force of the attack, throwing him back several hundreds of feet backwards, beginning the fight between the two most powerful beings in this room…this also gave Kurogiri the opening that he needed in order to get back to Tomura's side...

"That's quite some power that you have young one!" The hero complimented his opponent as he climbed out of the side of the building that he had been hit into. "But now it's my turn to show you how the pros do things!" Before anyone else could acknowledge the movement of the hero, the large villain came straight at All Might ready to meet him in combat.

When the first punch connected, Izuku felt the same power being released as he did when Mirio threw his most powerful punch. He felt it also with his second punch and with the third punch. The longer that All Might threw his punched and the more that Nomu received them, Izuku became more and more aware of how much power was being released. Every hit that the hero threw was another one that was absorbed by the Shock absorption quirk that the villain had…

Every punch that the hero threw was calculated, precise, accurate, and most of all it was powerful. All Might wasted no energy as he somehow began to hit the villain harder and harder with each passing second. Even Izuku was having a bit of difficulty following the action as the hero's attacks became faster and only seemed like blurs more than anything else…

Punching the villain into the ground, the blonde hero gave himself a few seconds to recover as his opponent got down on all fours and ran back in his direction...This was hardly bothersome to the hero as he continued doing what he was planning on doing, overwhelm the shock absorption till it could no longer take his attacks…

Punch after punch, everyone in the building watched with anticipation, wondering who would win this...the young heroes in training from UA hoped that All Might would be the one to come out on top. They had grown up with him always winning and beating the villain no matter what, this was just another day for the great All Might.

 _This is how the pros operate...they give it their all and more. They are on a completely different level then we are, maybe that's why they are called the pros...they are capable of doing things that not even we students can do…_

The hits began to accumulate, the villains now were on the losing side, they were done for. Sadly, it took Tomura Shigaraki a little too long to realize this and call off Nomu. He believed that Nomu truly was capable of killing All Might, his Sensei had told him so...that's why it came as a shock when Nomu's shock absorption was finally overwhelmed.

With one final hit, one last punch that carried all of his power, All Might gave a hit with all he could and hit the Nomu straight in the gut. With it's shock absorption down, it took the full amount of force delivered by All Might and was unable to help being blown from the building…

Everyone watched this and cheered with glee as the Symbol of Peace came out on top once again like he was known for doing, well almost everyone that is. The two remaining villains weren't so happy about his victory, in particular Tomura Shigaraki who was currently on a rant.

"What! I was told that he was weaker! I was told that Nomu would have no trouble dealing with All Might! This is bullshit, there is no way that this could have happened, I don't believe it!" His hands began to near his own neck and scratched quite a lot. His eyes were now angry and not very stable by the look of things.

"Give up villain! You have been defeated and your plan has been unraveled, your accomplices have been defeated and there is nothing that you can do to win now…" All Might called out from a distance as he remained standing still in the location where he had just punched the monster away…

"No I refuse, I came here to kill All Might and if there is one thing that I plan to do before I leave, it is kill All Might!" The villain had simply lost all sense of control and launched himself at the Symbol of Peace with the full intent of killing him, his hand outstretched in front of him…

Seeing this Izuku acted as much as he could, which wasn't as much as he wished he could do. With both his legs broken, as soon as he tried getting up, he collapsed from the pain it brought him. Though he healed quickly, there was was a limit in just how quickly he could heal.

He had to hope that the hero wasn't completely drained from his fight with the Nomu and would be able to defend himself. Well it wasn't that case when Mirio threw himself into the action once more and delivered a punch to the villain who had wanted to kill him only a minute previously.

"You are not going to kill All Might!" The blonde boy stood in front of the steaming hero with his injured arm held strongly in front of him ready to defend the hero if needed. "I'll make sure of that!"

Looking at the blonde duo, Tomura realized that his options were now pretty much all gone. In the entrance of the USJ, a group of heroes from the school had shown up and had begun to clean up. He sighed and wiped off the blood from his mouth before turning to his only standing companion.

"Kurogiri, get us out….there's nothing that we can do here...we'll figure this out later…" The purple mist covered villain nodded and opened a warp gate. He went through it first before Tomura followed, but no before making one last statement. "We'll meet again greenie, it was a pleasure talking to you!"

The villain smiled and stepped backwards into the gate, disappearing from the USJ. Just as they had come in they had left with zero evidence of those particular villains ever being here. The rest of the villains were being rounded up by the heroes that had arrived, unable to run away from these pros.

Izuku felt himself be picked up by Kirishima and he gave his classmate a short nod to show that he was thankful. At that moment he was unable to move on his own due to his broken legs so he was glad for this.

In the distance, Izuku watched as Cementos put up a wall between Mirio/All Might and them, blocking the Symbol of Peace from view. He was curious of why this was, but it was none of his business so he didn't question it.

"Thank you Kirishima, I appreciate it!" Izuku was glad that this was over and he could now rest for just a second. The hardening quirk boy gave him a jagged smile and began carrying him in the direction of the door.

The day had come and gone for the young heroes. They had done as they should, they went and fought back against the villains in order to keep each other safe. Each student from the class 1-A had given it their all today, went beyond the limit, and fought till they could fight no more. Overall, they had just received their first taste of villainy, and it wouldn't be their last...

* * *

 **AN: And, that's a rap for the USJ arc! I had tons of fun writing this and hope all of you enjoyed reading this just as much. It more or less ended like the canon arc but next chapter I will point out several things that have changed in the game of heroes.**

 **The aftermath chapter will mostly be focused on the many characters who had their own sections of a chapter like Shinsou, Iida, Izuku and Aizawa. It should mostly revolve around the main character of Izuku, but it will also include other minor characters and give the reader an idea of just how the students of class 1-A were affected.**

 **The last chapter for the year will be up pretty soon and I'm going to be taking a break for the month of January before coming back to write for this story. I'm going to be writing another story for the time called R For Revolution which will be a quirkless anti-hero Deku story that is essentially Izuku leading a revolution to reform society into a place where heroes are more like All Might in their ideals instead of self-interested beings. It'll already up so give it a read if you want...**

 **Lastly, I want to say thank you for supporting me this year as my story began and thank you for the continued support. I couldn't have done any of this without continued support from readers who are supportive and aren't afraid to give advice when I need the help...Thank you!**

 **It's been a good year and see you next time...toodles!**

 **P.S. The next chapter will be up shortly since I wont be able to upload on Christmas.**


	22. USJ Aftermath

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or the Flash**

 **Warning: Some crude language**

 **Chapter 21: USJ Aftermath**

* * *

The local hospital was currently bustling with activity as several students were brought this way after the attack on the USJ. Among them were students who suffered severe injuries such as Hitoshi Shinsou & Izuku Midoriya, along with a few who had received minor injuries such as Momo Yaoyorozu, and Denki Kaminari who was suffering a bit from exhaustion. The teachers who were brought to the hospital were the two that had protected the students and had as a result suffered the worst injuries.

Mirio and All Might hadn't been seen by Izuku during his time here so he assumed that the hospital was too crowded and they had to be taken elsewhere, the UA . After all, right now Thirteen had several lacerations across their back due to the backfiring of their own quirk. The doctors were making sure that the space hero would be taken out of the critical care unit.

Eraserhead was similarly hurt with the possibility of cerebral damage due to the amount of times that his face had been pushed into the plaza ground. The damage done to his eyes was also a bit difficult to estimate given how destroyed they had been after the run in with the large killing machine known as Nomu.

The boy with green hair had been given a room to himself and also a cast on each leg which he appreciated quite a bit. He could have done without the itching though, it was quite annoying. They also allowed him a wheelchair to move himself around while they attended to other patients, which were quite a few. This gave him plenty of time to practice traveling around the hospital in his new and seriously temporarily wheelchair. His healing factor wouldn't allow him to remain here forever, he hoped.

 _Well, I think that things went well for everyone if all things are taken into consideration. For one, none of the students were seriously hurt, everyone that was brought in seemed to be fine. Well that's beside me of course, ending up with not one but two broken legs. Ah, it's so hard not trying to go and run off into the distance. I'd probably fall flat on my face before making it five feet._

Making his way around the turn, Izuku spotted Shinsou who was also being wheeled around by a nurse while wearing a hospital gown, his face not showing many positive emotions. He didn't take notice of Izuku till the speedster made himself known inside the thinker's room by crashing into a table

"Hi Shinsou, how are you doing? Shame that you got stuck in the hospital as well!" Izuku's attitude was somewhat cheery, but that was only momentary as he had forgotten all about Eraserhead for the moment. He needed to have a positive attitude for his friends.

"I'll be fine according to the doctors, I just have to remain here for observation and they'll let me go in a day or so." Shinsou had used his time in the hospital to work on a new design for his costume which currently sat on the table that Izuku was sitting next to.

"So what's this that you're drawing up?" Izuku took notice of the suit and began using his hyper aware mind to analyze it, taking note of a few changes from his old suit. Among them, this suit seemed to have a handful more weapons, something that the old suit lacked heavily.

"It's nothing, just a few things that I was messing with in the case that I wanted to switch with my hero suit, you know...now that I've been in real combat I know what I can and can't do…" Here he cut himself off and chose to look away at the television which was turned to the discovery channel.

"If you want any help in tinkering with your suit just go to your support contact, I can talk to her if you want, she's a pretty odd person if I'm honest." Izuku thought of ways to describe Mei but that was pretty much the easiest way of doing so.

"Yeah...thanks for that I think you're right…" Shinsou gave a small smile which was quickly dispelled by the sudden arrival of a doctor holding a chart with a not so happy look on his face. He cleared his throat to signal the important news that was about to be given."Midoriya, if you wouldn't mind giving me a little privacy I'd appreciate it…"

To this Izuku nodded and wheeled himself out, sneaking a glimpse of the conversation as the doctor began giving Shinsou some sort of news about test that they'd run on him earlier. He saw as the boy with the purple hair grabbed his bedside till his knuckles were completely white.

Whatever it was, Izuku was sure that things in Shinsou's head must be chaotic and confusing. Hospital news of any sort usually involved some sort of strong emotion with them. For Shinsou, who rarely let his emotions get ahead of him, this must have been pretty hard news. He was going to allow his friend to keep the information to himself until he wished to share it.

* * *

Izuku continued wheeling himself around a bit more, thinking of what to do, most of his classmates were currently recovering in their homes as they had been given the following few days off. That left him alone in the hospital without much to do, that was until he went back to his room and found a boy with blue hair going around and organizing the contents in his room. it was interesting seeing his medication being organized alphabetically but he needed to stop it before he lost count of what he had taken.

"Umm Iida, what are you doing?" Instantly the boy with the engine quirk and ran over to his friend trying to examine him and figure out if he was alright, which he seemed to be for the most part.

"Izuku! Are you alright? When I saw you being carried by Kirishima into the ambulance I couldn't ride with you since I wasn't family so I had to wait until we were dismissed by the officers in order so that I could go looking for you in the hospital." Izuku laughed at the other boy's tendency to go on rants, something that he liked as it was similar to his habit of muttering without control.

"Yeah I just have two broken legs, but I heard that Recovery Girl is going to stop by later so I think that my legs will be healed in a jiffy if she does...what about you? How are you coping with the events that have just transpired?" Izuku turned the attention away from himself and onto the other teen who couldn't help but look down in shame as he began explaining what he'd done.

"I don't think that I helped nearly enough, all the people who were hurt in the events...they all gave it their all and were hurt as a result of it. All I did was run from the fight and try to get help, the rest of the students stayed behind and risked their lives trying to do the job of actual heroes." Tenya Iida told Izuku everything that was worrying him at the moment, every piece of the incident where he felt that he failed.

"But you succeeded, you got us the help that we needed when we needed it, the villains were just beginning to get back up when you brought the pro heroes. Without them we would have been overrun and would have ended off much worse. Iida, you contributed as much as everyone else if not more...don't be so hard on yourself…." At this the taller teen wiped a small tear out of his eye and thanked Izuku for his support before promptly leaving.

After his talk with Iida, the speedster had time to reflect on how things had gone. At the end of the day he had succeeded in helping save the day, but he'd been unable to help so many of the people that he had wanted to help to begin with. One of those main people that he wished he could have helped more was his teacher, his mentor...the guy who was probably standing behind him if he truly thought about it. This was just a feeling hat he had as the hairs in his back stood up.

"So, are you just going to face away from me the entire time or do you want to have a conversation?" Wheeling himself around, Izuku was able to look Shouta Aizawa in the eye, well more like the bandages since that's what his face was covered in. His arms as well and by the looks of it, his torso was also under these bandages. "Refrain from making any mummy jokes in my presence, please I don't find them funny to begin with."

Seeing his teacher in this state was not something that Izuku had ever hoped to see. It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach, almost like if he was going to vomit. They way that his monotone was muffled also made Izuku feel worse about not being there to help his teacher when he could've. _All of this could have been avoided if I had known better and, been faster…_

"You know...when you go into your head and start thinking about how you could've changed things….that's something that you should avoid at all cost." The hero spoke directly from experience, as he didn't want the boy to turn out like he did, not this kid with so much potential. "I made a few wrong choices, but I would do it all the same if it meant keeping all of you from the same harm, I'm your teacher and besides teaching, my sole responsibility is making a sure that each and everyone of you students is safe while under my watch."

"But if I'd been faster then…" He wanted to get this off his chest, try to make reason out of it, but the pro hero had other plans for this. He knew exactly what the boy was going through, and he needed to stop what could result from this.

"Izuku, they told me what you did, everything that you did in the USJ..." The broken man awkwardly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder & looked into his eyes with his bandages. "You were as fast as you needed to be, as fast as you could be, you were fast enough to save me from the villain, from being hurt worse, maybe even killed. Even though I believe that you were very stupid in going back, you did good today. You're still new to the game of heroes, don't be so hard on yourself, experience will come with time and so will raw power relating to your quirk. Don't be such in a rush to become a pro, it'll come on its own. Also...thank you..."

 _He doesn't blame you, Aizawa is a smart person...you should listen to what he has to say, its bound to help you in the future, but he looks so hurt, I can't not notice that, its something that I should tell him, he really should be resting. There's also no telling what type of guilt that he is carrying himself, I should ask him._

"Aizawa, do you feel any guilt for today." He asked his teacher but only received a blank look back as none of his facial features were visible. "I can't read any of your facial features so I'm hoping that you'll be able to tell me as a hero to a hero in training."

"Nice try Midoriya..."His voice returned to its somewhat monotone and he took his hand off the speedster's shoulder while thinking of what he was going to say to the kid. "I don't think that you should be worried so much about how I'm doing, I saw how you were acting with your classsamtes so I know that you feel obligated to make others feel alright when times are hard. I'm going to be alright, just need a bit of time to heal up and I'll be back to my old self."

 _He avoided the entire question...he does feel guilty to some degree about this entire experience. He needs help from someone, I should try to help him, he needs it more than anyone else I know._

"Thanks for the advice Aizawa Sensei, I appreciate you coming here to talk to me." At this the hero laughed and turned to the younger hero in training who looked slightly confused.

"Oh yeah no problem, you were just a convenient hiding spot, the nurses have been trying to get me to go back to bed for the last few hours after Recovery Girl helped me out and they won't stopped bothering me." Here he was interrupted by a sweet old lady who was making her way into the hospital room of Izuku.

"Shouta Aizawa! You should be resting right now not playing hide-&-seek with the nurses. And you young man! Why aren't you laying in bed and resting instead of traveling around the hospital in a wheelchair. Do you have any idea of how long I've been searching for you…" Izuku was about to open his voice to argue when he saw his teacher simply shake his head as a warning before disappearing into the hallway before he could properly say 'goodbye' to him.

Seeing that he really couldn't argue with the school nurse, Izuku made his way back into bed and sat upright on his hospital bed which was surprisingly comfortable. Here the nurse came over and began explaining to him what she was going to do.

"If I recall correctly, last time that you came to me was a few days ago when your class was having the spars which I highly disapprove of, especially since your wrist ended up broken by use of your own quirk. If you remember, you will be drained of your stamina when i sue my quirk on you since that's the only way that I can heal you unless you'd much rather wait for your own healing factor to do it for you." Izuku shook his head heavily at this, not wanting to spend another day or two on this chair with wheels. Despite being fun, it was sometimes boring.

"No I think I'll take the former, I'd much rather like to be able to walk again sooner rather than later. Especially given with how itchy this cast gets." The old woman laughed at his joke and nodded slowly.

"Just remember that you can't rely on these quickened healing abilities for everything, there may come a time when they won't be enough and things will be tricky then." Izuku listened carefully to these words and then nodded once again, he hoped that what she said wouldn't come true.

Then with a kiss from the nurse and a full recovery later, Izuku felt like never before. He also felt extremely tired which resulted in him collapsing promptly on his covers and closing his eyes. The sleep welcomed him as his stamina disappeared and all he could do now was rest, he'd earned it.

 _Oh...I forgot about my mom. Boy is she going to freak out about this, I need to figure out a way to get these casts off before she gets here otherwise she'll be worse...or maybe i should just lose consciousness and sleep..._

* * *

Back on the UA campus, two blondes were currently laying on their backs in the only two beds that were being used in the infirmary. Right now both were trying to get as much rest as they could after Recovery Girl had used her quirk to heal their injuries. Of course, this drained both holders of One for All and made it so that they were unable to do anything.

Mirio's arm was currently under several bandages as he was unable to get his arm completely healed. The injury was his own fault as he knew what the consequence would be once he used 100% of One for All. He remembered the last time that this had happened, it wasn't a pleasant experience by any means. He'd also been told how dangerous it was to continuously do this to himself, but he had chosen not to listen this time.

To his right, the Symbol of Peace was laying down with his eyes closed, but very clear full of thought. His expression was filled with pain and something else that he couldn't quite make out.

Right now he didn't have the smile on his face that he'd had always, for the public. Likewise, Mirio also didn't have a small on his face, more like a look of determination in trying to get better in a much quicker fashion.

The older blonde was now in his depowered form, giving him the appearance of a scrawny and sickly man. It wasn't a form that anyone would associate with the legendary hero, but Mirio still did. He put so much on the line each time he went out there, especially considering how limited his time was.

"All Might, are you doing well? You seem to be quite full of thought right now." He wanted to help his mentor in whatever way that he could, and this was the only way right now that he could.

"There's something my mentor told me long ago, I thought that it was a simple joke for the time, now I'm wondering if she was telling the truth. Nana Shimura was a very interesting individual, I don't know what to think of it now…" he looked away from Mirio and towards the window where the sun was just starting to set.

"All Might, what do you mean by you not knowing 'what to think of it now'. What is this 'it' that has you so troubled." The hero looked back into the eyes of the younger male before he answered, he wanted to give him the whole truth that he had,

"In my younger years, I had a very simple understanding of how One for All came to be. You know the story as I've told you before. All for One came into power and forcefully placed a quirk onto his brother. The power that he held in the beginning was very weak in the beginning, that's about as far as anyone tells the following user, until it is time for them to confront All for One. But today I will tell you the rest of the story, the part that I didn't believe until today. After the younger brother escaped from his older brother's grasp, there came a boy who could run faster than any other being before and after him, perhaps even faster than the light which we see. He came in cash of light and appeared without much else to indicate his arrival. The boy acted as a mentor for the first user of One for All, giving him something to increase his power, no one is quite sure what that is except for the first user who never told anyone. After this the younger brother attempted to defeat his brother once more, but he failed miserably, the boy who acted as a mentor disappeared after the attack, no one ever knew what happened to him….until now!"

He closed his eyes and allowed for his protege to get an idea of what had occurred in the past, it seemed so much like a sci-fi story, but I wasn't, it had all happened in the past. If he was right, then All Might was implying something about Midoriya which he wasn't sure if he was right. He was just a first year at the moment, there was no way that he was capable of doing something as crazy as that.

"All Might...are you saying that you think that Izuku Midoriya is the mysterious mentor in the story?" The mentor nodded slowly as he opened his eyes once more to see the reaction of the other person within this infirmary."but the events that you just described happened hundreds of years ago. How could Midoriya get there, it just doesn't make any sense."

"I don't understand this fully Mirio, but I trusted Nana with my life, she wouldn't lie to me on a matter as big as this, it just wasn't like her. Midoriya may or may not have been there, we just have to keep the possibility open, thats what matters here." Both males sighed as they came to understand this matter a little better, it was just a bit confusing for everyone.

"So what do you want me to do with this information? Train him more than he's being trained by Eraserhead? Give him tips on how to be a better hero? Act as his older brother? Make a rival for him to have?" The man smiled at the suggestions that his younger counterpart gave, but at the end of it all he simply shook his head.

"No not right now. If the story is any indication than this all occurred after his first year at least. We have to wait and see how he'll develop as a hero, you'll know when the right time to intervene is."Once he said that, the Symbol of Peace closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep that's was needed for his body to recover.

Mirio watched as his mentor rested, after the day he had it was well earned. The Symbol of Peace had already used his allotted time for the day when he came to help. The conscious boy wasn't sure how this would turn out but he hoped that it wasn't like what had occurred last time last year with the sludge monster.

 _This changes so many things, as much as I want to see Midoriya as the same, I just can't anymore. He has a much bigger role than I assumed in the beginning. He's capable of so much, he just needs the experience that'll come naturally to him. I'm not sure what this means for the rest of the world in heroism, nut it's going to change very soon…._

* * *

As the villains traveled through the warp gate, Kurogiri made his way back into his bartender while Tomura Shigaraki became frustrated and angrily used his quirk on a bench in a pub stall which Kurogiri ignored as best he could. This was just another of the boy's tantrums which he'd come to expect, and he knew that it would die down pretty soon.

"This is so fucking stupid, we were so damn close to killing him, he was within my fingertips and then the other blondie came in and punched me in the goddamn face, why is it always the fucking face. That other kid looked liked that stupid Tin-Tin!" Obviously he wasn't taking this very well, but Kurogiri simply kept on cleaning the shot glasses which were hardly ever used. He didn't even know why he bothered keeping it clean, but maybe it was because he liked this place.

"Tomura Shigaraki, there will be another chance to kill All Might later, we've come close before and I'm sure that we will as well in the future." He set down the shot glass on the bar and filled it with water now that Tomura had calmed down. The young villain sat down at the bar and drunk the cup in one go, groaning as he recognized the contents as water.

"Really Shigaraki, why won't you ever give me any alcohol, it's always either water or milk which I don't understand. I'm a villain, I should be allowed to drink alcohol." The misty villain gave a small laugh and poured more water into his cup.

"When Sensei allows you to drink alcohol, then you will be allowed to drink said alcohol. Or you simply have to wait until you are twenty years old and then you can drink whatever you want." At this the young adult drunk his water once more and turned the television on the wall which had just been turned on by the other side.

"Tomura, how did the attack go?" The voice immigrating from the other side asked. It was apparently bodiless but the two villains knew that the voice was associated with a person, an extremely powerful person that the two of them respected immensely.

"How do you think it went? There was a bunch of brats who were able to destroy all the villains that were thrown at them. Then Eraserhead came in and destroyed a large amount of villains in the plaza. It wasn't until I told Nomu to attack him that he was finally brought down." The villain stopped his rant here as he took another drink from his cup.

"Is there anything else that you would wish to say?" The voice that emanated from the television asked again, wanting to know the full story about the events.

"Yeah, there were these brats that were able to attack Nomu till I had to intervene and put a stop to it. One of them went through things and was able to punch quite hard while the other kid was just really fast. They were defeated with severe injuries, then All Might came and somehow beat Nomu…" He finished his side of the story and waited to see what his Sensei said next.

"The one who was fast...could you describe him please…" his voice seemed to be filed with interest here. He wanted to know more about Izuku to see if it was as he remembered it.

"Oh that brat, he wouldn't speak to me no matter how much I talked to him. It only was when the other brat looked like he died that greenie wanted to talk to me, only to tell me that I was wrong about everything. He was crazy fast, able to avoid most of the hits that Nomu threw at him, even was able to bypass his shock absorption which I found to be interesting. I had to get Nomu to break his legs in order to put a stop to him, heck he was even able to heal quickly and fought my disintegration to a standstill."

After he finished his description of the speedster there was quiet for a solid minute. On their side of the television the two villains took another drink of water as they waited for what their Sensei would say, then for a second minute, and a third.

"Did you manage to get a sample of his blood, or anything else of his for that matter like I told you?" The once on the other side now seemed to be more excited, this sudden excitement seemed to have come from absolutely nowhere.

"Yeah, I got a vial of his blood like you so kindly asked for before we left and also got this funky piece of technology that he was using for his eyes. Do you want me to give them to you?" To his question, a simple small portal opened itself right in front of the villain, a quirk that was quite similar to that of Kurogiri. The villain in black dropped the items in the portal and watched as it closed.

"Thank you Tomura, you have made our fight against All Might a much easier one now. You'll see how much you have helped today…" This confused the teen profusely as he became aware that today wasn't a failure.

"But I lost Nomu, the authorities have him now and all the members of the League of Villains have been captured. We have almost no one left who can help us fight against the heroes…" The boy with a hand over his face, became worried for what the response would be, this is why he was shocked by the laugh that came from the other side.

"Nomu was a lab experiment that could be recreated with the right amount of time, this however...it's as if I were holding the sun in the palm of my hand….having this much of the sample is an almost guarantee of having an end product. It's only a matter of time now, only a matter of time before the Flash meets his match...his reverse to be exact...only a matter of time…."

At this, the television shut off and left two very confused villains sitting in a bar by themselves. They openly wondered what had just occurred, but at the end they didn't put too much thought into it...

* * *

 _The attack on the USJ had changed the playing field immensely for all parties involved in it. Some in small ways, like having their first interactions with villains in the real world. Almost everyone in the classroom except a few people had never come near a villain in a fight, always letting the heroes deal with it. This opportunity was something that was golden for them._

 _Others suffered ill news from the doctors concerning their body in relation to their quirk. They shed tears when there were no more people around. Allowing the flood gates to open and release all emotions. It was a serious bump in the road, making his dream of being a hero even harder than he needed it, but he would overcome it. He had to overcome it no matter what._

 _Still, others learnt the truth about the origins of their own quirk. They had uncovered a history which only a handful of people had ever known over the centuries. Despite its absurdity, he had to believe it, to believe what his mentor had told him and go on to keep supporting the speedster in any way he could._

 _Among all these examples, there was still one variable that was a major player in all of this. Izuku Midoriya was one individual who was completely a wild card, both sides didn't know what made his quirk tick yet, but one side had received their first clue in a blood sample._

 _Things had just begun for the green haired speedster. Despite not asking for any of what he was about to receive, he would have to face if the with a iron heart, or he wouldn't make it out. The world was going to change very quickly, very soon. How he & his classmates would react, that was up to them._

 _The odds wouldn't always be in their favor in the following encounters, it would be against them in several. Yet, like the heroes they were meant to be, they would not let the odds get in their way. The Class 1-A were growing closer, closer to each other, closer to the speedster,, and closer to their goal of being heroes._

 _It was only a matter of time before things made themselves clear…._

* * *

 _ **AN: And that puts a close to the US arc fully. The heroes won in the end, but at what cost? Things will certainly not remain the same, I can assure you of that! Now to explain things fully...**_

 _ **Izuku's trip around the hospital was to highlight how the students are coping in their own particular way. Some are doing quite well, while others not so much. It took a while to get the conversation elements down, but I'm pretty satisfied how they turned out.**_

 _ **For the UA Mirio and All Might bit, that is for foreshadowing. Despite knowing it could happen, I believe that the real anticipation will come with the not knowing exactly when it will occur. That along with the lore added to One for All is why added that part of the Aftermath.**_

 _ **Lastly, acknowledging the villains' side of the story. If anyone picked up on the subtle or not so subtle clues I left, then I believe that you know what's going to be coming in the future for Izuku. It'll be a while but it will come at some point in the future, just you wait. A rival will be coming...**_

 _ **Another thing I want to put notice to...we made it to 100K words, well just a tiny bit over that! Either way, its still kinda good to see that this story stayed alive and didn't die after the 10K mark as I thought it would. Thanks to all who read all 100K of those words and made it this far, its good to know that someone will be reading.**_

 _ **Anyway, I want to say one last goodbye until February comes along, know that I'm not dead just taking a break. The story will remain one of the ones that I will work on till I finish now that I know people will be there. SO enjoy your January without me and...Toodles! Enjoy Christmas and the holidays everyone!**_

 _ **PS: If you have any questions or anything of that sort just PM me and I'll happily respond!**_


	23. Trauma

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 22: Trauma**

 _Tragedy, a main ingredient for the creation of great heroes in this society. It is not exactly needed in every single person in order to produce a great, but it does help heavily. It gives the aspiring heroes the drive to push forward, to achieve their dreams and aim for the top. Yet sometimes these tragic beginnings give heroes a handicap, a mental barrier which they hold with them for as long as they live, a barrier that only serves to hurt them...other times it completely tosses them in the opposite direction for which there is no way back…._

* * *

Household of Hitoshi Shinsou:

He awoke early the day that he was suppose to return to school, in order to deal with the medication before heading out, and timing it to his favor. His doctor had given him new pills in hopes that they would help him, stop what he had begun doing to his mind. At the USJ attack he had done too much, pulled too hard, and now he was paying for it even more than he had before.

Placing the medication into his mouth, the boy swallowed with the help of a glass of water. It would be a few minutes before it truly took effect so he would have a few minutes with a completely clear mind, afterwards he would return to his usually mopey self that people had gotten used to seeing. No one truly knew how he was without the medication, no one but his own reflection.

As he looked ahead at the mirror, Shinsou tried cracking a smile, one of those that Midoriya was always giving to everyone. Whatever it was that allowed the speedster to smile the way he did, it simply wasn't in him, hadn't been for a while. It was simply a pointless objective, the smile would never truly be his to master. Then again..not all heroes needed to smile in order to be heroes.

Feeling the usual medicine take hold, Shinsou opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out his new one, staring at it briefly in order to see the quantity that was required of him to take. He definitely was against any sort of consumption of any of these types of ailments, but he had no choice but to take them. If he didn't take them then he was unsure of how he would function in the future, if he did at all..

It's alright, new medication is nothing new, you've been through this dozens of times before. Maybe this time it will help and put a stop to everything that's wrong with you, hopefully it might even fix that which was broken. Can't be afraid to try new things, even if that is potentially mood changing medication.

He placed the tablet into his mouth and allowed it to go through him like the previous pill. He waited for a handful of minutes and felt himself change slightly, not really sure how he could describe this new change. All that was needed now was for him to get ready for school and be out the door before his dad decided to get up for the day, that would be the smart thing to do.

A quick shower was all he needed to wake up for the day, a cold one to get rid of his his headache. A tiny bit of ironing his UA uniform, just the shirt which had gotten a bit crumpled somehow. A small meal placed into his bag for the purpose of eating it on the way to school, he was ready for the day to come, at least that's what he wanted believed.

Stepping out of his home he sighed at the cold morning, it would be warmer in the day with luck, but right now it was quite cold. He was able to walk a few blocks to the train station before coming across a sight that stirred thoughts and memories long kept at the bottom of his mind, this never had happened before.

While walking across a bank, a simple bank, he got a flash of something. Inside his mind there was a brief explosion of images which made no sense and then they were gone just as quickly as they had come. For a second he felt lightheaded, his heart sped up and his stomach felt uneasy. He slowed his pace considerably and looked around for a surface that would give him support.

Leaning against a wall he was able to recover from whatever that was and attempted to regain his breath. His hand was above his heart as he tried to think about what had just happened to him and why. It obviously made zero sense to him, but there was little that he could do right now, he needed to catch a train for school. It wasn't like those images had any background to them, thus they weren't significant and he could simply forget about them. That's what he had wanted to believe.

* * *

 _Years Before:_

 _A boy held his mother's hand tightly, smiling as big as any five year old could smile. Today his mother had spent the entire day with him and she had promised to go get ice-cream with him after going to the bank for a withdrawal. Withdrawal, that was such a funny word to the boy, one of those that adults would always be throwing around. It was the perfect day for them, the sun was high in the sky and his mom had pushed him on the swings just an hour earlier._

 _He hadn't felt so good in the morning, at least that's what he had told his mom. The truth was that he was afraid to go back to school since he still didn't know what his quirk was. Some of the kids had begun to call him quirkless and he had started to believe it himself, he'd thought that his hero dream was never going to happen._

 _"Hitoshi, your quirk will show up one day." His mother had sat down at his bedside and explained it in the morning. "The doctor told us that it was a guaranteed, and I trust my brother's judgement on this matter. You just have to wait a little, can you do that for me?"_

 _The boy looked at his mother and smiled, she was always right when it came to these things. He wasn't sure why he even thought otherwise. Then, the little five year old proceeded to hug his mother and let out a small giggle, things were good._

 _Now with him sitting on the big chairs that the bank provided, the boy sat patiently waiting for his mother to finish the 'withdrawal'. He wasn't sure how long it would take, but he knew that these adult matters tended to take too much time, or that's how he perceived it._

 _Looking down to his All Might hoodie the boy wondered why there were still villains with a hero as great as the Symbol of Peace. It just didn't make much sense to him, he had beat every person that ever came before him, anyone who would try to hurt innocents._

 _"Sweetie it's time go." His mom spoke softly to him as she offered her hand for him to take. The waiting had paid off and now they were going to go get ice-cream just like he'd wanted to get from the start of the day. This was a good day, it had been a good day, that had been the case up until that point in the day, it had been good...Why couldn't it have simply remained a good day?_

 _Without any warning, as it usually is, the front doors of the bank were opened and several large quirk wielding villains stepped into the building. Whatever the reason had been, he would truly never know. Maybe it was money, maybe it was some other reason which would never be known by the public. Whatever it was, people died that day, in that bank, for reasons unknown to the boy._

 _"EVERYBODY GET DOWN AND DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE OR YOU"LL END UP WITH A BULLET IN YOUR NOGGIN!" One of the villains had been the one yelling this while waving his hand around menacingly. This made Hitoshi Shinsou freeze in fear, not knowing what to do._

 _"M-m-mommy….I'm scared...what's going to happen?" His mom could only look down at him with watery eyes, not sure what was to occur here. For once she was unable to answer him, because she didn't know herself._

 _"Now, heroes should be coming here within minutes and none of us here were really planning on leaving today without a little blood….so I'm going to take a hostage or two...just for the fun of it." This villain was obviously not stable, he had a twitch that was obvious, and his hand kept doing things that were obviously not normal, shifting at weird angles._

 _The unstable one went directly in front of the pair and roughly grabbed the arm of his mother. Then he placed his hand on her neck and whispered a few choice words which were sure signs of insanity._

 _"You know, this is a pretty good first robbery. I meet a beautiful woman with her child, get to rob a bank, get a few thousand dollars, possibly fight a hero, and the best part of today…." He lowered this part so that only she could hear, "I think that I'm finally for my first homicide, maybe the hero would be good._

 _The mother of Hitoshi Shinsou almost died at that moment from the rate at which her heart sped. It was absolutely terrifying, and she wasn't sure what this man would do to her child given his instability. Even her voice failed her here, not a single word was able to make it's way out._

 _A loud crash brought attention, to the glass ceiling. The villains had been right about the sudden arrival of a hero, it was inevitable that one would show up in a region like this. It was because of this that Hitoshi felt slightly relief, almost like everything was alright now. That had been a mistake for the boy, he should've never let his hopes get ahead of him for that's when the bloodshed began._

 _Like most quirked villains, they tried to use their quirks to fight the hero knowing it was the best strategy. When that failed, they knew that they were up against someone dangerous and effective, so they went with plan B. Within a second they had all pulled out a gun and had begun to fire at the hero with the best aim that they could._

 _Many bullets flew through the air and hit the walls, others hit the bulletproof glass that covered the tellers and bounced off harmlessly. Still, other bullets found themselves into the bodies of people. Some of those bodies belonged to civilians, others to the villains that had begun the attack. Only a handful grazed the villain or hit the scarf that formed a protective barrier around him._

 _Seeing all this occur, the hero had no choice but to put an end to it all before more people got hurt. He was still relatively new to the game, only graduating from UA a handful of years ago. He didn't have the experience that the greats had, not yet. That would only come with time, and with that he would be a better hero than he was that day._

 _Jumping from villain to villain, the hero used his capture gear to get in close and deliver a powerful punch or kick to the head. Right now he wasn't concerned by how much he hurt these criminals, they had willingly fired at innocents to put a stop to him. That would not be accepted in this nor any other society._

 _Before a minute was over the hero stood victorious over the majority of the villains. The only one who remained was the one who had taken a hostage before it all began. Now his thinking had paid off and he was quite happy for it. It was also quite obvious that the hero was tired and slowing down significantly._

 _"Oh dear, it sure does look like you tired yourself out a bit too quickly...You should've waited for back-up or something along those lines... maybe even waited for the police to come and negotiated this out. I might have given up a hostage before blowing this popsicle stand." The villain still had his hand next to her neck, waiting for the hero to do something._

 _"Remove your hands from the woman's neck. You have lost and there is no way that you can leave now. There is no point in carying this out any further. The authorities are on their way, you have no more options." The hero spoke with significant breaths being taken, something that several people seemed to take note._

 _"That's the thing golden-eyes, I always have another option, maybe you don't see it because you are so boring, but I see a world of possibilities in this little room we have here. Also you should give yourself a haircut…" At this last recommendation the sirens could be heard, and so the villain acted accordingly._

 _First he pushed the boy's mother towards the hero. She stumbled towards him, happy to be away from the insane man, happy to be closer to her son. She couldn't tell that she had blocked the line of sight between the hero and the villain, something that would cause things to go even more awry._

 _Second, Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _Third, the capture gear was able to work to protect the hero from the incoming bullets, but the same could not be said for the mother of Hitoshi Shinsou. Three bullets went through her, one exited the front of her body while two remained inside. The blood splattered across the front of the black-clothed hero and onto his face as well, impairing his vision._

 _The hero caught the women and turned his head slightly to see a youth running to him. There were tears in his eyes and within second there would be blood on his hands and clothes. There was nothing that he could do here, he needed to stop the villain from doing any more harm._

 _As the hero went to stop the villain, Hitoshi grabbed his mom's hand and clenched it tightly. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were going to go for ice-cream, she had promised him. This had been a good day, that's how he was going to remember it, the best day ever._

 _"M-mom-m-mmy?" His voice was broken unable to truly comprehend what was going on. "A-are we going to go home now?" His voice was begging and pleading for everything to be alright in the end._

 _"Hitoshi, my little detective….please be good….you have a life ahead of you...use it….please don't let this affect you too much...I'm sorry that I couldn't take you out for ice-cream, but I'm sure your dad will be able to." Her grip was slowly becoming weaker, the warmth in her hand slowly turning cold. "Be a hero Hitoshi, be the best hero that you can be….and don't forget what I taught you….I love you Hitoshi...never forget that…"_

 _At this her grip became non-existent, her eyes glazed over and the world lost all sound to the boy. All noise that had previously been in the area disappeared. None of it reached his ears, none of it even came close. The battle between the hero and villain continued a dozen feet away, but he could not hear it._

 _"STOP!" The boy yelled out to whoever could hear him, he just wanted it all to stop. "Stop everything please…." His second request was still loud enough to be heard but was much quiter than it had been in the beginning. The hero was hit by some acidic substance and tossed to the side, unable to continue fighting any longer. His hands applying pressure to his wound. The villain turned here to him, choosing to taunt the boy._

 _" Oh I'm sorry little one...I only meant to blind the bad hero, not kill your mommy. She simply got in my way and I couldn't do anything about it. Sorry…" Then he turned back to the hero and began forming a ball of acid at his fingertips._

 _"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" He yelled again, wanting to desperately receive a response, wanting to figure out why everything had occured. He put feeling into this question, and something else, something that tugged at both his mind and heart._

 _"Well, you see…" The villain was unable to answer as his eyes glazed over and simply stood there. The gun in his hand dropped and so did the ball of acid. His smile was gone, replaced with a complete look of indifference._

 _"ANSWER ME! WHY?" The tears from his eyes were starting to make there way into his mouth, causing a salty taste to emerge. Again he felt the tug in his mind, something that he couldn't quite explain._

 _"I was bored," the villain continued in a monotone, "I wanted to do something to entertain myself and this was it. It's not personal, I simply wanted to fight a hero to get rid of my boredom."_

 _"You hurt so many people here, so many innocent people…." The boy fell to his knees and in the puddle of his mom's blood. " I wish that you couldn't hurt any more people. I WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD INSTEAD OF MY MOM!" The scream left his lips and another tug in his mind arose, one that felt darker, it felt wrong, but also right at the same time._

 _Hearing this, the villains kneeled down and picked up the gun that he had dropped a few seconds earlier. He looked at it and aimed the gun towards his chest. Before the trigger could be pulled an elbow came down upon the villains clavicle, effectively breaking it into two pieces. There was a yell and the gun was dropped, the villain apprehended, and the day saved._

 _This was the first time that Hitoshi Shinsou had ever used his quirk, the first that he almost killed someone. It was the day that he lost his mother, the day that everything changed for him. It was a day like any other, so long ago…._

* * *

Upon arriving at the school, Shinsou immediately went to the restroom and vomited in one of the stalls. The body fluid simply came from his mouth and wouldn't stop flowing. He made sure that no one had seen him, made sure that no one saw him cry to himself. He didn't know why this was happening all over again, he'd been through similar attacks before, but this was much worse than any of the other ones.

It all seemed so real, it was just as if he was there once again, helpless to do anything. He was five once more, he had been on the train and then he'd been sitting at the bank within a second. It had all been in his head obviously, but it didn't make it any less worse.

 _It was so real, I was there again, and I couldn't save my mom in time. I just needed to speak a minute beforehand, one minute before and she would have been saved, it's all my fault. She would have been alive if I hadn't insisted on staying home that day. She would have gone to work, and she would still be alive._

Why am I even in the hero program? I didn't defeat the robots like everyone else did, I'm just here because another kid failed and I was there to take his place, that's all. I don't deserve to be here, I never deserved to be here…

The self-doubt set in, something that had come and go over the years, something that had affected him greatly to this day. After a handful of minutes the boy flushed the toilet and exited the stall, wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears. He rinsed his mouth and placed a piece of gum into his mouth so that the smell of vomit would be nowhere near him. He couldn't let anyone know about this.

Walking into the classroom he was the only one there, just him and his self-doubts. He didn't know how he could face his classmates after doing what he did, especially in the state that he was currently in. This was going to be a long day...and against his better judgement...against all reason...he pulled another tablet and placed it into his mouth….feeling the effects dampen his pain, both emotional and physical...

* * *

 **AN: And I have returned, with another chapter to bring to you all.**

 **I have to apologize for being gone for so long, but school came calling, then my health, and then family matters took hold. I should be fine from now on but updating going to have to occur every other week instead of every week sadly.**

 **I have to say thanks to those who left reviews that praised the story or condemned it, either way it helped write another chapter and figure out what I was going to do with the story. I've decided to start reworking all the previous chapters since they were just a tiny bit rushed and not that good in my eyes. The first two or three have already gone through that, but I will continue it for the rest up until 21.**

 **In terms of story, I have to say that I wondered a bit what I was going to do. All the pieces that I wanted to put in place have already been set and are ready for use. The time will come when they will all be used, and I hope to make it so that everything is used.**

 **This chapter may have been a bit slower than usual, but it was needed for the** **future of the story. I've written plenty chapters revolving around Shinsou and I never truly explained what I wanted people to understand about him. I hope that this has cleared many things up about him, and about his relationship to the homeroom teacher of 1A.**

 **The next chapter will return to canon, and will also begin the next arc in the story. Once again, I'm sorry if the absence, sorry if the writing went a little sideways, and till next time...Toodles!**


	24. Back to Business

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 23: Back to Business**

 _The fight with the robber at the bank, that was a loss on my part. The fight with Shinsou during class, that was another fight that I should've been able to win, but I lost. The fight against the villains, the one to save my friends, the one where Mirio was severely injured, the one where I was caught out by Nomu. That fight should've been won before All Might got there. It could have prevented him from getting so injured. I've run out of excuses at this point, I need to figure out what's wrong with me, what keeps limiting me?_

Izuku Midoriya looked at himself in the reflection of his goggles. They were the first pair that he had gotten by chance on the first night that he discovered his powers. His encounter with Eraserhead had been the main reason that these had fallen on his face that time. They were still in his possession because he didn't….he didn't really know why he hadn't returned them yet. He had planned to return them so long ago the day after the incident, but he had gotten a bit carried away with other matters….

The boy simply tossed the green tinted glasses on top of his desk and went over to pick through a handful of files that he had been sent by Star Labs. After Eraserheads injuries occured the boy had felt slightly guilty and had gotten the test that he had been instructed to get by his mentor. It was something which he was very unsure of, something which was just a bit out of his comfort zone.

 _Of course it was out of your comfort zone, your dad died in that building. Why would anyone in their right minds go to a place where their parents died? It could be worse though, you could've stopped by his old lab, heavens know that would have been a smart idea. Though it would give you some sort of closure wouldn't it? To be able to see what has become of the place since he worked there, maybe even find something others haven't already?_

That was a silly thought, thinking that he was better than trained professionals who had scanned every centimeter of the place in order to find anything leading to a suspect. Right now he wasn't getting taught to be a forensic scientist….he was getting trained to be a hero, just like he wanted all those years ago….back when his dad was alive….boy had he strayed from his original goal by quite a bit.

 _You forgot what you wanted to accomplish Izuku...you forgot about dad for a while...didn't you? Forgot about what you were going to do to help find his killer to justice, forgot about what he meant to you, forgot that he was….that he was dead for a while. You vowed to find his killer, and yet you so easily forgot about him, so easily lured by the promise of being a hero. Just go and become a hero already, your dad can wait…._

Although the thoughts that emerged from his head were so unlike the boy, they were certainly in his mind somewhere. Perhaps they took hold deeply in his unconscious mind, but that would be a bit of an overreach. Right now Izuku just needed to head back to school after his three days of break. It was needed that he learn something again before he went insane.

As he straightened out his uniform and grabbed his lunch on the way out, his glasses would remain on his desk for another day. He planned to return them today, but that's what he had said yesterday and the day before. When they would be returned was not really so easily decided. That would remain up to chance, just like the chance that had dropped those glasses onto his face. Just like the chance that had gifted him with powers….

* * *

It was a day that was like any other for the most part, except Izuku decided to take the train for the first time in a while. After getting his legs broken it seemed a little rash to try to push himself again. Instead of trying to run to his limit as he had done for the majority school days, he decided that his legs needed a bit of a break to "properly heal" as he wanted to believe.

The truth was that the breaking of his legs had been so sudden and painful, it was something that was unexpected. Before then he had simply been worn out or exhausted to the point of collapse. Even the time that he was shot was expected, he saw the bullets fly, he saw them at him and he knew that they were going to hit him. The breaking of his legs was something else altogether.

The teenage boy rubbed his left leg a bit numbly, trying to erase the pain from his mind as best as he could. It was something that he hoped he would never have to go through again, that would certainly be for the best.

"Hello again kiddo! I see that you are doing well after the attack." Looking directly in front of him Izuku saw the man that he had talked to the morning of the attack, Hartley Rathaway. "Your suit took a beating though, had us all up in the lab trying to figure out a way for it to be better."

The young man in front of Izuku smiled and pulled out a lists of files from his bag, apparently the train was the best place for Izuku to get information about his suit as evidence from the last two encounters. Looking over the files the boy had to say that he was pretty impressed with the results. From just a glance he was able to tell that this new suit was something else.

"Wow! Gee thanks, this is pretty amazing! The design of this seems to be lighter and...more resistant? How did you manage that?" The speedster was genuinely surprised since pretty much everything that he had been told was that his suit was the best it could be. The change was certainly for the better, but it still seemed just a little bit odd to him.

"Well you see, last time the people in charge of the project only allowed me to work on a few bits of the project that were more like additions instead of the main suit. Since I got to know of your quirk I have been trying my best to improve your suit as best as I can. For one, the white dwarf star alloy was pretty good when it came to intertwining it with the the rest of the suit, but it made it more resistant and not at all protective of natural attacks." The designer pulled out another file and gave it to Izuku, it was a list of all the pros/cons that his suit held previously and now.

"Wow, the old suit sure had quite a few issues...did it really offer this little bit of protection?" Izuku was just a tiny bit concerned about how little his old suit really had in terms of actual help for his safety and wellbeing.

"Yeah, the previous heads of your suit thought that you would burn through whatever we gave you, but it wasn't until a contact from Star Labs gave me a clarification of what your quirk was that I was able to completely redesign your suit to meet your needs. First, the small field you give off when you run prevents you from sustaining any injuries, it also kept your clothes and footwear relatively unharmed as you ran. This clearly gave us the indication that your suit wasn't needed to be durable, but instead it should be mostly composed of plates of armor as well as make your shoes have a better grip on the ground instead of less. Also upon the realization that you can't really hear noise while running at insane speeds we decided to add speakers to your ear pieces, you know so that your suit actually has something fun about it…" He smiled at this bit while handing Izuku a pair of earphones that he had made the previous day.

Looking at them the UA student couldn't help but feel amazed that one person was going so far for him despite not knowing him that well. This guy seemed to be a more equipped and more organized Cisco, it was just that Izuku didn't see this guy nearly as often to have much of a work relationship.

"These work under the same principles that your suit does, except they will actually play music at what should be deemed the normal speed for you. All that was needed was to figure out how fast you ran compared to a regular being and then do a few calculations….anyway enjoy these, I have to go now…" Just like last time, the man got off the train and headed to work where he would surely create something new and exciting.

This left Izuku alone once again with the files for his new suit. As it was most likely that his suit was in the process of being fixed, he would most likely have to use his PE uniform as a replacement till he got the new one that these diagrams promised.

Heading into the main building once more, Izuku was able to catch a glimpse of of the short kid with round, purple hair who had been kicked out on the first day of classes. He seemed to be a bit down in the dumps, but there really wasn't anything that could be done about it now. Aizawa had told the class exactly what was expected of them, he simply carried through with just that. Then again, his teacher tended to be a really harsh person in general.

As he got to his class, a good amount before school started, Izuku went over to his seat in order to get a better understanding of how his suit was going to work. That was the plan until he saw how miserable Shinsou looked, more than usual that is. His skin was paler than it normally was with his eyes taking a slight red tone, a bit unsettling if Izuku was being true.

He also had some sort of nervous tick going with his left hand, just a slight tap that would happen every few seconds. This was completely new to Shinsou who had always been completely in control of his body at all times no matter what the occasion, but after the attack anything was possible. He hadn't even talked to the majority of the people in his class after what had happened.

I _zuku it's fine, stop analyzing your friend and just go up and talk to him. What's the point of staying out of the way if you can't help your friend, just go there and say something to him. He probably hasn't talked to anyone in a handful of days because of the break given. The hospital visit also wasn't really helpful in finding out what happened to him….he just kinda was talked to by the doctor…._

"Hey Shinsou! How are you doing today?" He spoke in a cheery tone and with a smile on his face, that's one thing heroes normally had on their faces for times like these. To bring up the people around them to a state of joy and calmness even when a situation proved to be dire.

Shinsou looked at him for a second with a slight tug of the corners of his mouth. Though it was still early in the morning he was usually capable of getting more out of the brainwash-quirk user. This was pretty odd indeed, but he wouldn't push him if he wasn't ready to explain what was wrong.

"I-I'm doing fine Midoriya thanks for asking, just a little bit tired from studying over the break they gave us." There were another handful of red flags there that Izuku desperately wanted to address such as him reverting back to using Midoriya over his given name. That slight stutter was also momentary, but to him moments were extremely noticeable. Something serious had happened between their last interaction and now, Izuku was sure of that. " I also put in another request for my costume to be altered for the future since it's going to be fixed once again…"

"Oh well that's great!" He had to remain optimistic and cheerful for this situation. "Mine is also getting a major remodeling since it took massive damage from the attack at the USJ, I even met the man who was doing many of the large fixes since the support course isn't allowed to severe of changes…"

This could've gone on for much longer, Izuku wanted it to continue for a while longer, but then another person walked in who caught Shinsou's eye for a second, a very unsettling second which indicated a major problem. The frog-form quirked girl walked into the room with a very plain looking expression on her face, but the eye contact between the two students was something that told Izuku something else.

 _What the hell was that? Shinsou and Tsuyu haven't talked at all since the start of the year, that means that something happened in the USJ. Something to bring Shinsou to this state and build up a tension between two of my classmates. The problem is that it could be just about anything._

The girl took her seat at the opposite end of the room and began working on some work after saying "good morning" to the green-haired boy. There was clearly some anger from Tsuyu directed towards Shinsou, but he didn't know why that was….

* * *

"Alright kids! Let's talk about what happened and what will happen…" Standing in front of the class was Shouta Aizawa who honestly didn't look to bad for a guy who had previously been smashed face first into concrete. It was probably just the bandages covering his face and wrapped around his arms that made him seem much worse than he did, like a mummy.

H _e sure doesn't sound as in pain as he did last time, but it's still pretty bad for any human to go through what he did. Something with the strength of All Might slamming a person's face into the ground is a thing that very few people would be able to survive, but here he is trying to teach once again not even a week after the incident. I wonder what's going to happen to our one-on-one sessions because of this?_

"As many of you are aware, we were attacked at the USJ last week and if you are not then go see a professional because I don't know what could have caused such massive memory loss." He still had some of his odd sense of humor which Izuku had grown used to. "Obviously the school gave you a few days off to recover physically and emotionally. However, that calm time is over and all of you are expected to return with more effort than before. The attack showed just how capable you all were, but these villains were mostly nothing compared to what will have to be faced in the future if you do choose to continue with this career…"

Eraserhead stopped as a hand angrily shot up, a hand that belonged to the inhabitant of the desk just in front of Izuku. Someone who didn't particularly share his calmness and mostly clean vocabulary.

"Are you telling us that we only fought a bunch of fucking useless weaklings!?" Katsuki Bakugou wasn't very subtle about what he wanted to know and just threw it out there. The hero simply took a deep breath and continued with his explanation, taking into account what the explosion quirk wielding boy had asked.

"Yes and no...the heroes that many of you fought were nothing but petty criminals often found in the street. Among them were a handful of villains that were of any actual danger to you all which you handled with relative ease. The main villains perpetrated the attack are most likely to be the ones which we should be careful for as they very easily managed to take out several members of the school, myself included." There was a slight pause for the class to capture what he had said before he continued with the next part. "If no one else has a question on what happened please raise your hands." None were lifted as they all got the general idea of what he was saying.

 _He feels guilty for not being able to do more….that's why he included himself in the list of those taken out, he should've relayed the information without doing what he did Stop trying to analyze people Izuku! It's annoying to be in your head when you do that, and a bit frightening._

"Continuing with what I was saying, the attack has made the school up their game in terms of security and resources. Of course there will be more security around the general school as we try to maintain all of you safe while you receive training. Then in a few weeks will be the annual sports festival as many of you know already…." He tossed a handful of booklets onto the desk of Aoyama with the instructions to hand them out.

"This year the tradition will continue once more since the staff at UA see no reason to put a stop to it. All of you will be competing in the festival with zero exceptions to anyone. In previous years this is a time to show of your abilities to the heroics community in order to get request for internships and other such experiences, but there is also a negative to this. The festival is a chance for students across the heroics and general studies to rise or fall between the two depending on their performance. Do not make the mistake of putting little effort into this, it will not be tolerated…"

The entire class of 1A stared at the teacher as he said this with a slight amount of fear. They had already seen him get rid of one person from the course without any sign of remorse. Him sending another student to the general course was nothing out of the ordinary which brought even more fear into them.

"You all have about three weeks to prepare for the festival, make the most of them or you will heavily regret your decisions. Now back to class for the day, I'm supposed to entertain you for the rest of the hour, but I'll instead take a nap. I leave you to your own devices and Shinsou you're in charge…." With nothing else the teacher retreated to his sleeping bag and soon found himself in the land of dreams which he adored very much.

 _Three weeks, three weeks to train, to get better at using my speed in more practical ways, to get faster. I have a clear objective in mind now, I have no choice but to do well in this festival. I've failed several times already this year, others may see them as small victories across the board, but they are anything but that._

 _The rest of my classmates will also be going for the top in this sports festival, many people tend to do so every year that they are held. I cannot allow them to win over me, not anymore, I have to win this to finally prove that I am worthy of being here….I'm going to prove it to everyone in Japan that I will be a great hero someday!_

* * *

"Midoriya...sit down, today will not be about fighting…" Despite his current condition, Aizawa had still made Izuku come to their daily one-on-one sessions, he was simply a man of habit. "...today will be more a day of information processing and telling you how badly you did at the USJ."

"What do you mean Aizawa, I saved you and made sure that no one else was there I…" The speedster here was trying to see why Aizawa had changed his view from when they were both at the hospital. "When we were in the hospital you said that I did a good job and…"

"When I was at the hospital I had only been told the part of the story and was under the influence of several painkillers that were given to me against my will, also I talked to the 'Golden Boy' and he told me the entirety of what went down."

 _Well this could either go very well or it could end up being really bad for me. He's a reasonable person but it's also a bit pointless in trying to argue with him on this specific subject. I know that I messed up pretty badly, probably shouldn't have done half the things that I did, but I did them anyways._

"I believed that you had actually though it all out before going in and had just happened to get caught in a combat situation in which you could not escape from. I didn't think that you would actually go back in to fight a foe much stronger and better equipped than you. That was something that believed to have taught you better than All Might did to all of you…" Well he had taken it to the point of bringing All Might to the conversation so Izuku knew that he was in the clear when it came to blame taking.

The two of them looked at each other for a minute without saying a single word, probably the longest that had happened without one of them trying to throw a punch at the other. It was an interesting experience to say the least, but not one that he wanted to have with Eraserhead of all people.

"Also I know that you plan to aim for the top at the sports competition. I would advise heavily against this type of behavior as it will lead to more attention from villains towards you. We have already seen what happens when one group tries to go after an entire class, there really is no telling what would've happened if that had been a singular student. I cannot stop you from putting in your best effort as it would be contradictory to what I've taught you, but I do advise to be careful, don't present every skill you have out to the public, it can and will be used against you." Not even missing a beat Izuku chose that moment to ask his question…

"If I give you money could you bet on me for first place?" The teacher sighed heavily as he recognized what his student was after. It wasn't for the glory, or the fame, not even the recognition from the heroes of this world. He was trying to prove something to someone, and that someone most likely was himself.

"If I happen to find money in this room the day before the sports festival then I could bet on you for first place, then I would keep half the earnings and put the other half where I found it...but that would be if I found it here and only here…." The teacher and student pair had grown closer together since their time knowing each other. "Now let's get to work...let's see if you didn't forget what I taught you…."

* * *

 **AN:Hello Folks, things are going to pick up once again as we head into the Sports Festival arc with some characters finally getting the focus set upon them. Those characters will include the half-and-half Todoroki, the annoyed Bakugou and one more character that I'm saving for later to reveal.**

 **There will be one or two chapters dedicated to just the training and preparations before the actual arc commences since I'd like to build things up just a tiny bit more before going on ahead with that arc.**

 **As for the updated and edited chapters, they have been edited up till chapter 5 so far and will continue to be changed as time goes on.**

 **Thanks for the support, I know things have been moving a bit slowly but they will certainly speed up once again once we reach the point of the festival. I hope that you have all been enjoying the story and I will talk to you next time...toodles!**


	25. Training for the Festival

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or the Flash**

 **Chapter 24: Training for the Festival**

"This is Izuku Midoriya, file number 24 recording on the progress made prior to the Sports Festival….well, it's going somewhere certainly. The goal that I've been trying to reach is of vibrating through different objects such as I did back when I fought against Nomu at the USJ. My theory so far is that instead of going faster in just my legs I have to make the entirety of my body go at these hyper fast speeds at the same time. Perhaps the vibration of my body would be just what we need in order to go through solid objects. I did it before with Nomu by complete mistake so I'm not completely sure what it was that I did."

The boy paced back and forth as he tapped the recorder gently against his chin thinking of ways to improve the technique that he was working on. It was a weekend and he really wanted to get this trick down before the festival in two weeks. The training with Aizawa had been more about Izuku calming his mind and thinking about the best possible way to do anything while in his quickened state, also something about clearing his mind of all problems and only focusing on the problem at hand.

"Applying Eraserheads teaching about clearing the mind while going through objects has a small chance of working since I need to essentially be nothing as I go through things instead of being a person with all these problems. All in all the vibration through objects has worked on average forty percent of the time with minor drainage to energy. Still haven't attempted to fully go through a large object such as a wall but the progress that has been made is good enough for the month as it can be used to avoid a punch or other projectiles." He looked at the watch on his wrist as he mentally calculated how much improvement he had done that day.

"The expectations for me to do well in this are pretty evident by Aizawa as well as my mother who told me that she plans to record the events as they unfold so that I can watch them when I get home. I'm also planning on training up a bit with a few of my classmates over the weekend to improve just a tiny bit on some of the techniques that I've been trying to nail down. The sonic clap has been dealt with properly and I'm now only suffering minor cramps in my hands when using it as well as a slight twitch in my left hand. Additionally it seems that I've increased my speed by just a tiny bit which brings me at just around the 1000 mph mark, a feat that I'm quite proud of."

Pulling out a chocolate bar from his backpack Izuku simply devoured it in a single bite due to how much energy had been consumed since the start of the day. He had been training extra hard these days and he wanted nothing but to show the world exactly what he was capable of.

This was not to say that he was worried about the villains coming after him again, that was a certainty. Izuku knew that they had stolen some of his blood and his goggles when the USJ attack had occurred. What they would end up doing with all of his DNA was beyond him, but at this point there was really no hiding who he was since the people who wanted him the most already knew where to find him. Now he just needed to be ready when they did come after him or his loved ones.

 _So far this training thing has been tiring, but the results are looking better by each session. I'm constantly getting faster so I think I'll be more than ready to take on the competition at the festival. My biggest competition is going to be Bakugou, Uraraka, or Todoroki who can effectively cancel out my abilities with changing the field. I still haven't had a chance to fight against Todoroki, but he got in through recommendations so he must have been good. I could ask Momo about him, she got in through recommendations as well so she must know something. I'll ask her right now…_

Putting the wrapper of the chocolate bar in his bag, the boy adjusted his goggles and stretched slightly. He looked around the track once again to make sure that nothing was left behind this time, like his phone. The place looked great especially after Izuku had begun taking care of the plants growing at the edges of the track, also it gave this place a bit more life.

He smiled at all that he'd done in this place and sped off at his usual speed heading towards the household of his classmate who had gotten in from recommendations. It would probably be a bit unexpected, but it would allow him to test out the phasing through a gate which wasn't completely solid….

* * *

 _Okay….let's put this entire process into practice and try not to go splat as we go through the gate….I'm going to have to go through this gate at a speed which would really suck if I don't land this little experiment…._

Izuku had quickly made his way from the track over to the estate of the Yaoyorozu's. His plan was very simple, 'phase' through the gate surrounding the estate and then knock on his classmate's window in order to ask for her help. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like he probably should've informed her that he was coming before going on ahead with this plan, oh well.

I _s this really the best course of action Izuku? Well make a choice quickly you have about thirty seconds till impact and….never mind you have ten seconds to make that choice or your legs are going to have to make it for you….looks like the legs are going to win once again…._

The boy kept going...the gate in front of him continued getting closer to him as his legs ever so slightly slowed down just enough for the impact not to be fatal if this didn't work. The metal in front of him seemed to be a quite sturdy material so it would be extremely unwise to crash into it, but being wise wasn't one of the things that Izuku was known for. Being wise would come with experience and age, something he didn't have much of just yet.

 _There we go...five, four, three….close your eyes and don't think…..please work for the well being of me….two….this is going to be a very cool moment if it works and something I'm going to record….one….no time to worry or stop anymore, life if this is going to be it then it has been an honor serving under you and…..wait...where'd it go…._

Looking around him for just a second the boy wondered what happened to the gate that had been in front of him. He turned his head backwards for a mere second and saw the gate that he'd been fearing was behind him. Apparently his body had taken over and had done what he wanted without him being aware of it. Then again he had been thinking about going through the bars for a while….was he like Mirio now?

Since he cleared the gate without the authorization of the family then it was probably a good idea to not go to the front door since it would be unwanted. Now that he thought about it, he had yet to meet Momo's parents when he came to visit her home in previous visits. She had often explained it as them being quite busy and not having time to interact with him since he was a simple friend.

He slowed down to a complete stop and walked over to the window which led to the 'library' as Izuku referred to it. It was the room in which Momo spent most of her time since it contained a large number of books which directly helped with her quirk. It was also a room which for some reason continued getting new books each time that Izuku visited. This was probably due to how the speedster devoured them by the roomfull each time, something that could not truly be helped.

"Okay, so the trial was a success and it looks like I can in fact go through solid objects at these high speeds. Right now I don't know if this also applies to elemental forces such as some of my classmates' quirks but I still have some time before the sports festival starts. This is a large jump in progress and…" He stopped for a second in his recording as he tapped on the glass which he hoped Momo was behind. " I think that now that I replicated the move I used against the Nomu it will be significantly easier to do it more consistently with practice."

The boy waited for a minute outside and then pulled out his mobile phone to see where Momo could possibly be. It was a bit odd for her not to be here since she had been in this very room about ninety percent of the time. Then again he couldn't expect people to simply be there whenever he needed them, that wasn't a good way of interacting with people.

"Hey Momo, do you have time right now? I was experimenting a bit with my quirk and I really wanted your help with some more trials. Also I had some questions about school that I thought you could answer. Can you call be back when you have the chance, thanks." The speedster finished recording his message and put his phone into his pocket, curious as to where exactly the creation girl was.

The sun was still high in the sky and it was a weekend, both signs that Momo was most likely home right now. A former version of Izuku, last year, would have been fine waiting as long as he needed to in order to get where he wanted, but right now his speed was making him a little bit jittery. The energy in him was also making him lose his patience quickly, even pushing him to run a bit more just to get rid of some of it.

 _Izuku, stop it...sit down and try to channel that energy into something more productive. Momo is probably just away from her phone at the moment, I'm obviously not the only person that she talks to, maybe….wait a second….is that her?_

In the distance a reflection of light hit Izuku in the corner of the eye and forced him to turn his attention over. He picked himself up and began walking over with increasing curiosity as he slowly came to recognize what the flash of light had been. In an open field, which apparently Momo's family had, there stood a lone figure spinning her metal staff and attacking several high quality dummies with skill and ferocity.

There was something very clearly on her mind as she had yet to put any attention to him. As he thought about it more and more, it was probably the upcoming sports festival that had gotten her to training this much, the boy could clearly see the tension in her muscles, something that he knew himself a little too well.

 _I guess that she's trying to get some training in for the combat part of the tournament. Everyone knows that the first two events are up for random choosing, but the one-on-one battles are a mainstay for these things as the third and final event. Something about putting two kids together in a ring to duke it out is what really get the people going...who would've known? She seems to be pushing herself to the limit, even I give myself hour long breaks to heal enough to keep going….and that's with an increased healing factor that works like crazy._

The green-haired boy continued staring from a distance as to not stop the girl from doing her routine. It wasn't till five minutes passed by when he stepped in. If she had been training since before he arrived then that would mean that she needed at least a small break to not overexert herself and cause some injuries.

"Hey Momo!" Izuku yelled from a distance as to not repeat the situation in the library that had occured before the UA entrance exam. This didn't seem to be getting her attention so he tried again. "Hey Momo, are you alright?" Again she seemed to be ignoring him or simply more occupied with something else, probably something more important.

Going for a more practical approach, Izuku snapped his fingers. It was a lower tier version of the sonic clap that caused a much less destructive force and in general was just a really loud bang which had been mistaken for a gun when Izuku had used it at the track a while back. The resulting noise was just what Izuku wanted as his friend broke from her concentrated stare and looked wildly to her sides for what had caused such a ruckus.

"Hi Momo, how's it going?" He gave a quick wave before tossing a bottle of water her way which she seemed to be in dear need of. She caught it and took a drink from it before starting her conversation with Izuku, clearly she was confused of exactly she was here.

"Um Izuku, what are you doing here? I thought that you were going to be training all weekend for the sports festival just like everything else. Why didn't you call beforehand just to give me a heads-up?" She picked up her phone and looked to see that he had called. "Maybe a warning of more than a minute would be good to at least make myself look presentable."

"Well it looks like you needed a break." Izuku smiled slightly as he began pulling out a notebook from his bag in order to share his discoveries with Momo. "I've been working on a bit of a side project developing my power set and I think that I have a new way of using my quirk. I wanted your help in testing it a bit further…" Izuku was going to keep going until Momo cut him off with a more pressing concern.

"Izuku, not to be the bearer of bad news, but right now my mother is being a bit uncooperative when it comes to my heroic career or anything that is in any way connected to it. This might not be the best day to help since she's been in a mood that's only been a pain in… she's heading over here right now…."

Izuku looked to where Momo was looking and saw a professionally dressed woman making her way from the main building to where the two teens were talking. Perhaps him snapping his fingers wasn't the best idea. Even from this distance Izuku could tell that the mother of Momo was visibly upset about something, probably having to do with the speedster present.

"Um Momo...why does it look like your mother is about to kill someone?" He was trying to make light of the situation and keep Momo in good spirits, something which seemed to not really be working.

"My mother is going to likely scold me for having friends that she didn't approve of or who she deems worthy of my presence…." The tone was very cold as she said that last bit, s bit scornful as well. This indicated that the problem went a bit deeper than just a squabble between daughter and mother.

"I feel that I chose a particularly wrong moment to come and visit….am I wrong in this belief?" He was actually a bit worried now since most parents he met actually seemed to like him and find his drive to be a hero quite interesting and admirable.

"No, my mother isn't exactly approving of anyone who doesn't have a grant title or a sum of money which is equal or greater to ours….she's a bit elite in that way….and she makes it very clear what her standards are…." The older woman reached the two of them shortly after and quickly began to examine Izuku from head to toe.

His clothes were street level which instantly gave her the impression of common class. His hair was wild and untamed which gave her an idea that Izuku had little class to him, maybe even a bit uneducated. His smile was that of a child, one that clearly showed a slight bit of delusion, the delusion which she wanted to get away from her daughter. The only redeeming quality of this child was the pair of goggles which were slightly over his eyes. They appeared to be high-tech and actually be worth a significant amount of money compared to the rest of his attire.

"May I ask who this is Momo? You know that you are not supposed to bring any visitors unless with my approval." Her tone wasn't one which made Izuku feel any better. In fact, it made him go on the defensive as he was about to respond himself until Momo placed herself in front of Izuku and spoke for him.

"This is my classmate and friend, Izuku Midoriya, he has been helping me since the start of the year to improve in how I utilize my quirk. Additionally he has used his speed enhancing quirk to help me train in different scenarios which would require multiple people if done without him. In the UA entrance exam he was the top scorer in both the written and practical exam and was a main effort in ridding the USJ of villains last month." The UA student finished her introduction and stared into the eyes of her mother daring her to say anything about her friend.

The silence between both parties was deafening, so much so that Izuku decided that it would be a good idea for him to step in and introduce himself as to allow Momo's mother to judge him for who he was and not for what he had done previously.

"Umm, hello ma'm, my name is Izuku Midoriya and it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a small wave and hoped deeply that this would turn out like he expected, just a tiny bit.

"He is welcome to be here for this one occasion. During any future visits you are required to get permission from me and not your father of whether he can be brought back onto the estate. Don't think that you can simply push the boundaries whenever you feel like it. This training better amount to something or we will be having that conversation again…" Momo's mother then simply turned around and began walking back to the house without any other words.

This left the two teens standing in the middle of the green field, one of them shaking with fury while the other was simply confused about what had just transpired. The speedster was more adapt to recovering and was just about to start questioning her when he saw the raw emotion that she was displaying.

Oh that did not go like I had thought it would go….maybe I should say something to try to calm her down or at least make the situation a little less tense….

"Momo…..do you want to talk about it?" Right now that was the best that the boy could do as he had very little experience in dealing with conflict with parents. His mom and the speedster had always been on good terms and had only ever fought about Izuku's dream of being a hero when he had come home battered after the USJ attack. He couldn't really blame her for being worried at that point.

"No Izuku...I am definitely not alright at this current moment….I just need a little bit of time to cool down" Izuku's female classmate hit one of the dummies again and with a wide swing managed to decapitate it.

It would be extremely smart for me to simply step away and give her room at the moment. Whatever she and her mom have going on between them, that isn't for me to get in between. I could try helping but I feel that my help would end up being more troublesome than it'd be useful. She's never like this in school, maybe she's just really good in containing her anger...

The creation-quirk girl took another swing at a different dummy and decapitated that one as well leading Izuku to believe that an angry Momo was not a good Momo to have opposing you. Though she was angry, she maintained the same skill that Izuku had come to expect out of her, although right now it was a little more sloppy.

 _It doesn't look like she's doing so well right now, I guess I'll simply let myself out. This wasn't a good use of a visit, in fact it was possibly one of the worst ones that I've had in a long while. I think that I probably should tell her that now…_

"Hey Momo, I have to go now, I hope that you're feeling better when classes resume. Anyways, have a good weekend…" He gave a small wave like the one that he had given to her mother just a handful of minutes earlier. Seeing as she probably didn't notice him, Izuku adjusted his goggles and began running back towards the gate that he'd gone through originally.

 _That was highly unproductive for me, kinda sucks, but you can't win ever encounter you have….wait that's the problem I've been having. I haven't won any of the encounters that I have been having, well that's going to be changing real soon. Just wait everyone, I am going to surprise you at the Sports Festival….yep just went through that gate again. I'm getting the hang of this…._

The green-haired speedster ran through the gated estate and picked up speed as he began to make his way back to the track. There was no way that he was simply going to end his day without getting this technique down to muscle memory. Sure trying to talk with Momo's mom had been a disaster but there really was nothing that he could do about it now.

"Hello Izuku, once again it's me trying to make these small entries that should be a timeline of everything that you've gone through in your journey of becoming a hero. I think that you originally started this because you thought that someday you'd want to look back and be able to remember what it was to be inexperienced. Frankly, I really don't care what you originally intended, this is just going to be me telling you that you need to win that Sports Festival or else there's a good chance that you won't be able to prove to yourself that you can be a hero….just thought that you would want to know that this was on my mind at the time..."

* * *

 **AN: So I may have missed one update after school got tough and I had to divert my attention elsewhere for a little while. The good news is that it was only one week that I was late and haven't really missed that much on what I guaranteed. The problems may arise later in the year but not for another month or two.**

 **The main purpose of this chapter was to establish just where Izuku is now in his career of heroics as well as expanding other characters as well. This is a Izuku centered story but it also has some room to expand the supporting cast which only work to strengthen the main character in the long run. I'm going to keep this one relatively short and am going to work on the next chapter during my break to get it out as soon as possible. That'll be all for this time and toodles.**


	26. Sizing Up the Competition

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 25: Scouting the Competition**

There were three things that Izuku had established to be potential problems for the upcoming Sports Festival. At least he liked to believe of them as real problems so that he could add some sort of difficulty into his life which had become just slightly boring. Not that he wasn't asking for trouble, just that it would be welcome just about now….

His first problem was that the first two challenges would be up to random chance for selection, completely to the mercy of chance which Izuku believed to be a slight bit problematic. He had a very specific criteria in which his quirk could be utilized with maximum efficiency and there would certainly be entertaining to try and figure out how to adapt his he supposed that he couldn't choose how situation would happen in the real world once he was a hero.

The second problem that Izuku thought would be present in the Festival was the wide array of quirks that were going to be displayed for all to see. For this reason Izuku had gone and tried to analyze several different students from all the departments to attempt to get a general idea of what he was going up against. It wasn't the most moral behavior but he needed every bit of an advantage if he was going to be able to have a sure spot on the podium at the end of the day. If he was going to go up against skilled people he at least wanted to get a general idea of what every competitor was capable of.

His third and final problem at the moment was the speech that he was required to give in front of every person at the stadium and his fellow classmates at the start of the competition. Normally this was awarded to the student who scored the highest in the entrance exam and Izuku had been that exact student, lucky him. He hadn't even been told till the previous day by Aizawa who had said it in the most casual tone that he was capable of.

Normally Izuku would have a deadly fear of public speaking, and he did. Then the more that he thought about it, he had been through many things since he had first given a terrible speech in the start of the year to be elected for class representative. He had lost, but over time he had gained quite a bit of confidence. Now he could probably do exactly what would have killed him not three months ago.

The fear wasn't the problem, the problem was that he still didn't have a single clue what he was going to say in front of everyone. Luckily this task hadn't gone to Bakugou who was second in the rankings and would probably say something to damper everyone else's spirits. Maybe the speech would even allow him a chance to gain more recognition from the heroes who he would be interning with.

 _Hello Izuku Midoriya this is you talking to yourself while completing your morning run at that beach that you were required to clean up by your homeroom teacher. Not really sure that was completely allowed but I'll just have to let it slide for right now. Right now I can't focus on past experiences so much as I need to focus on the present and see where that gets me. Okay warm up is over time for me to train…._

The boy clapped with very little force and stopped altogether, smiling that his braking system was finally consistent enough to use whenever he felt like it. Sure it often caused a large amount of wind to go through his area, but the alternative would be to slow down gradually which would take time that he wouldn't have if he were to finally become a hero.

Izuku placed the bracelet that Aizawa had given him and groaned slightly as its effects took hold and Izuku felt his speed leave him for just a little bit. After his trip to Star Labs the bracelet had been improved and now he didn't have to speed up in order to appear to be at normal speed. Now he had the ability to train his body to improve at the base level without the crutch of his speed.

 _Dang, I really hate having to slow down, but it's what had to be done in order for me to raise my base abilities such as strength and basic speed without the enhancement that I have. The speed that I have doesn't really allow for the deconstruction of muscle so I'm quite glad for this bracelet._

The speedster dropped into a push-up position and began his starting set which he only begun to count when his arms began hurting. He could always deactivate the bracelet and his arms would heal quickly, but right now that's not what he wanted. The more he could cause his strength and mass to increase, the less speed that he would be required to accumulate before any one punch.

After finally collapsing from the strain on his arms, Izuku began running down the beach once more. This time it was without the assistance of his quirk which he now realized was way too much of a crutch. If a villain were to ever disable his quirk...he would have to rely on his miserable and frankly pretty weak skills. Though his self-defense had improved over the course of Eraserheads sessions, they were still a long way from being useful in a fight with a real threat, maybe against other students it would prove to be useful.

It wasn't till fifteen minutes before class started that Izuku decided to stop his training. He needed to get cleaned up and put on his uniform before heading to school, maybe even grab a quick bite for the energy that he had just used up. The boy deactivated the bracelet and slowly began to feel the energy return to him. Obviously he wasn't going to wait for it to come back fully as he began running home.

* * *

Within five minutes the young hero in training was home, bathed, clothed, and had made himself a pretty good breakfast which he was eating on the train currently. The policy was that you couldn't eat on the train, but Izuku snuck bites ever so often when no one was watching. He was only taking the train till he was fully recovered since at the moment he felt just a tiny bit drained.

Normally he would only ride the train if he had an hour of time to work with, but today he was making the exception. Today would be the last class that would be given of instruction before the weekend. After this weekend there was going to be the Sports Festival and Izuku was confident that he was ready for whatever was to be thrown at him in this competition.

The constant usage of his 'phasing' ability allowed him to simply walk through objects now at whatever speed. The only drawback was that he needed to keep part of himself solid so that he wouldn't go through the ground and cause more issues. The sonic clap was an ability that was constantly gaining strength and was one of Izuku's more destructive tools. His speed had also increased by just a small amount as the week had gone by, not so much that it altered anything drastically, but it still had its changes. It seemed that he was getting more control of his quirk day by day, making leaps that would soon put him far ahead of his classmates. All of his abilities were improving, and they were exactly where he needed them to be for the coming week.

Feeling up to the challenge, Izuku got off at the station and made his way to the exit, he needed to get to class right at that moment. Putting on his goggles once more, the boy ran through the crowd of people and into the open space before really pushing himself. There was a small gust of wind and the boy was covering distance quickly just like he needed to.

 _Ok…. last school day before competition, not really sure what to expect from this day. The teachers told us that we weren't to expect any homework this week and that we should be putting maximum effort to the Festival. Can't wait till I go up against some of these kids in 1-B they really have some potential to be big competition._

He made his way through the gate and slowed down right before he went through the doors of the building he was going in. To people in the building it just looked like a kid running at full speed, but to Izuku this felt more like a simple walk which would get him to places quickly.

"There is no running permitted inside building! Please slow your pace to a walk!" The familiar yell of Iida could be heard from down the hall as Izuku slowed his pace even further to comply with his friend's wish. "You should be more of an example for the other students Midoriya. You are the Vice-President for our class and should act as such by complying to the school rules just like the rest are expected to…"

"Yeah I get it Iida, thanks for the reminder…" The speedster walked into the class and pulled off his goggles before stuffing them into his school bag. "I'm not late am I?" He looked to the bracelet in his hand which so happened to have the time. "Nevermind, so what's new since yesterday?"

Obviously Izuku's mind was racing and he was going to have to change that pretty soon. Since the bracelet slowed down all of his functions, Aizawa had truly enforced him wanting Izuku to use it during class in order to not have him rely too much on his quirk. This made Izuku feel really odd when he was without his speed, almost as if he was back to being quirkless.

It was only a thing for a few hours at a time, but it sometimes got to him that with technology such as this he could truly go back to being quirkless permanently again. The thought scared him deeply, just how realistic it was made him fearful. The thing was that he wouldn't and couldn't let that fear get to him this close to a life changing event.

 _I know that things can scare you Izuku, you aren't invincible after all. You have limits and you have to recognize that those limits exist, but you also can't sell yourself too short. You can go from zero to the speed of sound in a handful of seconds, you can run through wall and can even clap hard enough to destroy a wall if you have to. You've survived a lightning bolt strike and got superspeed from it. You have things in your favor, don't try to sell yourself short just yet speedster, you have so much more to do…._

He took his seat as class began and turned on his bracelet, again the feeling of excess energy left him and he was back to being a normal boy. He tried to phase his hand through the desk but it simply bounced off without any results that he wanted. Yep, he was definitely back to being the quirkless boy from before, at least for this class that was.

The one good thing about not having his speed was that it allowed for him to not get bored as easily as he usually did when his bracelet wasn't on. The downside was obvious, it also made it so that he couldn't quite pay any attention to his classmates as well which he tended to do in the case that he was bored. This usually allowed him to see who understood what was being taught so that he could help those that didn't have a clue.

 _Well looks like Shinsou just walked in and...has he been getting paler and thinner. I haven't put much attention to this. Oh Momo also just walked in, at least she looks to be in a better mood than yesterday, which was better than the day before that, and its probably better than the weekend. And then there's the least expressive person in the world, I should really talk to Todoroki and see how he's doing, it would give me some sense of what I'm up against._

The class made their way to their designated seats and class began with a speech given by their homeroom teacher. It was to be expected and it was something that had become his signature move so the students weren't too surprised. In fact, some of the more comedic students enjoyed this part so that they could dramatize what he had said during lunch or behind his back.

"I know what all of you are thinking…" His speech had begun with the consumption of one of his famous juices and with the slight muffling of his voice due to the bandages around his face. "...and I can assure you that you are probably correct. The speech that I am going to give you is about how this won't be a walk in the park. The possibility that one of you wins is quite high, but I don't want you to place the rest of the departments in the back of your minds. The kids in General education see this as a chance to advance into the heroics department and will stop at nothing to get here. The kids in Business see this as a chance to take a break from their studies for the most part, the ones in Support mostly take this as a chance to advertise themselves to the big companies and then there's the second heroics class…."

He stopped for a second as if he were thinking what to say next. In truth the teacher didn't know just how to describe the kids from 2-A. They had everything that 1-A did except that they hadn't suffered from the attack at the USJ and were thus seen as the lesser class. He wanted to express this clearly to them, to not underestimate them.

"Class 1-B is the heroics class besides us as many of you know, or maybe you don't know. Time after time the two heroics classes have isolated themselves and only come into contact during the Sports Festival which makes both of them unprepared for what is to come. Only a handful of you have any information about the other departments, for the rest of you...don't believe yourself to be greater than them…" He quickly flashed a look in Bakugou's direction and continued. "At this competition you will only be able to display what you and your quirks can do, not your costumes. Don't take this lightly, I will know if you do…"

He finished and left the class silent, it was certainly not what many of the students expected now that they thought about it. He had been quite intense in his delivery, something that was expected, but the actual message behind the words. That was something else entirely, something that brought a chill down their spines.

"Now if all of you are done looking shocked, I'll allow you the period to do as you wish, simply stay in this room and don't bother me." He went into his sleeping bag and was out before any questions could be asked.

 _Oh...this carries more weight than I originally thought it did. Looks like I can start reviewing my notes for everyone in the school who is a first year and see if they are a threat, best way I can spend my time at the moment._

* * *

The period was quickly over and the students were just about to head for lunch when they came across several students from the other classes who must've been released early if they were already there.

Gathering his things, Izuku was able to identify a few of the students from their distinctive features such as purple hair, silver eyebrows or a particularly smug look on the face of Momona. He was aware of what they could do, but he seriously didn't want to go up against some of them as his quirk might prove to be ineffective against theirs.

They looked in curiosity into the classroom, trying to size up their biggest competition in anyway that they could. That way right now was simply through observation and whispering to their neighbors. The entire process was making the majority of the 1-A students a bit uncomfortable.

Among those students there was Hitoshi Shinsou who had previously been in General Studies himself. He felt a bit out of place between both classes, the heroics class always wondering why he had been brought in the first place. The kids from General Studies had often sneered at him in the halls for getting into the heroics department on the first day while they had to wait till the Sports Festival in order to prove that they were worthy.

"Oh look, the kids from 1-A…" Momona was starting to make a big scene and Izuku knew that it was wise to put an end to it before anyone got riled up, mostly Bakugou. "If this is what we're up against than I think that we are in a good place. Do you really think any of them could really go up against a villain...as if."

With glares from the 1-A kids directing themselves at the kids on the outside Izuku decided to step forward and sort this out before it was too late. He displayed his famous smile and put his hands in front of him to show that he was coming in peace. Quickly he also turned off his bracelet and tucked it in his bag in case the situation got out of hand.

"Hello fellow students of UA, is there any way that I can help all of you...we kind of want to go out to lunch right now…" He made sure that his voice had cheer so that at least these students would have a good opinion of him before the games begin.

"May I ask who took my place in this class?" One of the kids closer to the front spoke up with a bit of a frown on his face. Izuku quickly recognized him as the kid who Shinsou had replaced after doing poorly in the quirk assessment test. He couldn't quite place his name at the moment, but he was sure that that was who he was….

"That would be me, Hitoshi Shinsou pleased to make your acquaintance…" Before Izuku could stop him, the cold boy stepped forward answered and had his voice full of sarcasm. Something had happened to his friend which Izuku couldn't quite place just yet, it was something that was high on his priority list now. "And I believe the correct term is won instead of took. You simply weren't good enough to keep it, so I came in and won it rightfully."

The short boy became red in the face and looked up at Shinsou furiously. The brainwash-quirk user new that he had struck a chord and could use his quirk here at any moment if he so needed to. Just looking at this boy he wasn't sure how he had originally gotten into the heroics program.

"How did you even get into the heroics program in the first place, you look like you could barely take on a toddler if you caught them on an off day…" At this point he was being a bit mocking and probably should stop….but there was a voice in his head telling him to keep going, to push him further. "I'm not even sure what type of hero you would be...you just look like an oversized grape…."

This only increased the red tone of the other boy's face, making it dangerously so. The short boy known as Mineta reached to the top of his head and pulled off a single ball, he tossed it gently in his hand and then threw it at the boy who had been mocking him. If his aim had been true then it would have stopped the boy from talking by blocking his mouth.

However, Izuku was still present and besides the other boy. This allowed him to pull out a napkin and catch the purple ball in it. He knew that the ball was extremely sticky and would have a possibility of suffocating his friend, thus it was a good option to avoid the situation. Now that this situation was over he needed to deflate it a bit so that it would….

"You should sit down and respect other students, throwing balls at people isn't very heroic…." Something in Shinsou's voice indicated to Izuku that his quirk had been activated on the kid from General Studies. The behavior of the boy showed this exactly as the kid simply took a seat in the middle of the hallway and looked blankly ahead. "Think of what you did and why it isn't what a hero would do, then you could tell me after you've had some time to reflect upon it."

At this point Izuku had lost control of the situation and it just looked like some of the kids in 2-A were about to join in. That would have been very destructive in a hallway as small as this so he desperately needed to….

SLAP! A tongue belonging to Tsuyu Asui made its way across Shinsou's face with a force that broke his concentration and freed the student from General Studies. Although she never expressed much of anything, it was evident here that she was upset by Shinsou's display of power. At this the students of 1-A were at a loss for words, Izuku wasn't even sure that he could regain control of the situation anymore.

"By your own logic using your quirk against other students for a cause less than noble is not very heroic. Thus your usage of your Brainwash quirk on this student from General Studies isn't heroic and makes you a hypocrite." The frog-form quirk girl said simply before exiting the classroom.

The kids in the hallway split as the girl made her way into the hallway and to the lunchroom. There was a long silence that was followed by Aizawa making his way to the door and stating a few simple things.

"Don't all of you know that blocking an exit like that is a fire hazard. I thought you UA students knew better than to try to cause something like this. Now why don't all of you go and let me continue sleeping…." He gave all the students a look to get out of the room and they all had to comply since there was a good chance that refusing his demand would result in expulsion.

Whatever had just occurred appeared to have gone in the direction that Izuku couldn't have expected. He'd thought that Bakugou would be the one that would make things hard for class 1-A, not Shinsou who was becoming notably worse. Worse in terms of his health and attitude which Izuku now saw as a real problem.

Additionally, the behavior displayed by Tsuyu made Izuku think that the tension between his two classmates was more due to Shinsou's misuse of his quirk. That was the path that was most clear for the time being. As the class vice-president he would have to go and talk to all the parties involved and attempt to clear it up as best as he could.

* * *

As Izuku ran home that day, he felt a bit exhausted mentally. He had gone ahead and had spoken to every person involved in the incident the had occurred just before lunch. It was a long process which Izuku would rather think about later when he had time to sort everything out in his mind.

 _Why does everything have to be so complicated with me, all I asked was for me to have a good day. Looks like I get to have a good weekend to train myself to the limit and then I get to show everyone in the country just what I can do. I'm actually looking forward to this, just thinking about the…._

He would have continued with his thought process but there was something more imminent at the moment. In the middle of his stride a force hit him in the side of the skull and sent him off course and into the side of a building. Had he not clapped, the injuries he would have accumulated would have been much worse at the speed he had been going. Still the injuries that he got from that contact hurt pretty bad.

His shoulder definitely had something wrong with it and he had clapped a bit too hard so his hands were seriously cramping at the moment. Luckily his lower body was intact so he would be able continue running home and hopefully rest for a while.

He placed his right hand on the side of the wall and began picking himself up with the wall as a support. The pain was bearable, but it was also constant which was to say, annoying. Gritting his teeth the teen got into position to begin running once more when he was hit from the side once more. The force launched him into the wall and his chest area exploded with pain.

Whatever was attacking him was fast, faster than even he could pick up at the moment in his current condition. Then there was the point to make that this seemed more like a game then anything else. If whoever was doing this to him had done this much damage with only two hits, what was stopping them from more damage.

When the third punch hit him in the stomach Izuku's knees buckled as the air escaped his lungs. The fourth punch was another one to the face and coming from his bottom left. It hit him squarely in the jaw and drew blood, also a handful of tears that had begun to make his vision blurry. The last and fifth punch came from a higher angle which effectively knocked the poor boy into the ground, coughing and having trouble breathing.

He lifted his head slightly, and looked around, nothing was there, only him. This was either really bad or really good depending on one's point of view, to Izuku right then it seemed to be a good thing. It would allow him to heal just a tiny bit before attempting to go home.

Leaning against the wall where he'd been attacked, Izuku took several deep breaths. It was painful, very painful and unnecessarily so. His body hurt all over and just his face seemed to be in an immense amount of pain. He closed his eyes for a second, or at least it seemed like a second, he couldn't really be sure with time right now.

When he opened his eyes again there was a note stuck to the floor in front of him. The handwriting looked like it was his, the same messy scribble which he used every single time. He adjusted his posture and picked up the note, his hands shaking as he did.

 **Hello Izuku Midoriya,**

 **As you can see, the League of Villains hasn't forgotten about you just yet. This is just a show of force, a warning that you should take with the utmost seriousness. Things aren't going to be as easy as you thought they would be, and this is proof that you can't even defend yourself. If you decided to go to the authorities just know that we know where you live and that your mother likes to cry while watching movies. Don't think that you can tempt our hand, we will not hesitate to retaliate if you do. We'll be watching you closely over the next few days to see how you act. Now good luck in you Sports Festival, we will be rooting you here from our evil hideout.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **The League of Villains**

The injured speedster closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the wall trying to push the thoughts of angst and fear down. His problems from the past had risen once again and he had to deal with them now. Life was just about to get much more difficult for him in the coming weeks, and this time he knew it….

* * *

 **AN: And there we go, the last chapter before the tournament arc which is going to be in about two weeks. I know that I update mostly on weekends but I'll be out of town and really needed to get this out before school starts up again so enjoy it.**

 **The purpose of this chapter was to establish just where Izuku is before the actual Festival begins. This means both in his usage of his quirk as well as his emotional state. Very clearly the League of Villains still has Izuku on their radar and I actually want to make them a bit competent in this story.**

 **For the actual festival, some things will be the same, some things will be different which is to be expected of any story. The first two challenges will be the same, but the line up for the one-on-one battles will be the most entertaining part of the entire festival.**

 **That's going to be it for today and a few weeks so hope that you enjoyed and are ready for what comes next. Toodles.**


	27. Before a Match One Must be Ready

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 26:Before a Game One Must be Ready**

The weekend was over, with it the time to prepare had also gone with it. Every student who was going to participate, with the exception of the kids in the business department, had put in as much effort as they could in that one last weekend. Some rested, believing that they were more than ready, these students would be surprised when the day came for them to perform against the rest of their competitors. Others chuckled at the thought of rest and pushed themselves to the point just below breakage, most of class 1-A fell into this category. Still others found a way to surpass those breaking points and use them to their advantage.

The first year students of UA were ready to give the performance of their lifetimes, ready to show off what they could do to everyone who was willing to watch. Those who would be watching were every single hero in Japan. Whether it be the top heroes or the bottom ones, it was always a chance for them to acquire a good intern. This particular batch of heroes-to-be had also gone through so much in the past few weeks so they were all watching at the edge of their seats.

Still, this was going to be a time for new rivalries to be born, the saving of a young hero's hope. Time for old ones to be ignited once again, rivalries that had long been forgotten. For friend to fight friend and show the world just how much heroes were capable of pushing each other to be better than they were. It was just what the country needed to be entertained till the next year, once again it was that time to see the best that heroics had to offer…

It would be a while before the competition would begin, a while before the show began. Many of the students were still sleeping, trying to gain as much energy as they could before the festival began. There were a few that chose to do away with that, believing that they could use this time to mentally prepare themselves in one way or another.

Izuku Midoriya was currently sitting in his room staring at his notes that were scattered all across the floor. The pages scattered before him were those that had originally made up his heroes notebooks over the years, now they each told their own story, the story of a different student. The festival itself would begin in about four hours, four hours that were quickly approaching, not even Izuku's speed could slow it down.

He had memorized the notes in front of him a week ago, but he was going over them once again to make sure that it was all saved to memory. There was a very small chance that they would be forgotten while in the middle of the festival, so small that the number was insignificant to course, his nerves couldn't have been worse, but most of that was because of the speech he would have to give as the highest scoring student in the entrance exam.

His hand trembled slightly, and the boys eyes darted from page to page. The different quirks flowed through his mind as he connected them with different individuals and the multiple ways that he would be able to deal with them. Some of them could easily be dealt with with a simple push out of the boundaries, but not all of them.

His mind halted slightly as he reached the files on three of his classmates; Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, and Ochako Uraraka. He could deal with them easily under ideal circumstances, but he knew that they knew this. Katsuki had known what he was capable of ever since the battle training when they had been paired together. From that he was certain that his former friend had figured out something as he always did.

The zero gravity girl simply needed to be taken out before she had the chance to lay a finger on him or else it could prove terrible for him. He could also rely on the sonic clap if he did come across her, but he feared injury if used to often. There was also the possibility that she would be able to use her quirk on herself and simply avoid coming back down.

Todoroki was more difficult though….he had been trained since he was a child, by Endeavor no less, a terrible person but no less of a hero. This combined with the immense power of his quirk made him a force to be reckoned with. Just from how easily he was able to deal with the battle training scenario was something that was frightening. He had been able to freeze over the entire location within seconds and had walked over to the bomb with nothing more than a vocal plea from those he was opposing.

The boy had the power and the training to be able to beat Izuku, but there was something that was holding him back. In all their training days, the ice-wielding student had only used one half of the power he had at his disposal, the other half, the fire, was unused. If Todoroki did use this other half of his power, it would be very difficult to defeat him, but Izuku knew that he would find a way around it like he usually did.

He picked up Todoroki's page one more time and looked at the rough sketch that he had made of the boy. It was odd, but this would be one of the students who most people would look for in the competition. He would be a favorite to win the whole thing, yet at times it almost seemed like he didn't care much for the attention.

Izuku sighed and picked up all the papers, putting them back into his notebook for later use. He's already eaten breakfast, but he would most likely be hungry before having to go to compete. Right now all he could do to prepare himself further was to try and relax, much help that was doing.

 _This is the big day, the day that I can finally prove to everyone that I'm not just some boy that got struck by lightning. I'm a speedster who's going to be a hero and help people. Today is the day that I make that statement._

* * *

Izuku Midoriya stepped out of his home two hours later. He wasn't sure of what he was going to do, but he needed to go somewhere, it was something of a feeling. Thus, without purpose and reason he began heading somewhere...he didn't know what was causing him to keep going forward, but he went anyway. One foot in front of the other just like he usually did when he got ready for school in the mornings.

He never truly paid attention to where he was going, he just knew that he was heading in the right direction. His legs and sense of direction hadn't failed him since he'd had them so he had no reason to doubt either of them. That's why he found it a bit odd when they led him directly to his former school, closed obviously, but it was still his old school.

The boy walked up to the gate around the complex and placed his hand on the lock that was keeping him out. Without further though he stepped through and was on the other side, the side of the school. He didn't really have to build up any speed for this attempt, he just willed himself to go to the other side and he went through. Once on the inside Izuku continued walking towards the main building, trying to figure out why exactly he had decided to go to his former school.

The school seemed so foreign to the young boy, the hallways, the classrooms, the isolated corners. Each of them had some sort of painful memory associated to them, each of them so real and so recent. This school had been a place of so much pain for him, but it had also given him one thing which he was forever grateful for…

Izuku calmly walked to his desired location, the one place that had been a safe haven for him during his time at the school. He stepped past some construction tape and took the room in front of him as a whole, its destruction and all. He'd been quite afraid of returning to the place that had sent him into a coma so he wasn't aware of the room's condition. Not that it was much of a room anymore more like a failed construction zone.

The room, as it was right now, looked to be completely in shambles. He knew that it had only been a few months that he'd been out of this school, but the construction should've been done long ago even if it was just for repairs. The boy looked down to his watch to check up on the time but it seemed to be going crazy as if the room itself was causing it to malfunction. Pulling out his cell-phone from his pocket he saw that the results were the same.

Izuku felt a little odd as well, almost as if he was being charged up like a battery. That's about as simply as he could put it without getting into any odd expressions. The room itself seemed to be that power source, the one that was feeding the power into him.

 _This is where it all started, in this very room. That's the indentation that was caused when my body was thrown against it. The severe burning must've been caused by the sudden discharge of energy. It's a bit funny to think that I went from quirkless to the fastest human alive simply because of a bolt of lightning. Maybe that's why the room feels like a charging station…._

Kneeling down, Izuku touched his palm to the scorch marks on the ground, just to test it out. He felt the raw energy emanating from it from that very location, he wasn't quite sure why that was, but right now he didn't have the tools necessary for him to figure it out. Maybe after he was done for today he would be able to figure out what was going on here, if he wasn't to busy fixing up damaged body parts... He smiled to himself and walked out of the room, back under the yellow tape, and headed towards the outside of the building once more.

He felt as if a bit of the worry he had earlier was simply gone. Being in that room was something that was a bit enlightening for him. The speedster stepped out of the building and ran through the gate once more, phasing through it with the least amount of effort. His entire visit had consumed the better part of an hour, maybe it had been him simply wanting to be in that room for as long as possible.

The problem was that his visit hadn't been unseen. There had been a person who had followed him from a safe distance since the morning. They had even had the patience to stand outside the school for an hour as Izuku spent his time within it reminiscing about the past. But as Izuku left, this person had the opportunity to go within the grounds and find out what Izuku had been doing.

This individual made their way through the gate and into the building. They took their time as the biggest threat was gone for the time being, probably for the next few hours. He'd even told his roomates to record the festival for him while he was out so that he wouldn't miss a second of the green speedster's performance.

The school had no security whatsoever, making it the ideal location to break into without being seen. Izuku's ability to get in here without trouble was proof of just that. It was a shame really that no one was here to protect something so valuable and powerful. Well they didn't know just how valuable it was, not even the other speedster who had left a while back.

This person with a quirk continued walking through the school, occasionally poking their head into classrooms as flashes appeared in their mind. It was fascinating, just the experience of being here, in his same footsteps. Very few people could say that they had walked in the shoes of someone that they admired deeply, he could. He knew that it was all a game at the moment, but he wouldn't have helped if it weren't one.

Coming across the yellow tape, the intruder walked through it, not caring as it ripped and became useless. The room was as it had been a minute earlier, nothing seeming to be out of place. All the same destruction in here, all the same scorch marks where they had been just minutes earlier.

The individual knelt down just like the previous person who had entered the room, right next to the scorch marks. They knew what they were looking for so they didn't waste time figuring out where the power source was coming from. He pulled off the gloves that he had been wearing and placed both of his open palms on the floor, this was going to be fun.

"Oh my…." The energy was there, just as the Teacher had said it would be. Everything that the teacher had told him was true, now he just had to do what he had been told to do, that would be the tricky bit that would require a handful of hours. "Can't wait to meet you Izuku, I do have so many questions for you…."

* * *

With just minutes before they would be called to the stage the students of class 1-A were all sitting around the designated waiting room. None of them were really up to having a conversation at the moment, this could very well be their last time in the heroics department if they weren't shown to be skilled enough. They had to prove that they were worthy of remaining in class 1-A or else they would be placed elsewhere, somewhere less prestigious and desirable.

In a few minutes they would be called to present themselves before the world the heroics world to be precise. It wasn't a stretch to say that some of them were quite nervous because of this.

Bakugou was still angered by Deku one upping him in the entrance exams, he had always the top before the previously quirkless boy had come in. Due to that the green-haired speed demon would be giving the opening speech instead of him, something that he had been convinced that he would do. The explosive boy wouldn't have wanted to do it anyway, but it would have been better than Izuku doing it, better than a quirkless loser doing it.

Shinsou had worked quite a bit on developing some sort of fighting style since the start of the year, but he would still have to rely heavily on his quirk if push came to shove. His fighting capabilities were still non-existent compared to the rest of his classmates who had more combat oriented didn't also take into account his current condition physically. The headaches had gotten worse, making him wonder if he should even be here today, the answer was still yes. His brainwash quirk was recently giving him quite a difficult time adding to the pain when before it had been as unnoticeable as breathing.

Still other students had other things at stake in this competition. Momo had to prove to her mother that being a hero was worthwhile for her instead of giving up and doing as her mother wanted. It had been a debate that had been going on between the two of them since the start of her pursuit of the career.

Ochako had wanted to help her parents out since she was a child and this festival would be the first step to getting there. There wasn't any money involved, but there would be the recognition from the heroes and from there she would begin to climb and eventually be able to help all those that she loved.

Even Tenya wanted to prove to his brother that he was capable of following in the footsteps of his family. Being the youngest in his family with the same quirk he needed to show them that he was capable of bearing the surname of Iida. His brother had always brought him in to the agency when he was younger to inspire him to be better, and he couldn't let him down.

Yet there were others who had even more to prove during this Sports Festival. Shoto Todoroki was going to go out there while everyone knew that he was the son of the Number 2 hero, Endeavor. Many would be expecting to see flames that burned at hot as his father's. They would have to go home disappointed, he would not use his flames for anyone, especially not for his dad.

The door opened with a thud as Izuku opened it with too much haste. His PE uniform had just been put on a few seconds ago as he had arrived at the wrong time. He wasn't out of breath, but he was slightly flustered by all the eyes pointed in his direction. There was a bit of red on his face, but then confusion as a certain silent hero walked towards him.

The half-cold and half-hot hero stood directly in front of him and stared deep into his eyes with what Izuku believed to be boredom. He was always so expressionless so this was a bit of a surprise for the speedster. What came next was even more of a surprise for everyone.

"Midoriya, I don't know what your deal is for being in UA or what you hope to accomplish in this festival. Objectively speaking I believe that the quirk I possess is stronger in terms of sheer control and power. You seem to lack the control and I also don't know why you want to win here. For me it's to show my father that I don't need his power to win this festival that I will never use his power to win anything. Out of everyone here you seem to be the biggest threat, or at least the most recognisable. Even considering that you very much don't seem to have full control over your quirk. Thus I will beat you out there today with my mother's quirk... I just want you to know that." Todoroki spoke in a tone that indicated how much he believed what he was saying and left before Izuku had a chance to respond.

"What did half-and-half just say!" Bakugou spoke in a very angered tone but somehow was able to keep his tone below a full out yell. "How can Deku be better than me? He can't and I'm going to prove that today, you hear that Deku?"

Instead of responding, the speedster walked out of the room and began to head for the field as his class was called along with the other first years. What Todoroki had said to him made him think just a little bit about what he was going to say. He had believed what he was going to say, but now it was all up in the air.

"Just speak from the heart Izuku, these are heroes in the making and they'll react to almost anything, have it be bad or good." He spoke to himself quietly and saw the light opening up ahead...

To say that he was terrified was a very large understatement. When Izuku was called forth to speak for the first years his heart instantly sped up and his mind went blank. His previous confidence over the matter was gone and now he had to speak in front of everyone here as well as all the people who were watching back home.

His legs moved on their own as he tugged at the gym uniform. The microphone would be facing the students and his brain was trying to figure out what to say to them, anything would work at this time. He finally stopped directly in front of the mic and his mouth went dry. Thousands of eyes looked at him, directly at him, expecting him to speak. That's when he went into a dilation of time that was unexpected….

 _Alright, everyone is looking at you, but instead of it being a minute for them it's a second or two. Calm and speak, that's all you have to do. Besides you have friends and your mom out there who are cheering you on and hoping you succeed. Now give them a speech that they'll remember, or at least a few words._

He took another deep breath and came out of the time dilation, now he was more calm then he had been a few seconds previously. He smiled at everyone and cleared his throat. It was time for him to give the speech of the day…

"Hello everyone, hope that all of you are having a wonderful day….now today we are going to compete against each other and I just want to say that….I'm going to win…" There was screams from all the students in front of him, complaining about what had just been said, very clearly angered that he had said something so arrogant. "W-wait! What I mean is, that's what I believe, and that's what all of you should believe as well. Starting today, all of you should be able to picture yourselves as victorious whether it be against a villain or against a friend. You'll never be able to reach the peak if you can't at least picture yourself on top of it….thank you!" He finished and a roar of approval came from the audience of heroes.

 **"And won't you look at that, the kid has a heart of gold and a quirk to match it!"** From the speakers placed around the arena Izuku was able to hear the exited voice of Present Mic as he began his job as an announcer accompanied by Aizawa. **"And we are ready for our first event which is going to be the annual obstacle course around the stadium with different surprises than last time...we promise that we won't have those alligators again, they sure were a pain to get out of that pit last year!"**

 **"Now a simple refresher for all of you newbies who have yet to witness this amazing event. The rules seem to be pretty simple, use your quirks to get around as fast as possible and you course there are a total of forty-two spots open for those who want to advance to the next even so we want all of you to aim for at least one of them. Number one would be the one that is most sought after but the rest aren't bad either. Now I don't want to say anything here, but if a race is going to be happening I want to put my money on Lightning Green. Just from the speed displayed by that kid I wouldn't be surprised if he came out in the top five of this event…"** It looked like Present Mic had gone off on a bit of a rant and had lost his train of thought.

The students were quickly taken to the starting location when they heard the announcer begin again. They had hardly gotten a second to get adjusted to their new cramped environment when everything became chaotic and loud once more. **"Now kiddies, may the best race horse win this. I got money on you greeny so don't disappoint me! I know I can't take sides but I can't help myself! Three, two, one... Begin!"** Thus the Sports festival had begun…..

* * *

 **AN: I'm back once more and I apoligize for my long absense which I really believed would be considerable shorter. So now everything is underway and I have to say that this is going to be quite enjoyable to write, till next time!**


	28. Sports Festival: The Race

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own BNHA or Flash**

 **Chapter27: Sports Festival: The Race**

If there was one thing that Izuku was certain of, it would certainly be that his quirk made him the fastest person here, in the stadium that was. It made him faster than Tenya when he was going at his fastest, it made him faster than when Bakugou came at him using his explosives, maybe even faster than All Might. He still hadn't tested to see if his mind was fast enough to avoid Shinsou's quirk, but he would hopefully work on testing that out when he was done with today's competition. The point was that he was fast and everyone else knew it too.

Yet while he was caught up in his certainty that he would be fast enough to escape the initial crowd, he was dead wrong. He probably should've paid just a little more attention to how some of his competitors' quirks worked in such cramped spaces such as this small tunnel. He had believed to have thought of everything, but this was a very large oversight on his part.

Before the race even started he had been pushed to the back as several others tried to give themselves a better starting position. This had been a bit foreseeable as there were several people with quirks that would make them larger and Izuku couldn't do anything to fight against that. Thus he began the race at the very worst position available to him, the furthest possible back.

Then, just a second before things could really start, he began to sink into the floor without explanation. At first he believed it to simply be his mind playing tricks on him. Afterall, he was a bit nervous about doing well in this and just thought that it was those feeling taking hold. The problem was that his feet had gone under the ground and were still continuing as the race started without him paying attention.

To his surprise, there were several purple balls thrown specifically at him within seconds of the ground consuming his legs. He recognized that those spheres belonged to Mineta who had been in his class shortly before his departure to the general studies department. Despite Izuku being crazy fast, without the use of his legs several of them were able to attack themselves to several parts of his body, making it even harder for him to move. There were several that attached themselves to his hands as he tried pushing himself from the "quicksand". This caused his hands to become securely attached to the ground with him unable to do anything else.

 _Thank you so much Present Mic, not only did you make me a large target, but you also made it so that every hero here today is keeping there eye on me just to make sure I was worth the calling out. Now I just have to get out of this prison and out of these weird purple balls. Looks like it's time to test out that partial phasing that I wanted to show Mirio…._

The only problem with this was the fact that someone else had decided to make Izuku's day even more difficult by covering him with a layer of ice which he couldn't avoid in the slightest. That's when he knew that Todoroki was in this to win, it was also probably used to stop the large group of students from following him directly.

 _God...that's c-c-cold….Well this has just made the situation slightly worse, ok so I need to figure out a few more things in this plan. Like how I'm supposed to pull myself from the ground when I'm mostly underground with nothing to use….now let's try a different approach._

Naturally his body began to shake, but Izuku was a speedster so he began to shake faster than most people could, in a way that most people couldn't. His body's movements were fast and rubbed against the ice in just the right way that it began to melt as the friction built up. Here the boy smiled and tried to continue this at a faster rate in order to get somewhere in this race at least.

Within a minute after he had been trapped, Izuku took a deep breath the ice around his body had been completely melted with his body temperature returning to normal, slowly but surely. The remembered how he had first practiced this whole partial phasing exercise during the weekend. He had to think of his arm as if weren't an arm anymore, to think about it as just the air around it, to make it move so fast that it was the air around it…..

He smiled as the balls that were holding his hands down simply went through and remained attached to the ground next to him. This was pretty much the easy part because going through the ice would result in him landing face first onto the ground and then having a very difficult time getting through the tunnel. It would be a good place to ice-skate in the future if he did choose to go ahead and do that.

 _Ok Izuku, there goes the last person who was trapped in the tunnel so it….crap some competitor just closed the entrance, why would they do that...besides the fact that someone wants me to lose...Well, I know that you wanted to save your big trick for the battles, but I have to use it now…._

Izuku gently rubbed his wrists and turned them slowly as he eyeballed the closed entrance. Whoever had closed it made sure that Izuku would have an annoying time trying to get through, but he would do it nonetheless. If only the officials would have thought that his goggles were a necessity for use of his quirk, that would have made life much easier.

The speedster pulled his arms as far back as he could and rapidly brought them together with a boom that shook the stadium to its core. Large chunks of ice were ripped from the ground and collided with the stone that had been placed at the entrance. First, there was one large piece that caused a few small cracks to form on the surface, then another, then another. The speed at which the ice flew at the stone door was too much for the structure which the maker had believed to be impenetrable for a mere speedster. Within seconds it looked like one good shove would be enough to make it tumble down...

Meanwhile, the crowd of heroes had been looking at all the students as they encountered the giant robots which were used in the UA entrance exam. When they felt the slight shake of the entire stadium they were all forced to turn their heads at the starting place of the race. Some expected nothing to happen, others wanted to see the boy to come out running. None of them could really wrap their heads around the fact that the boy whose speed was running quickly somehow caused a wall made out of stone to go flying.

As Izuku stepped out into the sunlight he could see that the ground in front of him was littered with bits of ice, debris, and purple balls. He tore off a piece of his PE uniform and wrapped it around his hands. Although he'd gotten used to the strain of the clap, sometimes he simply tried too hard and hurt himself just a little bit.

Once the makeshift bandages were applied to his wrists he chose to tune back in to whatever Present Mic was saying, hopefully not something that would lead to him having a target on his back once more. Anything that wasn't that would be preferred.

 **"And would you look at that, Izuku Midoriya has successfully made it through all the barriers that were set before him as his competition makes it to the second objective. This race is just getting started as the Green steed is back in the running for first place. "**

Without putting any more thought into it, Izuku began to run for the hills. At first he had to remember what it felt like to have legs and was thus a bit slow in picking up speed, that of course was after he fell flat on his face. To start with he simply seemed to be going at the rate a really fast car would go, which wasn't anything too shabby, but then he came across the giant zero-point robots.

He knew that even attempting to fight them would only slow him down and cause him to stay behind, but he needed to put a show on for the heroes so that they would have no choice but to recognize that he had potential. This is when his speed finally caught up to its usual pace….

There was a crack that could be heard around the stadium and a slight rumble as Izuku got past Mach 1 and began dealing with the robots that his classmates had struggled with only a few minutes earlier. The shock wave itself was enough to deal with all the one-pointers that had remained behind.

The two and three-pointers only needed a hard shove on his part to be thrown into each other and into large explosions. This was just the start of the show that he was attempting to put on for the heroes. He wanted to start small and end big, so he decided to take out all the remaining zero-pointers just because he could.

Midoriya weaved through the gigantic legs of the metal contraptions, remembering just how much trouble just one had caused him the first time around. That had been previously, back when he had very little experience with the quirk which he had now made his own. Luckily this time he knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew which parts to take down in order to put on the best show for the heroes.

He punched his way through the leg of one of them, then another and another. His quirk wasn't strength, but the speed made it easy to cleave his way through the metal or easy enough. At least he thought it would, right now he couldn't really feel his right hand which probably wasn't a good thing in the slightest.

Rushing out of the impact zone, Izuku came to a halt and rolled slightly as he forced himself to stop. His right fist was quite swollen and had some blood oozing from the knuckles. Apparently he wasn't invincible, but he was close enough at the moment with all the chemicals pumping through his blood.

He looked behind him and saw that the robots that had been used for the entrance exam were all now no more than scraps of metal on the floor of the arena. The audience which had previously been yelling at the top of their lungs were no silent in shock at how much power one individual could possess. Many thought of All Might as the mere power was displayed before them.

 **"And the magnificent steed does it once more, he takes on all the remaining robots from the entrance exam in one fell swoop. Now I don't want to say anything just yet but the points that he scored just now would be enough for him to get into UA once more if he truly wanted to."** Present Mic excitedly began explaining how much force was required to destroy one of the robots, but Izuku was on the run once more.

He managed to pass a handful of individuals who seemed to be in the business department judging by how lax they seemed to be about not being in the lead. It a bit angering to see people throw such a chance away but he knew that they didn't have the same aspirations as the rest of the students in UA. The business department was one which was about teaching its students how to make the most profit off of the heroes that they interacted with. It was something that had overall decreased the quality of heroes going into the streets to help.

Within a fraction of a second Izuku saw a larger group of students standing in front of him. There seemed to be a large concentration of them at certain points, but he needed to overcome them as quickly as possible. Due to this he went for the obvious gaps in between the groups and pushed his speed even further than he had previously. If he was going to catch up he needed to make up for the lost time.

The one problem with this particular strategy was that he no longer had he had the ground at his disposal. Just as he picked up speed he felt the ground disappear completely beneath his feet and at this this he began to panic. At least the most that he could possibly panic while going over mach one heading into a seemingly pitless hole.

 _Crap, I didn't see this coming. This is just like the pit from the festival from last year...it better not have alligators or I'm going to have a word with the teachers...Wait, you need to focus on getting out of this scenario. Your legs are going to be useless for the next few seconds so you can forget about them, your hands however...no they've been used too recently and doing another clap could result in an injury which would prevent me from using them again….well I have no options but to try and get a good angle…._

Izuku had little time to align the shot this time and simple clap his hands in front of him trying to get the force going downwards to propel him upwards. This was a strategy that surprised many of the students who were just about to start that portion of the obstacle course. Somehow none of the referees for the match thought to help him and simply believed that Izuku would be fine left to his own devices.

While that was mostly true, it didn't take into account that he was currently flying higher than he should've with a quirk like his. Of all the students in the crowd only one truly recognized who he was and that he desperately needed his help.

"Ok gauntlets don't fail me now…." The student jumped away from the crowd of students and jumped into the ravine where he began to utilize his quirk. "Picture, believe, and expand…." With an open palm in front of him the boy who belonged to the UA Support course opened what many thought was a portal. "I actually got it on my first try this time!"

He went to through the portal and disappeared from view, shocking more of the heroes as this portal closed and another opened next to the "flying" speedster. Popping out from this portal the suport student took a hold of his falling friend and tried to create another portal while still holding onto the speedster who seemed to have bruised wrists.

The velocity that they had would remain with them even after going through the the portals that he could make, so all that he could hope for was that enough of the portals would be able to decrease the momentum and this way he could survive.

With that in mind Francisco Ramon did his best to imitate a rescue mission and began creating portals that he and Izuku would go through with the exit of the portals aiming upwards and thus cutting of the speed before it could increase to the previous amount. In total it took him about half a minute to be able to completely do this but it was well worth it, or it would;ve been if he could have retained enough energy to take another step. At least he was in better shape than Izuku who….

"Why..." he asked weakly as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground next to him. Unable to use his hands as a support he was instead on his elbows holding his stomach in pain. If only Cisco had warned him about what the consequence of such travel could cause then maybe he would've asked to continue falling. "I mean thanks…" Izuku then stood up and weakly began walking towards the third obstacle which already had people crossing it.

"Yo Izuku you should rest a little, you don't look like you should even be standing much less running at the speeds you usually do, you just threw up everything that you had in your stomach. Take a break…" He tried to stand but collapsed before even getting to his knees. "You know I think I'm going to be the one resting...I'm simply drained. You should go and run if you have to…but take this…"He threw the standing boy a small pill with a green nauseated face on it.

"Um what is this for? Not that I'm not grateful for it, but what exactly is it?" He was a bit uneasy about eating anything at the moment given how his stomach was feeling. Maybe it would cause him to vomit the rest of his stomach so he couldn't do it anymore, who could really tell him what it was…

"It's a fast acting pill I designed to treat nausea, just toss it in your mouth and you should feel the effects within seconds...good luck, I'm just going to stay here and rest for a bit…."He then leaned backwards till he was flat on the ground and closed his eyes.

Izuku tossed the pill that he was given into his mouth and felt much better within seconds, now he only had to catch up with the rest of the competition, not that the commentary was being very helpful in telling him what to do at the moment.

 **"It looks like my green horse won't win anymore, but won't you look at that, it looks like Bakugou and Todoroki from class 1-A are fighting it out in the middle of the minefield and have slowed down significantly. This could be either of their game as they are reaching the final stretch. Now let me hear all of you scream for who you want to win!?"**

Izuku heard the announcement and smiled, it was the smile of a hero who would rise to a challenge that would certainly be for the crowd. It was obvious that his hands were out of the equation as he needed to let them heal for as long as possible. Taking one last look at Cisco who was now napping, Izuku decided that he should get the guy something to show that he was thankful for his effort in saving him.

There was a small spark of electricity emanating from him as he began to vibrate with energy. His pupils dilated and his hair stood at its end, now he was truly ready to give them a run for their money. He took a single step forward….

….and he was off, faster than most people's eyes could capture. There was a crack of thunder and only some of the heroes turned their attention away from the two students who were already in the tunnel. Those that watched Izuku watched with fascination as the speedster's speed was built up rapidly.

A few of the students chose to turn their heads around and could only see for a second the speed of the boy. That was then followed by them being pushed to the side by the wind that followed. Heroics, Business, Support, General Studies, all of the departments were pushed aside as Izuku took center stage and sped past them with the speed of a god.

A few recognized him as the kid who had been restrained at the start of the course by a few of the students. The show of power made them wonder how he had even found himself in that position to begin with. They now knew who the top candidates were and this kid was certainly one of them.

Some of Izuku's classmates knew who it was when they heard the sound barrier being broken. Because of this they found a way to keep themselves grounded so that they wouldn't be blown away just like the rest of their competitors. This strategy worked well for them, up until the point where Izuku set off the remaining mines.

Even here Present Mic couldn't find the words to commentate, it was simply too amazing seeing something like a person covering this much ground. Even Aizawa was impressed by how much the boy had grown, though he still internally sighed as Izuku put out his best for the world to see. The League of Villains had already paid attention to him in the USJ. Doing well in the festival would only raise attention to him, it would make him an even larger target. Though the boy had heart he still had a tendency to not see the entire world for what it was….

Izuku, by doing this you've made your life much harder...All Might's time is coming to an end. Izuku didn't no that yet, but he would know about it soon. When All Might does go then the villains aren't going to worry about coming after you….

Clearing the minefield, Izuku sped up just a little more and saw that Bakugou and Todoroki were neck-to-neck. Both of them were trying to prevent the other from advancing any further while almost at the end of the the tunnel still seemed to be structurally sound, though the ground was a bit torn up.

Knowing full well that the ground would slow him down in its current condition, he chose to take to the walls. He hadn't done this before and it was probably the most risky thing he could do. Still he had to bet it all if he wanted to win right now, to get where he'd wanted to be since he was a quirkless child.

His feet came in contact with the side of the wall and he couldn't feel any slippage. He continued running, not sure if he could catch up, but he knew that he didn't care anymore. He'd shown that despite being held up at the start he could easily place in the top three.

Just before the exit he caught up, and he saw Katsuki's eye flicker in his direction for a mere second. The green-haired boy smiled for his childhood friend and continued as he surpassed both of his competitors. There was plenty of anger in Bakugou's eyes as he was left behind and forced to watch the kid he bullied surpass him.

If only Izuku had seen the end coming he probably would have slowed down and not gone flying like a bullet out of a chamber. He traveled quite far, the middle of the field, and landed quite brutally. The initial impact hit his foot which sent him rolling onto the ground. He had gained too much speed to stop by natural means and now had to resort to using his own body as a brake.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to look at the sky above. The audience was roaring with approval as he had shown them quite a show. At least he thought they were roaring, the impact had made his ears ring just a little bit and he couldn't tell what was what. As he turned his head towards the tunnel he could see that Bakugou had exited the tunel followed closely by Todoroki.

The green-haired boy tried to get up in order to congratulate his classmates on their top spots, but he heard a ripping noise. He looked down at himself and realized that the PE shirt was no longer there and he was in fact shirtless. His hearing returned to normal and that's when he began to hear Present Mic summing up the events that had just occurred in his own quirky fashion.

 **"See I told you my green stallion would come through and get the win. Now if anyone finds Snipe or Cementos tell them that I expect my money by next week. As for the obstacle race...it looks like Izuku Midoriya from class 1-A comes in first. Not only that, but he appeared to have been carrying a passenger along with him in the form if Minoru Mineta from General Studies. Now I wouldn't recommend attaching yourself to a bullet, but if you can handle it then props on you…"**

Izuku slowly turned his head towards the ground and saw the deathly pale boy shaking violently on the ground. His purple grape shaped hair was a few shades then should be expected and it looked like he was trying to regain his breath. How he managed to hold on was a total mystery, how he got on was another, but he had managed to secure second place for himself. It certainly wasn't bad for someone who had been kicked from the heroics department on the first day of school.

Third and fourth place didn't look too happy either as they were suppose to have been first and second. Though the fourth place student didn't seem to mind so much, third place seemed like he wanted to kill someone.

 _I did it, the first event is mine, and I need to do two more of these and then I can keep going. It's a good feeling, winning after having to lose so often. Is this how all the heroes feel in their battles, how All Might feels? Lets see how much I can heal before the rest of the students get here, I think the minefield might have blown a few of them farther than intended…._

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone, just want to give everyone a bit of a heads-up on what's going to occur for the next few months regarding the story. To begin with there will be one more chapter posted before I go on vacation and have to do some stuff. Afterwards I will return with the entirety of the arc in what can be expected to be mid-July.**

 **I want to say thanks for 900 followers and that it's cool to see how far this has come since I started last year, thanks and toodles.**


	29. Cavalry Battle

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash nor BNHA**

 **Chapter 28: Cavalry Battle**

There was a feeling of excitement among the first year students that many of them couldn't really explain, actually they could. They knew that the next event would bring the current forty students to a measly sixteen who would be competing in the annual one-on-one battles. The method in which they chose to thin the herd was always different for the second task, but it was always guaranteed that the students would put out their best performance, meaning a great show for whoever watched.

Izuku was regaining his breath after going all out on the previous task in the final moments of the race. It had been quite exhilarating for him, pushing himself to the absolute limit in order to achieve the top place in an obstacle race that the whole world was watching. Things were also made better by the fact that he recovered quickly and that he had essentially blown up the competition on the minefield after his little stunt. Hopefully everyone was alright and no one was hurt badly, but he couldn't really tell.

Deciding to take a seat on the ground and examine his hands as they were at the moment, Izuku couldn't help but cringe a little at the result of what he'd done. He had pushed them a little too much in the last handful of minutes and right now he thought that he could've been slightly more careful with the power output of these things. There was no doubt that when he went to talk to Recovery Girl she would give him a large scolding and lecture before even thinking about healing him, but that was expected.

 _So very clearly I'm going to need to get these bandaged up, and I'm probably not going to be able to use them until after we go on the lunch break. There's also the matter of the next task which I'll be ill suited for if it requires the use of my hands. The thing is that the next event is going to start pretty soon so I don't think I'll be able to even get them bandaged up, they'll just be weird and claw-like, I could be a T-Rex._

The speedster looked at his hands for a little longer wondering if he could get them to a place where they could be useful again, that was until he saw that the rest of his classmates were finishing up the race. Being a good sport, he picked himself from the ground and went over to congratulate them on their victory. He'd worry about his hands some other time, they'd still be there when he finished talking.

"Hey guys!" The green-haired boy raised his arm and waved a weird claw-like hand towards his classmates who were wondering what was up with his hand. "That was a nice event wasn't it?" Bakugou and Todoroki chose to avoid speaking answering his question. One of them out of anger for being beaten once again, the other was simply the silent quiet type who was surprised that his initial attack had proved ineffective against the speedster.

"Izuku! What did you do to your hands?" Having just finished the race in eight place the speedster turned to see Momo rushing towards him with a concerned look on her face. His hands were a bit messed up, but they retained their natural color for the most part, at least he thought that they did. "Let me see the extent of the-" She grabbed his hand carefully, but saw that he winced quite a bit.

The adrenaline from the run had come quickly and now it was gone just as quickly. This made it so that Izuku could finally feel the damage that he had done to his hands and boy did they hurt. There was no easy way of saying it, but he was sure that he had broken his hands this time. It was much worse than the sprain of last time, but it could have always been worse.

"You know what? It's actually fine if you just leave them alone for right now. I think that I-" He tried to take his hand back but Momo kept a firm grasp on it making him feel the pain even more than he already did. Sometimes, very few times, he hated how kind of a person Momo was, and how she would always try to help him no matter what.

"Come on, stop being a big baby, and let me help you." She put her arm out to the side and produced two hand braces and several bandages. If there was one thing that she knew it was that Izuku wouldn't pay much attention to himself until after the competition and it would be a good idea to prepare his hands just in case.

She placed the braces on his hands and then wrapped the bandages around his fingers in order to give him as much protection as possible from himself. From here she also saw the other injuries that had been caused upon his landing at the finish so she began applying bandages to his arms as well. Izuku smiled at this and for once was glad that he had injured himself enough to get medical attention.

"T-thanks for this Momo, I really appreciate the help. Also, if this whole hero thing doesn't work out for you, which I'm not saying it won't, then you would probably be a pretty good doctor as well." He said this with a laugh and got a light laugh back from his female friend who was trying to hide the increased temperature that had appeared suddenly of her face.

"Midoriya, why must you always hurt yourself in every activity that you take part of?" Shinsou arrived with what appeared to be a handful of people following mindlessly afterwards. There was a little blood coming from his nose, but Izuku just thought that it was from when he ran through knocking everyone who was crossing the minefield.

"What can I say? It's part of my charm." He responded with a small laugh and inspected the quality of his bandages thoroughly in order to see how much more he would be able to strain them until he did need to go and talk with Recovery Girl.

He thought about joking a little more with his classmates until Present Mic came back online informing everyone of how the event had ended. Of course he needed to do it as if he was announcing a racing match so Izuku was once again referred to as his horse name. He might even stick with it as a hero name if things kept going as they did.

 **"And the race is over with the Green Stallion stealing first place from the explosive wonder and the 50/50 cold/hot destroyer. Along with him he brought the small grape child so I think we are in for an interesting next round. Now let's give the mic back to Midnight so that she can explain what this next event is going to consist of. Present Mic out!"**

For the most part everyone in class 1-A had made it in the top forty players with the threat of being transferred hanging over their heads. There was also the one student from general studies who had hitched a ride who had made it to the next round as well as one girl from the support course. No one from the business course seemed to care enough to put any effort into the event and thus none of them would be represented in the next round.

With the attention back in her hands, Midnight smiled at the crowd and waved at them as they cheered wildly for the first year students. Midoriya himself was feeling a bit of pride swell in his chest as he had finally been victorious in something this year, maybe things were finally looking up for him after so long.

 **"All right First Years, you did pretty well in the obstacle course race, but will you be ready for the…."** The hero motioned to the giant wheel on top of the stage as if began to spin in circles. First it sped up quite a bit, then it slowed down to a complete stop. The crowd was completely silent in anticipaction and Izuku used his speed to slow down time as the wheel came to a stop.

The next event was to be a cavalry battle, and Izuku knew exactly what that meant. Every event that was put on the wheel, had been done at least once in the past, they recycled them often and did this so that the betting in the sports festival could be more predictable. For this reason Izuku had gone through every single sport festival ever broadcasted, and watched every single one of them. It would've been time consuming, but he had Cisco hook something up for him that played things at a much faster speed than it would've normally.

Essentially he had watched a sped up version of television and boy was he happy for that. He had finally been able to watch that one anime that had those small catchable creatures that fit in your pocket. Last time he checked it must've been that the series had something around 999 episodes, but that could've just been bad guess work on his part. Anyway, it was a great one to watch.

Getting back on track, Izuku had memorized the events and their rules which had been a fun exercise in the retention of information. From this he was able to conclude that the Cavalry Battle was an event played with groups of two-to-four players where one-to-three people were the "horse" and one player was the "knight". The rules were just that the "knight" couldn't touch the ground and that the teams couldn't go out of bounds, that was it. With this information already known by the enhanced individual, he began formulating a plan before any of the other players could even hear the instructions.

 _Alright, so obviously I will be useless as a knight given the state of my hands, I simply can't grab anything using a single hand so I will have to be the main horse, my speed will be the main tool in this. That makes it so the other people I choose have to be the riders or the remainder of the horse. For one I know that Todoroki will try at every avenue to counter me so I think that the best chance at victory will be to have someone that can create something that will serve as counters...Momo!_

 _If she agrees then maybe I have a way out of of that dilemma. If not I can try to use the one support player in the game since they were allowed to bring whatever they created. The rider can be Shinsou if he agrees. The other choices would be Todoroki or Bakugou, but they simply won't accept my help at the moment so I think it's a bit useless to try to even approach them. Shinsou's quirk is one that will allow for the easy capture of the other player's headbands since he's quite good at getting responses out of people._

 _The fourth member of the horse will have to be someone that doesn't have any prior allegiances to other people and will play fair. They could also be a member of the opposing class since that would allow them to have personal information on the opponents and thus allow Shinsou to make more inflammatory remarks about people. If it's a person in leadership that will also prove to the teachers that the classes can work together and not kill each other….Itsuka Kendou!_

 _This way we have the maximum efficiency on top with Shinsou's brainwash quirk, versatility in the situations that we can handle with Momo's creation quirk, and good defense and offense with Kendou's large fist quirk from class 1-B. This will certainly allow for an interesting performance out there, now I just need to slow down again…_

Izuku's mind slowed down once again to be at the same speed as that of everyone else. He took a deep breath and smiled as he looked over the crowd of students that had made it into the next round, looking for a girl with orange hair. He spotted her and swiftly made his way over there before Midnight could announce what was going to happen now.

With a tap on the shoulder, he caused the other president of the heroics department to yelp in surprise as her attention had been fully placed upon the turned around , prepared to smack Monoma once again, but was surprised to find a green-haired boy instead of a blonde one. He put his entire hand to his lips as he couldn't use just his pointer finger to indicate for her to be quiet.

"I have a strategy that can get you into the next round if you agree. Also think of this as both classes of heroics working together. Just find me afterwards if you are up for it." He whispered this quietly and then sped backwards to where he had been a few seconds ago. His friends had yet to notice his absence, but they did notice the breeze that arrived when Izuku did come back.

 **"...The Cavalry battle!"** Midnight announced to the First years as the stadium broke it applause for this event that most had forgotten about. It had been a decade since it had been last done as an event so Izuku could see why they were excited for this. **"Now allow me to explain the rules…."**

"Let me guess Midoriya, you already know what is going to happen and have come up with a plan that somehow involves me?" Shinsou spoke only loud enough for Izuku, and maybe Momo, to hear which made the speedster chuckle. His friend had quite a sense of humor when it came to these things.

Izuku tapped Shinsou's shoulder as well as Momo's causing them to turn around. He then motioned to the giant wheel and then at the three of them to indicate that the three of them should be a group. He then spoke very quietly to them so that Bakugou and Todoroki couldn't hear.

"I have a plan, but it requires both of you to be successful, do you want to be part of my group?" Momo gave him a large and determined smile as well as a nod while Shinsou's smile was smaller but had the same nod in confirmation.

 **"All of you will have fifteen minutes to make teams of two-to-four people where you will compete in trying to collect the most points by removing headbands from other teams. The teams must be composed of at least one rider and one "horse" who can't allow their rider to touch the ground. The headbands will be marked with points as an accumulation of the total points of all the team members. Of course the points are to be determined by their placement in the obstacle course with the big bucks being awarded to Mr. Izuku Midoriya with ten million points. Now good luck and your time to make teams, begins now."** Midnight gave her brief explanation and instantly the people of both classes looked to Izuku as if they wanted to eat him alive.

"Izuku, would you mind clueing us into what this plan may be?" Momo asked as she looked at all the people who were staring at Izuku. "You knew about this event beforehand, didn't you?" Midoriya couldn't really deny it so he just smiled and nodded.

"I knew of the event and its rules from previous sports festivals where they competed this event, but it was a decade since they last did this one so I had to go back a while to figure out how it worked. As for the plan, we just have to see if the fourth member to our little group decides to join us. His teammates looked at him in confusion, but he merely turned to look over to Itsuka Kendou who was coming over to them. "Here's the fourth member that I wanted for our group."

Midoriya gave her a smile and a nod, Momo did the same trying to be friendly. Only Shinsou refrained from doing this as he looked at the girl and tried figuring out why exactly Izuku had chosen her as the fourth member of their team.

"Ok, so I know that all of you are probably wondering why I chose you for this team since we'll most definitely be the most targeted team. The answer that I have for you is that together we can turn ourselves from the hunted into the hunters" He gave them a second to try to put the pieces together and was pleased when the girl from class 1-B was able to understand him quickly enough.

"I take it that you are planning to use your speed as a primary source of attack with my large fist as a form of defense and offense." That was mostly what she was able to put together as she didn't understand the quirks of her other two teammates yet. Seeing this Momo decided to chime in so that all the credit wouldn't go to the new girl, that was just a random thought that popped into her head.

"That would make me as the other section of the horse since I can defend from the other side and provide our team with different materials throughout the match with my creation quirk." She made a small notebook and pencil as she started writing down materials that would be useful for them in the upcoming match.

"That places me as the rider in this team, my Brainwash quirk will make it so that the other teams literally hand over their headbands to us. Not a bad plan that you came up with, especially since it was all before the rules were even announced." Shinsou teased Midoriya slightly as the fastest boy alive nodded as a sign of appreciation.

"Izuku, I've made a list of objects that we will most definitely need when fighting against the other teams. Can you look over it and see if you can add anything else?" She handed the notepad over to Izuku and he once again used his enhanced mind to look over the entirety of the list within a second.

 _Ok, roller skates so that they are able to be moved at my speed without difficulty, an electrical blanket to counter Denki's blast, goggles for me and the team, a staff for Shinsou, arm bracers for Kendou, a staff for herself. Wow, that was a pretty comprehensive list, she's done her research as well._

"Wow Momo! T-this is pretty great, it has everything that we need and things that'll make us better prepared against everyone else. Glad I chose you for the team." He smiled as he handed back the list and turned to Itsuka before he was able to catch a slight blush form on Momo's face.

Shinsou and their new teammate noticed this even when Midoriya didn't making them both realize that the speedster needed to slow down just a little bit to catch the small things. Though he would probably figure it out in the future at some point, he was bound to realize it eventually.

Upon the return of the notepad, Momo Yaoyorozu began making the items on the list as quickly as she could, after all there was only fourteen minutes left now that their team was clear on what their plan of attack was going to be. Right now it seemed that they were going to have a difficult time keeping the ten million point headband on themselves so Izuku proposed a very interesting Idea.

"What if we lose it on purpose? What if we throw the heat off ourselves and then come back for the headband if we can at the end. This way we don't have to fight the entire time." Izuku's teammates looked at him and then one of them began to voice her thoughts on the matter.

"How will we lose it? You are the fastest person present, it won't exactly be believable if we lose it right away. Though it could be about five minutes in, that way it won't look like we were purposefully trying to lose it. From here we can on the offense and take the headbands from other people who will probably be trying to get the headbands from the team who took it from us." Momo shared her two cents as finished producing the tools needed.

"This seems like a risky strategy, but it can work as long as our offense is good. I think that I can get a rise out of our teammates, but class 1-B will be a bit tricky to deal with since I don't know anything about them besides appearances, think you could give me a hint President of class 1-B?" Shinsou asked because at this point in time he did need the help. Another headache was coming larger than the last and he needed to be able to come up with sufficient provocations in order to get himself an easier time.

"Yeah I have a few, but some comments on basic appearances might also work in this case."She then went over to Shinsou directly and began explaining to him how her classmates operated as Izuku and Momo began adjusting the bandages on Izuku's hand so that Shinsou could stand on them. Time wasn't up yet, but the teams had been made and by the looks of it they were going to be trouble.

Izuku looked at the teams that Todoroki and Bakugou had made, visibly gulping as he saw what type of power they were packing behind them. Todoroki had recruited Iida, Tokoyami, and Ochako to join him. Iida was the fastest person in the class after Izuku making the best candidate to attempt to catch up to him, Tokoyami his quirk worked more in darkness so the ice produced by Todoroki could be used as a cover from the sun and as a boost to his power. That left Ochako whose quirk seemed to be a bit left out in this case which troubled Izuku.

Bakugou's team was also very different composed of Seto, Kirishima, Ashido and of course the main man himself. This made it very easy to see that Kirishima was for offense and his other two teammates were for mobility, but that didn't let him know as to how this was going to work in Bakugou's favor.

 **"And your fifteen minutes are up, please take your teams and line up around the arena."** Midnight yelled to the crowd and the students as the timer marked zero, indicating that things were about to get intense.

* * *

Izuku's team looked at the rest of the teams present and instantly regretted having so many points to start with. Just about every team had their eyes on them, each just wanting to grab the ten million points for themselves and advance on to the next round. The look in their eyes was that of a predator looking at their next meal, and they were that meal.

"And Start, fifteen minutes begins now!" Midnight yelled to the crowd and within seconds Izuku's team was being swarmed from all angles. He slowed down enough to see what angles they were coming from, just enough to…..

Izuku sped off with his teammates holding on tightly to him, the advantage that they had right now was Izuku's speed as Shinsou wouldn't be able to use his quirk fully till they lost their points first. As for Ituska and Momo, both of the were going to have to try their best to fight the oncoming teams while Izuku weaved his way through them.

Izuku would have said that he liked this feeling, the walking through water and watching everyone else walk through syrup. His movements felt a bit slow and exaggerated, but everyone else he saw was even more so. It was fun, and it was in the now, it was something that he was enjoying very much. Maybe he should even change up what the other teams were doing…..

With a swift kick across the dirt floor, a cloud of dust arose into the air concealing Izuku's team enough for them to avoid the other teams and gather their thoughts once again away from everyone else. Izuku's took a breath or two and then allowed his breathing to return to normal as his speed had to be monitored and released at the same level for a minute.

"Oh ok, so we need to find a way to deal with this and man….that's tiring." Normally when Izuku ran he just ran from point to point without putting thought into it, slowing down required mental effort, lots of it when it meant that he could only allow small amounts of it to come through. For this reason he needed to experiment a bit in way to siphon off speed, but that was a task for another time.

"Using the dust wall we bought ourselves a little time, but-" a giant sheet of ice spread itself all across the floor of the arena making Izuku think for a second. " With his hands occupied at the moment he didn't think that he would be able to deal with it personally. "Momo can you make a flamethrower or something else to melt this ice?" With a nod from his teammate Izuku turned to the other part of the horse and sent an instruction her way. "While she does that, Kendou we need you to get rid of this ice directly in front of us."

Without hesitation she punched the ground next to them and the ice shattered, sending bits of it and dust into the air. With this opening Izuku stepped forward through the dust once again hoping to avoid the onslaught of people that would be coming for them. The speed could be maintained for a while longer, but it would be a strain on himself and would make him a bit slow in the later part of the match, maybe even slow enough for Iida to be a few steps behind him.

Momo pulled out the flamethrower that she had made, and started to use it to melt the ice that had been produced by Todoroki. She looked visibly strained as the device required several components in order to make the machine functional. She'd almost couldn't do it since she'd previously promised herself she wouldn't produce any guns and this was just bordering that line.

Meanwhile, within the cloud of dust, the teams stuck inside were done with this speedster running away from them so they decided to use their quirks on the track instead of each other. This began with another sheet of ice being placed above the arena, this was clearly an act by Todoroki, but even he couldn't make his ice defy gravity. That meant that this was the reason that Todoroki chose Uraraka, as a way to get a large shadow up on the stadium so that his next team member could be all that more effective.

"Dark Shadow! Grab the headbands!" From the side Izuku's team saw a larger version of Tokoyami's Dark Shadow emerge from the cloud of dust and charge towards one of the other teams plucking a headband with almost no effort. This version of his quirk was angrier, more powerful, and overall more dangerous in terms of the protection of their points. Overall, it was perfect for them to make it a believable case that they could lose the points to them.

"Shinsou, do you know what I'm thinking right now?" The rider seemed to have been looking at the display of power just exhibited, so he nodded slowly. He loosened the headband slightly and then questioned Izuku one last time before confirming his readiness.

"Are you sure you don't just want to try to keep it the entire time? It would make us that more noticeable to the heroes." Izuku nodded and prepared to launch them into the frey. "Alright if you must, then let's get our points taken from us."

Without further warning, they launched themselves into the large cloud of dust and it could truly be said that this was complete and utter commotion. One team had the girl from class 1-B with the vines for hair that was trying to avoid an attack from a Bakugou who had launched himself from his group. Meanwhile Tokoyami, was continuing to attack members of the class from 1-B as he had no personal connection to them and it was easier than those from class 1-A who knew of his quirk. That made it quite easy to stop right in front of Todoroki's group and smile.

Both groups looked at each other just waiting for the other to do something and it was Iida who began to run forward. Part of the ingenious part to Todoroki was how he compensated losing Yaoyorozu to Midoriya. He'd wanted her combined with Iida as a counter for Midoriya, but he had to make due. Instead he just created a pair of ice skates onto the back part of his team and had Iida run in front of them while he formed the ice just behind him.

Now that the two groups were staring at each other, they couldn't help but think about how this was going to be an entertaining game. Izuku looked at Todoroki's hand and saw an ice attack coming, thus he acted preemptively by charging straight at them hoping that Itsuka could see what was happening. He didn't have any time to yell out, but she knew as she tried taking a swing at the rider of the opposing team. Her enlarged hand got very close, it was almost upon them when the creature made of darkness emerged from Tokoyami and grabbed her one hand with a dark smile.

Izuku's team knew that at this point they were going to lose the headband, but Izuku wasn't going to lose it without putting on a show for the audience. He began to run around them as Tokoyami's Dark Shadow maintained his hold on Kendou's hand. At first this was so that the construct of darkness could let go, but then it was so that Iida would copy him which he did surprisingly well.

Iida tried running around him as best as he could, which was increasingly difficult as Izuku picked up the pace little by little. Todoroki maintained the thin sheet of ice in order for the speed to be maintained, just as quickly as Momo melted the ice of the floor as to not allow Izuku to slip on it, though it was getting more difficult as he started to increase his speed.

In the middle of the entire ordeal were Tokoyami's Dark Shadow and Itsuka Kendou who were both maintaining their grip on each other trying to push back against their opponent. Kendou with brute strength, Tokoyami with mental command of his construct, but not enough as to overdo it. The difficulty of doing this increased for both of them as their team members increased the speed and they became the point of turning.

Izuku would've continued running faster and faster if he could, but there were other players involved in this game besides the eight of them. This display that they had put up for the audience was entertaining, but it also allowed everyone to see who they were. It was also because Shinsou was their rider with ten million points around his head that they were targeted. Thus it was particularly entertaining when several purple balls found their way onto the ground in front of Izuku, who wasn't paying any attention to the floor, big mistake.

From here he started to fall forward, but Iida maintained his speed unaware that there had been anything wrong in the first place. Momo noticed this a little late as well, and thus was only able to drop the flamethrower and make a small shield to deal with the impact, which was quite a strong one.

As Iida ran into the shield, Tokoyami's Dark Shadow let go of Itsuka's hand and focused his efforts in stopping the momentum of his team. As for Izuku's own team, they were busy at the moment as they lost mobility, but needed to fend off multiple attacks from all sides which proved to be difficult as they truly only had two people who could do that.

"Hey Ingenium knock-off! Why don't you pick your own name and leave your brother's legacy alone. It wasn't even that good to begin with." Shinsou spoke harshly to Iida and activated his quirk knowing that he would do anything to defend his brother's name and honor.

"How dare you disrespect the heroes that came-" His eyes glazed over as he answered the purple haired hero in-training. He knew at that moment that he had messed up, but there was nothing that he could do about it at the time, no one really knew what to do about it.

"I think you should go and find the explosive boy's team and run into them full speed." Shinsou smiled as Iida pulled his team with him in the direction of Bakugou which none of them knew how to stop. He wasn't just going to allow himself to be a sitting duck, his team needed help, but they still had didn't have eyes on the person who had stopped Izuku dead in his tracks.

To the surprise of everyone, Shoji rushed behind the team with his hands held up high covering a large something that was riding on his back. Whatever was in there simple launched it's tongue, hitting Shinsou in the back of the head as it wrapped itself around the headband and pulled it off before bringing it back to where the tongue had emanated from.

Izuku watched as Shoji jumped over them and kept going which meant that they were officially at zero points. It was a pretty big loss, but the heat would be off from them now that they weren't a guaranteed win anymore to the other teams. Now, his shoe would have to come off as he stared at the purple ball that was attached to the bottom of it. That had been twice that this kid had trapped him using his quirk, but Izuku still couldn't figure out where he was.

"Ok team, looks like we've lost our headband, but now I would suggest that we go for the rest of the teams." Izuku fazed his foot through the shoe and sadly looked as the newest pair of shoes that he had bought came to their natural end. Normally he would burn through the soles, but this time someone had taken them from him. "Hey Momo, can you make me a new shoe after we're done?" He didn't let her answer though as he knew she didn't like doing things that would ruin the economy, instead he ran to their first target.

* * *

Izuku's team recovered quickly as Shinsou's quirk immobilized entire teams after he'd pissed them off enough. This probably made him the most hated student in the entirety of the First Years, but it was just how his quirk worked, there was nothing else to it. Even Kendou had to laugh as she saw many of her classmates respond to the simplest things and then hand over their points. It was almost too easy with their combination of quirks working hand in hand.

Shinsou himself looked to be in good shape, but his nose had started to bleed again which concerned Izuku slightly. If he'd truly did injure his nose in a drastic way then it would probably be a good idea to get him checked out before it worsened. This made Izuku feel a bit guilty believing that he'd been the one to cause the injury to his friend back in the first round. Besides that his team was in pretty good shape, as far as Izuku could tell with the limited vision that he had of them.

After looking at the scoreboard, Izuku had seen that apparently, the team that had taken their points had been Mineta's. This meant that the small grape kid from the first day of school was under the tank-like protection of Shoji as well as of Tsuyu. The fourth member of their team was Mei Hatsume from the Support course which puzzled Izuku as to how she'd gotten chosen on that team.

So far, the favorites to pass where: Mineta's team with the ten million points headband, Izuku's with several headbands collected from other teams, Todoroki's with a handful of headbands collected as well, and Monoma's who had decided that pissing off Bakugou was a good idea. Right now the team composed entirely of class 1-B students were entirely focused on not dying by Bakugou as he launched himself at them destroying every defense that they put up against him.

Looking at the scoreboard as it was, many people started to believe that Mineta's team might not actually be able to hold their lead for much longer. Although there was only a minute left, Todoroki's team was putting more and more pressure on the "tank" team. Iida kept pursuing Shoji as Todoroki encapsulated both teams in a dome that darkened the atmosphere and made Dark Shadow even more of a threat.

With half a minute remaining, the stadium turned to look at the teams inside the dome who were barely visible. Only a few were able to spot Bakugou's violent capture of all of team Monoma's headbands, it truly was a frightening vision. Not only had he secured victory for his team, but he had also done it at the expense of traumatizing four students. As for team Izuku, it seemed that all they were doing now was avoiding other teams with a barefooted Izuku running around.

Within the dome it became obvious that something was going to happen, so teams made their way their trying to break the ice to no avail. They had tried their best in this competition, but some team leaders just had an edge when it came to strategy. With twenty seconds remaining, they heard a loud roar come from within the dome and saw an extremely large flame emerge from within the dome, through the other layer of floating ice and into the air where everyone could see.

Then, just as everyone thought that the Dark Shadow had eaten Mineta, a small purple person wearing a jetpack flew straight into the air. One time beforehand this small unlikely hero had won the hearts of the audience, this was now the second time. Wearing the ten million point headband proudly on his head, he smiled to the crowd as he flew high above the arena, and then the stadium. He had done it once more, done the unbelievable.

The students, obviously shocked, looked at the one kid from general studies and pinched themselves to make sure that they weren't dreaming. As the ice dome was melted, it could be seen that a certain girl with pink hair and goggles was holding a very large and modified flamethrower that she'd found on the floor earlier in the game. Hatsume had just used it to make an escape route for their points as well as to fend off the giant shadow which had so easily unmade their cover by holding Shoji's arms to their sides

 **"And the match is over! In first place we have team Mineta who will have to come down eventually or we're going to have to send someone to bring him back. In second place, with a bold attempt to steal the ten million points is team Todoroki. Third place we have my Green Stallion who, just speculating, totally lost that ten million points on purpose, Team Midoriya. In fourth place and the last to qualify for the one-on-one battles is team Bakugou who only secured their place by stealing their headbands from team Monoma after losing their encounter to team Todoroki. Well folks that is it for right now, but there will be more after lunch and the fun games that are for those of the students who didn't quite make it to the next round. So lunch time!"**

With that Present Mic cut off his announcements and went off to be the first to get food. The students themselves fell off their "horses" and laid on the floor just a bit as they tried recovering from what had just gone down. Izuku let Shinsou get off his hands and then stretched just a little as he smiled to his teammates. His plan had worked out well for the most part and that was all that he could ask for at the time.

Looking over his team, Shinsou had a bloody nose, Momo looked to have some minor burns on her hand and Kendou had a few cuts along her arm. That was without counting Izuku's messed up hands. Maybe it would be a pretty good idea to go get them all healed up before going out to lunch and resting a bit before everything started up once again.

"Hey guys, want to go see Recovery Girl with me? I think we all got pretty injured." They all nodded to the question and began heading to the temporary office of the healing hero. It had been a good event, but things were about to get a whole lot more difficult in the following round. At least eventually someone was able to get Mineta down, but that was a story for another time.

* * *

 **AN: And I am officially back to writing this story. A while back I went on summer vacation, then on a trip without wifi and then I lost my muse for this story and writing in general. Recently, I began working on a new story and an old one so that got me back into writing once more. I apologise for the prolonged hiatus, but it shouldn't happen for a while.**

 **As for this chapter, once I started writing it, It didn't take so long to actually write. It was quite a bit of fun and I think that it's not so bad for the first chapter back.**

 **I thought that the "Tank" idea that Mineta had in the anime was one that should've worked really well and that's why I used it here. I felt a bit guilty about getting rid of him right off the bat so I want to show that losing his spot has changed the well known pervert just a bit.**

 **Now next time the one-on-one battles will start and I'm really excited to be writing those, since I've read countless of those and each time it's something different.**

 **If you enjoy, show your support however you wish to, and thanks for following. I never really thought that I'd be able to capture the attention of over 1K people with anything I write, but now I see that it was after all very possible. Thank you all and till next time. Toodles.**

 **PS: The people who are in the one on one battles are: Izuku, Momo, Kendou, Shinsou, Iida, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Uraraka, Bakugou, Kirishima, Sento, Mina, Shoji, Tsuyu, Mineta, and Hatsume. I don't really know how to have them go up against each other so recommendations would be appreaciated. Thanks!**


	30. Round of 16 Begins

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 29: Round of 16 Begins**

Izuku sat in the infirmary having been there for a while following the conclusion of the previous event. His team had placed in third which secured them a spot in the following round of one-on-one battles, the fun part. From there the matches had been determined completely at random which was the fairest way of deciding how to make people fight each other.

Looking at the future matches he took a deep breath coming up with ways that each match was likely to end. He had yet to go and eat his lunch which was desperately needed, but he was waiting for Recovery Girl to fix his hands so he could stuff as much food into his mouth. This would allow him to recover energy and would just be nice in general considering that he was a person who had liked to eat even before he got this quirk.

The television screen in the infirmary showed the matches that would occur in the the following hours and boy were they going to be very interesting as they went on longer and longer. They were as followed:

 **Match 1: Bakugou Vs. Mineta**

 **Match 2: Shinsou Vs. Asui**

 **Match 3: Midoriya Vs. Kirishima**

 **Match 4: Iida Vs. Yaoyorozu**

 **Match 5: Ashido Vs. Ochako**

 **Match 6: Tokoyami Vs. Hatsume**

 **Match 7: Setou Vs. Kendou**

 **Match 8: Todoroki Vs. Shoji**

Izuku's own match would be against Kirishima and even now, in his injured state, he began to come up with ways of taking him out. He'd have a difficult enough time taking the harden Quirk-user out of the ring simply my the fact that punching him was out of the picture if he didn't want to get his stamina sapped again by Recovery Girl. Any punches at his speed would likely cause cuts on his hands due to the sharpness that Kirishima's skin developed when his quirk was in use. Because of this he would very likely have to find a way of weathering down his fellow classmate

Some of his friends would be having interesting fights, specially Momo ad Iida who would be going up against each other. In this situation Iida definitely had the speed advantage, but if the fight carried on for too long then the tide would certainly turn in Momo's favor with her ability to produce whatever she wanted. Of course if it went on for too long the lipids in her body would be exhausted and Momo would have no choice but to give the match up. Needless to say, this would be a match that was in the air just like several of the other ones in this round. The winner of that would also go up against Izuku in the next round, not that he had won yet, but he was hopeful.

"Why must you children be so reckless during this festival every year?" Recovery girl asked him right after undoing the bandages that Momo had placed on his hands earlier. She inspected them for a second before shaking her head like a person who had seen so many injuries in her long life."Well, it looks to me like you have done a number on your hands. Midoriya, be more careful next time. You kids might be young, but that doesn't make you invincible." She gave him a kiss and then proceeded to go back to her temporary office. Izuku had been her last patient so she would be able to take a small break before the rest of the festival continued, that would most certainly produce more injuries because of the rash youth.

Flexing his hands and making sure that they still worked like he remembered, the speedster jumped off the bed, instantly regretting his choice as he felt the side-effects of Recovery Girl's quirk. As soon as his weight was supported on his own two feet he grew severely tired and tried thinking on some way to not fall asleep on the spot. At first he simply fell on his face and got back up as he realized that the floor wasn't his bed.

Coming to the conclusion that his friends were most likely waiting for him outside he sped to the door and stumbled as he reached the wooden structure. He literally phased through without thinking, pushing the person who was leaning on the door.

In her defense, Itsuka Kendou was really tired and just wanted to rest a little before going to go get a meal with the people she had worked together with. During the cavalry battle her hand had taken a beating from having to fight Tokoyami's Dark Shadow with just one hand so she had needed a bit of healing before going up against the boy who could produce tape from his elbows.

The girl with the large fists had just wanted to rest a little against the door of the infirmary and normally people opened the door if they wished to go through it. Thus she blamed Izuku for pushing her to the ground and falling on her because he was the one to simply walk through the door. Izuku also couldn't truly be blamed for this because right now he was hungry, sore and tired.

"Oh." He said simply as he realized that he had missed the doorknob and was lying next to Kendou who he had befriended in the previous event. "H-hello Kendou, why are you on the floor." She laughed at he quickly picked himself up and so did the other two members of their team. They'd been smart to lean on the other side of the hall predicting that Izuku would just run through the door and tear it down, they'd been half right.

"I would think that you are responsible for that." She took the arm offered by Izuku and picked herself up before straightening out her PE uniform. "How did you even go through the door? I thought your quirk was a speed buff?" Izuku shrugged at the question and proceeded to put the attention to where it was needed. It also brought the attention away from Izuku's quirk which he wasn't really comfortable sharing just yet.

"So anyone up for lunch?" That was all that was needed to be said in order to bring everyone from a tired state, due to Recovery Girl's healing, to a mood of joy and laughter. Even Shinsou gave Midoriya a smile as he also felt that he needed food of some kind.

* * *

After a quick meal, very quick for Izuku, he didn't go back to the arena to play with the other competitors of the sports festival. He ate lots, chatted quite a bit with his friends, and even asked them what they thought about the matchups in the next event. Despite all that, he needed just a little time to himself to put his thoughts in order.

While they went on to participate in the silly and fun activities that had been selected by a few teachers, he found himself an isolated corner to sit and think. He would've been outside with his friends, but he wanted a little time to himself to think properly. He wasn't anti-social, he just liked to be on his own at times to think through the problems that were bothering him.

 _It's almost over, the test of your capabilities has been shown to everyone. You were the first place for the obstacle race and qualified for the one-on-one battles. Overall, you didn't do too badly, but there's something that's been bugging me for the longest time. Where are the League of Villains? They took my blood, broke my legs and then attacked me again not too long ago. They must have something planned, there's no way that they'll accept defeat after losing that badly. Heck they even took my first pair of fancy goggles, what sort of people actually do that?_

 _To make matters worse for myself, Mirio hasn't talked to me in a while and his eyes always shake a little when he's does decided to pop by. Then there's All Might who hasn't even given me time to correct me when we are in class. I get that he's the Number One Hero, but a little teaching here and there would be appreciated very much._

 _Then after this we're supposed to go and choose some hero's agency to go and intern at for a week or something of that sort. I really don't know how that's going to work for me considering that if people look into my history they'll see that I was classified as Quirkless for fourteen years._

Pulling out his phone and earbuds, Izuku decided that he needed a little run outside. The music always made clearing his mind better. Besides, the security in this place was just a little much for him and wouldn't allow him to actually stretch his legs fully. All he wanted right now was to clear his mind, and there was no better way than for him to run.

It was just a simple plan of avoiding cameras, security, and any other personnel that could find him then phasing through a wall and make his way around the city. If only he could have stayed and seen Momo Yaoyorozu wear a cheerleader outfit, now that would have seriously changed his mind. Then again he had only been able to put himself to the limit when he ran the first event in record time.

* * *

As Izuku Midoriya ran out of the stadium, wearing a green hoodie and listening to music after phasing through the wall of the large building, there was a person watching him. He was simply doing it so that he could clear his head a little before going out to compete in the one-on-one battles. The competition would be difficult, but Izuku was determined that he would be fighting his way to the finals and then would take first place. It was a goal that he was working hard to achieve, and only time would show what the outcome would be.

The day was meant to be one of showing to the world what the next generation of heroes was capable of, but there was always the League of Villains to worry about. Of course there were the two who had gathered all the villains and brought them to the USJ in order to kill All Might, but that plan had failed. Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri had tried their best to recover from the incident, though times were a bit hard. At the moment they had no one to keep them company but each other, which at times could be quite straining.

The young adult male had been infuriated that his plans had gone up in fire, but when Sensei told him that he had done well….he felt as if all was alright. The blood that he had collected from the boy, it was something that was invaluable. Due to his collection of the substance, they now had an invaluable ally one who was just like the speedster who they had stolen the blood from, but he was better, much better. This duplicate of sorts had no name at the moment, he just had a face and a quirk, both were the same as Izuku Midoriya.

For this reason, the League of Villains sent this boy into the stadium to gather information. It was a risky move, but they had an exact duplicate, with some personality tampering, of the boy. This allowed him to get in and out without warning the officials that anything was wrong. If worse came to worse, he was more than capable of handling himself against a skilled foe, he had shown that to several Nomus at the same time.

In the present time, the faux Midoriya just walked in through the front gates of the stadium wearing the exact same thing that the previous Midoriya had been wearing while holding a little food that he'd bought from one of the stands. It was a pretty obvious thing that he ate a lot so the gate security didn't even think twice about letting him in. He also gave that new upcoming female hero a wink with a confident smile just so that his original would have some problems if the two ever interacted.

 _Well that was easy, didn't even ask for an ID or anything, some security this is. Apparently my counterpart is an extremely selfless person, so I think that my acting skills will be put to the test here. Same powers, same memories, same everything, except I somehow came out like a self-aware comic anti-hero. These villains sure know how to clone themselves a good clone….what assholes. I was made for the sole purpose of beating a kid up, who do they take me for. I am a person who has depth and the ability to do so much more, and who would probably beat the shit out of every one of them if I wanted to, but I don't. Not at the moment that is._

Walking into the locker rooms, the clone walked right up to the one that contained the belongings of Izuku Midoriya, it wasn't that hard finding it. He was pretty sure that he had his phone on him, but that wasn't the item that he was sent to retrieve today. The funny thing about these teachers of Izuku Midoriya, was just how stupid they were to think that a lock would be enough to keep a skilled thief out of here. With a slight vibration of his palm the lock keeping Izuku's belonging secure was undone. It took him less than a second, and now he had access to a powerful tool which the heroes would regret one day in the near future.

This idiot seriously only kept his stuff safe with one measly lock, what a dumbass. Well I can't really complain, sure does make my job a whole lot easier. Now let us see where my big brother keeps his inhibitor band. Oh here it is. What a fucking dumbasses those teachers are, making a tool that would completely incapacitate one of the most powerful people in their community, and giving it to the person who it would most effect. Like I said, it's almost like these heroes are asking to be taken down.

The replica of Izuku pulled out a thin metallic band from the locker and inspected it. His instructions were to take it to that big lab that everyone was talking about and get a copy of this before delivering it back to this same locker. The copy of it would remain in the labs where it would serve as a tool that would be improved while this band was going to be tampered with just a little longer. One would screw with Midoriya when he wore it, while the other would be messed with to mess with him in the future.

Walking out of the locker room with his prize pocketed, he opened the door to find Momo Yaoyorozu walking down the hallway right at him. She wore what could only be described as a cheerleader outfit and had a large embarrassed smile on her face, she truly did think that he was the other Midoriya by how embarrassed she looked. Currently Kurogiri was keeping track of his counterpart so he would be aware of when the original Midoriya would be returning, so that meant he had time. That didn't matter right now though, he had an attractive girl in front of him who wanted some form of his attention so it would be a good idea for him to talk to her, like Midoriya.

"H-h-hi Momo!" With the control over his vocal chords he made it so that his voice sounded higher than it was for just a second in order to imitate embarrassment. "Um why are you wearing an American styled cheerleader outfit?" Inside he couldn't believe that the other Midoriya had gotten a friend like this in the first place, actually he did, he had all of his memories so he was able to recall the memory of Izuku saving this girl from the mugger all those months ago.

"Well, I-um, you see, it was a trick by Kaminari and I didn't think that he was lying so I…." She was clearly embarrassed by the whole affair, but this version of Izuku needed to get out of here soon and he thought that he knew how.

 _Let's think about this, what can I do to take Izuku's mind off the League of Villains for just a little while. Something to put his mind on another topic, maybe a person that could occupy his attention while we are able to move a little more freely around the general area or just me. Without him on the streets, I'll be the only on fast enough to see me which means no trouble._

"Hey, listen Momo….after the Sports Festival, do you want to come over to my house and watch the other two years compete? We get those days off so I thought that they might be good days to relax and just yeah…I mean I go over to your house all the time so maybe you should come over." Just as he had suspected, she blushed and started answering his question in a shy tone, she really did like the other Midoriya and he couldn't tell, that was just hilarious. Perhaps he should play with this just a tiny bit, all in good fun.

"I mean if you don't want to then I'll just tell my mom that you're busy and can't meet her at the moment. I'm sure she'll understand…" He was having way too much fun with this, but she thought that he was being serious, or the other Midoriya.

"Wait! I didn't say no. I-" She'd been caught off guard by this request and faux-Izuku's neutral voice wasn't helping much either. "I mean, I would love to come over to your home." She crossed her hands in front of her and gave a cute smile which he assumed that she gave Midoriya all the time. Even if this was fun, he really did need to get going, so he needed to come up with something that would truly put her in a position of vulnerability where she'd want to get some room for herself immediately.

With unparalleled speed, he tipped her backwards and then sped forwards to keep her from falling. If his counterpart had done it then perhaps it would have been more obvious what had happened, but this unnamed person wouldn't be spotted. The entire time that Momo was watching him it only appeared as if he were standing in front of her paying careful attention to what was being said. He was too good to not be able to do something so simple.

To make conditions even more favorable for himself, he caught her just at the last moment possible. Right before her head touched the ground, that's where he came in to save the day. One hand around her waist the other holding her hand, just how he needed it to be so that their faces were mere inches from one another. If the real Izuku were here right now then he would probably freeze up and fall flat on his face, but he wasn't here at the moment.

His eyes stared into hers, both of them were silent as the exchange occurred, her face slowly developing a blush that this faux-Izuku soon imitated using his quirk. For Momo this was a new area in general as she had never formed a type of romantic relationship before and wasn't aware of how to approach this. The other person in the interaction was just waiting to see what would happen as he very slowly moved his head forward, too slow to notice. He just needed to figure out how to seal this deal and then destroy it in the slight future….

….Then again, it would be much easier to deal with Izuku's friends and family if he knew where they all stood in relationship with his. Helping out in the love department was too much charity, the boy would need to figure it out on his own. Thus the Izuku clone helped Momo get back onto her feet and then gave her a smile before heading off to complete his mission.

 _So Izuku does have someone as a potential love interest? Who would have thought? I'm certainly going to keep this little bit of information to myself, only I'm allowed to make his life hard in this department. Tomura can go screw himself and try and attack him on his own if the boy ever does try to go a date with that girl. Now to deal with this bracelet and try to figure out a name to place on my unofficial birth certificate. I am growing more and more fond of the name Jack, just seems to flow right off the tongue._

With this speedster heading off to the nearest Star Labs going at a speed that was untraceable to any heroes who would be on patrol. As he did this, the other speedster returned from his run feeling better than ever. With the music cheering him up just a tiny bit, he felt as if these one-on-one battles were going to be much easier than he was stressing about. He even caught Momo's eye on the way up to the stands which caused her to turn away in a blush that covered her entire face, that was apparently very new.

* * *

 **"Welcome back folks and I hope everyone here put their bets in for this last event. Remember folks, you can only bet on the the event as a whole and not on the individual battles. So now let's get back to the action and meet our first two gladiators. On one end we have the small purple Minoru Mineta from General Studies who stole the competition the first two events. On the other we have Katsuki Bakugou from the Heroics Course. Now take it away Midnight!"**

With the intro announced by loud and magnificent Present Mic, the two opponents took their place on the field. The stadium was loud and excited by start of the favorite part of every person, the one-on-one battles. For the most part, these festivals always shined the brightest when students were able to fight against each other head on with no one else to interfere, except Cementos, but he was just for safety.

Izuku looked at the two people on the field and couldn't help but feel bad for Mineta. Although the boy had been able to perform superbly in the first two events, Bakugou was out for blood in this event. Not only had he come in fourth place twice in a row, but it had been due to Mineta's interference. Not only that, but Bakugou was a natural fighter and would have the advantage in the following events more than ever. If Mineta was lucky, then Bakugou would knock him out of the arena before the boy got any hope of winning, it would make taking off the bandaid less painful.

"To win the match you must either knock your opponent out of the ring, incapacitate them, or have them in a condition where they can no longer fight. If we, the judges, deem that the match is too dangerous to continue then we will step in and stop it immediately using one of our own quirks. Now begin!" Midnight's rules were quick, the audience wanted the fight to begin already and an over explanation wouldn't be good in this case.

Izuku placed his entire attention on the match to examine techniques that could possibly be used in the future against him, so he didn't notice the way that Momo looked at him from afar. Nor did he notice the missing presence of Shinsou who would be going up in a few minutes after this match concluded. Though he did notice how Bakugou wasn't wearing his usual chaotic smile.

After the match was announced to begin, Mineta knew right away that Bakugou would stop at nothing to get him, so he threw sticky-ball after sticky-ball at the hero in-training. The explosive hero merely looked at this and used his explosions to fire the balls right back where they came from. Then he started to walk forward as well, making it even more obvious that time was limited for the student from General Studies.

To Bakugou this match was just a stepping stone that would put him against Deku in two short matches. His former friend would obviously pass on to the next round, so would he. He didn't have an option of losing, already people thought so little of him for his attitude and for his aggressive nature concerning heroics, he needed to show that it all had its purpose.

Minoru Mineta at this point was out of options. With his quirk soon to take a toll on his body, he needed to figure out what the best way of dealing with Bakugou was, and there was only one….his special move. It would only work once, and it only held a small chance of success. There was no guaranteed that he would be placed in the heroics course even after doing this well, there was nothing guarantees in this school, but he had to earn back the spot that he had lost on the first day.

 **"GRAPE RUSH!"** Charging at the much taller boy, Mineta unleashed handfuls of balls as he announced his special move. The crowd was in awe as the small boy, with a very small chance of winning, literally put his entire opportunity in one throw. The projectiles all seemed to be heading in a direction where they would all hit their intended target, it just seemed like there was no other way.

As for Bakugou, he was definitely amused, but that wasn't going to cause him to lose this competition. Putting both of his hands together, he unleashed a medium sized blast and destroyed all chances of the small boy's victory. The blast tore apart the small purple balls, and was followed by a large cloud of smoke from which Bakugou walked out of. From here he got close to the other boy and released a small explosion in front of his opponent in order launch Mineta out of the ring and conclude the first match.

It was short, anti-climatic, and brutal but it was just the way it was. The boy from the heroics department didn't even appear to be that full of himself after this victory. It might have been a win for Katsuki Bakugou, but it had been against the kid who had been booted in the first day of school, that was hardly worth a celebration. The real person that he wanted to get even with was the current heroics student who had been brought from the General Studies.

In Bakugou's eyes, his arrival wasn't reasonable. He had done nothing to prove himself and it was obvious that there was something behind the decision of bringing him up among the departments. The next match would be Shinsou against Asui, and he wanted the purple haired boy to win so that he would be the one to put him back down. He hadn't had the chance to even out the score after the battle trials so this would be the perfect opportunity to do so.

* * *

After exiting the ring, Mineta felt lost. He had put so much work into this festival. Many would have thought that he had gotten through this entire thing merely on luck. But he had tried so hard, all for it all to be blown away in one single match. He went deeper into the building and headed for the locker rooms. At this point he felt….sad. He'd wished to be a hero, but right now he didn't think that his dream was approachable.

"You're the kid who Eraserhead booted on the first day aren't you?" Next to the door of the locker rooms there seemed to be a large man standing. He was wearing a mostly red suit and had visible fangs coming from his bottom jaw. Mineta gave a slow nod as he wondered what the hero wanted to know. "I'm not one to criticize a colleague, but seeing you out there really makes me think that he had a lapse in his judgement. I'm not like Aizawa so I don't care about having an even number of students for exercises. You clearly have the makings of a hero in you, do you want to come back to the Heroics department?." The hero Vlad King from 1-B asked the young student as Mineta's eyes began to produce some tears.

The student had been given a second chance at being a hero, a chance that he wasn't going to throw away. He would become a hero just like he had said at the start of the year, no one was going to stop him now. He'd been a joke before, nothing more than a measly pervert who had only wanted to look up girls' skirts, now he needed to get over that if he wanted to be the hero that he knew he could be. Thus Minoru Mineta began his path once again to become a hero...

* * *

 **At a Star Labs:**

"So doc, could you tell me what's going on?" A certain green-haired copy of a speedster sat on a table as a scientist worked efficiently to see what UA had done to make the bracelet that could neutralize the other speedster's powers. He simply put his empty hand in the air and waited for this clone to give him the tool that he needed. "Sheesh, I'm just doing my job here, would it kill to have a little acknowledgement of a job well done?"

Although the copy had already been made of the bracelet, the original one had to be returned and externally appear the same. To make sure that Izuku Midoriya didn't get suspiscious the weight had to remain the same as to not cause any alarm, there was just a few tweaks that they had to make.

"Do you think that he'll be shocked when he meets me, I mean I would certainly be amazed if a man like myself told me that he was my brother, just look at me." He hopped off the table and twirled as he put his hands out to his sides smiling. "If only father thought so about me, right now he just has me test out the monsters that he makes and doesn't let me talk to the cute girls my age." He pouted and then went for a walk around the premises.

He'd be here for a while so it was a good idea for him to at least get a general idea of where everything was. It wasn't a bad outcome for his second mission ever, then again the first one had been to beat up a schoolboy so he didn't have much to compare his success to.

 _Yeah I do like the name Jack._

* * *

 **AN: So there will be a handful of of chapters for the one-on-one battles and this one was just a little underwhelming because the match up was a little uneven.**

 **Mineta might have lost, but he won the hearts of the crowd and of class 1-B's homeroom teacher. I think that the next chapter is going to take a little while more to finish up because it has a few flashbacks that I have to mess around with. This chapter might have looked like it had lot's of different things going on at once but that's mostly because I need to get things rolling for the future. Thanks to everyone who had recommendation and who gave ideas last chapter, I appreciate your ideas so that I can get going again when I get stuck.**

 **That'll be it for next time and if you have any questions feel free to PM me of leave a Review. Thanks for the support upon my return and till next time..toodles!**


	31. Shinsou Vs Asui

**Born To Run**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or BNHA**

 **Chapter 30: Shinsou Vs. Asui**

With the first match between Bakugou and Mineta being concluded quickly, with some damage done to the arena, Cementos only needed a minute or so in order to fix the damage done to the arena as well as remove the few balls from the ground. The next round would be between Tsuyu Asui and Hitoshi Shinsou who had been at odds ever since they had fended off villains in the USJ.

Actually, a more appropriate way of putting it would be that Shinsou used his quirk in order to get Tsuyu and their classmate Jirou as far away from the boat as possible. This was followed by Shinsou valiant effort at taking on all the villains at the same time which wasn't the best of his plans. During the attack he lost consciousness and as a result of this the frog girl was able to shake his grip on her which allowed for her to come and save him from drowning.

That experience had consequences for all parties involved some more obvious than others. The villains of course went to prison for mass destruction and conspiracy as well as attempted murder of minors. This was a more obvious than everything that had occurred to Shinsou as a result of overextending himself, some details he had just kept to himself.

* * *

 **Doctor's Office, few days after the USJ:**

Hitoshi Shinsou was sitting in front of a doctor that he'd never seen before, and he had seen several doctors in his short life. He was a "quirk specialist" or something according to his business card, but that wasn't very important at the moment. The matter of importance was Shinsou's own quirk that was apparently at jeopardy of being lost completely. He couldn't understand how a doctor just went up to people who had lived their entire lives with quirks and simply called them into his office in order to tell them that they were no longer going to have them.

"Could you explain to me why you think that I'm losing my quirk, doctor?" He emphasized the title in order to show just how much he believed that this guy wasn't a legitimate doctor. The boy had seen a wide variety of professionals over the course of his life due to emotional issues as well as physical ones that had given him a wide scope of the people who worked in the medical field. None of the people that he had seen even came close to looking like this guy, or even acting like this guy who just kinda told him over the phone without much sugar coating. The doctor in question had a large mustache that reminded him of egg man from the Sonic games and his goggles were something that people wore in a shop not in a hospital, additionally this guy was also bald and just looked like he couldn't be bothered.

"Son, I put it as simply as I could over the phone, but I'll do it once more so that you can get the complete picture. You bit off more than you could chew and your quirk tried to keep up with everything that you threw at it. The problem is that although your brain is flexible it is not at all invincible. The area in your brain that controls your quirk was damaged by the overuse of your quirk.

Think of your brain and quirk like a box, the people that you control with your quirk are placed in this box. However, that box has a limit to how many people can be placed in it. What you did was take those people and squish them into the box even when the box was already full and breaking from the capacity being abused.

Whatever you did to yourself made it so that any further usage of the quirk causes that area to work more than it should, thus I assume that you've been getting headaches and nosebleeds." He leaned back in his chair and looked at the boy with sad eyes, or that's the way it looked from Shinsou's point of view. "The point it that you'll need to stop using your quirk if you want to live a relatively painless life and maybe be able to use it once in the future in case you get in a sticky situation with a villain and no heroes are around.."

"What! What about surgery or some other treatment!? I'm in the UA heroics course, I can't simply stop using my quirk, there must be something that you haven't tried yet?" The purple-haired boy was usually calm and kept all his emotions within himself, but right now he was grasping at whatever the doctor could give him. He wasn't one to bargain, but right now he was bargaining as much as he could. His quirk had shown up as the result of his mother's death, he couldn't simply give up using it.

"There is one thing that your other doctor hasn't brought up, but it's highly experimental and isn't exactly safe to use quite yet." The doctor wiped his brow and looked for something within his desk pulling out a bottle of unlabeled pills. "This is a prescribed medication that is currently in trials. It will either mutate your body to accept your quirk once more, or it also has the chance to mutate your quirk in order to work around the constraints of your body, or both. We still haven't gotten this drug to work on every type of quirk so it's still up in the air. The point is that this is the only option that you have at the moment if you want to keep your quirk and work in the field of heroics, I'm sorry" He placed the bottle of pills on top of the desk and crossed his hands in front of himself.

"So this is the magical solution to my problem. Some pills? What's their cost because they certainly don't look cheap." He wanted to keep his quirk, but a medication with effects like that sounded very expensive and his family wasn't swimming in cash.

"If you become part of the current group that is being tested then it comes free since not many people are keen to being experimented on with untested drugs." The doctor handed him the bottle and then went on to further explain. "Take one pill per day, see how you're feeling and then write down your feelings in a notebook, don't take any more than one per day, we haven't figured out if that does anything so it could end up being disastrous. This will take time and patience. Quirks weren't discovered overnight, so you'll need to work with us in that department."

"Thank you Doctor, I don't know what to say. Thank you." He took a hold of the bottle and began walking out the office, feeling much more relieved than he had been before coming in. The doctor gave Shinsou a nod and then pulled out his personal phone once he was sure that his patient was no longer in the room.

"Yeah, the pills have been delivered to the kid you wanted. We just have to wait and see what happens now. I'm not sure " Whoever was on the other end gave a light chuckle and hung up the phone. It was just a call to give his employer the information that he wanted, nothing more than that.

The doctor put his phone away and sighed, wondering how exactly he had gotten to where he was now. It had only been a few years ago when he had been a doctor who told parents that their children were quirkless. Now, he didn't even know what he could call what he did, work for a being who was the oldest being alive?

He reached into his desk once again and pulled out a bottle containing something a bit stronger than water. He was going to need it in the near future to help him forget everything that he was doing, that he had been doing for the last several years. What he had just given that kid, it was something new that his boss wasn't fully knowledgeable about yet. It's effects were up in the air and this kid, Hitoshi Shinsou, he thought that he was in danger of losing his quirk if he didn't take this medication. The truth was that maybe he'd get a headache each time he pushed himself too far, but he was never in danger of losing it. He just hoped that the kid would listen to him and only take one pill per day to at least prevent himself from having an unwanted side-effect.

* * *

 **UA Sports Festival:**

With a bottle in his hands, Shinsou tried to think a little bit about a good reason why he shouldn't take another pill before going out there against Asui. So far he'd only taken his daily pill as well an additional one that he'd been taking in order to make it take effect sooner, except so far the medicine had only been giving him increasingly worse headaches and a nose bleed on occasion.

The day that he got home from the doctor he'd looked up the medication that he had been given. He then looked up everything that he could on the trials that were being conducted, but he could only find the most minimal amount of information each time. He wouldn't have believed that this was an actual drug that did anything if he hadn't tested it himself.

Thus he just stared at the bottle containing the pills that would either let him keep his quirk or do nothing at all. The boy with the brainwash quirk was going up against Asui, the girl with the Frog-Form quirk who was capable of outmaneuvering him easily. With her quirk being a physical one he was at a disadvantage here, if he couldn't get her to respond to his taunts then there wasn't a chance that he could win this.

These pills will either mutate my body to adapt to my quirk or will mutate my quirk to adapt to my body. Either way, something about me will change forever in order for me to continue using my quirk. Pills aren't the way in which I would have preferred to keep it, but beggars can't be choosers in this matter. Not when my future in the heroics department is on the line.

Shinsou took the top off and shook a single pill onto his palm where he looked at it with a small feeling of sadness. Even though he'd gotten this far on his own, he now had to rely on something so small in order to help him get across the finish line. He placed the top back in its place and then put the pill where it needed to go in order to take effect. He shook his head as it went down without trouble, the match before his had just finished as could be seen in the television. That meant that he was up next.

The purple child named Minoru Mineta had been defeated by Bakugou, big surprise there. That meant that if Shinsou did go on to win in his match then he would be going up against Bakugou in the one that followed. It had been quite a while since the two had fought in the battle trials, and he still couldn't believe that his plan had worked back then.

"Hey Shinsou are you doing alright?" Of course Izuku Midoriya was to be expected to make an appearance as he came through the door in order to wait for his own match. His presence was always a happy one, but right now Shinsou just wanted a little time to think by himself. This time though, he noticed that Shinsou was holding something in his hand that he hadn't noticed beforehand. "Is that for your nosebleed?"

"Yeah the doctor said it should be taken after I get one so that the blood thickens and doesn't come out as quickly." Giving his excuse the purple-haired boy went over to his locker and placed his pills inside in order to keep them safe and away from view. "He said that I'm probably straining myself a little too much, but I told him that I was in the heroics course of UA so he understood why that was."

Looking at his friend about to go up in the one-on-ones, Izuku wanted to give him some sort of advice in order to help him get on to the next round, but Shinsou didn't need his help in this department. Although he wasn't as combat orientated as the majority of the class, Shinsou's style was more prone to evasion and taunting. He was bound to have something up his sleeve, that's what their fight in the Battle trials taught him.

"Well good luck out there Shinsou, Asui is bound to be a difficult opponent, but you're creative enough to come up with something that'll get her off-guard."Shinsou gave him a smile before exiting the room and heading over to the arena where he was expected.

Hitoshi closed the door behind himself and walked a few steps in the direction of the arena before he collapsed from a sudden headache that actually brought him to tears. The pain itself was something that was unimaginable, it was as if he had found himself on the boat at the USJ once more pushing himself to the limit. His hands went to his ears as he attempted to block out the noise that was killing him at the moment. His eyes were closed as well in order to stop the light from hurting him any more than it already had. He began to shake on the floor and that's when he began to wonder if he was going to make it out of this alive.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit_. Hitoshi Shinsou's mouth began slowly releasing blood as his movements became less and less active. He wasn't moving like a normal teenager should've, or a living human being for that matter, his eyes were starting to give out, and his brain was on fire. His breathing stopped, and then Shinou lost consciousness…..

* * *

 **Hitoshi's Head:**

It was for a mere moment, hardly any time at all, but Shinsou lost all consciousness as the amount of medicine overloaded his body and forced him to shut down. Though to him it didn't look like he was unconscious, it looked like he was in another place altogether. His body felt light and his head had no pain whatsoever. Wherever he was now, it certainly wasn't the physical plane where he'd almost died from taking that medicine. It looked more like one of those hallways in the stadium that wasn't illuminated and just went on forever.

After today he'd probably stop taking that medicine just seeing how much it affected him. Though he was pretty sure that the doctor had never mentioned anything about a side-effect this drastic. Heck, the doctor hadn't mentioned any specific side-effects, he'd kinda just given the pills to Shinsou without any real prescription or anything.

That would be a matter for later as right now he needed to get out of whatever this was. Maybe if he confronted his demons or something that would be enough to get him back to the physical plane of existence where he could go and fight against Asui. Looking around in his mindscape, Hitoshi saw himself just smiling back, waving a much smaller version of himself.

"So you did take that path? I hope that you are ready to deal with the consequences." This Shinsou was the younger, much younger, version of himself who'd witnessed the death of his mother. Though here he looked happy, maybe this was the version of himself before that incident."I just hope that's what you thought to be right. Mother would've never wanted you to do that to yourself."

He tried stepping closer to the kid and was surprised as he changed into something else, or just a different version of Shinsou, this was a Shinsou that looked like him except that he didn't seem to be wearing a facial expression.

This Shinsou wore the hero suit of the purple suit and trench coat. This was the version of him who had defeated Bakugou and Midoriya in the battle trials earlier in the school year. Before the ill-Shinsou could talk, this heroic version of Shinsou chose to do so first.

"Alright buddy, let me just be the one to tell you this…..you fucked up and now we are all going to see if you broke your quirk or if you made it into something even better. We are you, or your subconscious who want to tell you that you need to fix whatever mess you made and stop taking the drugs since they haven't been helping you" The trench coat wearing Shinsou picked the weak version up by the front of his shirt and smiled at him. "Though if you do fail then we at least get our ass kicked by the pretty frog girl on national television. Maybe you should apologize properly for what you did, that would be a good thing to do..."

The boy who was suppose to be fighting against Asui was then thrown against the floor and light returned to his eyes as he immediately took a deep breath.

* * *

His eyes opened as he laid on the floor, the headache was gone, but something had certainly happened to him as he felt completely refreshed. Obviously the blood from his mouth and nose remained, but he couldn't worry about that as he ran towards the exit. If he had been unconscious for a long period of time then he needed to get out on the field immediately. He sat up and used the bottom of his PE uniform in order to wipe some of the blood off his face as to not alarm anyone when he was seen. With that settled he headed to the tunnel exit….

 **"And there he is folks, someone go find Snipe and tell him to come back because Hitoshi Shinsou is here!"** The teen looked around the stadium and saw the crowd jumping in excitement as his eyes adjusted to the light. **"Well now that he is here let us do the introductions once again! Both students from Class 1-A, please give it up for Tsuyu Asui and Hitoshi Shinsou!"**

The purple haired teen climbed up the stairs and looked at his opponent whose eyes widened just a tiny amount at seeing Shinsou's blood on his face and shirt. Obviously something had happened to Shinsou in the time that he'd been missing from the fight. Although it had only been a few minutes, it was still enough to raise some suspicions. This was going to be the fight that he had to see if his quirk actually worked anymore, that sudden attack was probably not a good sign, but he needed to see.

"So Tsuyu, can I call you Tsuyu?" He didn't hear Midnight start the match, but he knew that he wasn't ready for a fight head on. The boy jumped away from her tongue, barely avoiding it, and that had been a lazy attempt by the frog girl. His question obviously wasn't going to be answered as she personally knew how his quirk worked and probably didn't want to be under its effects again.

"Would it kill you do smile from time to time, I mean you have such a pretty face, a smile would only make it prettier." Flattery would have to be his go to strategy as a backup since Asui wasn't one to lash out at negative responses. "Did I ever tell you how much I liked your eyes, you know after seeing them when you stopped me from drowning on the day of the USJ."

Again she refused to respond to him, but instead crept down on all fours and hopped towards him cutting down a large amount of distance that he'd put between the two of them. As she stopped in front of him he only narrowingly avoided another shot from her tongue as it attempted to go around his foot.

"Now, now Tsuyu, Let's not get grabby. I thought we agreed that your tongue was supposed to be used for other purposes during our alone time." At this Shinsou closed the distance between the two of them and tackled the girl catching her off-guard finally. Using his weight he attempted to pin her like this and end the match, but Shinsou wasn't as combat orientated as the rest of the class 1-A.

With a roll backwards Tsuyu kept Shinsou's weight off herself and proceeded to use her legs to kick the boy across the field. This put Shinsou very close to the edge, so close that the stadium held their breath collectively in anticipation for the result of the match. The boy with a bloody face coughed a little as his mouth let out a small blood. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Shinsou to recall what he had seen in his weird dream induced by the medicine that the doctor had given him.

He didn't know if he still had his quirk, or if his body had changed at all, or his quirk had been the one to do the changing, but he had to determine this no in some way. With a certain amount of pain coming from his face, Shinsou smiled at the girl who had saved his life all those weeks ago and looked into her eyes. He felt something in his head, that same feeling that he always felt when his quirk was activated, the feeling he hadn't been feeling for the entire time that he had been fighting Asui.

She looked back into his eyes and something just clicked for Shinsou, he wasn't sure how to describe it. The feeling of power came back all at once as he maintained eye contact with her. The frog girl went back into hopping position and began making her way towards him once again, never cutting the eye contact.

 _Hello Asui._

 _Hello Shinsou_

The words weren't said, but they were thought by the boy with the intention of saying them. It felt weird as he thought this phrase, such a common phrase, but there was something different about this one compared to every other time he had said the same exact thing. Then there was something even more unexpected, the frog girl stopped halfway through a hop and stared at him blankly, well more blankly than usual.

Shinsou maintained eye contact, continuing the usage of his quirk. Obviously, he still had it within him, but it was different now, very different. The quirk still felt like it did when he used it, but he wasn't sure exactly how it had been activated. Right now he felt just like he had felt when his quirk had first shown itself, scared.

"Tsuyu please hop out of bounds immediately!" He yelled this while trying to maintain his composure which he was failing at quite badly. She followed his command and the match was called to an end with the crowd cheering him on. Shinsou, scared at what had happened, gave her control of her body once again before he ran back into the passageways of the stadium.

The professional heroes hadn't seen a quirk like Shinsou's used in a combat oriented competition beforehand so they were clearly surprised by how it had been used in this occasion. They would have congratulated him except for the fact that he had run off right after winning his match which confused everyone in the stands. Even Tsuyu, who had lost, was still in the arena, was trying to figure out what exactly had happened. As she recalled, Shinsou's quirk worked by responding verbally to him, but she was positive that she hadn't spoken a word to him in several days.

It hadn't been since the USJ incident that the two of them had actually had a civil discussion. In fact, it was because of the USJ incident that the two of them hadn't talked, though right now Shinsou seemed to need someone to talk to. When he had used his quirk just now, Tsuyu was able to identify something in his eyes that she saw on the boat that day, fear.

Walking off the elevated ground, the frog girl walked in the direction that Shinsou had run off to and didn't have to look for long to find him. He was sitting in a corner in an illuminated hallway and he was just staring blankly at the wall opposite of himself. That's what it would've looked like if one didn't recognize the emotion in his eyes as fear, fear of the unknown that was his own quirk.

"Shinsou, what happened? Ribbit." She wasn't going to ask if he was alright, he clearly wasn't, she cut through everything in order to get right to the point. "What happened to your quirk?" She was smart, smart enough to know that his quirk had changed somehow. The rest of the world didn't suspect a thing because they hadn't been in that fight, but Tsuyu already knew how his quirk worked from personal experience.

"I don't know…." He answered honestly and then turned his head suddenly at her, refusing to make eye contact with her. He didn't know what had caused the activation of his quirk in the last round so he didn't want to risk activating it again by mistake. "I took the medicine that the doctor gave me and...now my quirk changed." His voice was shaky and full of fear, it was unlike the Shinsou that came to class everyday and gave the appearance that he cared very little. "I'm sorry Asui….for everything…."

His head sank between his knees as he attempted to hide the tears that were forming, the purple-haired boy was starting to go back to the day when his mother was killed by the bank robbers. He didn't want to go back, but there really was nothing that he could do when one of these flashbacks began. Except this time there would be someone who would sit here and help him as well.

"Call me Tsuyu…" The girl standing in front of him took a seat besides him and thought about what she'd do if one her siblings were the ones who were suffering like this. She wanted to be a rescue hero, this was something that she'd need to be able to do if she wanted to be a good one. "Tell me what you wish to share…. so I can help…ribbit" She tried giving a smile which Shinsou was just able to catch out of the corner of his own eye, this in turn made him feel a little better.

Overall, this wasn't a bad way to mend a relationship between classmates after what had occurred at the USJ. To Shinsou, this was going to be the first time that he would be able to disclose any information about his past to anyone, he hadn't even told Midoriya. He'd won his first match in the one-on-one battles, and instead of making an enemy, he'd made a friend in Tsuyu Asui. It was a good day.

* * *

 **AN: So I'm currently recovering from a surgery and boy has that been fun. With nothing to do but lie in bed and sleep I've had a bit of time to write so here is another chapter for you folks to read while I have nothing better to do. This chapter had very little of Midoriya but he'll be there next chapter so don't worry too much about that.**

 **As for this chapter and the changes I'm making to Shinsou, well he did push himself a bit far in the USJ arc, and now we get to see where that got him. Obviously, there are forces behind the problem who are waiting to act, but right now we are just going to get Shinsou with his Quirk altered by drugs given to him by a mysterious doctor. To top it off, he doesn't even know how to work with his quirk like he used to.**

 **As for the clone from last chapter, let me address that while I still can. Izuku's quirk isn't like anyone else's. It wasn't with him when he was born and it isn't affected by Eraserhead's quirk which also makes it so that it can't be transferred or stolen in the way that OFA or AFO can. The point in bringing him in (Jack, yeah it's from the original BNHA comic) is to show what it'll be like to have another being of power equivalent to Izuku.**

 **Now next chapter will be two matches, Midoriya Vs. Kirishima and Iida Vs. Momo so look forward to that in the next week or so. Hope you have been enjoying, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting , or just showing your appreciation in any way. Till next time...toodles.**


	32. Update on Story

**Hello to all that have been waiting for an update on this story. This isn't exactly that so let me explain what it is.**

 **I began writing this story back when I was a freshman in high school and I think that the writing shows that. Looking at it now makes me cringe at how I used to write and I don't think it is my best work. Additionally, I left this story for nearly two years before now coming back to it. This has made me lose nearly all clue what my previous self had in store for it which doesn't really look promising.**

 **What I am trying to say by all of this is that yes I will continue to write this but I can't really go from where I was. As a result of that, I am going to start from the very beginning. I hope that those who enjoyed reading this two years ago will give the new story a try.**

 **I'm not sure whether to leave this story on the site, but it is a written record of how I used to write so I think that it is only fair to leave it as a show of growth. Additionally, I think that I am actually going to require help from others this time so that I won't make the same mistakes I made last time. If people are willing to help me with this endeavor, please PM me and I would be gracious to have your help. I am talking about Beta-readers, brainstormers, artists, or any other help possible. '**

 **It has been quite a while since I wrote fanfiction but I hope to contribute to this community like many others. Thank you, and I am looking forward to moving this forward.**

 **Toodles.**


End file.
